WWF Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK Book 3
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Complete! An eventful week leading up to New hopes for the Nazis and a new mission for our heroes. Chapter 43 Conclusion "The End Of The Maze."
1. Default Chapter

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Guest

He glanced at his shoulder; steam was escaping into the cold air as the warm blood oozed through his shirt. Breathing hard he thought, _ Got to hide…getting tired_.   He could hear the dogs getting closer, their barking was echoing through the forest, as he dodged the search lights from Stalag 13. _ Where is that entrance. _His eyes searched the landscape as he got his bearings. _ There, that's it.  Silently_, he raised the lid and melted into the darkness of the opening, as the lid closed behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Major Hochstetter, Gestapo, wasted little time arriving at Stalag 13. His staff car threw dirt into the air as it slid to a stop outside of Barrack Two. A truck of Gestapo guards followed, its brakes squeaking as the driver strained to avoid hitting the staff car that had stopped so abruptly in front of him.

 "Follow me!" the Gestapo Major shouted, as he jumped out of the back of the car, stormed through the dust still wafting in the air, and slammed open the barrack door. Passing the threshold, he flicked on the sole light and stood in the middle of the stark room bellowing, "Everybody up!" Spinning around, he headed for the door leading to the senior POW's room. It opened before he could reach it and a slightly rumpled American Colonel stumbled out.

"What's going on out here? Who's making all the noise?" Hogan questioned, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You know what's going on, Hogan," Hochstetter accused, and then quickly turned back to the open barrack door, when Oberst Klink pranced into the barrack.

Hogan recognized Hochstetter's voice before his eyes focused in on the face. _Gestapo, in the middle of the night…never a good sign. _ His awareness sharpened, preparing himself for the unknown.

"Major Hochstetter what are you doing here?" Klink asked, his uniform disheveled from dressing on the run.

"We surprised an Underground meeting tonight at a barn not far from here." Hochstetter turned back to look at Hogan. "Several of the Underground broke and ran. One of the men was shot, and we followed the blood up to your Stalag, Herr Kommandant. It looks like one or more of your prisoners are taking late night strolls." _What _are_ you hiding, Colonel Hogan? _Hochstetter tore his gaze away from Hogan, looked around the room at the other prisoners stumbling from their bunks, and then back to Hogan. Eyeing the senior POW officer, he announced to the Kommandant, "I want you to have these men searched; one of them is hiding a gunshot wound."

Hogan shot a fleeting glance at Kinch, who appeared to be in deep thought. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kinch? Someone is in the tunnel and in need of help. Must be male, otherwise Hochstetter wouldn't be searching us. _

Schultz had just arrived out of breath, with an anxious expression on his face as he gazed around trying to piece together what was happening. The guards on duty had notified their ranking Sergeant, as they had the Kommandant, when the Gestapo arrived.

"Now?" Klink wailed, "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

"NOW, Herr Kommandant, or it won't be just a prisoner that is wounded," Hochstetter threatened.

Swallowing hard Klink continued, "Major, these men have obviously not been out of the barracks…" his voice trailed off as he saw the crimson color rising on Hochstetter's face. "Schultz, search these men for wounds."

Having missed that part of the explanation, Schultz questioned, "For what, Herr Kommandant?"

"BAH!" Hochstetter's patience had run out. "All right, all you prisoners strip off!"  Hochstetter yelled pulling his pistol. The Gestapo guards that had followed the Major into the barrack brought their rifles to bear on the prisoners.

"All right, guys…" Hogan said looking at the resistance on his men's faces, "…do as they say. But I want to go on record as making a formal protest."

Hochstetter faced off with Hogan and said, "You go right ahead, Colonel Hogan… after we are done here… now shed those clothes."

Twenty minutes later as the men were dressing, "I told you, Major, It's impossible to get out of this camp without Kommandant Klink knowing. Believe me, we've tried!" Hogan admitted, as he stood in the doorway of his quarters and finished buttoning his shirt.

Hochstetter who had just finished searching Hogan, ignored the American Colonel, and approached Klink, "We'll progress through the other barracks and check for this man."

"Come on, Major, you didn't find anything here, you won't find anything anywhere else in this camp. We're prisoners, we don't take moon light strolls; it's bad for our health. The Kommandant has a standing order to shoot to kill," Hogan exaggerated, as he finished tugging on his pants. _Besides, you and I both know you're just taking advantage of the opportunity to humiliate us in the line of duty! _

"Hogan, your protests only make me want to search all the more!" The Gestapo Major cried out, sneeringly, while he twisted his right-balled fist into his left palm .

Klink stood awed, until what Hogan was saying dawned on him and he joined the charade. "That is right, there has never…"

"Save it Kommandant," Hochstetter frowned, "I've heard it before. Have these men line up outside and stay in formation until we are done. And do the same with each barrack as the prisoners are inspected. I don't want the word getting around that we are here, we'll surprise each barrack as we search." Hochstetter announced.

Hogan slipped his bomber jacket on and looked at Kinch, whose concern mirrored his own. 

"Major Hochstetter, may I remind you this is a Luftwaffe camp. I do not take orders from the Gestapo." Klink declared.

Hogan did a double take in Klink's direction, as he zipped his jacket half way. This didn't sound like the Klink he knew. _The Kommandant must be sleep walking! _

"Oh, perhaps you would rather hear from Herr Himmler?" Hochstetter threatened.

Klink paled at the mention of that name and gave Schultz the order to line the prisoners up outside the barrack and proceed with the search.

  _That woke Klink up. There's nothing like a good threat. _Hogan, ever so slightly, rolled his eyes and then locked them on the approaching Major.

"What barracks is your camp medic in?" Hochstetter questioned Hogan.

"I don't remember," the American officer replied, as he glared down at the Major.  Hogan was in no mood to be cooperative. He couldn't stand the Gestapo Major on a good day, and this was anything _but_ a good day.

"Hochstetter suddenly grabbed Mike McLaughlin, who was standing closest to Hogan's door, and put his pistol up against his head. Mike froze with eyes wide, and held his breath.

"No!" Hogan quickly relinquished the information with a sigh, "Barrack Five." _Sorry, Mike, I'm afraid my anger clouded my judgment. I'm off my game or Hochstetter's desperate._ Hogan followed Hochstetter's thinking: rule out that the medic was currently tending to the injured man. It was a safe bet that Wilson knew no more than anyone else, about what was happening.

That's better, Colonel Hogan, you're learning. _ Submission leaves an unpleasant taste in your mouth, doesn't it? You'd better get used to it! _The Major had a self satisfied smirk on his face, as he holstered his gun, grabbed Hogan's arm, and propelled him toward the open door. "Outside all of you! Schultz, search Barrack Five next."

The men of Barrack Two stood in formation watching as the men in one barrack after another were ordered outside and forced to line up after they were searched. Hogan, from his place in line, was searching the faces of the men he could observe, while they stood in front of their barracks. He could see the confusion on their faces. The wind was blowing just hard enough to prevent any body heat from lingering next to the men, as they stood in rank file. Shivering, Hogan pulled his jacket collar up and thought, _Hochstetter's probably not giving them any information. He's just yanking them out of bed, strip-searching them and ordering them out into the cold to stand in formation. Keep it together men, nobody panic. _

Newkirk stomped his feet, to help generate some warmth, and whispered to Hogan, "What do you make of this, Colonel?"

Hogan brought his thoughts back to the man standing to his left. "I'm thinking we may have an unexpected visitor in need of help. I hope we don't find a corpse when we get there," Hogan uttered under his breath, as a cold draft whisked down the back of his neck, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

Eventually, the Gestapo Major made his way through the barracks, having found nothing he was walking back to his staff car, accompanied by Klink.  "I told you that you would find nothing here, Major. All you have managed to do is keep us up half the night," the German Oberst complained, secretly relieved.

"Kommandant, you are a fool! There is more going on here than meets the eye. Someday I will find out what that is, and when I do heads will roll, including yours! Heil Hitler!" Hochstetter walked back to the senior POW officer and pointed his black-gloved finger at him.

"Hogan, if I do not find this man, I will be back to talk to you." Hochstetter's words formed a swirling white vapor in the cold air, resembling the breath of a dragon.

"Do you think that's wise, Major?" Hogan smirked. He knew he was teetering on the edge of Hochstetter's wrath, but indignation and righteous anger over who could be bleeding in the tunnels below drove him on.

"What do you mean?" Hochstetter questioned, before he could stop himself, and while bringing his presence to bear on the American officer.

"Well, when word gets out you had to ask a prisoner how to catch a suspect, the short little Corporal in Berlin is _not_ going to be too happy!" Hogan wisecracked.

The "gotcha" twinkle in Hogan's eyes infuriated Hochstetter, causing him to strike the American hard with the back of his gloved left hand. Hochstetter prided himself on staying physically fit, and the backhand packed a considerable wallop.

 "You never learn do you, Colonel Hogan?" The volatile release of the Major's pent up anger brought him more than a little satisfaction. He puffed out his chest and straightened, devouring the pleasure of the strike.

LeBeau, standing on Newkirk's left, grabbed the British Corporal, as he took a step toward the Gestapo Major. Newkirk tried to yank his arm away, but the Frenchman held tight, until the Corporal regained his senses.

Hogan had planted his feet firm during the attack, only his head turned to absorb the impact. The American Colonel again faced his tormentor, stood tall in defiance, and added, "Some people just can't take constructive criticism."

Talking through clinched teeth and stepping intimately close, the Major promised, "I don't have time for you right now, Colonel. I'll talk and you'll listen…later, after I have apprehended the rest of the Underground." The heat emanating from the Major's mouth washed up past Hogan's face reinforcing the rage in his words.  Turning sharply Hochstetter marched back to his staff car and without a backward glance, tore the door open, climbed in, and continued out of camp to resume his search.

Hogan's men watched the confrontation with more than a little worry. Hochstetter was cold blooded, as their Commanding Officer well knew.

Carter standing in the line up of POWs behind Colonel Hogan leaned to his right and asked Kinch, "Why was the Colonel antagonizing him like that?"

"He has to keep him off guard…keep his mind on something else," Kinch whispered.   _Truth is, Andrew, I think it has become a little too antagonistic… maybe a little too personal! _

Klink had watched the minuet between Hogan and Hochstetter and worried that Hochstetter could be right. If Hogan _were_ involved, the Gestapo would take him from Stalag 13…for good. _Hogan may be a nuisance, but the truth is that he keeps his men in line and aids in the smooth running of this camp. _Also true was that Klink respected his senior POW, and though he knew he could not trust the man entirely, he did trust that the American officer was honorable, and though a soldier, not ruthless. "Schultz, dismiss the prisoners and bring Colonel Hogan to my office."

Schultz knocked on Klink's door and waited for permission to enter. He looked at the younger man and begged, "Colonel Hogan, please don't cause any trouble tonight, I want to go back to bed." Before Hogan could answer, Klink ordered them into his office.

"Colonel Hogan is here, Herr Kommandant," Schultz announced, while trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

Hogan skirted around the rotund Sergeant, "You wanted to see me Kommandant?" Hogan asked, as he waltzed in and stood in front of Klink's desk. _Come on, Klink, make this fast! _

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, are you and your men hiding somebody in this camp?" Klink sat with his hands folded on his desk, looking into Hogan's eyes, trying to read his senior POW. "Because, if you are hiding someone, even though you may not be punished directly, your men could suffer." _ I wish I could offer you some ice for that swelling jaw, Colonel, but I'm afraid that would be frowned on _Klink thought.

"Kommandant, I…_we_ were as surprised as you were with the events of tonight. Until Major Hochstetter stormed in, we were all sleeping and had no idea…" _absolutely, no idea. "…of the events that took place in that barn, wherever it is."_ Hogan knew exactly where that barn was located, and the distance traveled to make it to Stalag 13. He himself had rendezvoused at that spot in the past. The American Colonel wondered who had made that trip tonight and lay bleeding in the tunnels below. Hogan looked at his watch, "It's getting late, Kommandant, and unless you plan to skip morning roll call, I'd like to get back to bed. I have a beautiful redhead waiting for me and she's a real dream." Hogan started to smile and was immediately reminded why he shouldn't. He was determined not to rub his jaw, at least not where any German could see him. He continued to maintain a calm exterior, while his anxiety over what was going on, both above and below ground, caused his heart to beat in his ears. _I don't have time for this, Kommandant. _

Klink's face appeared puzzled, "Uh, huh, very well, Colonel, just remember, I'm keeping my eyes on you, dismissed!"

Hogan gave a casual salute and went for the door. As the office door squeaked open, he turned back and added, "You know, Kommandant, Hochstetter is just grasping at straws. He's lost the trail and is trying to cover it up by implicating your Stalag. He hates your 'no escape' record! Goodnight, sir." Hogan closed the door and resisted the desire to break into a dead run. _ Take it slow, saunter back to the barrack, and don't look suspicious. _Hogan stepped out onto the porch and ran into Schultz, who had been waiting to see if he would be needed again.

"You can go on to bed now, Schultz, the Kommandant is done with me for tonight."  Still trying to appear nonchalant, Hogan slapped Schultz on the back and started past.

"Wait!" Schultz called out and reached for Hogan's arm stopping him from walking down the steps. He looked at Hogan and frowned, "Let me get some ice for that, I know the Kommandant…"

Hogan threw his hand up in a "stop" gesture and responded, "Thanks Schultz, but its okay. I don't feel a thing." Hogan's thoughts strayed back to his childhood. _Sister Mary Margaret would have me washing my mouth out with soap for lying, if she were here listening to me now. She spent a lot of time teaching us not to lie and yet I have become very good at it. What made me think of that now? _Hogan wondered, as he stepped off the porch, those days were long gone, but the lessons of right and wrong were well taught and constantly weighed. He was caught in the middle of a terrible war, yet he still struggled to do the right thing. Take the life of an enemy to save the life of a friend. Loose the life of one man, to save the lives of many others. These were the decisions that were sometimes his only choice and never easily made. Hogan approached barrack two and attempted to prepare himself for whatever decisions lay ahead.

Klink sat thinking for a few minutes before heading back to bed. _ There may be some truth in what Hogan said. Hochstetter is jealous of my record. But on the other hand, if I were Hogan, I'd be desperately looking for a way out of here. Could he have been out arranging an escape with the Underground and got caught before he could pull it off?  The Propaganda Ministry will have my command and my life if I let that happen. They have their own plans for him. I had better double the guards outside the fence. _Klink turned off the light, and went to inform the guards of the change in orders. 


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened?

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

 Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Two

What Happened?

"Who is it, Kinch?" Hogan asked, approaching the men as they stood outside one of the offshoot rooms in the tunnel. They turned to watch their C.O. approach.

"Colonel, your jaw is swelling." Carter said, innocently.

"Thanks for telling me, Carter," Hogan said. He had hoped it would be ignored. Hogan again turned his attention to Kinch.

"It's Dirk, Colonel. Wilson's with him. He's been shot in the left shoulder and lost a lot of blood. What did Klink want?" Kinch asked.

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't hiding anybody," Hogan said, as he peered around the corner at Wilson and the medic's assistant. They were bent over the underground agent working wordlessly.

"What kind of line did you give him, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan turned back to face his men. "I played into his ego, and told him Hochstetter was jealous of his no escape record" Hogan peered around the corner again. He wanted to walk in and get a better view of what was going on. But everyone knew to stay out of Wilson's way when he was working, no matter what your rank. Wilson had a little more going for him than your average medic. He had just finished Medical school when Pearl Harbor was attacked. His two younger brothers enlisted right away, making him feel the need to enlist also.  His presence in camp had been a blessing.

"Did he say anything while you were waiting for Wilson to get down here?" Hogan asked, still watching intently the drama taking place a few feet away.

"No, sir, he was out cold, slumped at the bottom of the ladder at the emergency exit," Carter answered, his face full of concern.

"Oui, Colonel, he was lucky to have made it this far before he blacked out," LeBeau added.

"Mmm… Kinch get on the radio and see if you can find out anything about a meeting tonight. Be careful you might be talking to the Gestapo, don't stay in contact with anyone to long. If they don't have a radio detection truck here yet, they will shortly." Hogan's mind was racing. He shoved his crush cap further back on his head and then rubbed the back of his neck. Dropping his arm to his side, he quickly glanced once again into the room where the injured man laid.

"Don't worry, Colonel, I know the drill. If I make contact, do you want to talk?" Kinch asked.

Again looking at his radio operator, he answered, "Not unless I'm needed. I really want to talk to Dirk if he regains consciousness." Kinch nodded and disappeared.

"Carter, go topside and keep your eye on the perimeter. Let us know fast if you see anything suspicious, especially if it's a radio detection truck," Hogan ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Carter was gone in a flash.

"LeBeau, you and Newkirk go out the emergency tunnel and lay a path away from camp. We want the Gestapo to think that their suspect moved on. Look over the tunnel entrance thoroughly, for any traces of blood that would point to us. Be careful; Hochstetter may already be searching the woods, and if he isn't now, he will be soon. After that go get some sleep and, one of you, relieve Carter in an hour. Do one-hour watches and let me know if anything unusual happens."

"Oui, mon Colonel," Louis answered.

"What are you going to do, sir? I mean if Hochstetter returns while we're gone," Newkirk asked, as much to keep tabs on his Commanding officer as to answer any curiosity he had. Hogan's head to head with Hochstetter had scared the young Corporal. It did not seem like a prudent thing to do at the time, and he didn't want any repeat performances.

"Hochstetter won't be back anytime soon. He'll be busy looking for missed clues, and trying to figure out who his suspects are. I'll wait here for Wilson to finish with Dirk and try to talk to him. I need some answers." Hogan turned back around and cautiously slipped into the room where the injured man lay, hoping Sergeant Wilson wouldn't notice.

 -----------------------

The disrupted meeting sent the Underground agents scattering in different directions. The men had eluded the Gestapo but had to leave in a hurry. Hochstetter returned to the barn and searched for any clues to the identity of the people or remains from their meeting. Make-shift seats made from bales of hay were still arranged in a circle next to a back exit. The Major sat on one of the bales trying to feel the presence of the men that had eluded him. After a few minutes, he stepped outside the barn and was just about to turn his flashlight off, when a small object caught his eye. Bending down to pick it up, he saw it was a partially smoked cigarette. _Must have belonged to their sentry, _he thought, while letting it roll across his gloved palm.  _American cigarette. We'll search the surrounding woods. I doubt we will find anything. I wonder how badly wounded the man we chased is? The injury must not be too bad if he was able to keep going… if he kept going. We searched the prisoners at Stalag 13, the barracks, the ancillary buildings and turned up nothing. If it was a serious wound he would have had to have been helped by somebody. _

"Corporal Schinner, take half of the men and comb the woods, look for a trail or any tangible evidence that might have been dropped. I'll take the remainder of the men and pick up the search outside of Stalag 13."

Sergeant Wilson sat in one chair with his feet elevated in another and dozed off and on, while he kept an eye on his patient. It had been a couple of hours since he finished tending Dirk's wound and he was concerned about the amount of blood lost. His patient had not regained consciousness since he passed out, not even while Wilson was removing the bullet from his shoulder.

"Uugh," Dirk moaned.

Wilson was out of his chair and at the wounded man's side before the moan subsided. "You're safe, just rest. You've been shot," Wilson said, trying to lay the man's fears aside. Dirk's eyes fluttered open and then closed once again. The medic pulled the blanket up under the man's chin and turned to look at Colonel Hogan, who lay on another cot on the opposite side of the room. The Sergeant had tried to get his Commanding Officer to go to his room and sleep, but he would have none of that. Hogan still wanted a chance to talk to the Underground agent. _ Bull-headed! _ He thought.

Dirk stirred again, moaning louder. Wilson turned back to his patient and felt his skin for fever. "You're at Stalag 13; you came in through the emergency tunnel. Lay still and rest," Wilson advised.

"How is he?" Hogan was standing next to the medic looking on.

"He's weak, Colonel, and in a lot of pain." 

The Colonel absent-mindedly reached up and rubbed the left side of his face, in an attempt to relieve the soreness.

"Colonel?" Dirk whispered.

Hogan dropped to one knee and grabbed Dirk's hand out of the air, where it was searching for contact with the voice. "Here, Dirk, what happened?"

Wilson stepped back and crossed his arms impatiently. _There's no fever, so I'll let you talk to him for a couple of minutes, Colonel. _

"Gestapo." Dirk exhaled the word.

"Yes, I know. What was the meeting about?" Hogan asked, softly.

"Germans have new anti…aircraft guns…need location."  Dirk grimaced.

Hogan patted his hand, "All right, we'll get it. Do you…"

Dirk's hand went limp and his eyes closed once again. Wilson immediately moved in on his patient.

"That's it, Colonel. He's passed out again," Wilson took the hand Hogan was still holding and placed it under the blanket.

Hogan slowly stood and began pacing. _New guns, but where? __Germany__'s a big place! _

"I'm going to see if Kinch has had any luck yet. Let me know if he comes around again." The Colonel started out of the room and paused when he realized he didn't get a response from his medic. Turning he added, "Did you hear me, Sergeant?"

"He needs to rest, he shouldn't be talking. I don't want that wound to start bleeding again," Wilson informed his C.O.

"I want to be told when he wakes up again. Is that clear?" Colonel Hogan didn't demand all the military courtesy that went with his rank, in fact he kept things fairly relaxed, but he did expect his orders to be followed.

"Yes, sir!" Wilson turned from his patient and saluted impatiently.

Hogan started to comment on the man's lack of decorum and decided against it, instead he returned the salute, and continued out of the room. He needed to stay focused on the problem at hand. Wilson would have to deal with his attitude on his own for now. Entering the radio room he found Kinch still sitting at the radio with his headphones on, trying the emergency frequencies.

"Still no luck, Kinch?" Hogan asked, disappointed, worry etching his face.

"No sir, not yet, they're probably afraid the Gestapo has radio detection trucks out." Kinch didn't want to say what they were both thinking, that maybe they had been captured. If that were true, how much time did they have before the Gestapo returned here, with enough information to end this operation?

Hogan paced, and ran different scenarios through his mind. _ We need to find out more about those anti-aircraft guns. A lot of our boys will lose their lives, if we don't knock those out. It's too late to do any reconnaissance now. It will be light soon and roll call is only a few hours away. Who else would have that information? Klink?... Maybe, but it's doubtful, at least not yet. What if they thought the Underground already knew where they were?  They might beef up their security. Send in more troops. The other thought is how much does the Gestapo know about the Underground's operation. Did they capture or kill any of the other Underground members at that meeting? If captured, how do I get them out of Gestapo headquarters before information is pried out of them?_

The Colonel stopped pacing and stood with his back to Kinch. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face his radio operator. "Kinch, get London on the radio. Then give me the headset and go on up and get some sleep."

Kinch contacted London, handed Hogan the headset and slipped out of the radio room. He decided to check on Dirk on his way up to the barrack. "How is he Joe?" Kinch asked peaking around the corner.

"Did the Colonel send you in to spy and make sure I'm following orders?" the medic shot back, trying to keep his voice low.

"Whoa, what's up with you? Who put that burr under your saddle? Never mind, I think I know. You and the Colonel exchanged a few words, didn't you?"  Kinch took the plunge and entered the hornets' nest, standing just inside the door.

Wilson crossed to the doorway, carrying the conversation away from his sleeping patient. "This man doesn't need to be answering questions right now! He needs to lay still and let that wound clot. I don't have a lot to work with here. I can't stand by and let him bleed to death!" he whispered. Wilson's concern came pouring out. Death was always a close companion without adequate medicine and equipment.

"You're doing the best you can, Joe. We all know that." Kinch laid his hand on Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson pulled away, his voice rising slightly with emotion. "Yeah, well the Colonel asking this man to talk is adding unnecessary risk."

"Joe, the Colonel doesn't want to put Dirk's life at greater risk. Believe me. He is only trying to prevent more lives from being lost. There is a lot at stake here in addition to Dirk's life. We don't know if or how many more Underground members have been injured or captured. Add to that the life of every man in this camp, and the Colonel has a lot to consider," Kinch said in a louder whisper.

"Don't go telling me how risking one life may save hundreds of others. I don't want to hear it. This is the life that's in my hands at the moment." Wilson's temper and voice were both heating up.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one? Save one life and your conscious is clear! What makes you think your patient would even want that, if it costs hundreds of lives?"  Kinch asked, losing his "famous" composure and raising his voice slightly.

"Kinch is right," Dirk whispered. "I wouldn't want to live…if it meant family and friends had to die.' Dirk stopped to let the pain pass. "I have to do what I can." The injured man strained to get the words out.

Wilson glared at Kinch, upset that their arguing had disturbed his patient. "I'm not a soldier," Wilson said, going over to Dirk and examining his dressing. "They put me in a uniform, taught me how to shoot, and told me to go out and save lives, and that is what I intend to do…" Now that he had released his pent up tension, Wilson thought about what Kinch had said. _I know the Colonel carries a heavy burden. But can't he give this man a little time to--" _Wilson stopped himself as he answered his own question _"No…he can't…I know that. Kinch is right; I deal with the lives of one or two men at a time. He deals with the burden of hundreds of lives…mine included. Sometimes my frustration just gets the best of me. _"Looking at the Sergeant, he answered "_…_I will balance my job with understanding…as best as I can, Kinch."

"Is there a problem?" the Colonel asked stepping into the room. "I thought I sent you topside to get some rest, Kinch. I think you better head out, there's not much time before roll call," Hogan ordered.

"Yes, sir, I'm on my way." Kinch looked at Wilson, nodded, and headed for the ladder.

"I just spoke with London; they're very interested in those guns. They had heard rumors that they were being tested. We've been ordered to find them."

Wilson frowned, and thought to himself _The Nazis love to test…guns…men…_

Hogan was speaking to the Underground agent. "Dirk, I'm taking over. All you have to do is rest. We haven't made contact with any of the Underground. We assume they have gone to radio silence." Looking at the injured man, he added, "I'll try to make this brief." Hogan bent down next to Dirk's cot.  "Who was at the meeting and were they caught? Also, do you know the location of the guns? Any information you can give me will help." 

"Not…a lot…to tell…Colonel." Dirk answered, grimacing with the pain. "One of our…contacts known as Black Paw, called the meeting to… let us know of the guns existence in the vicinity…and that they would start testing immediately. That's as far as we got…before our sentry ran in yelling that the Gestapo was pulling up." Dirk closed his eyes and breathed. "Lutz and Horace were with me." There was a pause, Dirk caught his breath. "Black Paw sent a man named Daniel to give us the information. Bernd was patrolling outside." Another short pause, "We scattered…don't know what happened…to the others."

"Do you think the Gestapo was tipped off?" Hogan asked.

"No, I think…they got lucky." Dirk closed his eyes grimacing.

"Okay, that's enough. You rest and do what Wilson tells you. We'll talk more later." Hogan patted the man's arm and stood to look at the medic. "Sergeant, do what you can to make him comfortable and then get back to your barrack. It will soon be time for roll call." Looking back at Dirk, he explained, "Sorry, but we'll have to leave you alone for a bit, while we go play prisoners. We'll get back as soon as we can. Don't go throwing any wild parties," Hogan kidded, trying to mask his concern.

Wilson watched his Commanding Officer, noted the worry in his eyes and the gentleness in his voice. _It's a hard juggling act isn't it Colonel…caring, but not letting it show. You even fool me…sometimes. _

"No parties…last…time I come here…after I've been shot," Dirk answered around his pain, and then closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Hogan stepped back and leaned against the dirt wall, while watching Wilson check his patient. When the Sergeant had finished, they both stepped out of the room to head for their respective barracks.

"Colonel," Wilson began.

Hogan turned to face Wilson. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"Sorry for that show of disrespect, sir. I guess I was a little stressed."

"We all are, and for good reason. I won't make unnecessary demands, please try and remember that." The Colonel glanced at the doorway they had just exited. "After roll call, get back down here, but if we call you up, return immediately." Hogan turned toward the route to his barrack and then turned back. "I do appreciate your concern for your patients, Wilson."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Wilson nodded, and headed down the tunnel.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Where Do We Go From Here

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.   
  
Weaving A Web To Freedom , Book 3: Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK  
  
Chapter 3  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
"Repooort!"  
  
"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant," Schultz said saluting.  
  
Klink stood in front of the prisoners looking up and down the rank, before beginning his announcement. His eyes lingered on Hogan as he began, "I want you to know that I have increased the guards patrolling outside the fence." Klink slid his gaze from Hogan down the line of POW's. "Any attempt at escape and the entire camp will be punished." Klink paced in front of the line up and stopped in front of Colonel Hogan, continuing in a loud voice. "In addition, the man attempting to escape will have my personal attention!" He looked at his senior POW and lowering his voice once again adding, "Is that clear enough, Colonel?"  
  
Hogan had his hands shoved into the slash pockets of his brown leather bomber jacket and the collar of the jacket pulled up against the wind. He shrugged his shoulders, saying, "We wouldn't leave now, Kommandant!"  
  
The rest of the men began to join in playing along with Hogan. They had no idea what they were agreeing on, but they were absolutely sure they agreed with their Commanding Officer.  
  
Klink looked hard through his monocle at Hogan, trying to read meaning into what he was saying. "No?"  
  
"Nobody in their right mind would leave now; the finals in the bridge tournament are tomorrow night!" Hogan smiled. "I've got three chocolate bars and a bar of soap riding on that game."  
  
Klink was listening to the American with a puzzled look on his face. Hogan finished and the Kommandant realized his senior POW was toying with him. Klink, while squinting his eyes, added, "Just don't try anything, Hogan, or I'll make an example of you." Raising his voice again, Klink hollered, "Dissmissssed!"  
  
Hogan's men gathered around him.  
  
"Blimey, gov'nor, it's going to be a bit tricky getting out of camp," Newkirk commented. "Do you still plan to go out and look for those guns tonight?"  
  
"We have no choice. London said to find them, and to do that we'll have to leave camp. Kinch, get back on the radio and try to reach one of our contacts. We've got to find out what went on last night after that meeting broke up, and where we stand now. If you can't reach anyone, keep the channels open and see if anyone tries to contact us. We'll keep watch up here and let you know..." Hogan was interrupted by LeBeau.  
  
"Mon Colonel, too late! Here's the radio detection truck," LeBeau nodded toward the gate.  
  
Hogan watched as the truck pulled into the compound and came to a stop. "Great!" He started toward Kommandant Klink's office.  
  
"What're you going to do Colonel?" Kinch asked.  
  
"I'm going to go pick Klink's brain. If I can find it.   
  
Hogan opened the door to Klink's office enough to stick his head in, "Hi, Kommandant, are you busy?"  
  
"No, Hogan, this camp runs itself!" Klink's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
That's all the encouragement Hogan needed; he stepped into Klink's office and shut the door. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't say anything about that Underground agent Hochstetter was looking for, I guess, he didn't find him. What about the others? Did he catch them?"  
  
"The glorious Third Reich always finds its..." Klink stopped and his expression changed to reflect the defeat he felt. "...no, they haven't found him or the others. Hochstetter will be back to tear this camp apart."  
  
Hogan breathed an inward sigh of relief, "You're not going to let him push you around are you?" Hogan walked up to Klink's desk.  
  
Klink raised his head to look at Hogan. The German Oberst still looked, for all the world, like he was about to take a trip to the proverbial "woodshed". "Hogan, go back to your barracks and leave me alone."  
  
"Come on, Hochstetter's just a Major. You're a Colonel!" Hogan proudly proclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't seem to know that." Klink sighed "Besides, that 'skull and crossbones' he wears gives him the authority to come in here and search anywhere..." He paused and looked at Hogan. "...or anyone, he wants. Hogan, you and your men aren't hiding anything...or anyone... are you?"  
  
"Kommandant, you already asked me that. Don't you trust me by now?" Before Klink could say, no, Hogan continued. "Besides, I'll bet Hochstetter just caught a couple of kids necking in the barn and is too embarrassed to admit he was on a wild goose chase."  
  
Klink was thinking over Hogan's suggestion, as he leaned back in his chair and then just as quickly rejected it.  
  
"I mean, why was the Major out roaming around the countryside anyway? Doesn't the Gestapo have anything better to do?" Hogan asked.  
  
"Supposedly, he was protecting some new guns they're going to be testing." Klink realized the slip as soon as he made it. "Hogan, I told you to leave!"  
  
"They're testing new guns?" Hogan perked up, feigned ignorance, and began his attack. "What is it some new rifle?" The American Colonel was playing Klink like a fish on a line.  
  
"No, now get out!" Klink shouted, his demeanor changed drastically from just a few short moments ago.  
  
"I'll bet it's a new tank gun,"Hogan rattled on, giving his catch more line.  
  
"It's not a rifle and it's not a tank, get out of here before I call the guards." Klink stood and walked around his desk to chase Hogan out the door.  
  
Hogan took a step backwards and said, "It's not a rifle and it's not a tank." He continued to step back toward the door and suddenly stopped. Klink, not prepared for the abrupt halt, found himself nose to nose with his prisoner. Hogan, unfazed, questioned, "No...it's not new anti aircraft guns?"  
  
Klink threw his hands up in an "I give up" gesture, and turned around to go back to his desk.  
  
"It is? It's new anti-aircraft guns! And they're in this area? No wonder Hochstetter was so jumpy last night. He's been assigned to keep those guns safe." Hogan advanced on Klink as the Kommandant again took his seat. "So how many of them are there?"  
  
"Hogan, you're not even supposed to know they exist!" Klink exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kommandant, who am I going to tell? I'm a prisoner!" Hogan wanted...needed... more information.  
  
Klink sat mutely at his desk with his arms folded, staring at his POW.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll ask Hochstetter!" Hogan turned to leave.  
  
That threat raised the hair on Klink's neck and he warned, "My dear Colonel, it may interest you to know, that you are a prisoner here. And that as your Kommandant, I can have you thrown in the "Cooler", away from Major Hochstetter." Klink definitely didn't want Hochstetter to know that he had told Hogan about the guns.  
  
"You don't really think he would stay away if you told him I was locked in the "Cooler" do you! The Major would only consider that to be an invitation to an afternoon's entertainment. Anyway, it looks to me like the Gestapo is already running this camp. Did you see the radio detection truck out in the compound? Not that they would ever find anything here, but the implication is pretty clear!" Hogan held his crush cap in his hands, dangling it in front of him, as he gently caressed the band and thought.  
  
"A radio detection truck is standard operating procedure, when the underground is suspected of being in an area," Klink stated.  
  
"Uh huh, sure it is, when it's driving up and down the countryside. This one is parked in your compound!" Hogan dropped his hat on Klink's desk and pointed toward the office door. "Care to bet who's going to be coming through that door saying he's taking control of your camp?" Klink looked at the closed door to his office. "I can't help you get rid of him, unless you tell me what's going on." Hogan took a seat and waited for Klink to catch up. Hogan had just offered to join forces with him, in order to out smart the Gestapo. He wondered how long it would take Klink to figure that out.  
  
Klink looked thoughtfully out the window. I should be helping Hochstetter, not joining forces with Hogan. And I would help him, if his thoughts were for the Fatherland...but not when it comes to his own personal gains such as taking over my camp. His only goal here is to discredit me. He's always wanted this camp under Gestapo rule. "And what would you propose to do, Colonel Hogan?"  
  
Now that his fish had taken the bait, Hogan pulled up a chair and sat down. "What we need to do is divert the Major's attention away from Stalag 13."  
  
Klink, who had been leaning toward his senior POW with his head slightly turned to better hear, suddenly snapped his head around to look Hogan in the eyes. "And how do you plan to do that?" Klink said incredulously. "Set up detour signs?"  
  
"Well if you're going to get sarcastic, I'll leave!" Hogan answered, hoping to startle Klink and keep him from thinking to deeply. Grabbing his hat off of Klink's desk, he stood and began to turn.  
  
The Kommandant stood. "No wait! What's your idea?"  
  
Hogan turned slowly back to face Klink and paused as if considering whether to continue. I'll let the panic set in a few seconds longer. He took two carefully measured steps toward Klink while looking down and then looked the Kommandant in the eyes. "You send us out on some sort of work detail and we'll make it look like the Underground has been meeting someplace away from here. We'll set a few harmless explosives to go off when we are all in plain view, and Hochstetter will pull out."  
  
"There's only one small problem with your plan, Hogan." Klink walked around from behind the desk with purpose, and stopped not more than six inches in front of him. "I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not giving explosives to a bunch of prisoners!"  
  
Hogan waved him off. "Okay, give it to one of the guards...give it to Schultz. But if you're going to do this, you better do it now before Hochstetter seals the camp." Hogan didn't want to give Klink time to change his mind. He counted on rash thinking, when he was putting plans into action. Come on Klink, run with it. We've got to get out of this camp and find those guns.   
  
"Can you and your men be ready this quickly?" Klink thought they would surely need time to absorb the idea that he and Hogan had just concocted.  
  
Hogan felt some of his tension dissipate as he realized Klink was hooked. "My men are always ready," Hogan quickly responded, causing Klink to look intently at him. "I mean, it's not like we have a big social calendar," Hogan added.  
  
Klink relaxed and slowly nodded. "I'll notify Schultz, you'll leave immediately. Let him know what you need. And, Hogan, I want your word there will be no escape attempts." Klink was leaning slightly forward at the waist, waiting for confirmation.  
  
"You have my word, Kommandant. I just want Hochstetter out of here the same as you do. We get along very well without his presence in camp," Hogan assured his jailer.  
  
"Um hum, I'll accept that, but just know if you change your mind, the remaining men in this camp will suffer for your actions, and it won't necessarily be by my hand alone. Do we understand each other, Colonel?" Now, it was Klink's turn to threaten.  
  
Hogan straightened, and pulling his shoulders back, answered, "Yes, sir! I believe I understand you perfectly."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hogan quickly entered the barracks with a purpose. "Okay, I've got us a ride out of camp, but we need to move fast. Hochstetter is liable to be here any minute and put a stop to this whole deal." His men stopped what they were doing and gathered around their C.O. "Carter, go find Schultz, and tell him what you will need to be able to set off a couple of charges capable of taking out a bridge."  
  
"Yes, sir! Um, do you want those set as time delayed or impact," Carter asked  
  
"We'll need them to be pressure sensitive, with a safety. You need to hurry too," Hogan encouraged.  
  
Hogan turned and placed his hands on LeBeau's shoulders, "Louis, grab some food and water, I don't know how long this is going to take."  
  
"Oui, with Schultz along it won't matter if it's only a few hours, we're going to need quite a bit of food," LeBeau complained, as he turned to carry out his task.  
  
"Newkirk, hide some binoculars in the back of the truck Schultz will be transporting us in." Hogan was pacing, trying to make sure he was covering everything.  
  
"Right, gov'nor, I'll grab a compass, too," Newkirk added.  
  
"Kinch come with me into the office, let's review the map and pick out some spots to begin our search."  
  
"Be right with you, Colonel." Kinch grabbed a couple cups of coffee on his way. He knew that except for the short nap the Colonel caught in the tunnel waiting to talk to Dirk, he had gone from one thing to the next without sleep, or food and drink. Coffee wasn't much, but at least it would warm him until Louis could get him in the truck and feed him.  
  
"Mike," Hogan stopped suddenly as one last detail popped into his head. "Wilson is in the tunnel with Dirk. Keep somebody on look out and make sure they let Joe know when he needs to be topside. He knows to come right away, when called."  
  
"Okay, Colonel, we'll handle it." McLaughlin assured.  
  
Hogan clasped Mike on the shoulder, "Thanks, and I'm sorry about the position I put you in last night." Hogan was referring to Hochstetter placing his gun to Mike's head.  
  
"That wasn't your fault sir," Mike said, as he was moving toward the barrack door, to appoint some look-outs. "Hochstetter is responsible for his own actions!"  
  
Maybe so, but I shouldn't have been pushing him so hard.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4 All In A Days Work

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Four

All In A Days Work

"Corporal Pfrommer, keep these men fanned out and search every building you come across. I want that man found! I'm going back to Gestapo Headquarters for a meeting. I'll swing back by and check on you later, that is, if you haven't reported to me that you have found him." Hochstetter had been searching all night and half the morning, and now angrily trudged back to his staff car. He hated leaving the search, but this meeting had to be kept. _I can't imagine with the amount of blood that was lost that he could have made it very far without help. _

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pull off over there, Schultz!" Hogan pointed to a cut off leading off the road and into the surrounding woods.

Schultz did as he was instructed and then asked, "Why here, Colonel Hogan?" But Schultz was talking to an empty seat. Hogan was already out of the passenger seat, and standing outside the truck conversing with his men.

 "Hmm, what did you say Schultz?" he asked turning to peak around the truck bed and through the cab.

Schultz had already climbed out of the cab, grabbed his rifle by the business end, and was dragging the butt of the rifle through the dirt, while waltzing around to Hogan's side of the truck. He arrived in time to see Newkirk, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau disappear into the woods. "Hey, hey, hey, where are they going?" He now grabbed his rifle with both hands, "I am responsible for them. Please, Colonel Hogan, tell them to come back."

Hogan placed his hand on the rifle now cradled crosswise in front of the German guard and assured, "It's okay Schultz, they'll be back. Klink wants us to set up a little diversion for Hochstetter." Hogan now patted the guard on the arm confidently.

"Yes, the Kommandant told me that, but where are they going?" Schultz whined.

"There's an abandoned shack just up the road, they're going to make it look like the Underground has been meeting there." _And do a little looking around for those guns _Hogan thought_._

Schultz looked at Hogan suspiciously, "How did you know there was an abandoned shack up the road? No, no, no, don't tell me! I know nothing."

The men would also look for the other men present at that ill fated meeting, by checking out some of their hiding places, in case they were wounded and needed help. Schultz did not take his eyes off of Hogan as they waited for fear he would disappear too. The German Sergeant watched as the Colonel frequently checked his watch, until finally Hogan said, "Okay, Schultz, lets go."

"Go where?" Schultz asked worriedly, as he watched Hogan climb into the truck behind the driver's wheel. "We can't go anywhere until they get back!"

"It's okay, Schultz, we're going to meet them over on the next road." Schultz froze dumbfounded. "All right, you stay here. We'll pick you up on the way back," Hogan promised.

"No, no, no, no, you can not go without me." Schultz climbed into the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

"You arrived too soon; I barely had enough time to tell them about the guns!" Captain Voss was trying to explain to an irate Gestapo Major.

"I did not arrive too soon, I was on schedule. You got to the meeting too late!" Hochstetter was livid. "So you found out nothing about the men you met with? Did you at least learn if one of them was 'Papa Bear'?" Hochstetter was pacing back and forth in front of the Captain like a caged cat. _ So close! _ He thought.

"I do know Papa Bear was not there. I was able to at least get that far. It seems the radio frequency that 'Black Paw' mumbled in his delirium was not Papa Bear's, but another faction of the Underground. However, that Underground faction said they would get the message to Papa Bear." Voss wanted to wipe off the sweat that was rolling down his face and into his eyes, but he did not dare break from attention.

"When you ran from the barn, in which direction did you go?"  Hochstetter had stopped his pacing and now stood in front of the junior officer.

"I followed the Underground agent east for about a half mile, before he jumped on a hidden motorcycle and sped away."

Hochstetter placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Well, we both struck out! But at least I wounded my suspect, for all the good that has done me, a trail of blood that leads to Stalag 13 and then a trail leading away from Stalag 13 with no blood visible. The man either stopped bleeding, applied a bandage, or…" Hochstetter's voice trailed off.

"Or what, Herr Major," Voss asked.

_Or he slipped into the prison population at Stalag 13. But I checked the camp and the prisoners. He was not there! _Hochstetterstared into space deep in thought.

"Herr, Major, are you all right?" Voss asked, when he did not get a response to his question.

"What?" Hochstetter looked back at the young officer. Realizing his thoughts had strayed from the conversation, he said, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. You're dismissed for now Captain. If you remember anything more let me know. I may need for you to make contact again, after I think this through. Do not discuss this with anybody. If we can break this spy ring, your career and mine will take a giant leap forward."

"Yes, sir, I will wait to hear from you." Voss saluted and sharply swung around to make his escape. _Whew! I'm glad to be out of there. The Major doesn't normally deal favorably with failure. At least I still have my rank. But he is right; breaking this spy ring could make my career. I'll get some rest and then go over the whole operation one more time. Maybe I did miss something. _

_ -----------------------------------------------------------_

"Good job fellas!" Hogan praised. It had taken all day and five rendezvous with the truck while doing a circular sweep of the area around the camp before they located the guns in an area south west of Stalag 13. A place the Germans thought the Allies would not bomb because of the proximity to a POW camp. They had not been able to count exactly how many. They were too heavily guarded. Kinch and Newkirk had even taken to tree climbing for a better view, but the most they could see were the barrels of about four cannons. In addition to locating the guns, they were able to stash the explosives the Germans had so generously provided. They would make use of them later…if everything went according to plan.

"Now, what are we going to do with this information?" Kinch asked.

"You _would_ bring that up. We're going to have to find a way to knock out that radio detection truck without it looking like we did it." Hogan quickly cut off any further discussion as Schultz approached.

"Colonel Hogan, we must go back to camp now! Kommandant Klink is going to be very angry. We've been gone all day," Schultz fretted, as he lowered the gate on the back of the truck. Looking inside, he noticed the bag with the explosives was gone. "Colonel Hogan, w…where are the explosives? You can not take them without me knowing it! Now, where are they?"

"Relax, Schultz, they're safe…for now," Hogan added.

"But where are they?" Schultz had tilted his head down and lowered his voice.

"Well, we…"

"No, no, no, don't tell me! What am I going to tell the Kommandant?" Schultz begged.

"You'll think of something, Schultz!" the Colonel answered, and then added, "Okay, we can go back now. You won't even miss dinner." Hogan started to get behind the wheel, when Schultz stopped him.

"Nein, Colonel Hogan, get out. I will drive this time. We will have no more monkey business today!"  Hogan smiled and climbed out of the driver's seat, patting Schultz's stomach as he passed on his way to the other side of the truck. One thing you don't want to do is get between Schultz and his next meal!

 -----------------------------------------------------------

_…Cukoo…cukoo…cukoo_… "Fifteen hundred hours, where are they? If that bumbling Schultz has let them escape…he'd better have gone with them!" _RING…RING_ "Hello, yes, let them in and tell Sergeant Schultz I want to see him and Colonel Hogan in my office, immediately." Klink slammed the phone down. He didn't know which emotion to go with, relief that they were back or anger that they were gone so long. No matter, he still wanted answers! Downing the glass of Schnapps he was holding in one gulp, he deftly poured himself another, allowing the tension he had been guarding to gradually melt away.  _RING…RING  "_Hello, he's here now? Yes, let him in…what…he _is_ in…then why didn't you say so!"  Klink slammed the phone down again, grabbed his coat and cap and hurried out the door.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Halt, what are you doing with this man, and why is this truck here?" The swaggering, black uniform clad, Gestapo Major shouted at the two men trying to make good their escape. Hogan sighed inwardly, he was tired and feeling impatient. It was obvious Hochstetter was not going to let them pass unchallenged. Taking in a breath he turned, put on a chipper expression and started his lie.

"Major Hochstetter, what brings you back to our barbed wire haven?"

The Major scanned his eyes across Hogan and brought them to rest on Schultz, who tensed and began to stutter. "I...I…"

"Yes? You what?" Hochstetter questioned, as he came to a stop facing the Sergeant. Schultz was unable to talk, the only things he could think to say were the things he knew he couldn't. Hogan quickly stepped up to answer.

"Schultz was just taking me to see the Kommandant about a work detail for me and my men tomorrow." Klink heard Hogan's fabrication as he exited his office, and realized his senior POW officer was covering their tracks. Hochstetter can't get mad over something that hasn't happened yet.

"That's right Major," Klink confirmed, "and to what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Nobody is going anywhere tomorrow! This camp is locked down, nobody in or out! Schultz, take Colonel Hogan into the Kommandant's office. I wish to talk to him," Hochstetter ordered.

_ Swell, the perfect ending to a long day! _Hogan began trying to psyche himself up to deal with what he knew was coming.

"Kommandant you will not be needed, I will let you know when I am finished."  He and two Gestapo guards began to follow the prisoner inside.

"Just a minute, that is my office and I have work to do," Klink protested as Schultz and Hogan disappeared inside. _I haven't had a chance to find out what they did out there all day! _

"You may come in and get your paper work and take it to your quarters to complete it." Hochstetter turned and hurried inside followed by Klink.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Klink asked, as he slowly gathered his papers. He didn't like leaving Hogan to Hochstetter, but he was especially apprehensive now, not knowing what Hogan and his men had been doing all day. He didn't believe Hogan would willingly reveal their agreement, but who knew what might be mumbled if the Major became aggressive.

Hochstetter motioned for his guards to sit Hogan down in the chair he had pulled out into the middle of the room. 

"Nein, Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan and I have a few things to discuss, and I do not want to be interrupted."

Schultz had backed out of the way of the Gestapo guards, and watched them take over his prisoner, slamming him into the seat.

"Frankly, I don't mind if the Kommandant stays. We have no secrets, I've already told him what I think of you," Hogan was sharpening his tongue; preparing to fight back the only way he would be allowed.

Hochstetter whipped his head around and gave Hogan a sideways glance. "Cuff him!" he ordered.

Klink hesitated as Hochstetter looked back at him and shouted, "OUT!"

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan's men had barely made it into the barrack when the German staff car barreled into camp. The men had gathered at the barrack window to watch the Major confront Schultz and Colonel Hogan. They were still staring at Klink's office when they saw Klink and Schultz leave. Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk left the window, leaving only Carter still gazing across the compound.

"What do you suppose Major Hochstetter is doing back here?" Carter asked.

"The gov'nor knew he'd be back," Newkirk interjected.

"How? Why? He already searched the camp." Carter felt helpless as he remembered Hochstetter's last threat. "He's come back to question the Colonel, hasn't he? Just like he promised he would if he didn't find the man he was chasing."

"Oui, Andrew, you are right," LeBeau said, with resignation and then mumbled something in French. 

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Carter turned from the window, "Are we just going to sit here?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?" Newkirk turned away from Carter, took out a cigarette, and honing his sarcasm, continued, "We're going to make sure nobody bothers the Colonel when he gets back and goes into his room to recover." Newkirk's anger was evident as he scrunched up the now empty pack of cigarettes and threw it at the table, while kicking the bench out of his way.

Kinch, mutely, watched his comrades deal with their anger and swallowed his own, as he opened the trap door to the tunnel. _ The Colonel would be checking on Dirk, I'd better carry on without him while he's…occupied, or have a good reason why I didn't when he gets back.  _. Starting down the ladder and into their underground labyrinth, he said, "I'll be in the tunnel checking on Dirk, holler for me if you need me." He continued his decent, and attempted to focus his mind away from the interrogation taking place across the compound.

LeBeau watched Kinch disappear, and then headed into Hogan's room to plug in the coffee pot, a listening device used to listen into the Kommandant's office.

Carter knew what LeBeau was planning to do when he saw where he was heading and asked, "Louis, are you sure it's all right to listen in? I mean, do you think the Colonel would mind?"

Louis without turning around, proclaimed, "Probably, but I'm not asking!" and barreled ahead.

 -------------------------------------------------------------

"I know why you're not getting through to Stalag 13," the young underground agent said as he entered the room." All eyes stopped to look at him.

"Well?"  the man sitting at the radio said. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?

"There is a radio detection truck and Gestapo guards surrounding the camp," Kris announced. I just came from there.

"That could mean that Dirk did go to Stalag 13, and has been found!" Willi exclaimed.

"Don't panic! Dirk wouldn't say anything, I'm sure of that," Lutz, who had now turned off the radio, assured Willi.

"How can you say that? Eventually everybody talks before the Gestapo finishes with them!" Willi continued to worry.

"We don't even know if Dirk went there for sure. It could be that the Gestapo is just checking out all the possibilities," Lutz said, scratching his head.

"I hope you're right. I guess all we can do now is keep looking for Dirk."  Willi grabbed his hat and went out the door followed by Kris.

 ------------------------------------------------------------

"_KINCH, _the Colonel's on his way back!" Carter was leaning over the bunk rail calling out. He quickly jumped back as the husky Sergeant made it into the barrack in record time. Carter and LeBeau had stayed by the "coffee pot" during Hogan's ordeal. They had listened while their Colonel denied having any knowledge of the missing Underground agent, and while Hochstetter tried to change the Colonel's mind.

"How does he look?" Kinch asked as he joined the others at the window. The sun had set and the camp had taken on a gray hue with the last of the sun slipping out of sight.

"I don't know, he's still on the porch with Schultz." Newkirk was looking intently, trying to see through the shadows. "He's standing on his own power at least."

"There goes his famous, 'I don't need your help' hand sign," LeBeau observed. Hogan stepped off the porch and the available light showed them what they knew all along. Hochstetter had used some persuasion tactics. Turning and looking at the others LeBeau shared his observation, "Colonel Hogan is angry!"

"Well, gosh yes, he's angry, I would be, too. Boy, someday Hochstetter's going to get what's coming to him…" Carter was talking a mile a minute, as Louis went for a basin, filled it with warm water, grabbed a cloth, and handed it to Kinch who took it into the Colonel's room and waited.

The others watched as their Colonel slowly traversed the area between the office and Barrack Two, keeping his left arm wrapped across his stomach. As he reached the Barrack door, he took one last swipe at the blood on his cheek before entering. His anger was still evident on his face as he simply waved off any attempts to communicate with him and headed for the door to his room. "Give me a few minutes, guys and we'll discuss our next steps," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Right, gov'nor, take all the time you need." Newkirk waited for Hogan's door to close, "From the looks of you, you've earned it," he added, when he was sure his commanding officer couldn't hear him.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------

Hochstetter remained alone in Klink's office, while he made a private phone call.

"I'm not getting anywhere here. We will proceed with our alternative plan."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Voss replied.

"You will have to act fast, before they find out about 'Black Paw' and become suspicious. I'll remain here and continue my investigation while you make contact with the Underground. They should know by now that Siegfried Reichmann, alias 'Black Paw', has been picked up and believe you are in need of asylum." Hochstetter was using his water-dampened kerchief, to wipe Hogan's blood from his right glove as he talked.

"You did not learn anything more at Stalag 13, Major?" the Captain asked.

"Nein, Captain, Colonel Hogan claims to know nothing about our wounded Underground agent. I'm not sure I believe him, though I have no reason not to. I have released him for now." Content that his glove was again clean, he folded the soiled kerchief, and tossed it on the desk next to the carafe of water, as he continued talking. "Be careful not to arouse suspicion, Captain. We must take this slowly. Contact me when you have some information, understood?"

"Jawohl, I will be careful," Voss chirped.

"Very good, Heil Hitler!" Hochstetter replaced the phone on the cradle and stood to go to Klink's quarters, where he had sent the Kommandant, while he "talked" to the American Colonel. He would inform the Kommandant that he could have his office back and that he would be staying in his guest quarters for a few days. Hochstetter knew he was playing a dangerous game. He had purposely told the Underground about the anti-aircraft guns being in the area, hoping to smoke out their leader, "Papa Bear". If the SD found out what he had done his life would be forfeit. On the other hand if he caught the elusive "Papa Bear" he would be a national hero. _ One doesn't advance in rank without taking risks. _he thought, as he closed the door to Klink's office_. _

 ----------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Five

Busted

Hogan turned from the barrack door as the last of his men disappeared to walk the perimeter and take stock of the guard situation. True to his word, he did not linger long in his quarters. After quickly washing up, he and Kinch exited into the common room. The Colonel was determined to get out tonight to look for those guns. But his men persuaded him to let them at least check out what they would be up against. Hogan paced restlessly, still dabbing with a moist cloth at the cut on his cheek. He knew every minute that passed was a minute closer to the guns being used against an Allied plane. _Hochstetter gave up on me pretty quickly, just an hour compared to his three and four hour interludes. I know I should be grateful, but it's out of character, and that worries me. _

The door to the barrack opened suddenly and then quickly closed. Klink stood just inside leaning against the door. "I saw your men leaving, Colonel Hogan, I thought this might be a good time for us to talk. Hochstetter has gone to the guest quarters to wash up before evening mess, we should have a few minutes." Klink looked at his prisoner, who appeared surprised at his impromptu visit.

Hogan, regaining his composure, realized he was still holding the moist cloth to the cut on his cheek trying to gain some comfort. Walking over to the sink, he dropped the blood spotted cloth out of sight.

"Right, you want to know what we were doing all day." Hogan walked over to the table, "Have a seat, Kommandant." Hogan pulled the bench out with his foot and slowly lowered himself onto the seat, holding back a groan as his abdominal muscles protested. _There, that didn't hurt…much. Jumping to my feet and stepping toward Hochstetter is probably not the smartest thing I've ever done during an interrogation! If only I could have made it one more step I would have head butted him, the pompous… _

"Colonel Hogan, are you listening to me?" Klink was still standing and looking concerned at Hogan.

"What? Sorry, Kommandant, what was it you said?" Hogan asked.

Klink made eye contact and watched carefully for signs of inattention. "Are you all right, Hogan?"

_ I wonder what Schultz has already told him? I need to get Klink to do most of the talking so I don't contradict Schultz. _"You'll have to excuse me, Kommandant, I'm tired and not thinking too clearly." _ That's not entirely untrue. _ "Maybe if you told me what Schultz has already said, I can just fill in the blanks."

Klink looked at his senior POW officer and took a seat at the table. It wasn't hard to imagine that what Hogan said was true. He had, after all, just gone a round with Hochstetter. "All right, Hogan," Klink said, still observing him for signs of distraction.. "Schultz told me that he finally found an old shack about noon, and you and your men made it look like the Underground had been meeting in it. He was a little sketchy about the explosives though, except that he instructed you on the placement of the fuse. He said he would have to go and set a timer, or something when we were ready for Hochstetter to find the shack."

_Not bad, Schultz! _"That pretty well says it, Kommandant. You just need to let Schultz know when to set them off; we had no way of knowing how soon the Major would return." _Of course Schultz is going to have to take more explosives out when you give him that "word", since we are making use of the first batch of explosives! Now to get you out of here before the fellas get back. _Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "If that's all Kommandant, I think I'll go lay down, it's been a long day."

Klink looked again at his senior POW and asked, "Are you sure you're going to be all right, Colonel?"

Hogan looked up and said, "Oh, sure, it's just that with our sleep being interrupted and then out all day with Schultz, I'm a little short on my sleep."

"Uh huh," Klink nodded, skeptically. _I think there might be one more reason that you're omitting. _"Get some rest, Colonel, I'll see you in the morning." Klink slipped back out the door and headed for his office.

_ If all goes according to plan you'll see me in the morning. If not… _Hogan slowly stood. His muscles were beginning to stiffen from the pounding Hochstetter had inflicted earlier in the evening. _Now might be a good time for me to go down and check on Dirk. _He carefully climbed down the ladder and tripped the release again closing the tunnel entrance. Muted voices drifted down the tunnel to meet him. _ Good, Dirk must be conscious._ Entering the room he saw that he was right. Wilson had just finished changing the dressing.

"How's he doing?" Hogan asked, slipping into the room unnoticed.

Wilson looked up startled, "Sheesh, Colonel, You're going to give me a heart attack!" Recovering from the shock, Wilson answered. "The wound has clotted over and there is no bleeding. Now, we rest, keep it clean and heal."

"Kinch said he was sleeping earlier. Now that he's awake and doing better, I'd like to talk to him. Is that okay?" Hogan asked.

Wilson finally took a long look at Hogan. He had been informed that Hochstetter was back in camp and that the Colonel was with him. Kinch had promised to call him if he was needed. _I should have been more specific. I think the Colonel is rubbing off on Kinch. _ Wilson saw his opportunity and took it, "Yes, if…" and he pulled up a couple of sitting stools and placed them by the bed, "…you let me wash out that cut on your cheek, while you talk."

Hogan frowned, "That's blackmail, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Wilson answered, while making his preparations.

Hogan took his seat and began to fill Dirk in on the day's activities. "I'll not stay long. I just wanted you to know we got the location of the guns. They have a battery of 88mm cannons forming part of a Flak belt. It looks like the plan is to protect Berlin by downing our planes on their approach. I'm assuming it's precautionary. I have no word from London of a planned air attack." Hogan flinched, causing the medic to drip some soapy water down his neck.

"The cut's on my cheek not down my neck!" Hogan shrugged his shoulders in annoyance and turned to look at Wilson.

"Sit still," Wilson answered, turning his commanding officer's face back around and continuing unabashed.

Hogan turned his attention back to Dirk. "Also, the men who were with you made good their escape." The Colonel paused before continuing, as Dirk momentarily closed his eyes in silent prayer.  "What can you tell me about the man Black Paw sent?"

"He was German, had blond hair, about 27 years old and I would guess about your height. He had just told us about the eighty-eights. Seemed a little nervous, but we all were." Dirk's mind drifted away reliving the event. "Especially after Bernd ran in saying the Gestapo was outside. We scattered, and I had barely made the woods when I was hit."

Wilson finished, and left to empty the basin before cleaning up his supplies.

Dirk blinked hard trying to keep his eyes focused. He could feel himself wanting to drift back to sleep. "Sorry Colonel, I'm just so tired. Do you think I could have a drink of water?"

Hogan reached for the cup of water on the crate serving as a table next to the bed, and helped the injured man hold his head up to take a drink, just before he again fell back to sleep. Hogan set the cup back down, and snuck a peek at the still dry dressing, before  pulling the covers up over Dirk's shoulders.  _ It looks like __Wilson__'s got the bleeding stopped _ he thought, as he stood to leave the bedside.

Wilson had returned in time to see Hogan caring for the injured man and remarked, "You know, Colonel, you make a pretty good nurse." He smiled while lightly tapping Hogan's stomach with the back of his hand, in a just kidding gesture. Hogan curled forward slightly.

The medic stopped and took notice. _ Hmm...better check this out, _ Wilson decided. Whispering, so as not to disturb Dirk, he pointed and said, "Unbutton your shirt and lay down on that bunk over there. I'll make this quick."

It took a moment for what the medic had said to register. When it did Hogan gave a quick smile and answered softly, "Later, Wilson, my men should be coming back and we have to make some plans." Wilson took a serious step, between Hogan and the doorway. "Wilson, I'm a little busy. This can wait!" Hogan's smile changed to a scowl.

The medic did not move, nor did he speak; he simply stared silently at his C.O. without blinking. Hogan finally relented, mumbling, he pushed his hat back on his head, took off his jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward the cot. "I don't have a lot of time, so don't drag this out."

"Yes, sir." The medic watched Hogan hesitantly sit down on the cot. He appeared unsure whether or not to submit to this examination. "I just want to palpate your abdomen…" Wilson was interrupted.

"You want to what?" Hogan asked starting to stand again.

Wilson put his hand on Hogan's shoulder keeping him sitting, "I want to _feel_ if there is any swelling going on inside of you. You know, as in damaged organs like stomach, kidneys, or liver that could be slowly filling up with blood, like a balloon, ready to burst, in which case you may not get the chance to come back later," Joe finished, sarcastically.

Hogan wavered, considering what his medic was saying, and then lay back, staring at the ceiling. _I've got to find a way out of camp and a way to stop those guns… _"Ooph!"

"Did that hurt?" Wilson asked continuing his probing.

"No," Hogan answered, as he felt the warm flush from the throbbing pain sweep up his face. "I always flinch when someone is pressing on my stomach trying to '_palpate_' my _backbone_." Wilson continued to prod.

Hogan held his breath and tried to tighten his abdominal muscles, to lessen the discomfort of the medic's pressing fingers, but decided it was less painful to let Wilson probe. "Mmm…if you'd tell me…what you're looking for…maybe I could help. I think your just getting back at me…for scaring you when I came in."

"You outrank me, I have to find some way to get my revenge," Wilson joked and continued his "torture" a few seconds longer.

"Seriously, Wilson, that was Hochstetter's favorite spot, too. Can you try another area?"

"Now, what would be the point in that? Okay, Colonel, you can get up. You seem to be okay, just some superficial bruising. Hochstetter knows how to inflict pain without serious injury."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Hogan grumbled, while slipping his feet over the side of the cot..

"What? What did you say?" Wilson questioned.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything!" Hogan answered, continuing to button his shirt.

 "I must be hearing things," Wilson smiled. "By the way, Colonel, what did the Major want from you?"  Wilson asked, more to give the Colonel a chance to "unload" his experience, than for any straight answers he thought he might get. 

Hogan stood and straightened his uniform. Momentarily resting his right hand on his stomach, he frowned at the newly aggravated soreness and gave Wilson a scornful look. Then he answered, "You know Hochstetter, always trying to prove there's more going on around here than we're telling. Can't blame him for that, can we? After all he _is_ right." 

"So he still rightly believes the man he's looking for is here. Do you think he'll get more aggressive in his search?" Wilson asked.

"If you mean here in camp, I hope not, but that's always a possibility." Hogan looked thoughtful as he analyzed that likelihood. Shaking that thought out of his mind, he said, "I've got to go up and talk to the guys." _ When we blow those guns, we'll give Hochstetter something else to focus his attention on. _ The Colonel looked over at Dirk as he walked toward the doorway leading into the tunnel. "Is he out of danger, Joe?" Hogan asked, letting his guard down, and his concern show.

That show of vulnerability was not lost on the medic. "As long as we keep his wound clean and he eats and rests, he should recover. You can let this worry go for now, Colonel, and just concentrate on what you have to do next."

Hogan looked suddenly back at the medic with surprise, and then smiled. "Thanks, Joe!"

 --------------------------------------------------------

Hogan's men had divided up the perimeter so that it wouldn't be obvious that they were surveying the area. Having completed their surveys, they gathered back at the barracks and were just beginning to discuss the situation among themselves when the tunnel entrance opened and Hogan joined them.

"The whole place is lousy with Gestapo, Colonel," Carter stated, from his position next to the stove, where he was warming his hands.

Newkirk, standing with his hands on his hips in front of the barrack door, added, "He's right, Colonel, they've brought the dogs in too,"

"Oui, Gestapo and dogs all the way around the outside perimeter," Louis also confirmed, as he finished pouring the fifth cup of coffee.

"I'm afraid we're pinned in for tonight," Kinch hesitated to say. The Sergeant realized his Colonel did not take the word "no" easily.

Hogan paced from the tunnel entrance to the wood stove and back again. Turning he looked tiredly at his men, "All right, then let's think how were going to knock out that radio detection truck."

"Holy cow, Colonel, the inside of camp is full of Gestapo, too," Carter quickly interjected and wished he hadn't, as the Colonel's eyes came to rest on him. "I mean, it could be pretty tricky…sir."

Newkirk jumped to Andrew's defense, "Beggin' your pardon, Colonel, but Carter's right. I'm afraid were just done in for tonight!"

LeBeau stood with his arms crossed, silently agreeing with his comrades. Hogan looked from one man to the next ending with Kinch, who stood with a pained expression on his face. He would support the Colonel, but he believed the men to be right.

"Do I need to remind you we have a job to do? Now that we have this information, we have to get it to England, before we go out and try to blow those guns. If we don't, and we fail…" Hogan was interrupted by Newkirk.

"Translation…get caught or killed, not necessarily in that order!" Peter's face was tense with contained anger. He bowed his head and looked away to keep from digging his "hole" any deeper.

Hogan's face hardened, "…If we _fail_, London needs to have the location of the guns so they can send someone else to do the job. If we can delay the final testing of the radar used to aim those cannons, we could save hundreds of lives. This being a proto-type."

Silence prevailed for a few seconds that seemed like minutes before Kinch spoke up.

"The Colonel's right. Now that we have the information we've got to get it out." He looked around at his friends. "Come on, we all know we live from minute to minute, waiting only lessens our odds. I'm with you, Colonel."

Louis dropped his arms to his side and stepped forward, "Oui, me too, Colonel."

"I guess you're right, I…I'm with you, too…sir," Carter joined in, and then he and the others looked at Newkirk.

"Blimey, you're all balmy." That being said, he smashed out his cigarette and looked back into their faces. "All right, but if I get killed, I'm not talking to any of you again!"

Kinch smiled and asked, "What do you want us to do, Colonel?"

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Underground was keeping an eye on Stalag 13, looking for an opportunity to either radio, or go in through the emergency tunnel. But the Gestapo, still looking for the elusive Underground member they had been tracking, was swarming over the woods surrounding the camp and kept the radio detection truck smack dab in the middle of the compound. _ Well, "Papa Bear", you seem to be caught up in the middle of the search. If they haven't found Dirk or his body, I think it's safe to assume you have him. The question is, can you keep him? _Lutz was asking himself as he peered through the binoculars at the prison camp. 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan was standing outside the barracks in the shadows created by the moon. As soon as he saw Schultz approaching with the nightly coffee for the men in the radio truck, he reached over and tapped twice on the barrack door. LeBeau slipped out, looked at Schultz and nodded to Hogan, before quickly, dodging the searchlights and edging up to the large German sergeant.

"Hi, Schultzie!"

"LeBeau, what are you doing out here, it is verboten! Go back to your barrack," Schultz warned.

"I'll just be a minute. I'm going to make some strudel tomorrow; can you come by in the morning? It will still be warm." LeBeau was smiling and patting the German's arm, making Schultz struggle to keep the coffee from spilling.

"LeBeau! You're supposed to be in the barrack. You know its curfew, now get back inside." Hogan had joined the twosome for his part of the plan.

.

"I was just inviting Schultz to stop by for some strudel in the morning," LeBeau explained.

"Ja, ja, he was only inviting me to come in the morning," Schultz defended.

"I don't care what you were doing, and you stay out of this, Schultz." Hogan grabbed Schultz's attention, while Louis dropped sleeping pills into the coffee.

"I'm surprised at you Schultz…look at me when I'm talking to you," Hogan admonished, when the guards gaze started to drift back toward LeBeau and the coffee.

Hogan's tone riled Schultz, "Colonel Hogan, you will not talk to me like that!"

"What's going on out here?"  The black clad figure demanded as he approached the small group. "Well, I asked you a question, Schultz."

The search lights came to bear on the sounds of the disorder.

"I was…that is LeBeau…" the Sergeant stammered.

Hogan jumped into the conversation to run interference for the tongue-tied guard. "We were just asking Schultz for some more wood for the stove. It was colder than usual today, what with the wind…" Hogan was cut off abruptly.

"No more wood, now get back to your barrack," Hochstetter looked at Hogan suspiciously, while simultaneously noticing the cut he left on the POW's cheek. As Hogan turned to leave the Major called, "Halt!" Stepping forward and running his left  gloved index finger along the wound he remarked. I had my gloves on and my ring still did this. Next time you refuse to answer my questions we'll try it without the gloves. Now, return to your barrack. If I find you outside again tonight, I will have you shot!"

Hogan had been surprised at Hochstetter's quick touch and managed to step back out of reach only after the major had completed his caress. Attempting to keep his temper, he thought,  ___ Don't answer, you've got a job to get done_ The steam was building inside of him, not just from the verbal threat _ It's just words _But from the touch, that was personal. It was the touch today compounded by the memories of those from the past that weakened the dam holding back his anger. "The next time I refuse, you'll be asking for my intercession in your surrender." Hogan's eyes sparked, as he held on by a thread to some self-control.

Hochstetter's face turned red and he clenched his fists. Talking through clinched teeth he promised, "Later, Colonel…I will send for you."

Looking back at Schultz, Hochstetter demanded, "What have you got there?" Hochstetter pointed to the tray.

"Coffee for the men in the radio truck, Herr Major."

The Gestapo Major looked at the coffee, then at Hogan, and back to the coffee. Grabbing the pot he flung the coffee out onto the ground. "This coffee could have been tampered with. Go get some more." Then looking back at the prisoners he yelled "What are you still doing here, I ordered you back to the barrack!" The German Major pulled his Lugar from his holster and pointed it at the POW's.

LeBeau quickly stepped to Hogan's side, putting himself between the two enemies and said,  "Colonel, let's go, please!"

Hogan stood rigid for a moment and then regained control of his anger. The muscles in his face relaxed and his vision expanded, to include more than just the Gestapo Major. Putting his arm around LeBeau, he turned the Frenchman and began walking back toward the barrack. Pausing before closing the barrack door to shoot a final glance at the radio detection truck.

"What was going on out there?" Carter asked, after the two men had returned inside.

LeBeau relayed the story, while Hogan leaned against the bunk closest to the door with his arms crossed, analyzing the situation.

"Well, I guess Kinch, Carter, and I won't get to sabotage that radio truck tonight. Now I have an entire evening free and no plans!" Newkirk wisecracked. Anybody have a radio they want me to alter the settings on?" He asked, holding up a screwdriver.

"Hochstetter is getting to be a thorn in my side!" Hogan muttered. "That's it for tonight, fellas. Go get some sleep. I'll be in my room…thinking." Hogan walked over and slammed his door.

The men watched the door slam, and then looked at each other.

"He'll be up all night, beating himself for letting Hochstetter get the best of him," Newkirk announced.

"He's right; we've got to get rid of Hochstetter!" LeBeau was red faced with his own anger.

"How do you plan to do that?" Carter asked, as he sat down on his bunk. "I mean he's not likely to leave just because we ask him."

Silent frustration was the only response.

"Let's do what the Colonel said and get some sleep." Kinch went to lie down on his bunk just as the door opened and Schultz waltzed in announcing lights out.

LeBeau approached Schultz and patting him on his massive chest said, "Sorry Schultzie, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Schultz sighed and said, "I'm used to it. Oh, that Major Hochstetter is a mean man. He would kick his grandmother." Schultz looked around, "Where is Colonel Hogan?"

"He's in his room, Schultz. He's had enough of Hochstetter too," Kinch answered from his bunk.

Schultz shook his head knowingly and said, "Ja, ja…" ambling back toward the door and the light switch, he flipped the light off and said, "Good night boys, see you in the morning."

"Night Schultz," the men in the barrack replied as the bunks squeaked with men settling in for the night.

Hogan sat down at his desk, still working on a plan to get at the guns. _I may not be able to get word to __London__, before making an attempt on those cannons. Could I get past the guards in the woods? Maybe. Could I make it to the explosives we hid? Possibly. But one man working alone would need more time…and more luck! _Hogan continued thinking.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 A Difficult Decision

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 6

A Difficult Decision

Hogan had fallen asleep at his desk with his head lying on his crossed arms, when he was awakened by a loud, repetitive, "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…" His head shot up and he sat listening, trying to confirm what had just jarred him awake. The last of the succession rang out "BOOM", shaking the building. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed his hat, and stepped into the common room as the awakening men were just rolling out of their bunks.

"What's happening, Colonel?" was the question on everyone's lips.

"I'm afraid to guess!" he answered, as he headed for the barrack door and stepped out into the compound. Men from the other barracks were cautiously slipping outside too. The second round began. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…" accompanied by the flash of the anti aircraft cannons firing in sequence, while debris started raining down on the camp. The Germans in the radio truck had just stepped outside to see what was happening when the truck was hit with a large piece of metal that sent them flying into the dirt.

Hogan quickly turned to Kinch. "Get to the radio, Kinch, this is our chance."

Kinch looked up at the white streaks in the sky. "On my way!" Kinch answered, as he spun around and disappeared into the barrack.

Seeing Kinch disappear inside, Hogan turned and yelled across the compound to the men gathering outside their barracks, "Heads up men, we're being hit by flak! Pass the word!" _ no point in running for cover; we're just as likely to get trapped under a building as get hit by falling metal._

Small fires were breaking out around the camp, and the camp sirens began to wail. "Grab some water buckets!" one of the men yelled, while others began fighting the fires with blankets and anything else they could find. Suddenly there was a thunderous roar overhead emanating a blanket of heat on the POW's, and then a flash and explosion shook the ground, as a fireball leapt up into the dark sky beyond the trees where the bulk of the plane hit. The scene was haunting, as the light from the burning plane leaked through the forest outlining the trees.

"Look out!" LeBeau cried, pushing Carter aside as a red hot piece of metal bounced past. There wasn't time for a thank you, as the men watched and dodged the debris falling around them. "CRASH", wood splinters began spraying out across the camp bringing everyone's attention back to ground level. "That was the guest quarters!" Newkirk yelled, as he picked himself up off the ground. Hogan and his men ran over to the half smashed building that was now kindling wood feeding the growing fire. Glowing embers drifted down on them, while they listened to Hochstetter's voice screaming out for help from inside the burning building.

There was a split second of indecision as the voice from inside registered in Hogan's mind. He wanted to turn and walk away…wanted to say Hochstetter got what he deserved…that there was nothing he could do…except listen to the death screams of a man burning to death…and hear those screams for the _rest_ _of his life_.

"Damn," was all he said as he whipped his hat and jacket off, threw them on the ground, and disappeared inside, before anyone could stop him. Klink, running from his quarters, saw Hogan dash toward the building as he approached.

"Colonel Hogan, STOP!" he ordered, but he arrived too late.

Klink's shout alerted Newkirk, and the POW made a lunge for the building. LeBeau leapt and grabbed the Englishman's arm, giving Carter time to grab the other arm.  "Let me go!" Newkirk cried out as he struggled to break free.

Louis shook the Briton's arm saying, "You cannot go in there, it would be suicide!"

Carter, without lessening his hold on his friend, looked at the building, wondering how the Colonel was going to get out. He refused to think of any other possible alternative. _The Colonel always has a plan…right? _ he worried.

Klink looked at the three men with compassion. "Your friends are right, Newkirk. Nobody's coming out of that; no sense in wasting more lives." -- _Your Colonel would not want that. _Klink felt a sense of loss, he had respected the American Colonel. Had they been brought together under different circumstances, he would have likely become a friend. "Start fighting some of these fires," Klink ordered, trying to shake off the melancholy he was experiencing. _–Why, Colonel Hogan? --_he asked himself, as he stared at the growing flames eating away at the building, while the roar of the fire grew louder.

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau couldn't move. Time had stopped for them; they were in a different reality, as the shock of Klink's words took on meaning.

-------------------------------------------------

Hogan crouched low and worked his way toward the bedroom. The fire had started on the other side of the house, but was moving fast.

 "_Hochstetter!_" Hogan called, as he strained to identify the shapes around him. The crackling of the fire was trying to mask all other sounds.

"Over here," came the pained answer, "I'm caught under a fallen beam. I think my leg is broken."

Hogan went in the direction of the voice. The smoke made it almost impossible to see and things were heating up fast. "Where are you?" he called, trying to get another fix on the direction he needed to blindly go.

"Here, I'm over here," Hochstetter answered. From the Major's vantage point on the ground, he could see feet moving in his direction. Reaching the Major, Hogan assessed what he could see of the situation, while Hochstetter recognized whom it was that had come to help him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the barracks!" Hochstetter yelled and then coughed from the smoke.

"I could leave!" Hogan responded, as he continued to move loose pieces of debris off of the Major.

Hochstetter lay mutely starring at Hogan as he worked. The Major's right leg was caught under a large ceiling beam. Hogan coughed as the exertion caused him to breathe in too deeply.

"I'm going to pull up on this. Can you pull yourself out?" He managed to choke out the words. The smoke was stinging the Colonel's eyes and tears began to roll down his cheeks. He brushed them off with his shoulders, as he had secretly done once before, when his endurance level had been breached at the hands of the man he was now trying to save.

"I think so!" Hochstetter answered.

"Now!" Hogan strained, lifting the wood beam enough to allow the German Major to pull himself free.

"Aahh! Hochstetter cried in anguish. "My leg _is_ broken. I can't walk."

Hogan, coughing, grabbed the Major's arm and pulled him up on his good leg. "Come on," he coughed. "Before the rest of the ceiling comes down on us!"

Both men were now coughing as the smoke thickened and the heat intensified. Hogan wrapped Hochstetter's arm around his shoulders and dragged him in the direction he thought the bedroom window was located. _Lord, send me in the right direction, but if that is not to be, please, don't let them find me with Hochstetter's arm wrapped around me! _he prayed. More debris came crashing down. Hogan felt it swish by the left side of his head, delivering a glancing blow that left him slightly dazed. He knew their time was running out.  Feeling blindly he located the window and leaned into it pulling Hochstetter along with him.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where's the Colonel?" Kinch asked as he came running up to the blazing inferno that was once the guest quarters. His three silent friends could only look at him with pain-filled eyes, and then he noticed Hogan's jacket and cap on the ground. Picking them up, his heart sank just as a spray of glass and two singed men came tumbling out of the flames. They were blackened with soot, gasping for air and smoke was wafting from their clothing. Hogan, coughing, and on his hands and knees, was struggling to pull Hochstetter away from the burning building.

Kinch got to Hogan first and pulled him further away from the blaze, blood from the Colonel's head wound smearing across the sergeant's shirt. Holding his friend in his arms he said, "It's all right Colonel, we've got him now." The American Sergeant's eyes stung. _From the smoke _ he rationalized, as relief now replaced the panic that had over whelmed him just seconds ago.

Kinch forced his thoughts back into the moment, away from all the "what ifs", and saw that everyone was ignoring Hochstetter, "Newkirk, grab Major Hochstetter and pull him away from the fire."

Newkirk looked with disdain at the German, lying unconscious in front of him, as he approached. Reaching down, he pulled him by his collar out of danger before letting him drop and then returned to his comrades, who had gathered around their Colonel.

LeBeau, who was looking at Hogan's bleeding head, took his hand and wiped the blood to keep it from flowing down into Hogan's bloodshot eyes.

Klink, in the meantime, had moved to Hochstetter, upon seeing the bleeding leg, he ordered some of the guards to carry the Major to the camp hospital. The Kommandant then approached Hogan to assess his condition, "Well, Colonel Hogan, you surprised us. You did make it out!" Klink saw the head wound and Hogan struggling to breathe. "Take the Colonel to the infirmary and then get back out here and help put out some of these fires," Klink said, relieved, and then turned to check out the rest of the damage.

Hogan, looked at Kinch and choked out, "Had to…" he began coughing, "…do it," he finished as he placed his left arm across his stomach to splint his muscles and continued to strangle on the smoke trapped in his lungs. Suddenly his struggling stopped and he fell back into Kinch's waiting arms.

"I know, Colonel… I know," Kinch whispered.

Newkirk reached over and lifted Hogan's chin, "Colonel Hogan?" There was no response. "He's out Kinch!"

Kinch drew himself up to his knees and shifted Hogan's weight forward. LeBeau and Newkirk steadied their C.O., while Kinch stood up. Reaching back down, he picked his Commanding officer up in his arms, "Carter, go tell Wilson we're bringing the Colonel in."

"I'm on my way!" Carter yelled, as he disappeared around the flaming building.

 -------------------------------------------------------------

LeBeau threw the door to the infirmary open and ran in. Wilson ran to meet them.

"Put him over here!" Wilson indicated a make shift examining table. "Now get out!" he ordered. "I don't need an audience."

The foursome backed away and slowly made their way back to the still open door. They slipped out one at a time, each giving one backward glance before stepping back out into the mayhem.

Wilson had just begun to look at the Colonel's head, when the Colonel regained consciousness and came up off of the table coughing and gasping. "I need some help over here!" Wilson yelled, as he tried to control his fighting patient.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After being chased away from the infirmary, Kinch and Newkirk went to help put out fires, while Carter and LeBeau aided the injured men to the camp hospital. The two would do a visual check on Hogan each time they made it inside, and report back to Kinch and Newkirk. It didn't take long to get things back under control. Except for the guest quarters, it was mostly small fires that were easily extinguished. Klink had been running around shouting out orders. The men were surprised at his ability to organize and direct during the chaos. This was a side of Klink they hadn't seen before.

Kinch had been very quiet during the bedlam of putting out fires. The foursome gathered together, exhausted, while the last few fires were being extinguished. They sat down on the ground to rest. Newkirk leaned into the lit match Carter was holding and puffed on his cigarette, sending up a stream of smoke.

"I'm going to have re-evaluate my opinion of Klink," Carter admitted.

"Naw, Carter, even an idiot has one thing he can do right!" Newkirk offered, diminishing Klink's actions. "Don't go making more out of this than it is."  The Corporal wasn't ready to admit there was more danger behind that monocle than he had originally thought.

"What did London say?" LeBeau asked.

"Plenty!" Kinch looked at his friends and whispered, "Black Paw is _dead_!"

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was receiving the men injured both during the fallout and from fighting the fires. All in all the count was not bad. Seven men were injured bad enough to warrant at least an overnight stay at the infirmary, but there were no deaths. The rest of the injuries were mostly minor burns and cuts, and the injured were treated and released. Hochstetter was now awake, after having passed out when Wilson applied a splint to his broken leg. He was taking up temporary residence in the infirmary until Colonel Klink could get him in a truck, and take him to the hospital.

Colonel Hogan, with a bandaged head, had been slipping in and out of consciousness. He would wake into a coughing fit until his oxygen level would drop sending him back into an unconscious state. The lack of activity would allow his oxygen saturation to raise enough to come around again, repeating the cycle. Gradually he was able to clear his lungs enough to keep from passing out from the exertion. Now, lying back after a few minutes spent coughing, he waited for his head to quit pounding, and listened to the sounds of men moaning. It kept him painfully aware of what was happening outside. Another bout of coughing began once again, thinking breathing would be easier if he were vertical, he struggled to sit up, as one of the men assisting Wilson turned to help him. The senior POW wanted to ask questions about what was going on out in the compound, but couldn't seem to stop gagging long enough to do so. Finally the coughing stopped, temporarily, and he struggled to breathe normally, but not too deeply, fearing it would set off another bout of lung wrenching spasms.

"Your lungs were full of smoke, Colonel; they're trying to clear themselves." Wilson had stepped over to reassure Hogan, who was red faced and damp with sweat from his body's fight to clear his breathing. The medic inspected the bandage he had struggled to get in place, while Hogan was struggling through one of his gut-wrenching battles to breath. His assistant had tried to steady the Colonel for Wilson, but a man gasping for air is not easily managed. Hogan now tried to talk but choked on his words, setting off another round of violent coughing.

"Stay with him," Wilson said to his assistant. Then, leaning closer, he whispered, "Let me know if he starts coughing up blood!" The medic then left to monitor Hochstetter's transfer to a stretcher.

As soon as Klink saw that the camp was secure, he had sent for a truck to transport Hochstetter and was now at the infirmary to accompany him on his journey.

"Try not to move his leg too much, he has a compound fracture and he's in a lot of pain," Wilson instructed.

Klink watched Hogan coughing and asked the medic, "Is Colonel Hogan going to be all right? Do I need to take him with us?"

"He seems to be improving. His color is good and he's no longer passing out. I'll keep my eye on him for another hour or two. If he doesn't improve, it would be nice if he had a bronchoscopy to see how badly affected his lungs are."

"I'll leave Schultz here at camp. If you see he isn't improving send him on with Schultz," Klink offered.

"Danke, Kommandant. I appreciate that," Wilson answered.

Klink approached Hogan, while Hochstetter was being loaded on the stretcher. "Colonel Hogan, your men did a commendable job putting out the fires."

Hogan, who was sitting on the cot, feet on the floor, elbows on his knees and forehead resting in the palms of his hands, looked up, dropped his arms so that his hands were dangling over the end of his knees and nodded. Then in a raspy voice, said, "Thanks, Kommandant…" he paused to clear his throat, "…I'll tell them you said so." Hogan punctuated his statement with another, though milder, coughing spell. Gasping, sweating, and holding his head he sighed, "Whew, this is wearing me out." Clenching his eyes, he tried to endure the pounding in his head.

"HOGAN!" Hochstetter yelled. "Don't think this changes anything." The Major's attention was drawn back to the guard that had just tried to move his leg, "Ahh! Don't do that," he growled.

Klink looked at the Gestapo Major and was dumbfounded. _Hogan just saved your life, whether you like it or not. A simple thank you would have been nice. _Klink turned his back to the Major and faced Hogan.

Hogan waved off Hochstetter and shook his head, "Don't worry, Major," he struggled to say, but was unable to speak beyond a whisper. "I didn't do it for you!" Another bout of coughing followed.

Wilson looked at the guards and said, "Get him onto the truck." _ And out of here! _

"Your medic said you might need a bronchoscopy." Klink looked at Hogan, who was trying to recover from his attempt to respond to Hochstetter and was now trembling slightly from exhaustion. "Should that be true, we'll take you to the hospital, and I'll do my best to have it done." Klink offered this information, hoping to ease Hogan's concern. All Hogan could do was raise his eyebrow as he continued to cough and think, _ Over my dead body! _

_ ------------------------------------------------------------_

Schultz arrived back inside the hospital building, after appointing a driver and seeing the Kommandant and Hochstetter off.  "Why wasn't Hochstetter coughing as much as Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked.

"Evidently being trapped on the floor and probably covering his mouth and nose with his arm and sleeve, once he and the Colonel were looking for a way out, kept him from breathing in as much smoke. Colonel Hogan, on the other hand, was on his feet the whole time and had both arms occupied trying to carry Hochstetter and move through the debris falling around them, so he was unable to hold anything over his nose and mouth to filter the smoke," Wilson surmised.

Schultz looked at Hogan, who was still sitting slumped on the side of the bed. "Shouldn't he be lying down? Why is he sitting up like that?" Schultz wondered out loud.

Wilson looked in Hogan's direction. "He's getting the smoke out of his lungs and his air exchange is improving. Now he thinks he's going to walk out of here shortly, but he's not, even if I have to sit on him!" Wilson walked over to Hogan and explained the situation. "Colonel, you might as well lie back and rest. I know you're lungs are clearing, but I'm keeping you under observation tonight. When you're breathing easier, I want to have another look at that head wound. You lost consciousness, probably from lack of oxygen, but you may have a slight concussion. I'll let you know in the morning when you can leave."

Hogan decided he was too short of breath to argue. He would leave when he was ready and that was that. Changing the subject he strangled out a question, "Who's with Dirk?"

Wilson smiled and pointed to a cot in the far corner of the room. "I decided the best place for him was in plain sight, plus I couldn't be in two places at once."

Hogan looked at Dirk and smiled. "Looks like you've been right so far." He stopped to breathe and suppress more coughing. "Was he there…when Hochstetter was here?"

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Now, how about answering a few of _my_ questions, any headaches, nausea, or blurred vision?" Hogan shook his head indicating, no.

"Okay so much for the easy questions. Now here's the one everyone is dying to know the answer to, why you went in to get Hochstetter. It couldn't have been an easy decision. You had to know you might not make it out." Wilson sat down on the bed next to Hogan. "You had ample reason to enjoy his demise."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Hogan answered light heartedly. And then more seriously added, "I'll probably live to regret it…" He stopped to clear his throat, "…but I figured, if by some miracle I survived this war…" Another pause. "I was going to have enough to try and live with."  Hogan dropped his eyes to the floor. "Chalk it up to temporary insanity. It makes more sense than attributing it to my misplaced morals… and my ideals…of there being a difference between right and wrong." The Colonel paused to take a couple of breaths. "Something the Nazis are trying very hard to make me forget." _Saving his life may cost others, but if I start thinking like that I'll be playing "God". It's one thing to kill when you're in immediate danger of being killed yourself, but to stand by and listen to somebody die slowly in agony, when you might be able to help…  I know it's a "gray" line, but I have to "draw" the line somewhere or I'm no different than the Nazis. That would be ironic, wouldn't it…to become the very thing I'm fighting against. I'm not the same man I was when I entered this war, none of us are; whether that's good or bad I don't know. But I'm not a monster…not yet anyway, I have to believe that. _Hogan suddenly felt very tired.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7 Assessing The Damage

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 7

Assessing The Damage

"Guys, I know you want to see him, but he's sleeping. He's exhausted," Wilson explained. "It's been pretty rough!"

The four nodded, but Wilson could see they weren't happy. "I'll check him out in the morning. If I release him, he's going to need to take it easy. The best thing would be for him to stay here for a couple of days." The medic said, as he looked back at the still form lying on the cot. "But I don't have much hope of that happening."

"You don't have a prayer of that happening; I'm going to have some explaining to do myself if I don't wake him. I have information for the Colonel from London," Kinch finished.

Wilson looked back at Kinch and sympathized. "I'm putting you in a tough spot, Kinch, I know. But is the information you have something he can do anything about tonight?

Kinch, sighed, shook his head and relented, "I guess not." He looked over at Hogan, "He would have to be exhausted to be sleeping now." Kinch paused as a thought occurred to him, "He _is_ just sleeping, right?"

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau turned their gaze from Kinch to Hogan trying to make their own assessment.

"Yeah, doc, he isn't unconscious is he?" Newkirk frowned as he looked back at Wilson for an answer.

"No, no, I can wake him, but I'm not and neither are you. Now, you four go and get some rest too. You all look beat." Wilson began herding them toward the door. "I'll see you after roll call, goodnight!" Wilson whispered as he closed the door.

As if on cue the Colonel coughed once in his sleep, which set up a chain reaction waking him, groaning he reached for his pillow and buried his face trying to muffle the sounds of his chocking cough. _ This is maddening _he thought_._ _I've got to get control of this. The clock is ticking. _Attempting to will himself to stop, he felt hands on his shoulders offering their support. He took in a ragged breath and pulled the pillow away. "Sorry," he gasped. "Didn't want to wake you." 

Wilson rang out a cloth of cool water from the night stand and wiped the sweat from Hogan's forehead. "I wasn't sleeping," the medic assured. Hogan dropped back down on his side, his eyes half closed. "Go back to sleep to Colonel. Everyone in camp has turned in for the night. There is nothing you need to be doing for the moment."

Hogan blinked once and closed his eyes. _I need to get up. _But he couldn't make his body respond. _Maybe for just a few more minutes… _he thought, as he drifted back into a light sleep. Wilson pulled the blanket up and slipped away to make his rounds of the other men under his care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My camp is a shambles! I want to know who is in charge of the anti-aircraft cannons! They have to be moved!" Klink was bellowing into the phone.

"Colonel, you have to keep your voice down, this is a hospital, and it's 3:30 in the morning" the nurse was demanding.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Major Hochstetter was injured and is in surgery, tell that to your superior…what? Klink, K – L – I – N – K… Kommandant of Stalag 13. The plane that was shot down rained debris down on my camp and…yes, at the hospital. Well hurry and get here, I have to get back to camp!" Klink slammed the phone down. "Imbeciles!" he muttered. Turning he came face to face with an angry nurse.

"Are you done screaming?" she asked, red faced.

"For the moment, the Gestapo is on their way here. If you think I was loud, wait until they get here!" Klink answered sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The bunk hiding the tunnels shook gently. _What? _Kinch was half awakened. Another gentle shake of the bunk confirmed what he thought. Someone wants up from the tunnel. Apprehension gripped him, _ who could be in the tunnel now?  He_ hesitated before rolling out of bed and poised himself next to the opening as the mattress rose and the slats lowered completing the ladder leading from the tunnel into Barrack Two.

"Wha's up Kinch?" Newkirk asked, still groggy.

"Someone wants in" Kinch, now totally awake, answered apprehensively.

LeBeau, awakened by the commotion, leaned over from the bunk above the opening and peered down into the tunnel. He blinked to clear his vision, thinking he wasn't seeing clearly. "Colonel?"

"What's going on?" Carter asked still half asleep.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, men, but we have work to do. Come into the office," Hogan whispered, as he cleared the opening, lowered the bunk and headed for his room.

"Newkirk, you're stepping on me!"

"Well move out of the way, Carter! How do you expect me to see in the dark? Blimey!"

"Hey you guys knock it off!" The other men in the barrack protested, as they rolled over to go back to sleep.

"What are you complaining about? You get to go back to sleep!" Newkirk muttered.

"Shh," LeBeau frowned and pointed Newkirk in the right direction, as he wrapped his blanket around himself and followed behind the Englander.

Hogan poured himself a cup of water to try and forestall any unexpected coughing should it occur. Kinch threw a blanket over the closed shutters at the window as Carter lit the lamp.

"We've got a problem," Hogan began. "Now that we've been hit with flak, they'll be moving those cannons."

"To bad we didn't have just one more night! Louis swore.

"Yeah, to bad for the men in that plane too!" Hogan said as he turned to pace.

"Do you want to go out _now_, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Yes…but we can't. It'll be light in thirty or forty minutes and that isn't enough time. We should have one more night to act. It'll take that long for them to sort out the details today, select the new location and send the orders out. At least, I hope I'm right." Hogan turned and buried his face into his right arm to muffle his coughing and then took a drink of the water he had ready.

Newkirk had found himself a place to sit on Hogan's lower bunk and sat rubbing his face as he watched his Commanding Officer. "Colonel, may I respectfully add," he paused trying to find the right words. "Well, sir, you may not be in any shape to go out tonight." The others turned to look at him. "I mean if you can't stop coughing…well, it's hard to sneak up on someone."

The men all turned to look at Colonel Hogan. They knew what Newkirk said was true.

"Peter, if I don't have this under control by tonight, I won't put myself in that position. All right?" Hogan answered angrily and then paused. "Sorry, that's not directed at you. It's the whole situation. Let's worry about that when we get there. Pull up a seat, gentlemen, we have some planning to do." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph Wilson quietly rolled over on his bunk and scanned the room. It was quiet and the sky was just beginning to lighten, causing shadows to stretch out across the room. Glancing around at the men in their bunks, his eyes stopped on the cot that was Colonel Hogan's. He looked closer, jumped to his feet, and quickly made his way over to the empty cot. Grabbing up the blanket and discarded bandaged removed from his patients head, he threw them back down on the bed and cursed.  

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

"More coffee, Colonel?" LeBeau asked, holding the steaming pot. Hogan held out his empty cup and continued talking to Kinch." We're already one night too late," Hogan complained and punctuated it with a couple of mild coughs.

 "It's not because we didn't try, Colonel. Hochstetter got in the way. Besides, there was no way to know those cannons would target a plane last night." LeBeau answered, angrily.

 Hogan nodded, not entirely convinced. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon as a new day began. The sleep that had over taken him earlier helped. He was thinking more clearly and breathing easier. The news about Black Paw was disquieting. He couldn't help but wonder who he had been. The agent never came in person with his information. It was either left or sent via a messenger, who may or may not have known what he was carrying.

"Roll call!" The portly Sergeant called as he opened the door to Barrack Two. "Colonel Hogan what are you doing here? I thought you were in the infirmary?"

The bellowing sergeant quickly shattered Hogan's thoughts. "Hi, Schultz," the Colonel answered. Ignoring his dull headache and battered muscles, he stood to join his men as they ambled out the door to line up.

"Schultz leaned over to LeBeau and repeated his question, "I thought Colonel Hogan was in the infirmary?" LeBeau smiled, and patted the guard on his massive stomach before following the rest of the men out into the compound.

"That was yesterday, Schultzie," Newkirk remarked, as he too exited the barrack.

"Yeah, you've got to keep up, Schultz," Carter called over his shoulder, pulling on his hat as he headed for his place in line.

Schultz paused looking perplexed, and then ambled out of the barrack closing the door.

Klink's office door opened and the Kommandant emerged, Swagger stick in place under his arm and his coat flapping around his legs as he approached. Schultz finished his count as Klink marched up and stopped in front of the formation.

 "Repooort!"

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant," Schultz answered.

"I want to thank…" Klink stopped when he noticed Hogan standing in his assigned spot in rank. "Colonel Hogan, what are you doing here?" Klink asked, relieved to see his senior POW. The American Colonel's presence was a welcome sight. His presence gave normalcy to the camp, despite the visible damage left from the night's activities. 

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with my plane being shot down," Hogan answered, his voice hoarse, and with his most innocent expression on his face.

"Very funny," Klink replied, his face taking on a scowl.

Hogan stood with his thumbs hooked in the corners of his bomber jacket's slit pockets, and just shrugged his shoulders. He concentrated on not breathing in too deeply; it lessened the chance that he would start coughing again.

"As I was saying, I want to thank everyone for their efforts last night in putting out the fires, helping the injured, and…" Klink quickly added, distastefully, "…saving Major Hochstetter. You can see there is still clean-up and repairs that need done. We will have shovels and rakes passed out…"

Hogan spoke up, "Hold on, Kommandant, my men aren't required to build their own prison!" He paused for a quick cough to escape. "What kind of compensation are you offering?" he asked, as his face flushed and he strained to stop the cough ready to explode out of his chest. _ Slow down, don't breathe this cold air to deeply. _He placed his closed fist next to his lips and breathed in, passing the air through his hand to warm it slightly.

_ What is he doing out here? "_Colonel Hogan, I would think your men would want to clean up the camp. After all, they have to live in it."

"So do you and your men! Let them do it," Hogan stalemated, while failing to stifle another cough.

After staring at Hogan for a moment, Klink relented, "Come to my office later, we will discuss terms." _Now stop talking before you destroy the illusion you're trying to create for your men…and me! _

Hogan rocked back on his heels, satisfied, but his moment of satisfaction was interrupted when a staff car pulled into the compound.

Klink looked back over his shoulder as a German Colonel stepped out of the car and surveyed the camp. "Schultz, finish checking the other barracks and dismiss the men. Colonel Hogan, I will send for you later." _ after you've rested a little longer. Dismisssssed!"_ Klink spun on his heals and approached the newly arrived Colonel.

"Now what?" Kinch asked as he walked up to stand next to Hogan.

Hogan frowned cleared his throat and said, "I don't know." Still watching the two German Obersts as they greeted each other and headed inside, he added, "Kinch, get the coffee pot out, let's listen in."

Hogan's "business as usual" attitude put his men at ease. It had been a disquieting night. Now, smiling, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all headed inside. Hogan slowly turned away from looking at the car the German had arrived in and his eyes surveyed the camp. There were some minor repairs to be made to some of the barracks, but all in all it was not bad. They were lucky this time. The guest quarters were another story. They would need to be completely rebuilt. _We'll build a few "extras" into it this time. _His eyes twinkled at the thought, as he coughed mildly and went to catch up with his men.

 -------------------------------------------------------

The nurses had called the surgeon to Major Hochstetter's room. The Major wanted out of the hospital and was being very loud and vocal about it.

"I cannot stay here," Hochstetter was yelling. "I have important business to take care of!"

"You are not going anywhere for the next two weeks," the doctor informed his irritable patient. The Major had undergone surgical intervention on the compound fracture and his right leg was now elevated in traction.

"Why do you have me in this!" Hochstetter indicated the traction apparatus.

The surgeon crossed his arms and began to tell him exactly why he was in traction, "It will stop muscle spasms, cause alignment of the bone fragments and increase the pressure on the tissue. This results in less bleeding and controls shock, while preventing nerve, vascular, and tissue damage. All of which reduces morbidity and mortality." The surgeon looked at the angry patient lying in bed and asked, "Any more questions?"

The Major dropped back on the pillow and answered, "Nein!"

 --------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have come to see what damage was done to your camp, Kommandant. I was told a Gestapo Major was severely injured," Oberst Dozier announced, as he took a seat in Klink's office.

 "Yes, Major Hochstetter was in the guest quarters when it was hit. He is in the hospital with a broken leg. Won't you have some schnapps," Klink asked.

"The Major was very fortunate to have survived." Dozier hesitated briefly, considering the early morning hour. "I was told he was rescued by a prisoner."

"Yes, that's right. Colonel Hogan our ranking POW." Klink said, as he held out a glass filled with schnapps.

Dozier took the glass and nodded, "Danke." Pausing, he added, "It almost seems we are toasting the fact that Major Hochstetter was injured." 

As Hogan listened to the conversation coming through the coffee pot, he couldn't stop a small smile from slipping out at that comment, but he grimaced at the mention of his name. _If I had a glass I'd join you, _ he thought.

"Oh no, not at all," Klink hesitated. "But, well, you know how it is when the Gestapo comes in. It always feels so good when they leave." Klink saw the questioning look on Oberst Dozier's face. "Not that I was worried. I run a model prison camp…"

Hogan led Kinch, Newkirk, Le Beau, and Carter in the singsong, "There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13." They all said in unison and then dropped back into silence as they listened.

"It's obvious that we need to move our cannons," Dozier commented. We seem to be dropping planes right into your lap."

"Yes, Colonel, I'm afraid I have to agree with you. Last nights incident could have been disastrous if the fence and guard towers had been knocked down. It would be better if you found another location for the guns!" Klink affirmed.

"That is being decided as we speak. They will be moved further out; I'm just waiting on the paper work. Last nights downing was unexpected. It seemed to be a lone plane, must have gotten separated from its squadron and had engine or navigational problems. At any rate, it was a good practice run for our new targeting system, though not so lucky for the Gestapo Major."

"But not so bad for us." Klink was thinking out loud about Hochstetter being removed from camp as a result of the fallout. "I mean…" Klink said trying to correct his statement. "…we had no deaths and except for the guest quarters, minor damages."

"Keep talking, Klink, and they'll have you up for treason," Hogan muttered, out loud to himself. "Has anyone caught this Colonel's name?"

The men looked expectantly at each other while shaking their heads negatively. Hogan turned his gaze back to the coffee pot.

"Yes, fortunately the bulk of the plane landed beyond your camp."

Klink sat nodding thoughtfully. "Did you capture any of the airmen from the plane," he asked.

"Nein, there were no survivors. The radar we are testing found the target quickly and the resulting rapid firing of the cannons made short work of it."

At this news, Hogan turned his back to the radio and leaned against the table with his arms folded. _I should have risked going out last night, but __London__ wanted the location before we made any attempts to sabotage them. And without the radio truck being knocked out by falling debris, we couldn't have gotten that information to __London__. Well, men, your deaths won't have been in vain, you've made it possible for us to get that information to __London__, and now we'll go out and get those cannons before they bring down anymore of our planes. _Having made that promise to his fallen comrades and himself, he turned back around to face his men. "Did you hear him say they were testing the use of radar with those guns?"

"That's what he said all right," Kinch answered, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight.

Dozier smacked his lips after taking a sip from his glass and appeared thoughtful. "Colonel Hogan…that name sounds familiar."

"Oh, you probably know him from his bombing raids over the 'Fatherland'. He was quite the topic of conversation in military circles until we brought him down," Klink crowed.

"Ahh, yes that is where I heard the name, he managed to dodge our Eighty – eights. So this is where he ended up. Has he been much of a problem for you?" Dozier questioned.

"Colonel Hogan has been most cooperative. Once he became acquainted with the inside of the cooler, he realized I ruled this camp with an iron hand." Klink paused and then continued, "He is completely cowed!"

Dozier smiled and nodded, "Not surprising, put these American's in a face to face encounter and they shiver like children."

Laughter echoed over the speaker.

"Yes, we're definitely going out tonight," Hogan said, crossing his arms, "Before they move those guns!"

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Black Paw is dead and Daniel, the man 'Black Paw' sent to meet with us, has sent word that he wants asylum and help getting out of the country." Armin was addressing his Underground unit. They had been told that the mysterious Underground agent had been picked up, but it wasn't until later that they had learned his name, Siegfried Reichmann.

"Horace, what was your impression of the man Reichmann, alias Black Paw, sent to the meeting?" Armin had called this gathering to decide whether to trust the unknown contact now asking for their help in getting to England, supposedly because he feared what information the Gestapo got from Black Paw.

I don't know, Armin, we had such little contact with him. He had barely told us of the anti-aircraft guns, when Bernd rushed in with the news of the Gestapo arrival. Whatever we decide to do will have to be based on faith I'm afraid," Horace answered.

"Yeah, that is what Lutz said too." Armin looked around at the others. "We'll bring him in, but let's keep him isolated. No information is to be given to him for now. Agreed?" Armin waited for comments.

 "I have a bad feeling about this. Suppose they have Dirk and this is a trap? I'd feel better if we knew for certain that Dirk is at Stalag 13. I think one of us needs to go and find out." Willi, answered.

"That may be possible now. The Gestapo pulled out of Stalag 13 late this morning following the destruction those guns brought down on Stalag 13 last night. I guess Hochstetter has decided to abandon his search…" Armin began.

"That could mean that they do have Dirk," Willi interjected.

"True. All right, one of us will go and talk to Colonel Hogan. Are there any volunteers?" Armin looked around at the men.

Lutz stepped forward, "I'll go, I've been before and I remember the way in."

Armin nodded, "All right, Lutz, you go. We'll get Daniel into hiding and keep him isolated until we know more."

 --------------------------------------------------

"You sent for me, Kommandant?" Hogan asked, as he sat down in the chair next to Klink's desk and dropped his hat on the cigar box perched on the corner of the desk.

"Yes, Hogan, how are you feeling?"

Hogan had been trying to decide how to slip the pin out of the back of the cigar box and swipe a couple of cigars, when Klink's question caught him by surprise. "Huh," he said, looking up from the papers lying on the desk in front of him that he was toying with.

"After your ordeal last night, how do you feel?" Klink clarified, as he moved the official documents that had captured Hogan's attention out of his reach.

"Oh, that was nothing, I'm fine." Hogan made light of the whole ordeal.

"Well, General Burkhalter was impressed that you…"

"Burkhalter? What did you tell him for? A guy makes a mistake and acts on impulse…I really wish you hadn't said anything, Kommandant." Hogan wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Nonsense, Colonel, It was all part of the report I was required to make to General Burkhalter about the incident, explaining how Major Hochstetter was injured. In fact, according to the General, all of the General Staff is talking about it. They wonder if maybe your thinking hasn't changed a little after your time spent…in Germany." Klink was studying the American, trying to judge for himself if this could, in fact, be true.

Hogan could feel his Irish blood heating up, "Well, you can assure them it hasn't. I still think the Nazis are sadistic, egotists, unable to think for themselves, following the ravings of a madman, with a queer little mustache and not much gray matter between the ears! If any of them would take the initiative to think for themselves, they would see what an idiot he is!"  Hogan stood, grabbed his hat, and growled, "Is that all Kommandant?" The emotion behind his answer caused him to fall into another mild coughing bout.

Klink was still intently looking at his prisoner. "All right, Hogan, you may go for now. We'll talk again a little later, after you have cooled off.! You're dismissed." Klink wondered if Hogan's thought patterns had been altered, would the American even be aware of it.

Hogan gave a curt salute and left slamming the door. _ Swell, just what I don't need, __Berlin__ focusing their attention in my direction! _Hogan took a few steps toward the outer door and then paused, _Talk about what later? _He glanced back over his shoulder at Klink's inner office door debating on whether to confront the Kommandant now, rather than later, and decided against it.  _At this point, I'd just end up in the cooler! _

 -------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Eight

Revelations

"Unfortunately, I can't get out of here right now. You will be on your own. Just learn as much as you can, but don't act on anything until I can be there for the 'kill'." Hochstetter shifted uncomfortably in his hospital bed, "If you act without me, your military career, will be over." The Major did not make idle threats. Voss knew he could consider that statement a promise.

"Jawohl, Herr Major. How long do you think you will be here?" Voss asked.

Hochstetter looked away disgustedly and chanted; "One week, four days, fourteen hours …" he paused, to look at the clock. "…twenty-three minutes, and fourteen seconds."

Voss wiped the smirk off of his face before the Major snapped his head back around to continue the conversation.

"I want to know who, where, and when, I can get my hands on the leader of this Underground unit that has been so active around Stalag 13. This 'Papa Bear' must be stopped." Hochstetter's gaze went through Voss and was now seeing what had not yet transpired. "Once caught, we will put him through the same rigorous interrogation that 'Black Paw' endured, except he will not be allowed to die… too soon. This man will suffer for his crimes against the Fatherland."

"Major, what if they do have a network capable of getting me to England? If I hesitate, they will become suspicious. But if I don't, I could end up on the other side of the war!"

Hochstetter settled his gaze on Voss and instructed, "If they are that organized, we must learn as much about it as we can. You will follow their route all the way to London if possible! Should that happen, just try to remain in character until you are contacted. We have agents of our own in England."

"Jawohl," Voss answered.

"There is something else we need to consider. The Underground will know the guns will be moved after that plane rained down on Stalag 13. If they didn't know their location before, they at least have an idea of the radius to look in to find them." Hochstetter reasoned. "I'll have to increase security!"

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Dozier walked along his line of triple "A's". The 88mm Anti-Aircraft Artillery formed the bulk of heavy flak defenses for Germany. Eighty-eights could fire Twenty-two pound shells up to 35,000 feet at a rate of 15 to 20 rounds per minute and could knock out any aircraft that was within 30 yards of the shell burst, with shrapnel damage being inflicted up to 200 yards. The shells exploded at a preset altitude sending metal splinters flying in all directions. Now that radar was being trialed, their effectiveness would improve as aiming became more precise.

"Herr Colonel, the courier has arrived with the orders and locations for the 'acht-acht' guns." Dozier looked around at the young soldier who was bringing him the news he had been waiting for.

"Good, let us go and see these plans." Dozier spun around and headed back to the tent, where he had set up his temporary command site. After last nights success he was confident that the testing of this new radar would be accomplished quickly and he would soon be in command of a large and even more successful "AAA" program.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

"COLONEL!"  Kinch called, after seeing his commanding officer leave Klink's office and head for the infirmary. Hogan stopped and turned as Kinch came running up. "Lutz is in the tunnel and wants to talk to you."

"Lutz?" Hogan's face went from surprise to concern. "Is there a problem? I mean another one?" he amended, while taking a couple of easy breaths.

"He didn't say. He's waiting for you before he goes into any detail." Kinch shoved his hands into his well worn coat pockets while pulling his neck down into his shirt and jacket for warmth, as a gust of wind whipped by.

Hogan quickly glanced back at the infirmary and then turned away heading for Barrack Two. He wanted to check on the men injured in last nights 'rain' of flak, but he wasn't looking forward to facing Wilson after his unauthorized departure from his care. He let the tension out in a relieved sigh, and briefly cupped his gloved hands over his mouth and nose attempting to inconspicuously warm the irritatingly cold air he was breathing.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Hmm…no, in fact I think you just saved me from a lecture on the finer points of military authority from Wilson." Hogan answered.

Kinch paled slightly. "Oh!" He nodded thoughtfully and added, "Yes, you're right there. I've already been raked over the coals for not dragging you back. I assured him you were all right." Kinch raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Hogan, adding, "He asked to see my medical degree. Well, maybe 'asked' is the wrong word," Kinch said, grimacing.

Hogan gave Kinch a "pained" look, mumbled something indistinct, and entered Barrack Two heading for the bunk hiding the tunnel.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Burkhalter was in his office in Berlin, talking on the phone with General Kaltenbrunner, Chief of SS intelligence. "The propaganda ministry wants to add this to Hogan's dossier, for later use." Kaltenbrunner was saying, "…and so do I." We will send a photographer to take pictures of Major Hochstetter and Colonel Hogan. Have the Colonel at the hospital the day after tomorrow. Make sure his military insignia and his face are clear in the pictures. We want there to be no doubt who he is. The pictures will be taken of the Major in his hospital bed, so that the seriousness of his injury is apparent."

"Please let Reichfehrer Himmler know I will see to this personally," Burkhalter crowed, his chest and cheeks both pumping up with pride. The General wanted to be sure his name was associated with this favorable situation that was about to be taken advantage of. The American Flying Ace was, after all, interred at one of his Luft Stalags. He would take the bow for his safe holding in an escape proof jail and perhaps for his further indoctrination.

"We may have made greater strides in our experiments than we originally thought!" Kaltenbrunner thought out loud, pleased with the idea, that the cocky American, that challenged them at Hohemark hospital during his testing, may have given up more than first thought. "It bears looking into. The American certainly had no reason to risk his life for the Gestapo Major. Keep me informed of any new developments."

"Jawohl, I'll make sure the Kommandant, of the Stalag Colonel Hogan is being held in, calls me immediately if he notices any unusual behavioral changes," Burkhalter assured the SS Chief.

"Very good, Heil Hitler!" The call ended.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk, and Carter were talking with Lutz, while LeBeau was serving up hot coffee. As the Colonel and Kinch entered the tunnel, Louis handed the new arrivals each a cup of the steaming brew.

Upon seeing Hogan, Lutz stood and extended his hand. "Your men told me that Dirk is here in your care. We've been watching Stalag 13 waiting for an opportunity to radio, or come in to see if he was here. Thanks for your help," Lutz began. "Not having found him ourselves, you were our last hope. I imagine Dirk told you what happened and you obviously have first hand knowledge of the anti-aircraft guns."

Hogan grabbed Lutz's hand firmly and replied, "Yes, we know, and so does London. There shouldn't be any more planes straying over these coordinates. One downed plane is enough!" Hogan said, with remorse and then in the flicker of a second, the pain was replaced with determination. "There won't be any more hits this time around. We're taking those cannons out tonight." Hogan wrapped his arm around Lutz's shoulder, and they joined his men at the table, used while in the tunnel, for brain storming plans

 "We're glad none of the others, attending that meeting, were injured or captured. Dirk said he thinks the Gestapo just got lucky. Is that what you think too?" Hogan asked.

"We have no proof of it being otherwise, but there are some of us who are not quite sure since we have learned of 'Black Paw's' capture and subsequent death. That is one of the reasons I am here, to make sure Dirk had not also fallen into enemy hands, and to talk with you about Daniel, the contact Black Paw sent with the information about the guns."

Hogan's interest was peaked at the mention of the little known agent. "Dirk said that Daniel is German, what else do you know about him?" Hogan asked, placing his foot on the bench and leaning toward the men sitting at the table.

"Only that he was sent by Black Paw, or should I say Siegfried Reichmann," Lutz added, as he squeezed in to sit between Kinch and Carter on one of the benches.

"Who?" Hogan asked, while glaring intently at Lutz and waiting for more information.

"Siegfried Reichmann, didn't you know?" Lutz asked, looking at Hogan for confirmation.

"No! London only called him by his code name." Hogan's eyes darted a look at Kinch, who shook his head indicating he had no additional information.

"Reichmann, worked for the Germans as a civilian in coding and deciphering. He was high on the security ladder. He encouraged the Nazis to keep their cryptology departments segmented, so that they are working on their own without collaborating or sharing results. He said this kept them pure, uninhibited and encouraged diversity in approaching code breaking," Lutz shared.

Hogan blinked, and straightened, still keeping his foot on the bench. "Maybe so, but without a central decryption agency it also leads to unnecessary duplicate efforts, fragmentation of potentials and low efficiency due to repetition. I'll bet that is why Reichmann kept them segmented," Hogan added. "Reichmann was a civilian! His clearance was pretty high for a civilian. Do we know how he was found out?"

"No, and as you can imagine everyone is being very cautious. The SD called in all of the Gestapo top interrogators to collaborate on getting information from Reichmann," Lutz continued.

Hogan bowed his head and momentarily shut his eyes. The reality of that statement reached deep into the nightmares of his memories. The sheer horror of what that implied was not easily faced.

"Major Hochstetter was among them." Lutz paused after this statement. "I didn't realize he was considered to be one of their best interrogators."

This last statement grabbed Hogan's attention. He snapped his head back up and looked at Lutz, saying, "Oh yes, he's good." Hogan, taking his leg off the bench, turned and began to pace. "Do we know what information they got from Black Paw?"  The muscles in his jaws clenched as he tensely waited for an answer.

"The word is nothing. How accurate that information is, we can't say. It would be just what the Nazis would want us to think," Lutz answered.

Hogan stopped his pacing and looked back at Lutz again, "It certainly would."

"All of this brings me back to the second reason for my visit." Lutz looked up at the Colonel. "Daniel, Black Paws messenger, wants asylum and out of Germany."

"That is not surprising. I mean, if he _is_ on the level, it would be natural to want to disappear. What was the time frame on his visit, did Daniel come for the meeting before Reichmann was picked up?" Hogan asked.

"Daniel said Reichmann was picked up while he was visiting us. That could be true. The news of his capture came to us after our meeting," Lutz answered.

Hogan was busily turning over facts in his mind and piecing together inconsistencies. "But your other source said that Hochstetter was one of the interrogators, and ole Wolfie has been on your trail and harassing us for the last two days. Something doesn't ring true here. There seems to be a fox among the chickens."

Kinch straightened from the table he was leaning on and with a puzzled look asked, "Wouldn't he have had time to go to Berlin after he left here the other night? He didn't return until the following afternoon that would have given him about fifteen hours that we don't know where he was."

Hogan shook his head and paced back to the table, while unzipping his jacket to let some of the heat, from the nervous energy he was producing, escape. "Stop to think of the scenario. Hochstetter makes a surprise raid on the barn, and finds members of the resistance. They get away. He follows a trail of blood here. Now he knows one of them is wounded, and not far away. I don't think he would have dropped the trail, while it was warm, and gone to Berlin."

Kinch nodded, "Not when he thought he was about to catch 'Papa Bear'. I see what you mean."

"And we know he returned to Gestapo Headquarters, in Hammelburg, yesterday morning, around ten a.m," Lutz said. "Our man in town confirmed this. He was cleaning the floor in the entry, when the Major arrived."

"That's only about seven or eight hours after he left here," LeBeau figured.

"And he was back here shortly after we returned from looking for those guns with Schultz. It must have been about four or four thirty in the after noon," Kinch said, as he looked over at Colonel Hogan.

"Right, if he interrogated Black Paw, he did it before the Underground meeting. Somehow Black Paw's capture was kept secret until after Daniel met with the underground." Newkirk interjected, his eyes widened as he looked around at his friends.

"Which means Daniel didn't get his information from Reichmann," Kinch added, sitting a little straighter as the implication registered.

"So Daniel is a spy! Hochstetter knew how to get in contact with the underground from information gained during that earlier interrogation of Black Paw," LeBeau finished.

"And he used that information to set up a meeting using his spy, Daniel, to give information about the guns," Carter filled in.

Everyone stopped to stare at Carter. "What?" Carter asked, apprehensively.

"Carter, you've done it again." Hogan placed his hands on Andrew's shoulders. "Carter's right, the information on the guns was given to us intentionally by Hochstetter."

A puzzled look crossed Andrews face. "Why would Hochstetter tell the Underground about the cannons he was supposed to be guarding and keeping secret?"

"It was bait, Andrew," Kinch answered.

"Yeah, 'bear' bait!" Newkirk added.

"Mon, Colonel, that means we could be walking into a trap tonight!" LeBeau turned to look at Hogan.

"Yes, I'm sure that was the idea, but Hochstetter wasn't planning on being in the hospital either." Hogan was trying to decide what the Gestapo Major's next move might be. "Hochstetter was playing a dangerous game with 'state secrets'!"

Hogan looked at Lutz, "Bring Daniel, or whatever his name is, into hiding."

"What?" Newkirk cried out.

"Why would you want to do that? Just get rid of him," LeBeau answered, adamantly.

"Wrong! We don't know who else is involved in this scheme of Hochstetter's. We need to bring him in alive." Hogan shoved his hat back on his head allowing a lock of black hair to escape and fall down on his forehead. He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously trying to relieve some of the tension.

"That is all ready being arranged," Lutz answered.

Hogan dropped his hand and asked, "It is?"

 _Uh oh, I've seen that look before. _ Lutz thought."We weren't going to tell him anything until we knew more and had talked with you," Lutz answered in defense of their actions.  "But we also weren't sure we would be able to get to you. And if that were the case, we may miss our opportunity to get our hands on Daniel, should we find out he was not who he pretended to be."

Hogan nodded slightly, as he listened and accepted this reasoning.

"Well, I guess that scrubs it for tonight. I mean we can't go walking into a trap, right?" Newkirk asked, looking anxiously at his Commanding Officer.

"Oh no, ole chap, we're still going." Hogan smiled. The glint was back in his calculating dark brown eyes. "We're just going to alter our plans a little, and take Daniel with us."

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Dozier sat in his tent, bored. The camp would soon be busy packing up for the move that would take place in the morning. The guns would be out of commission until after the move. _What kind of amusement can I find for myself tonight. I can't imagine Hammelburg offers much in the way of excitement, _he thought. _I'll have to come up with my own entertainment _His mind drifted back to his early morning visit to Stalag 13. "Hmm," he sighed, and then leaned back in his chair smirking.


	9. Chapter 9 Last Minute Rounds

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Nine

 Last Minute Rounds

The door to Barrack Two flew open and Sergeant Wilson barreled in with his medical bag. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on his Commanding Officer and he pointed his finger at him saying, "YOU_,_" and then pointing at Hogan's quarters added, "IN THERE!" Wilson then proceeded to march into the adjoining room.

Hogan, who had been sitting at the table with his men discussing the plans for the night's activities, had snapped his head up when the door burst open.

"Uh, oh Colonel, I think you're in big trouble!" Carter gasped, his eyes wide.

Newkirk ran his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a grin, and then lowering his hand turned serious, and said, "I think he means you, gov'nor."

"Oui, he definitely means you, Colonel." LeBeau said, nodding his head in mock agreement.

Kinch sat with a smirk on his face, watching Hogan's panic.

Before Hogan could move, another call came from his quarters.

"COLONEL HOGAN!"

Hogan flinched and scrambled to his feet. Looking at Kinch he said, "If I'm not out of there in 20 minutes, come and get me!"

Before Hogan could make it to the door, Wilson had taken up sentinel in the doorway with his arms folded impatiently across his chest.

As the CO reached the door, Wilson stepped, out allowing Hogan to enter, and following closely behind slammed the door. Hogan's men took this as their cue to run up to the door and listen. There was no way they were going to miss this!

"Wilson, I…." Hogan began and was stopped.

"Hold it," Wilson interrupted. "I am not talking to you as Sergeant to Colonel. I am talking to you as doctor to patient." Wilson stared into Hogan's face and continued, "The next time you're placed in my care, you leave me no choice but to handcuff you to the bed! I will not have my patients walking out until I have released them. If you don't like that, well then, don't get injured. Now, unbutton your shirt and sit down on that stool!"

Hogan stopped for a minute taking in what he had just been told, then stiffening with consternation he started to speak. "You…"

Wilson held up his hand in a stop gesture, while turning to get the stethoscope and thermometer the Red Cross had provided him, he then added, "I have the authority to get this done."

The medical corp. had grown in its role since the beginning of the war. Wilson had the authority to check a soldier's health at any time, if he had the medical evidence to back it up, and it was not interfering with active combat. Hogan, deciding Wilson may have the upper hand in this instance, took a seat and began unbuttoning his shirt, holding his belligerence at bay.

Wilson stepped up and placed the thermometer in Hogan's mouth, and the stethoscope on his chest, causing the Colonel to involuntarily pull back as the cold instrument came in contact with his skin and the smells, sounds, and 'fear' of Hohemark hospital, where he had undergone testing at the hands of the Nazis, invaded his thoughts. Hogan's pulse quickened. The medic, unaware of the emotions attached to this action, placed his hand on the Colonel's shoulder to prevent him from pulling away again, and made contact with the stethoscope once more. 

_Where is this panic coming from? It's over…maybe that's the problem…I don't believe its over. _

"Take a deep breath." Wilson's voice echoed in his ears.

Hogan breathed in carefully, but not too deeply.

"I said a _deep_ breath!" The medic demanded. The concentration was evident on Wilson's face, as he strained to listen to Hogan's breath sounds.

Breathing deeper, Hogan quickly grabbed the thermometer out of his mouth and began coughing.

Wilson moved the stethoscope down and said, "Again!" 

Hogan looked incredulously at the medic as he tried to catch his breath. Wilson showed no pity, and while he was content to wait for the coughing to subside, he did not deviate from the order to breathe deeply, as he meticulously listened to each lung. When he had finished, he took the thermometer and replaced it in his patient's mouth while grabbing Hogan's wrist to count his pulse. _A little fast _ the medic thought."Relax," he jibed, after which he checked the thermometer. "Normal."

"Wilson," Hogan stopped to clear his throat and began again. "…Um, Joe, I appreciate your concern, but…"

Wilson continued his exam and raised Hogan's face to examine his eyes, which interrupted his CO's train of thought. Hogan, without thinking, reached up to gently push Wilson's hand away and take back control of the situation. But Wilson, out of reflex, executed a successful block of Hogan's hand with his left arm.

 "Colonel, I know what you're going to say, and I understand that you have a job to do. I just want to make sure you have every possible advantage to enable you to get that job done. " Stepping back into character, he held up his index finger in front of Hogan's face and said, "Without moving your head, follow my finger with your eyes."

Hogan stared at Wilson, with a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Humor me!" Wilson answered.

Following this maneuver, Wilson moved to Hogan's left side to examine the gash on his head that resulted from the falling debris in the guest quarters when the Colonel rescued Hochstetter. The soreness of the wound caused Hogan to duck his head down and away at Wilson's touch. Joe followed the direction of the dodge and continued to check for swelling or infection as he talked.

"You have been through a lot since your capture. Your apprehensions are understandable, but they are not justified here. Your health is my business, and I will not let you down, even if I have to fight you every inch of the way. Remember, my life depends on you being at your best too." That being said he pulled up a second sitting stool and sat facing Hogan.

"Colonel, your lungs are irritated from the smoke, but I believe your going to be okay. It will take a little time. They're going to be extra sensitive to cold and any other irritant you breathe, but that will gradually get better. The best thing for you to do would be to rest and let them heal, but I know that isn't going to happen. Just be aware that over exertion could cause you to get short of breath, and may cause you to have another coughing fit…at an inappropriate time. So if you're going to be sneaking around, do it slowly. As far as your head injury goes, aside from a headache, you should have no other side effects." Wilson sat back and crossed his arms. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Hogan relaxed and dropped his gaze from Wilson's face, concentrating. Sighing, he looked back at his medic and said, "I know your just doing your job, Joe…but…it's …it's hard to…separate…" _ How do I explain the panic without sounding like I'm…nuts! _ He looked away for a moment, his eyes were looking into the past and he frowned.

_I wouldn't want to try to imagine what it was like, Colonel! _ The medic thought to himself. Wilson reached over and placed his hand on Hogan's arm, drawing him back to the present.

"I know it is, but don't worry, your anger won't stop me! When you decide you want to start working through some of that fury, let me know."  Smiling, Joe stood and gathered his things. "Now, I'll let you get back to business. Stop by and see me in a few days," he added, as he headed for the door.

 Hearing the medic approaching, Hogan's men rushed back to their seats.

"Joe…thanksfor not asking any questions," Hogan commented, as he rose, and again assumed his air of command.

Wilson, without turning back, simply raised his hand in a "you're welcome" gesture and left. _No thanks necessary, Colonel! Your instincts for self-preservation are strong. If you were a weaker man, you'd be in a straight jacket by now. But if we live through this war, someday, when those demons you're experiencing are no longer tangible, you're going to have to face them. __I hope somebody is there to help when you do. _ The medic crossed the common room on his way to the door. __

"Thanks for stopping by, Wilson," Kinch said.

"Oui," Louis added.

Newkirk nodded his agreement and Carter gave him a smile, as he passed through the common room and opened the barrack door.

"See you later, fellas," Joe answered, and then looking at Hogan's second in command, added, "Kinch, I want to talk later, in private," he then closed the door and headed back to the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Voss, alias Daniel, slipped out of his apartment and made his way to Frankel's barbershop. He was going undercover again but only his immediate superior, Major Hochstetter, knew.  Word had been received from the Underground that they would bring him in. He was told to get a haircut and then walk out and stand on the street corner across from Frankel's. Now he stood and waited. He was working without a net, so to speak, no back up now that Hochstetter was confined to the hospital.

_How crazy is this? Waiting to be picked up by the Underground! _Gar Voss thought, trying to look nonchalant and not draw attention to himself.  He was the oldest of three sons. His brother, Peter, was the second oldest and a Captain in the Luftwaffe. The two brothers competed at everything. The current competition was who would make Major first. _If I can pull this off, I'll win this little wager, younger brother! And I possibly will even be decorated by the Fuhrer! _ Gar was abruptly jarred out of his day dream, as somebody bumped into him. "Umpf!" he groaned, while trying to maintain his balance.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," the man said, after bumping into Voss. The passerby bent down to pick a notebook up off the sidewalk. "I believe you dropped this!" he said, offering the notebook to the man he knew as "Daniel".

Voss was about to say no, when he recognized Horace and instead answered, "Ja, Danke."

The Underground agent hurriedly nodded and disappeared down the street. Voss looked at the notebook in his hand and began leafing through the pages. Coming to a "dog eared" page, he stopped._ I guess this is my next stop. _ A certain amount of exhilaration came with the "hunt". He smiled and moved on to his next destination. _One step closer to "Papa Bear",_ he thought.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling up the map, Dozier placed it in the footlocker along with the orders to move his Eighty-eights. Stepping outside the tent, he admired his line of cannon's. _You are gorgeous my children, and with this new radar, deadly accurate! _He thought, as he remembered the plane they downed the night before. _ How appropriate it dropped on a Luftstalag, to bad it didn't kill a few POW's. _

"Corporal, pass the word that we will be moving out in the morning. I want everything packed and ready to move by sun up."

"Jawohl, Mien Oberst!" The Corporal turned sharply to relay the orders.

"Corporal," Dozier called again, causing the young officer to nearly topple in his tracks. "I am going into Hammelburg for dinner and will return later tonight." Dozier smiled wickedly, and then finished buttoning his overcoat before heading for his staff car.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sergeant Wilson," Hogan began as he stepped into the infirmary. "How are your patients doing?"

Wilson looked up surprised. "They're doing well. Their wounds aren't serious, as long as we can keep them free from infection."  Looking at Dirk, Wilson winked, saying, "And 'Corporal William Grant', over there, is beginning to get some strength back." The real William Grant, whose identity Dirk had assumed, would hide in the tunnel if it became necessary, but it was unlikely anyone would check, now that Hochstetter was out of the picture.

Hogan stopped at each of the four remaining patient's beds, and spent a few minutes with them.

Lastly he walked up to Dirk, smiling, and kidded, "Didn't anybody ever tell you you're supposed to salute your commanding officer?"

"Is that what they're doing? I thought you just had bad breath!" Dirk laughed.

"Funny!" Hogan grinned and then turned serious, "I won't be back to see you until morning. Is there anything you need?" Hogan asked.

The American Colonel, and his four fellow saboteurs, never told anybody very much about what they were up to, the less who knew the better. Generally, it was Baker and or McLaughlin who were given that information and who would be responsible for ending the operation should it become necessary.

_If all goes well, I should have some exciting news to tell Dirk at breakfast. _he thought_._ _And if it doesn't… someone else will have some exciting news to tell him at breakfast. _

Dirk had a pretty good idea why he wouldn't see Hogan again before morning and answered, "No problem Colonel, I don't need a thing. Just be sure you make it back to see me in the morning." He offered his right hand to Hogan who took it, along with the silent prayer for their safety it conveyed. Nodding, the Colonel turned and walked toward the exit.

_ So whatever they're doing, they're doing it tonight. _The medic watched the back of his CO as he headed out the door. 

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is Colonel Hogan?"  Schultz asked. "The Kommandant wants to see him." Schultz looked around the barrack for the missing officer.

"He's out walking the compound, checking out the damage. What does Klink want?" Newkirk asked.

"He did not tell me. All he said was "Go get Colonel Hogan." Schultz lifted the lid on the pot that was warming on the pot bellied stove. He sniffed, closed his eyes, and moaned as the delectable smell invaded his body. LeBeau smacked the guard's hands, causing him to drop the lid back down on the kettle.

"Oh, please, save me just a little, Cockroach! It smells so good!" The guard begged, while turning to leave and continue his search.

LeBeau folded his arms, annoyed, and mumbled, "Oui, oui, I'll save you some."

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan walked through the compound assessing the minor repairs being done to some of the barracks. He had finagled an extra shower, and three days of extra potato rations for his men, in exchange for their work.

"Hey Colonel!" Hogan looked up at the men repairing one of the barracks roof. "Fixing this hole is going to cause a lot of problems," the smiling soldier called out.

The Colonel looked up questioningly, trying to imagine how fixing the roof would cause problems. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Well, it will be the only dry spot inside the entire barrack. The guys will be _fighting_ for the bunk under this spot." The young soldier answered, somber faced.

"Maybe you better build in a leak," Hogan answered. "Or better yet, hold a raffle, you'll make a fortune!"

The men laughed, "See I told you the Colonel would know what to do!" they joked, before getting back to work.

Rounding the corner of one barrack and heading to the next, he saw a second group of men repairing a bowling ball size hole in a side wall of Barrack Seven.

"Anybody hurt when that hit?" Hogan asked.

"Not physically, Colonel, but I think it knocked about five years off of Sergeant Riley's life. He had just run to the door when it crashed through and rolled across his bunk." The freckle faced soldier chuckled.

"Do you know we left this hole open to the outside the rest of the night and couldn't even tell there was a difference in the inside temperature!" Lieutenant Rayburn added, while scratching his head.

"Oh, come on, I don't believe that!" Hogan exclaimed, laughing.

Rayburn smiled, "Okay, you caught me. Maybe it did make it a little _warmer_ inside."

Hogan slapped the younger man on the back and laughed with him. It was true that sometimes the barracks offered little reprieve from the outside elements.

After completing his rounds, Hogan found a quiet spot in the back of the camp, and sat on a bench outside of Barrack 15, to escape the weight of command for a few precious moments. He sat enjoying the silence, with no voices asking what to do next, no anxious eyes waiting for him to perform another miracle, or lead them through another difficult situation. There was just the sound of the trees creaking in the wind, and the occasional flight of a lone bird, soaring in the sky that he had given up when he took this command. But his solitude was soon ripped away.

"COLONEL HOGAN!" A voice called, reminding him his time was not his own, and that he was a prisoner whose life was dictated by the whims of his captors.

"Back here Schultz," he answered, wearily.

"What are you doing back here?" Schultz asked, as he lumbered up to the man that had, over the last twenty months, become more than just a prisoner to him. He had become a man whose opinions he respected, a man he would like to see, one day, return alive to his homeland and his family.

"Just planning my escape, Schultz," Hogan teased. "What can I do for you?"

Schultz stopped short in his tracks and scrutinized the American officer before deciding there was no truth in his comment.  "Jolly joke!" the German Sergeant moaned. Stepping closer Schultz added, "The Kommandant wants to see you."

"What does _he_ want? I'm kinda busy."  Hogan said as he continued to lean back against the barrack and stare out through the barbed wire fence.

"The Kommandant did not tell me why. He just said, 'Get Colonel Hogan'!" Schultz mimicked. "But Oberst Dozier is here."

"Dozier?" Hogan thought for a moment. "Is that who was here earlier today?"

 "Ja, come, the Kommandant is waiting." Schultz answered while motioning for Hogan to stand.

Groaning, Hogan stood and answered, "Okay, Schultz. Let's go." _ Sheesh, what's up, now? _

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 A Change In Plans

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Ten

A Change in Plans

Armin removed Daniel's blindfold, "Sorry we have to bring you in like this, but we can't be too careful." Daniel looked around the cellar for anything that would indicate where he was.

"I understand," he said. "How long will you keep me here?"

Armin looked the man over and answered, "I don't know. We have to make some arrangements. One of us will always be with you. Sorry, but we don't know enough about you to leave you on your own."

Daniel nodded. "I wish there were some way I could put your mind at rest, but our work was very secretive. Black Paw recruited me almost a year ago, after learning of my dissatisfaction with the Third Reich. I don't think London even knows about me," Daniel said, trying to stop their fears. "I was afraid something would get out and my family would suffer. I didn't figure on Black Paw being captured, let alone killed. So now I'm in a bigger mess. Lucky I had that meeting with you or I wouldn't be on my way to England now." Daniel paused. "By the way, what happened to the others that I met with the other night?" _Maybe I can find out what happened to the man that was shot. The Major said he had lost a lot of blood and would have probably needed help. _

Armin stopped himself from answering right away. He paced away from _Daniel_ and then turned to answer. "They're all safe."

_ I'd better not get too inquisitive. "Ahh, good!_ I've been worried, it took me a day to stop trembling" Danieladded, smiling.

Armin nodded and looking over at Horace said, "I will leave 'Kurt' with you for now. Just try to get some rest, I'll be back later." _I don't trust you will real names yet, Daniel_.Armin reached the door and glanced back, taking one more look at their guest.

"Hey, there's a staff car in front of Klink's office," Carter exclaimed. Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau joined him at the window.

"Isn't that the car that German Colonel arrived in this morning?" LeBeau asked.

"I think you're right, Louis," Newkirk answered, as Hogan and Schultz came into view, on their way to the Kommandant's office.

"That must be why Klink sent for the Colonel. Come on, let's get the coffee pot out!" Kinch headed for Hogan's quarters followed by his friends.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan and Schultz entered the outer office, where Helga was just finishing up her day's work. "Wait here, Colonel Hogan," Schultz indicated the outer office. "I'll see if they're ready for you." Schultz knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Since he was unfamiliar with Oberst Dozier, he decided knocking and waiting for permission to enter was the safest thing to do.

Hogan smiled at Helga as he waited to be called. "Has Klink been doing any yelling?" he asked, trying to get a feel for the atmosphere of the room.

"I have heard nothing, Colonel Hogan," she answered. Seeing the handsome American airman always made her pulse race. She looked down at her desk and shuffled some papers, acting disinterested. "Did you do something to upset him?"

Schultz had his head tilted listening for the Kommandant to answer but, smiling, had his eyes on Hogan and Helga.

"Yes, come in," Klink answered.

Schultz quickly turned his attention back to Klink, opened the door and announced, "Herr Kommandant, I have Colonel Hogan."

"Oh, show him in Schultz," Klink answered with enthusiasm.

Before Hogan could respond to Helga's comment, Schultz had announced him and was motioning him forward.

Hogan moved toward the door, and looking back over his shoulder at Helga, smiled his "Cat who ate the Canary" grin. Helga quickly turned back to her typing and allowed herself to smile in return.

Hogan took his cap off and held it in his hand as he entered the room. He glanced discreetly at Dozier, who was sitting relaxed in a chair by the window, and then abruptly returned his attention to Kommandant Klink. He wanted to give the impression that he knew it was the Kommandant he must answer to, and that it was the Kommandant who gave the orders at Stalag 13.

Hogan saluted formally and asked, "You sent for me Kommandant?"

"Yes, Hogan, you may stand at ease." Klink looked at Dozier and announced, "Colonel Dozier, this is our senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan, United States Army Air Corps., former Commander of the 504th Bomb Squadron," Klink crowed, proudly displaying his prized prisoner. "Colonel Hogan, Colonel Dozier wanted to meet you," Klink announced.

"Colonel Dozier," Hogan said, nodding in greeting.

Dozier's eyebrows arched. "So, Colonel Hogan, this is where you ended up after we plucked you from the skies over Germany. You flew through a lot of Flak presented to you by our Eighty-Eights, before you were shot down by General Biedenbender." Dozier stood and walked behind Hogan, "You were extremely lucky," the German chided.

The memory of that day still hung fresh in Hogan's mind. Having it thrown in his face, and having Dozier treat it as an example of German superiority, angered him even more. His jaw muscles rippled and the veins in his neck became visible as beads of sweat started to join together and form droplets that were beginning to dampen his collar. He fought to control his temper, but he could feel Dozier looking him over and he didn't like it.

"Well, Colonel Dozier, if your Eighty-eights are the threat you say they are, and yet failed to bring my plane down, what is that telling us?" Hogan countered, looking Dozier straight in the eyes. And then shrugging his shoulders, he added, "Or maybe it's just that they aren't as big a threat as you think."

-------------------------------

The men in the barracks held their breaths. LeBeau closed his eyes waiting for the repercussions, while the other three sat frozen staring at the speaker.

 ------------------------------

Dozier lost his smile and stepped in front of the POW. "You may have been considered one of the Allies' best pilots, but you obviously weren't good enough!" Dozier shot back, his eyes squinting as he re-evaluated the American. "And as for our Eighty-eights, I would think last night's reign of terror would have convinced you otherwise."

Hogan had just recoiled for the return fire, when Klink intervened. Stepping in between the two enemy Colonels, Klink looked at Hogan and lowered his voice, threatening. "Do not start anything that I will have to finish, Hogan. Any further hint of disrespect and you will find yourself in the cooler…on bread and water." _ If that is the only way I can keep you in one piece, then that's the way it's going to be. _

_ -----------------------------_

Hogan's men were celebrating his cutting remarks to Dozier. Nobody could out talk their Colonel! Kinch lowered his head smiling, still straining to hear. He didn't want to miss anything. Louis stood up tall and crossed his arms in an air of deviance.

"Boy, Klink is sure trying to put a stop to this quick!" Carter laughed.

Newkirk smiled, nodded his approval and whispered, "Let em have it, Colonel."

 -----------------------------

The anger passed through Hogan's face and dissipated. _All right, Kommandant, I'll keep my mouth shut…for now. I'll make a nonverbal statement later tonight.  _

Klink saw the tension in Hogan's jaw relax and realized he had made himself heard. _That's better. I always feel like I'm sitting on a time bomb when Hogan is being challenged. I know if I allow his response it's going to trigger an explosion and I'm going to be standing in its wake._ __

Restraining himself, Hogan answered, _"_You obviously have a point, Colonel Dozier, I do seem to be at a disadvantage at the moment." Hogan conceded, while clenching his fists and trying not to choke on his words.

 ----------------------------

"Whatever Klink said, it must have made an impression, he seems to have backed off," Newkirk decided.

"I don't believe that! It never stopped him before," LeBeau concluded.

"You're right, Louis. He just doesn't want to rock the boat before tonight's mission," Kinch figured.

----------------------------

Dozier looked with approval at Klink for putting the POW in his place. _ Klink must be doing something right to have this kind of control over his prisoners. Especially this one; he's a maverick and needs a tight rein _

"Kommandant, you and Colonel Hogan will join me in town tonight. We will have a good meal and exchange war stories," Dozier said, while sizing up the American Colonel.

"Well, that is very good of you, but I'm afraid I can't allow Colonel Hogan out of camp. Besides, camp funds do not allow for---" Klink was interrupted before he could go any further.

Dozier raised his voice and slapped his hand down on Klink's desk. "This night is my treat! End of discussion! We will go in my staff car. You won't even have to use your vehicle," Dozier said, determined not to take no for an answer.

_ General Burkhalter will have my neck if I let Dozier take Hogan out of camp and he escapes. _ "Colonel Hogan is a dangerous man and I …"

Hogan did a slow turn to look at Klink after that last remark and, stepping back, gave him a surprised look. _ Come on Klink, don't make this guy any more suspicious of me than he already is! _

"I thought you had your prisoners cowed, Colonel?" Dozier interrupted. Picking up the letter opener and a piece of paper from Klink's desk he began to stab little holes through it.

Hogan crossed his arms and stood staring at Klink, wondering what the Bald Eagle was going to say next to make matters worse for him.

"Well, yes, but…" Klink stuttered and then relented_._ "Colonel Hogan, we will go with Colonel Dozier into town, but one wrong move and …" 

"I'm sorry, Kommandant, I really don't feel up to it tonight. Maybe another time, say after the war!" Hogan declined. _ I'd rather shovel out the latrine! Besides I already have plans for tonight! _

Dozier stopped stabbing the paper he held and began cutting it into little pieces.

Klink looked at Dozier and explained, "Colonel Hogan suffered severe smoke inhalation in the process of rescuing Major Hochstetter. He is still recovering."

Hogan looked at Dozier and nodded in agreement. _Good comeback, Kommandant. _

This little bit of news peaked Dozier's curiosity about the American even more. He dropped what remained of the paper and looked at the prisoner, "Not to fear, Colonel Hogan, we will take good care of you. If what the Kommandant just told me is true, and I have no reason to doubt his word, you have earned a good meal. Consider it a reward."

Still trying to remain in camp, Hogan continued, "No, really, I…" but was cut off when Dozier stabbed the letter opener into the top of the desk and left it swaying there as he unsnapped his Lugar.

"I will not take 'no' for an answer," Dozier threatened. "You can spend the evening either eating or bleeding."

Seeing this action and not knowing exactly how big a madman Dozier was, Hogan responded, "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" _ What else can go wrong? _

_ -------------------------_

"What just happened?" LeBeau asked.

"It sounds like the Colonel is going to dinner!" Newkirk answered.

Carter looked at his comrades and asked, "Well, now what are we going to do?"

_ This is going from bad to worse. _ Kinch looked toward the heavens and with arms outstretched and palms up, asked, "Was it something I said?"

 -----------------------------------------------------

"Daniel, do you still want a chance to prove yourself?" Lutz asked.

"What do you mean?" Voss asked, looking at the man who had just entered the cellar.

"We have a job to do tonight and could use another man. Interested?" Lutz was setting the trap.

Voss stood and answered, "It beats sitting in this damp cellar! What are we doing?"

Lutz handed Daniel a Lugar. "The rest of the team will be here soon and we'll go over the operation." _We'll keep this guy here away from our real base of operation. It will be less likely he'll learn anything. Not that we're planning on giving him a chance to use anything against us. _

"You'll find out in a little bit." Lutz turned and went back to the table where he had dropped his backpack, when he entered. "In the meantime, I've brought some food, let's eat."

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan burst into the barrack and slammed the door. "Did you hear?"

"Oui, Colonel, we heard!"

"I've only got a few minutes to get ready." Hogan shook his head. "I can't seem to get a break," he mumbled to himself. "Okay, if I'm not back, go as planned and I'll try and catch up. Remember to plant your powder under the bridge before you go for the cannons. If we mess this up and they get suspicious, odds are they'll pull them out using that bridge. We've got to get those guns tonight. We won't have another chance. Carter, do you have everything you need?"

"Sure, Colonel, it's all ready to go," Andrew said uneasily. "Are you sure you want us to go without you?"

"It'll be all right, Carter. Just follow Kinch's orders. Besides, I'll probably be back in plenty of time." _ Things can't keep going wrong forever, right? _Hogan thought_._

"Kinch, you know what to do. Get the explosives on the guns, set the timers, and get back to camp. I don't know what Dozier has in mind, but I can't imagine he wants to just take me to dinner. You'd better tell the Underground to keep Daniel in that cellar. One surprise is enough for tonight. We'll deal with him later. Hochstetter will undoubtedly have security beefed up. So be careful."

"What do you suppose Dozier could be up to?" Newkirk asked.

"I haven't a clue!" Hogan answered. "But he was dead set on me going with him!"

LeBeau turned from his sentry post at the door to Barrack Two. "Schultz is coming!"

"I guess my time's up. Any last minute questions?" Hogan looked around at his men, who were shaking their heads. "Don't worry guys. It'll all work out fine!" _I hope! _

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa Bear calling Nighthawk. Papa Bear calling Nighthawk, come in Nighthawk." Kinch was trying desperately to reach the Underground unit.

"Blimey, they surely haven't gone out yet. Where are they?" Newkirk lit a cigarette in frustration.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're going to reach them," LeBeau answered, leaning against the table on his elbows.

Carter was standing watching and listening to his companions. His anxiety was building "So the Underground will end up bringing that 'Daniel' guy with them, and the Colonel wants him left out."

"It's beginning to look that way," Kinch sighed.  _Our luck had better change soon we're running out of time! _

"Hadn't we better try and get word to the gov'nor? There's only one place worth eating at in town, and Maria is still working as a waitress there. We can call and have her slip the Colonel a message."  Newkirk stamped out his cigarette.

Kinch thought it over, "Okay, Newkirk, go ahead and make the call. Let's keep the unknowns to a minimum as much as we can, for everyone involved."

 --------------------------------------------

Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau watched Newkirk as he climbed out of the tunnel and closed the entrance. Newkirk shoved his hands in his pockets and was looking down at the floor as he walked over to the table.

"Well, Newkirk, is Marie going to give him the message?" Kinch prodded.

"Newkirk took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shook one out. Looking thoughtful he said, "Yeah, she said she would try to find him."

"Try to find him? Isn't he at the Hoff Brau? Carter questioned.

"No!" Newkirk lit his cigarette.

"What? Well, where is he?" LeBeau asked, as he stepped away from the soup he was stirring and closer to the group.

Newkirk shrugged, "But Marie said she had an idea. There's a new place in town with a quieter atmosphere that a lot of the officers have migrated to. She thinks there's a good chance he'll be there."

LeBeau threw his arms up in the air, turned and spewed a line of French phrases, before turning back around and ending with a question he translated to English. "Things are not shaping up to well here, how do we know this isn't all part of a Hochstetter trap?"

"I guess we'll find out in a few hours. We have our orders. We go as planned," Kinch stated. Then he asked, "When's that soup going to be done, Louis?"

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11 Let's Get Started

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Eleven

Let's Get Started!

Hogan stared at the glass in front of him as Dozier filled it with liquor. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk."

"Of course I am, Colonel, how else will I learn your secrets?" Dozier answered, smiling, but his eyes were dead serious. "You know, you still have not told me why you would risk your life for a Gestapo Major."

"That's easy; Hochstetter was so scared his voice went up two octaves when he was calling for help, and I thought there was a woman in there. I'm sure you can appreciate my concern!" Hogan smiled. "How was I to know that 'tough guy' routine was all an act?"

Dozier sat back in his chair, rolling his glass back and forth in his fingers and staring at Hogan with amusement. "You have quite a mouth on you, Colonel."

"I've been told that before," Hogan answered, while holding his glass up and tipping it slightly at Dozier before taking a sip. "So, Colonel Dozier, how did you get stuck being in charge of the Accidental Artillery Armaments?" Hogan questioned, trying to get a rise out of Dozier and catch him off balance.

"The what?" Dozier asked.

"The Accidental Artillery Armaments…The cannons that might accidentally hit a plane if they fire enough rounds. You know, the triple A's," Hogan said, with acid in his voice.

Dozier lost his smile and leaned forward. "You might find yourself surprised if you tried to fly past _these _guns, Colonel! In fact, I wish I could offer you that experience tonight. Perhaps after Germany wins the war, I can give you a first hand demonstration."

Klink held his napkin up to his mouth, in an attempt to address Hogan discreetly, and threatened, "Watch it Hogan, you are still a prisoner!"

Taking another sip from his glass, Hogan looked around at all the German uniforms in the room, "Yes, I'm definitely aware of that. I seem to be the only one in the room on the winning side though."

"Hogan!" Klink snapped.

The American Colonel looked questioningly at Klink, giving the impression he had no idea he had said anything wrong.

Dozier threw his head back and laughed. "Colonel Hogan, your audacity is challenging. The Allied fliers I've seen are either plummeting to earth in their burning planes or drifting down and acting as targets for our machine guns," Dozier fired back at Hogan.

After which he picked up Hogan's glass of liquor and handed it to him.

_ I won't drink to that, you miserable…_ Hogan sat the glass down, while his left hand gripped the napkin in his lap until his knuckles turned white.

 "Of course you now live in a nice safe prison camp, where your planes and ours won't bomb. It's easy to be courageous under those conditions. I wonder if you would be so bold if your safety were threatened."

Klink got a sickening feeling in his stomach. Both men were now locked in a deadly gaze _Hogan is not going to let this go by. How do I break this up? _He saw the familiar spark flash through the brown eyes of his prisoner and held his breath, as Hogan began to speak.

"And _I_ wonder if your story won't change when we march into Berlin!" Hogan smiled, picked up his glass, and added, "Let's drink to that!" _Sorry, Kommandant, it needed to be said! _

Dozier stiffened, and Klink feared he would not be able to save Hogan from the German Colonel's rage. But it began to melt away almost as quickly as it appeared. As if a sudden realization had occurred that diffused the anger, or at the very least, postponed it.

 ---------------------------------------------

"I want four patrols added to guard the anti-aircraft guns. There will be a band of steel around those guns!"

"Jawohl, Herr Major!" the Lieutenant answered crisply.

"If the Underground makes an attempt to get at them, I want every effort made to take them alive. Understood?" Hochstetter ordered from his hospital bed.

"Understood! Will we be holding them here or should I have them sent straight to Berlin?" the junior officer asked.

"Nein, any prisoners taken will be held in Hammelburg until I am able to talk to them personally. Enter them as suspects and under investigation. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, charge them with anything.  As long as they are suspects, I have complete control of them."

"I understand, Major!"

"And, Leutnant, if you fail to protect the guns, Berlin will send you an invitation to make your explanation to the Fuhrer, in person."  _I won't be far behind if they find out I deliberately told the Underground about the testing of radar with the Eighty-eights. "Heil Hitler!"_ Hochstetter replaced the phone in its cradle and stared at the ceiling_. I can't stand this being confined! No wonder prisoners pace in their cells. _

_ --------------------------------------------------------------_

"The hollow log is over here, Carter!" Kinch said with exasperation.

Carter looked at Kinch doubtfully. _I don't think so! _Unsure how to express his disagreement, he simply veered off in the opposite direction.

"Carter, where are you going?" Kinch shouted barely above a whisper.

"Want me to go fetch him?" Newkirk asked.

LeBeau looked from Peter to Kinch.

Sighing, Kinch shook his head no, went to the hollow log he had in view, and reached inside. He felt blindly for the satchel containing the dynamite. His hand passed over leaves and sticks but did not come in contact with the canvas bag. Bending closer, he peered inside.

In the meantime, Carter walked up behind him, and asked, "Looking for this?"

Kinch turned around expectantly and his expression changed from an annoyed question to a sheepish grin as he saw the sought-after bag dangling from Carter's outstretched arm. "I should have known you wouldn't lose track of your explosives."

Carter grinned in return.

 -------------------------------------------------------

As they were finishing their meal, Colonel Klink noticed a nearby waiter stopping at each table making inquiries. Finally, the waiter was close enough to allow him to over hear that he was searching for Colonel Dozier.

"Waiter, this is Colonel Dozier," Klink volunteered.

"Colonel there is a phone call for you. Follow me."  The waiter turned to lead the officer to the house phone.

Before leaving, Dozier finished filling Hogan's glass. "Drink up, Colonel, I expect to see that glass empty when I get back. Don't disappoint me!" Smiling, he stood to follow the waiter.

_If I drink all of that, I really will be drunk. _Hogan followed the German with his eyes and saw Marie standing next to the doorway leading to the hotel desk. The American officer reached for his glass and knocked it over, spilling its contents onto Klink_. There you have it, one empty glass! _ "Oh, sorry, Kommandant," Hogan apologized jumping to his feet. "Waiter, we need a towel!" he called, while turning to step behind Klink. Grabbing his napkin, he began dabbing at Klink's uniform as the waiter joined him. Hogan gradually faded back as another waiter came to help. In the confusion he slipped over to Marie.

"Colonel Hogan, we've only a moment before Dozier returns from that fake call," she began as she kept an eye on her surroundings. "I have a message for you from Stalag 13. They have not been able to reach 'Nighthawk'," She whispered. "They wanted you to know the man you wanted left behind would be with them tonight."  Marie raised her voice slightly. "Go away you're drunk!" she ordered.

"Oh come on, one little dance!" Hogan answered. Lowering his voice he said, "Oh that's just great! And I'm stuck here with Jekyll and Hyde." he said, reaching for Marie's hand. "Thanks, Marie, now you had better get out of here."

Maria yanked her hand back as Kommandant Klink approached. "I do not dance with Americans!" she exclaimed.

"Colonel Hogan! What are you doing?" Klink demanded. Turning to Marie he added, "Sorry Fraulein, the Colonel has had a little too much to drink."

"Hmpf," Maria huffed, as she turned and marched out of the room.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," Hogan answered.

"What's going on?" Dozier asked, rejoining the group.

"Colonel Hogan has had too much to drink. I think it is time for us to go." Klink didn't want to go into any more detail.

Dozier looked at Hogan. "I was just about to suggest the same thing. I will take you to see my Eighty – eights on the way."

"Who was on the phone?" Klink asked.

"That's another reason why I want to go by my camp. Whoever it was had hung up by the time I got there."

_ By his camp? Swell! _Hogan thought. Okay, _he wanted me drunk, let's see if I can make him change his mind._

"Tha'll be great!" Hogan said slapping the German Oberst on his back and then throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"COLONEL HOGAN!" Klink hollered, causing people to turn and look. _ If your condition wasn't Dozier's fault, I'd give you five days in the cooler. _ Embarrassed, he grabbed Hogan's arm and shoved him out the door.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you ready, Carter?" Kinch asked, as he surveyed the ground between them and the bridge.

"I think so," he answered.

"You can't just think so. You have to know so."

"I'm ready!"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure!" he assured.

Kinch gave him one last scrutinizing look, "Okay, let's go. Newkirk, LeBeau, cover us."

Newkirk raised his gun up in front of him and peered into the darkness. LeBeau moved up next to him with his gun ready. Kinch and Carter moved out, inching their way along the ground to the ravine and the river running under the bridge. Newkirk and LeBeau kept their eyes trained on the guards patrolling the bridge.

Kinch and Carter slipped over the side of the ravine and made their way to the bridge. Kinch signaled Carter to start climbing the girders, and when Andrew was well into the maze, he followed behind. Slowly and silently, they made their way to the center of the expanse.

"What's taking them so long?" Newkirk asked, frustrated at not being able to actually see Kinch and Carter from their position.

"They've only been gone five minutes!" Louis said impatiently, while elbowing his companion.

Carter stopped at the center point and inched his way up. _This will do some damage. I sure hope we make it back here in time to see it go! _ 

Kinch had moved on to the far end of the bridge and set two explosive packs, one on each piling to break it away from the road_. Now, to string this wire back to Carter so he can tie in his "pack" _Kinch looked at his watch adjusting his arm to catch the moonlight, _Still on time _ Meeting Carter as planned, he passed the spooled wire up, and glanced at the time again. _ We're doing well. _ He gave Carter a thumbs up.

Carter finished tying his pack in and they were soon planting two more packs on the final two pilings. Carter glanced back for one last admiring look at their handiwork before Kinch urged him back up the side of the ravine to wait for Louis's all clear signal.

In the meantime, the guard on the bridge walked to the rail closest to Kinch and Carter.

"What is that bloody Kraut doing?" Newkirk took aim.

LeBeau looked to where Carter and Kinch had been. "They've moved back into the shadows," he said

 The German stood at the railing _ What was that? I thought I saw…something. _ The guard took his flashlight and shone it into the thick dried brush. Kinch and Carter lay flat and still as the light shone over them. Carter, buried his face in the dirt, trying to become invisible, but he was afraid the beating of his heart would give him away.

There was a sudden rustle in the grass and the guard shone the flashlight down the length of his rifle. He placed his finger over the trigger while he searched, shining his light over the brush. Suddenly a rabbit made his escape, running up and over the lip of the ravine. Swinging his rifle to follow the movement, the guard recognized his prey. His rapid breathing slowed its pace and he lowered his gun, smiling _ It was nothing! _ Exhaling a sigh of relief, he began his rhythmic pace back along the bridge.

"He doesn't know how bloody close he came!' Newkirk cursed as he lowered his gun, and plopped onto his back with his hand on his chest trying to reabsorb his fear.

Louis motioned for the other two to join them.

"Get that plunger wired and hid," Kinch said, while looking around for patrols. Carter, still white as a ghost, worked quietly and quickly. Within seconds he was done. The four moved on to the Eighty-eights and their rendezvous with the Underground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Underground unit known as "Nighthawk" had met in the cellar where they were holding Daniel. "All right, its time to move out we need to rendezvous with the others." Armin looked at the men as they gathered themselves together. He was being careful not to use the codename Papa Bear. _No need to give Daniel too much information, something could still go wrong. _

"Others? There are more?" Daniel asked. _ Good, maybe Papa Bear will be among them.  _

"Yes, they'll meet us, and we'll cover them while they set their 'charges'," Lutz said, as a matter of fact.

"'Charges,' I take it you've done this before?" Daniel questioned. _ This has to be the Underground units that Major Hochstetter has been hunting, and it must be Papa Bear we are meeting. _"May I ask what our target is?"

"We're taking out the anti-aircraft guns!" Horace smiled.

"That's a rather large goal," Daniel stated.  "I assume we have enough men to pull this off."

"What's the matter Daniel, getting cold feet?" Horace asked.

"Not at all, I'm just amazed at your organization." He couldn't have been more truthful. _ This is going to be quite a triumph! I'm eager to talk to the man running this operation! _

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------_

Hogan sat wedged in the back seat between Klink and Dozier. He had his hat pulled down over his eyes and laid his head back on the seat, pretending to be semi-passed out.

Dozier looked at Hogan and commented, "It appears these Americans can't hold their liquor."

"You seemed to be pushing it down him, determinedly! What were you trying to prove?" Klink asked, hesitantly.

_ Thanks, Klink, that's what I want to know too! _

"Nothing, Kommandant. I was just trying to show him a good time." _ And loosen his tongue a little for our discussion. _

The car hit a bump and Hogan sat up, "I'm up, Schultz! I'm…" Hogan looked around as if he were disoriented. He was still hoping to convince Dozier to forego taking them on a tour of his cannons. "Mmm, where we..are. I mean, are where? Oh, forget it!" he said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hogan, you're soused," Klink said, his face aghast at the site of Hogan's drunkenness.

The staff car swerved to pull into Stalag 13, and Hogan leaned heavy into Dozier. Looking into his face he smiled and said, "Sharp turn!" and using Dozier's arm and shoulder, acted as if he were trying to right himself. "Sorry, Major---"

"That's Oberst," Dozier corrected.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I keep forgetting!" Hogan replied. "Are we home?" he asked as he placed his fingers to his lips and pretended to swallow a belch. "I think I've had a little too much to drink." _Good, this drunken act must have worked. He did bring us back to Stalag 13. _He sneaked a look at his watch. _ I might still be able to catch up with the guys. _

Klink looked at Hogan and, shaking his head, opened the car door to get out.

"Here you are Colonel Klink," Dozier said, grinning. "I would take you with us, but I know you need to be rested to stay on top of these prisoners and their attempted escapes."

Hogan registered the "take you with us" and moaned inwardly. _Things aren't getting any better, are they? _

"What do you mean?" Klink asked, as it dawned on him what Dozier was planning. "Wait a minute, you can't take Hogan with you, he's a prisoner, and I am responsible for him! Besides, he's in a drunken stupor; he won't remember any of this!"

Dozier reached across Hogan and grabbed the door. "Oh, I think I can be entertaining enough to be memorable. I'll have him returned in the morning when we break camp." Dozier slammed the car door and the driver sped out the gate.

Hogan looked at Dozier and slid over in the seat, putting a little distance between him and the enemy.

"Give me your arms, Colonel," Dozier ordered taking a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. "I promised Colonel Klink you wouldn't escape. I keep my promises."

Hogan slowly and apprehensively presented his wrists. Dozier snapped the handcuffs on and gave them a tug to insure they were snug. "After your Kommandant told me about you, I went back over some of my old records. We were all trying to bring you down, you know."

Alarms were going off in Hogan's head. _ This isn't about the Eighty-eights _"Go on."

"You flew with the Tigers defending China from the Japanese before the United States entered the war. It must have been a good learning experience for you. It made you quite the scourge over Germany for a good many months." Dozier sat back, watching Hogan realize how much information he had on him. _That seems to have sobered you up a little. _

 "What's this all about, Colonel? You're not taking me to just look at your guns," Hogan asked, as he rested his cuffed fists back in his lap.

"Let's just enjoy the ride, Colonel Hogan, and anticipate our arrival!" Dozier smiled, enjoying the uneasiness he had just delivered to his captive, and he sat back to watch it eat at the self-assured Allied pilot.

  -------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 Taking The Plunge

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter  Twelve

Taking The Plunge

"There they come, Kinch," LeBeau pointed, as the Underground unit approached.

Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau stepped out of the shadows. As the two groups greeted each other, Kinch and Armin stepped aside to prevent Daniel from hearing. Kinch lowered his voice, "The bridge is wired. Who are you sending?"

"Bernd and Willi. They'll head out when we break up to cover you. After the guns blow, they'll set if off. That should slow down any help that might be coming. We'll get Daniel on his way to his interrogators in the confusion. Tiger's unit is causing a diversion in the area southwest of the gun location to pull some of the patrols off."  Armin was looking around, thinking Colonel Hogan would be stepping out of the shadows any second. "Where's …"

"He's not with us," Kinch broke in. "It's a long story. He may be joining us later." Kinch and Armin stepped back to the group. "Okay, lets get this done," Kinch announced. He was anxious to get back to camp and find out what was keeping the Colonel.

The group silently moved out. They made their way to their target and split up. Daniel stayed with Lutz and Armin, guarding that he did not make an attempt to warn the enemy. Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk, and Carter divided up the explosive packages that Carter had prepared and split up. Kinch would target the radar and one gun. The others would each take two guns each. The last gun was too close to the light, but the fallout and the explosions from the shells should be enough. Kinch was to look over the radar after he set his explosive pack and take notes, as well as try and get into the command tent to see what he could find. Hogan would have been taking the command tent if he were here. Kinch missed the presence of his friend and the reassurance that presence gave him.

_ Just stay focused, that's what the Colonel would say. _Kinch thought as he hung in the shadows making his way to the radar. Everything was packed up, The guards were lax in their patrols and stood in groups laughing, smoking, discussing their move and enjoying their Oberst being out of camp.

Newkirk was finishing placing his last explosive and thinking, _ This is too uncomfortably easy! _He looked around and headed back to the woods. A smiling Carter joined him shortly.

"Where are LeBeau and Kinch?" Carter asked looking over his shoulder.

"They'll be here! Just give them time. Kinch has a two man job with the Colonel being absent." Newkirk reasoned, trying to keep Carter from hyperventilating.

"Here comes LeBeau," Newkirk said with relief.

"What took you so long, Louis?" Carter asked, fearing there may have been something wrong with his explosives. The Sergeant knew exactly how long it should have taken to set them, and now looked eagerly at LeBeau waiting for an answer.

LeBeau whispered, "One of those Nazi soldiers wandered by on his way to 'relieve' himself in the shadows." LeBeau made a face and wagged his head.

"Oh well, there's a picture for you. Thanks for sharing that!" Newkirk complained.

"On his way to _what_?" Carter asked.

LeBeau ignoring the question, asked, "Where is Kinch?"

"I just saw him enter that tent over there. It must be..." Newkirk stopped as a staff car pulled into camp and stopped in front of the command tent.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

"You dummkopf!" Hochstetter yelled into the phone. "That is just what they wanted you to do. Bah! Get those patrols back where they belong." _ I'm surrounded by idiots _"Have you sent anybody to Stalag 13 to check on…? Do not interrupt me! TO CHECK ON…" Hochstetter stopped pulled the phone from his ear and rubbed his face. Frustration was completely consuming him.

Composing himself, he began again. "Pull the patrols back where they belong. Send someone to Stalag 13 to see if Colonel Hogan is there. If he isn't, send two more patrols out to those guns and find him! ALIVE!" Hochstetter slammed down the phone. "NURSE, GET ME OUT OF THIS TRACTION!"

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Klink had gone to his quarters, prepared for bed and was now pacing when there was a knock on the door "Come in."

"You sent for me, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz had hurriedly dressed and hurried to answer his summons.

"Yes, Schultz, Colonel Hogan is spending the night with Colonel Dozier…"

"He is, Herr Kommandant? Do you think that is wise?" the Sergeant asked.

"No, it wasn't my idea; Colonel Dozier just drove off with him!" Klink threw his hands up in the air and let them fall to his side in annoyance.

"He kidnapped, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked.

"No, no…Schultz, would you just shut up and listen?" Klink ordered.

Schultz straightened, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

"He will be bringing Colonel Hogan back in the morning. We are to have Hogan at the hospital in Hammelburg for propaganda pictures in the morning and I have not had a chance to tell him yet. So bring him to the office right after he gets back." Klink looked away with a frown.

"Is there something wrong, Kommandant?" Schultz asked after seeing Klink frown.

Klink spun back around, intending to deny that anything was wrong. Officers do not usually discuss problems with non-coms. But his next closest in rank was Captain Gruber and he went "by the book" and kept personal feelings out of his decisions. Klink, on the other hand, had an artist's soul. His sensitivity ran deep but was not displayed outwardly. He usually fought those battles silently, and from time to time, emotionally but generally always privately. He had allowed Hogan to be his sounding board on occasion. He found the American to be sincere, though his delivery was generally flippant. He believed it was Hogan's own defense mechanism and a way to keep the distance between them. It would not be wise to befriend a man you may one day have to kill in the line of duty.

But now the enemy confidante was not here and in fact was the source of his conflict at the moment. Klink looked again at the Sergeant standing in front of him. Shultz was a good man, though he let his feelings show too much to ever be an officer. But still, his moral character was much like Klink's own. All of these thoughts ran quickly through the Kommandant's mind as he looked back at Schultz and assumed a less formal stance.

 "Truthfully, Schultz," Klink paused to consider how to present his fears, "I'm a little concerned about Colonel Dozier's motives. Besides plying Hogan with alcohol all night, his remarks to him all seemed to be calculated for a specific response, though from the look on Colonel Dozier's face his calculations were off". Klink recalled, smiling, but quickly recovered and assumed a more dignified expression. "I'm afraid Oberst Dozier has a hidden agenda, for Hogan. I thought about going to get Hogan, but Dozier carries considerable weight in powerful circles."

Schultz stepped forward, "Permission to speak freely, Herr Kommandant."

Klink looked up at the gentle Sergeant. _ How is it, a career soldier like me, finds his best companionship in an enemy Colonel and a Sergeant? _

"Permission granted," Klink answered.

"Colonel Hogan would go after _you_. He may say it was for the good of his men or to keep the Gestapo from moving in and running the camp, but he would at least try," Schultz answered calmly.__

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau watched as the German Oberst got out of the car and walked around to the other side.

"We've got to get Kinch out of there!" Newkirk whispered.

Before the others could answer, the Oberst opened the door and Colonel Hogan stepped out.

"Holly cow, that's the Colonel!" Carter exclaimed.

Kinch was peering out between the tent flaps and almost choked. Both relieved and shocked, he parted the flap enough to catch Hogan's eye. Hogan took a few steps away from the tent and toward the guns.

"So these are the guns you're so proud of." _ I've got to get Dozier away from that tent. _Hogan stopped walking and waited for Dozier to join him.

"Impressive aren't they? Come let me show you." Dozier picked up the pace and headed for the guns.

Hogan walked hesitantly behind, thankful that Dozier had followed up on his feigned interest, but curious about the motive for his being here. "It looks like you're getting ready to move them," Hogan observed.

Dozier looked at the two guards standing next to the guns and motioned toward Hogan with a nod. The guards flanked the American. Hogan glanced at the guards now on either side of him. _It looks like my host is getting ready to make his move. What's this all about? He can't know what we're about to do, can he? I've got to just stay calm.   Dozier_ turned, and stepped directly in front of the Colonel. He reached down and unfastened one of the handcuffs. "Remove your uniform jacket, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan looked at Dozier trying to figure out what he was planning. "I don't suppose you care that it's freezing out here," he chided.

Dozier drew his pistol from its holster and pointed it at Hogan. "Remove it or ruin it!"

"I didn't think so!" Hogan began unbuttoning the jacket of his dress uniform, removed it, and then handed it to Dozier, shivering as the frigid air accosted him.

"Stand Colonel Hogan in front of the gun. Make sure he faces me," Dozier ordered, as he re-holstered his Lugar.

"No, really, I can see them fine from here!" Hogan protested. As he broke out in a cold sweat, he felt the flush of panic.  The guards tightened their grips on his arms and forced him into position, as he shook his head with a mocking, "I can't believe it" grin. _You've got to be kidding me! _

 ------------------------------------------------

Kinch reached his friends and followed their gaze back to where Hogan now stood in front of the guns.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dozier looked up at the cannon looming into the night sky. "Nobody has built a better cannon than we have here." He brought his gaze back down to Hogan and stepped behind him, while motioning for the guard to pull the wrist with the dangling cuff back causing the American to take a step backward. Dozier wrapped the cuff around a piece of the armament, he then motioned for Hogan's other wrist and Dozier fastened it back into the cuff. _Looks like I'm staying here for a while. _ Hogan shifted uncomfortably, knowing the guns were most likely already packed with explosives, and tried to maintain a calm expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kinch, those cannons are going to go. We've got to get the Colonel out of there." Carter looked from the Colonel to Kinch with anticipation.

"Come on, fall back." Kinch pulled on the men getting them to move.

After they withdrew further back, the Underground unit started converging on them.

"I know you said the Colonel might be joining us later, but I didn't know you meant like this!" Armin said, dumbfounded.

"This is not part of the plan!" LeBeau assured.

"We've got to come up with something or 'Papa Bear' is going up with those guns," Kinch announced, letting the name _slip _hoping Daniel, if he were Gestapo, would not let that happen.

"That's 'Papa Bear'?" Daniel exclaimed. _ I can't let him get blown up!  _

Newkirk stared at Kinch, speechless.Then pulling his gun he said, "Let's go get him."

"Wait! I think I can help. Let me go in," Daniel suggested.

 The others just looked at him. Not wanting to trust him, but desperate for a solution.

"I didn't want to tell you this. I know you don't trust me and this isn't going to help, but I'm a Captain in the Gestapo. I think I can at least get "Papa Bear" a ride to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg and away from those guns."

"Go!" Kinch said, looking at his watch. "You've got nineteen minutes!" he whispered, stepping back and opening a path.

 ----------------------------------------------------

"I hate to bring this up, but it's a little difficult to see the Eighty-eights you keep bragging about when they're chained to my back." Hogan barely finished his sentence when Dozier embedded his fist in the American's stomach.

"Oopf!" Hogan groaned, gasped for air and began to cough. 

"Your flying antics cost me a promotion to General. Instead you let that idiot Biedenbender bring you in. I had my suspicions at the time when he took you to the hospital and demanded treatment." Dozier looked down on his prisoner, enjoying being in control of the brash American.

Hogan was surprised and unprepared for Dozier's quick punch. His lungs protested the quick intake of cold air as he tried to breathe. Dozier reached up and grabbed a handful of Hogan's hair and pulled his head up and slightly back.

 "But after Biedenbender's act of treason and defection, it was obvious you were on the same side, so why did he shoot you down?"

_Here it comes. _Hogan thought, as he strained against Dozier's grip.

"There can only be one reason… to raise his esteem and increase his worth to the Nazi party. Thus increasing his presence among those with power and, eventually, it got him _promoted_! It was a gamble but it worked. Now as a General, he had access to more information to pass on to the Allies. The Americans gave up their top pilot to give him a boost which eventually ensured his promotion." Dozier released Hogan, turned, and took a step away before turning back. So is that why he _failed_ to bring you down right away? To make you appear to be a better pilot than you actually were which made him look even more spectacular when you finally did fall?"

_So that's it. He thinks my capture was a plot to get Biedenbender promoted. Boy is he wrong! _ Hogan thought.

"You're…" Hogan panted, "…nuts, Dozier."

"The truth is obvious, and I will have it from you if it takes all night. You will do for me what you did for Biedenbender, but this promotion will be for the right reason!" Dozier turned away again, took a step forward, and then spun around adding momentum, as he delivered another gut wrenching blow. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll stop!"

"Ugh, mmm," Hogan bit his lower lip while trying to control his moaning. Doubling over as far as he could, he gasped for air. _ Can't breathe. _ The third blow came, and Hogan realized he was dangerously close to inaugurating Dozier's shoes with the liquor the German Oberst had forced on him at dinner. Hogan fought with the cuffs on his wrist, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his aching middle and collapse.

"Something wrong, Colonel? Are the handcuffs too tight?" Dozier asked, mockingly, upon seeing Hogan's straining arms. "Where are your glib remarks now?" The anger, the German officer felt at dinner, flooded back and demanded satisfaction.

Hogan wanted to fire out a biting response, but at the moment, he would settle for a swallow of air.

"Tell me, Colonel Hogan, that Biedenbender gave you the coordinates for the guns, and that is how you knew to avoid my Eighty-eights. Tell me and I'll stop!"   Dozier gained momentum from his anger and, after two more strikes, the American Colonel was coughing more than he was breathing, and fighting to keep from blacking out. "You couldn't have got past our cannon's on your own!"

 _ Is this the way it's going to end? Being beat to death by a madman while waiting to be blown apart? Well, at least I'm taking you with me! _ The beating suddenly stopped and Hogan felt his head being yanked up again, and then…Dozier was distracted by one of the guards.

"Halt!" the guard called.

Dozier momentarily thought the guard was talking to him and could not believe what he heard. But then he saw the guard pointing his gun toward the woods; he let loose of Hogan, turned, and asked, "Was ist los?"

 Hogan took advantage of the opportunity to breathe through clenched teeth, and tried to make his eyes focus on who was approaching.  _ Too small to be Kinch…who is that? _

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk waited for Daniel to get out of hearing distance and then demanded, "Kinch, what are you doing? He's the enemy!"

"He's our only chance to get the Colonel out of there. Daniel has a vested interest in keeping 'Papa Bear' alive!" Kinch paused and solemnly added, "The Colonel won't be any deader, if I'm wrong!"

  -----------------------------------------------------------

Voss stopped hands in the air. "I am Captain Voss, Gestapo."

The German Captain was breathing hard. He had to make his identity clear, and fast, before the guns blew. He couldn't get his prisoner away from the explosion until he was recognized as Gestapo. _ If I can get "Papa Bear" to Gestapo headquarters and remain undercover at the same time, I might still be able to uncover the Underground's route to __England__ and capture Papa Bear. Maybe I can get a double promotion out of this. Let's see my brother top that! _

Dozier turned to look at the stranger, "Advance!"

Voss approached the group and briefly looked at the man he just learned was Papa Bear. He could see the brown eyes straining to see more clearly and look him over.

"Do you have any proof of this, Herr _Captain_?" Dozier asked.

"If you will turn the collar of my shirt up, you will find a hidden pocket with my identity paper."

Dozier, looked at the man and ordered, "Get down on all fours."

Voss did as ordered and Dozier walked over to him, aiming his gun at his head.

 -------------------------------------------------------

"What's he doing?" Carter asked, as Voss knelt down.

"It looks like he's getting ready to be executed," LeBeau whispered.

Newkirk, fearing Hogan would be next, drew his gun and said, "I told you, we need to go in there and get the Colonel."

"Hold on. Daniel's handing the German something. I wish I could hear what was being said," Kinch said, while staring at the events unfolding in front of him.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, take your left hand and remove your document," Dozier ordered.

Reaching up with muddied hands, the Captain did as instructed and balancing on "three points" held it over his head for Dozier to seize.

Hogan, grateful for the reprieve, was watching the action in front of him, and wondered, _ is this "Daniel"? Who else could it be? So his real name is Voss! The guys were out there somewhere, or has the Gestapo captured them? _

Dozier inspected the document. "Get up, Captain Voss! What are you doing here in the middle of the night dressed like that?" 

Voss looked at the guards standing nearby. "Move your guards back, this is top secret."

Dozier hesitated for only a moment and with his gun still in his hand, he ordered his men to move away.

"I have been undercover by order of Major Hochstetter," Voss continued. "The man you have tied to that cannon is suspected of being a spy, and is wanted by the Gestapo." Voss, being careful not to say the name "Papa Bear", looked at his watch and back at Dozier.

Hogan, shivering in the cold night air, wondered. _ How much does he know, where did he get his information and who else knows? _ _I've always known I could be found out at any time, it looks like it finally happened. _

_So I was right! _Dozier thought. "Do you have an appointment to keep?" the Oberst asked, noticing the Captain's preoccupation with his wristwatch.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do? I have a rendezvous to make. I have infiltrated the Underground and I don't want to blow my cover. That's why I need your help getting this man to headquarters." _And you're running out of time, if you only knew it. Sorry Dozier, but your guns and radar can be rebuilt. We may not have the chance to capture the "head" of the Underground and his men again. _

"You must take this man to Gestapo headquarters and turn him over to them. Tell them he is to be held for Major Hochstetter and to book him under _suspicion_ of espionage. They are to call Major Hochstetter immediately for further orders. You must do this now. He has information we need immediately!"  Voss was trying to remain trusted by both Dozier and the Underground. He needed to get Dozier to move Hogan before the guns blew, without telling Dozier to soon about the cannons and giving him time to defuse them.

Dozier was pleased at the turn of events. The Gestapo warrant gave credence to Dozier's charges that Hogan was an accomplice to Biedenbender. Dozier looked from Voss to Hogan. "So, Colonel Hogan, you _have_ been keeping secrets from us! I knew you were more than just a downed pilot. Especially when I tried to access your files and found they were marked "Confidential" and "Off the Record". No doubt by Biedenbender himself." _He has to have help if he's operating from a POW camp! Klink? Yes, that would make sense. _

Hogan, fighting the nausea Dozier's punches left behind, thought, _ Not by Biedenbender-- and you'll never know how many secrets I have! _

Voss continued, "This is classified information. Don't tell any of your men what I have shared. We are finding spies in many unusual positions. One of your soldiers could be among them. Nothing must interfere with the delivery of this prisoner." _Major Hochstetter doesn't want anyone to know about "Papa Bear's" capture until he has questioned him and can make the announcement himself. All I need is for word to get out and back to Gestapo headquarters in __Berlin__ and I can kiss my promotion "goodbye". _

"Now, you must hurry!" Voss looked once again at his watch.

"I want a guarantee that my name is mentioned in your report, as already having him in my custody when you caught up with him," Dozier bargained.

"Of course, Herr Oberst, you have your guarantee; it will part of my routine report. There will be enough glory to go around. I hope I can also add how quickly you cooperated with the Gestapo in getting him back to Hammelburg, we need that information tonight."

Dozier caught the implication and called his men back. "Put this man in the back of the troop truck. We are taking him to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, _immediately._"

The two guards unfastened the handcuffs and Hogan moaned, taking a staggered step forward to regain his balance. Pulling Hogan's arms forward, the guards refastened the cuffs before shoving him ahead of them. Not knowing exactly what was going on, Hogan remained quiet and observant, while trying to rub the pain in his stomach away with his cuffed hands. _ Whatever is going on, it's bought me some time._

The German Oberst stopped Hogan. "You seem to have lost your voice, Colonel Hogan. But I'm sure you'll find it again soon!" Grabbing Hogan's jacket he placed it over the American's shoulders. Then, smiling, slapped Hogan on the back, and draped his arm over his shoulder, in imitation of Hogan's drunken actions at the restaurant, "It wouldn't due to catch pneumonia and die before the Gestapo is finished with you!" the German Oberst taunted. "Take him," Dozier ordered, as he released his prey.

"I have to go now. Get your men away from your gun battery," Voss advised.

"What?" Dozier looked questioningly at Voss who had turned and now ran toward the woods.

Voss looking at his watch for the third time, shouted back. "You have four minutes before your artillery blows up."

Dozier stood momentarily stunned, searching his thoughts fruitlessly for a way to save his artillery, before yelling for his men to move away from the guns and take cover. As he ran for the truck, he yelled to the Corporal he passed, "I'm going to take this man to Hammelburg. You're in command until I get back."

Dozier reached the truck and got in the back with the American prisoner and the soldier guarding him. "Go," he ordered to the driver, trying to put as much space as he could between himself and the inevitable explosion. The truck lurched forward with a jerk. Dozier grabbed at the canvas tarp to steady himself, as he remained on his feet and watched out the back of the truck as the truck picked up speed, putting distance between them and their camp.

 The first cannon blew, spewing a fireball and twisted metal, followed by another, and then another. After that it became a rumble as the cannon shells went off. The heat swept into the truck, and Dozier turned with fire in his eyes. He leapt at Hogan, fiercely striking him with his fist.

Hogan could taste the blood as the next blow came across the other side of his face.

 "You did this! Somehow, I know you are responsible." The Oberst screamed, "I could kill you now," he said, slamming the barrel of his Lugar against Hogan's head.

Hogan squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if the agony of the shot would register in his brain before the bullet ripped consciousness away. He felt the tremble from Dozier's hand through the cold barrel of the gun, as it rocked back and forth against his temple. Holding his breath, he prayed, _ Please, let me die quick! _Then, gradually, the barrel of the gun slid down the side of Hogan's head before it lost contact with his skin altogether, as the German resisted the urge to pull the trigger.

He opened his eyes as the need to breathe overtook him and realized he was still alive. Trembling, he coughed, spat the blood from his mouth, and sighed. _Whew, thank you! _ He prayed a second time.

"They have the wrong guy, besides I was with" Hogan took a quick breath.  "…you" he finished, as he continued to splint his stomach with his cuffed hand. _ Always leave room for doubt. It may be the only thing that saves you. _He would deny the truth all the way up the gallows steps, if need be.

Delivering a backhand, the German glared down red-faced. "I won't kill you now. You will be my ticket up the ladder. But I'm going to take such great pleasure in watching you suffer!" the Oberst swore.

Hogan slumped back against the side of the truck. _This doesn't look good. Dozier's idea's are plausible enough to get me hung. And what about Voss, he seemed to have a lot of information. Did he already arrest my men? _Hogan was tired and beginning to wonder if he had spun his last lie, when his ears picked up the change in sound, as the truck rolled onto the bridge leading to Hammelburg, giving him a flicker of hope. _I have to trust that my men are able to stay alive! _Something in Hogan wouldn't let him accept defeat. His inability to give up had always been what gave him his edge over his opponents. Just when the enemy thought they had him down for the count. _ If my men were able to do their job, one way or the other, I won't have to worry about the Gestapo or Dozier. _With newly restored optimism and a battered body, he searched for the German Oberst's location through barely opened eyes. _Perfect_, _finally something is going right! _

Dozier was still facing Hogan, but both he and the guard had turned their heads back to view the glow in the sky that was once their artillery.

  _This is my one chance_ Hogan thought, mustering his strength, and swinging his left foot into Dozier's groin, on his way to deliver a right hook to the guard sitting across from him. He knew he wouldn't have much time. The gun was still in Dozier's hand, as the German grabbed at the pain and folded over, dropping to his knees. Hogan headed for the back of the truck and with great effort leapt, placing his foot on the tailgate, and plummeted over. He hit the bridge on his feet and fell into a roll ending on his hands and knees, with a groan. A quick glance at the truck and he could see it approaching the midpoint, as the surprised guard regained his senses and raised his rifle.

_Time to move_ Grimacing, he struggled to his feet_._ The first bullet hit the metal railing a foot in front of him and ricocheted off with a ping. Running on adrenalin, Hogan placed his cuffed hands on the side railing and using his last bit of strength catapulted himself over the edge, dropping feet first into the river below, just as the truck hit the center of the bridge, and the Underground pushed down on the plunger.

 -------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13 Counting Your Losses

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _  Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter Thirteen

Counting Your Losses

Klink and Schultz were just exiting the Kommandant's living quarters, when the black Gestapo staff car pulled into camp with flags flying.

"Now what do they want?" Klink grumbled. He turned and took a step toward the approaching car.

 "You are going somewhere at this late hour, Kommandant?" The lieutenant asked as he stepped out and swaggered toward Klink.

Klink straightened and looked down his nose at the junior officer. "I don't see how that is any of your business, but yes, I am."

The Lieutenant looked Klink in the eye and stated, "Major Hochstetter has sent me to check on your senior POW. He wants to make sure he is here in camp." The Lieutenant noticed the change in Klink's facial expression. "Is something wrong, Kommandant?"

"Colonel Hogan is not here. That is where I am going. Colonel Dozier took him to see his camp and artillery guns without my permission; I am going to bring Hogan back."

"Colonel Dozier took him to…" The Gestapo Lieutenant's face betrayed his anxiety at this news. This was not what he wanted to report back to Major Hochstetter. He spun back around and jumping back in his car warned, "We'll deal with you later, Kommandant!"

Klink watched as the Gestapo sped out of camp and then hurried to his waiting vehicle, "Shultz, follow them!"

 --------------------------------------------------------

Hogan's men and the Underground unit, along with Daniel, were sprinting the distance to the bridge. The two men sent to blow the bridge after the cannons went up had to be stopped.

Suddenly they heard the blast and it stopped them cold. Kinch continued to stare straight ahead. Newkirk looked at the ground. Carter looked at his friends, waiting for someone to tell him what to think.

"Keep moving!" LeBeau shoved from behind, "KEEP MOVING!" His shout broke the trance and they were off again.

A few minutes later, they caught up with Willi and Bernd as they were celebrating not only taking out the bridge, but the German truck that was crossing it.

"What kept you?" Willi asked. "You missed it. It went up in the middle first and just seemed to hang there waiting for the other four packs to blow the ends free. Except for some guy jumping out of the back of the truck at the last minute, nobody walked away, and the blast probably got him."

Willi and Bernd grew silent as they noticed their newly arrived friends weren't joining in their celebration. "What's wrong?" Bernd asked

"Did you say somebody jumped out of the back of that truck?" Kinch asked, stepping forward.

"Ja, at least I think so, it all happened at once," Willi answered. "It was difficult to see in the dark."

"I'm sure someone jumped out, there were a couple of shots fired right before we pushed down on the plunger," Bernd confirmed.

Willi and Bernd were almost knocked down as the entourage rushed past on their way down the ravine to the river. Debris was everywhere. There was little time to search before more troops arrived, and the diverted patrols would be on their way back, having heard and seen the explosions. The plan was they would all be out of the area before that happened. A search for a lost comrade had not been part of the scenario. Even though anyone wanting to cross the river would have to go down to the next bridge, they were still racing the clock.

The river and its bank were strewn with debris and bits of burning wood. The group slowed as they mixed in among it. "Check along the bank as you go," Kinch called, as he watched the others move out ahead. The Sergeant that Colonel Hogan had named his Second in Command looked out into the rubble-filled river, straining to see. _My Gawd, Colonel, how could you survive this? _Kinch began walking the bank, praying for a miracle, but the wreckage around him gave him little hope.

Kinch looked at his watch.  _We're off schedule. The Colonel would have my hide if he knew I jeopardized lives looking for one man. "Keep your emotions out of your decisions, Kinch. Command is based on getting the job done with the least amount of lives lost," he'd said. _And then Kinch remembered how the Colonel had lowered his voice and added_, "Grieve later for the men you lost, do it privately… you'll need to." _ Kinch took in a deep breath to clear his thinking. _ I've got to get these men out of here. _He picked up his pace and strode down stream, gathering men as he went.

The men had spread out and covered a significant amount of river bank in a small amount of time. No one wanted to be the first to say it, but after seeing the carnage, no one held much hope.

After a few moments of silence, Armin looked at the four dejected POWs and offered a simple, "I'm sorry."

 --------------------------------------------------------------

Schultz slammed on the brakes. "Donnerwetter!" They had heard the explosions and seen the glow before they even made it to the site. They climbed out of the car as they looked around at the debris. There were soldiers running in every direction.

Klink reached out and stopped one. "Where is Colonel Dozier?"

"I don't know. I don't know where anyone is! The Private broke away and ran without direction.

This time the Kommandant was looking for someone with rank. He saw a Corporal calling out orders and approached.

"Corporal, where is Colonel Dozier?"

Turning, the Corporal automatically saluted. Klink returned the salute and waited for an answer. "He went into town for dinner…no…he came back…he came back with an American officer. Sorry Colonel, my ears are ringing, it's hard to think." The Corporal stopped and rubbed his forehead.

"Where were they when the bombs fell?" Klink asked, assuming it had been a plane that caused the destruction.

"Oberst Dozier and the American left for Hammelburg right before the cannons blew up."

"Don't you mean right before the bombs fell, Corporal?"

"No, sir, they were rigged to explode. Colonel Dozier warned us just a few minutes before they exploded or we would have had a lot more casualties. He must have seen the explosives when he had the American tied to the cannons."

"Colonel Hogan was tied to the cannons? Why?" Klink questioned.

"I wasn't close enough to hear, but it looked like he was trying to get information or was angry at him for some reason. He was giving him a good beating. I moved further away shortly after that began. The next thing I knew Oberst Dozier was running for the truck telling everyone to get away from the cannons." The Corporal looked around as more patrols arrived to assess the damage and help the injured. "If I'm dismissed I'll return to my duties, sir!" The Corporal saluted.

Klink returned the salute and looked at Schultz. "Back in the truck, Schultz, we're on our way to Hammelburg."

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Things are getting out of hand. Sabotaging the guns was one thing. But blowing up Colonel Dozier…_ Voss was trying to work through the recent events and plan his course of action. _Add to that I've lost my chance to get my hands on "Papa Bear"… I'd better cut my losses and take what I've got before they split up. _

Voss pulled the Lugar that Lutz had given him earlier. "Nobody move!" he ordered. "Toss your guns over there, put your hands on your heads, and sit down."

The group looked at each other for a moment. _ We're all looking for someone to lead us. Okay, what would the Colonel do? _ Kinch slowly pulled his gun out of his belt with two fingers, tossed it to the side, and put his hands on his head. The other men followed his actions.

"So, Daniel, you aren't one of us," Kinch stated. "Now that you've shown your hand and have us at your mercy, why don't you tell us who you really are?" Kinch asked.

"Like I told Dozier, I'm Captain Voss, Gestapo," Voss answered.

"And you were sent by Major Hochstetter?" Newkirk questioned.

Voss looked at the Englander and slowly answered. "Ja. And you are the Underground Unit that has been wrecking havoc across the country side. The Major will be disappointed to have lost Papa Bear. I don't think even bringing all of you in will appease him."

"Why did you tell us about the guns? You couldn't have wanted them blown up!" Carter questioned.

"You weren't supposed to be able to get that close to them." Voss's thoughts strayed as he spoke. "There should have been more patrols, Major Hochstetter ordered them."

"You can't trust a German; they'll let you down every time!" LeBeau said sarcastically. _ Tiger pulled them away, you stupid Kraut. _

"What happened to Black Paw?" Armin asked.

"That's enough information! The only thing you need to know now is that you are under arrest and will be charged for your crimes. And after we get everything we want from you, you will be hanged!" Voss crowed.

"Oh, I've had enough of this flippin' idiot!" Newkirk proclaimed, as he started to stand.

"Sit down or I will shoot you!" Voss pointed the gun at Newkirk with a deadly aim.

"Give me that gun!" Newkirk demanded with disgust, as he held out his open palm.

Voss squeezed the trigger and the gun fired, but the Englander kept coming. He fired another round as Newkirk took another step.

At first Voss was amazed at the will power of the Englander coming at him. _ This man is going on rage, he can't last much longer _But the man coming at him did not even falter. Now only a few feet away, Voss fired twice more in rapid succession, Newkirk paused for a split second from the force of the gun powder peppering his shirt. Then propelling himself forward grabbed the gun and gave Voss a belt on the chin, sending him flying into the mud.

"The next time you try to kill somebody, you better make sure you're not shooting blanks!" Newkirk growled before turning and walking to the water's edge. "Bloody moron!" he muttered, as if half-expecting a voice to answer him from the river.

Giving Voss blanks had been part of the plan from the beginning. If the Underground didn't show they trusted him, enough to help with the sabotage, he might guess they knew he was a spy. Plus it would give him the opportunity to act and the confidence to talk. A man who thinks he has the upper hand is more willing to gloat.

"What will you do with me?" the young Gestapo Captain asked, as the Underground encircled him.

"We're going to treat you better than you would have treated us!" Louis exclaimed, looking down on their prisoner with a disgusted look. "We're going to put you in a nice warm, dry prison camp with plenty of food and let you sit out the rest of the war."

"Yeah, that's because we're the good guys!" Carter threw in.

"Take him the rest of the way, Armin," Kinch stated. "We've got to get back to camp before roll call. It's getting late."

LeBeau was looking out at the river, hoping to see his Colonel. _Peace, mon ami_ Louis swallowed hard and dabbed at his eyes, turning the gesture into a brisk face rub to camouflage the act.

"Come on, fellas, we're going to have to hurry. We'll have to go slow and swing wide; the whole place will be crawling with Nazis shortly." Kinch turned and began walking in the direction of Stalag 13, followed by his three, now silent, comrades.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to take this phone out of your room if you don't calm down! I cannot remove the traction without an order from your doctor and he said absolutely not! I can give you something to help you sleep." The night nurse was at her wits' end. Having a Gestapo Major for a patient was a nightmare, but having a Gestapo Major in charge of the local unit was driving her crazy.

"If you can't help, just stay away from me!" Hochstetter was shifting uncomfortably in his bed when the phone rang again. He raced to grab the receiver before the nurse.

"I'll leave it for now, but no more yelling. Other patients are trying to sleep!" She turned and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her_."   It's going to be a long night! _

"Hello!" Hochstetter quickly answered.

"Major, this is Lieutenant Dresdner. I'm afraid there has been an incident involving the Anti-Aircraft Artillery." The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. The Lieutenant swallowed hard.

"Are you there, Major?"

"Yes, Leutnent, I'm here! Where else would I be? What happened?" The pressure was rising inside Hochstetter's head. He was hoping he wouldn't hear what he was afraid was coming.

"The triple A's have been sabotaged. We are going through the debris now looking for evidence. Colonel Dozier and Colonel Hogan…" The lieutenant was loudly interrupted.

"COLONEL HOGAN! WHAT WAS COLONEL HOGAN DOING THERE?"

The Lieutenant continued, his voice a little more shaky than before. "Colonel Klink said that Colonel Dozier took him to see the Eighty-eights without his permission!"

"Why would…?  Bring them to me! I want to talk to them in person!" Hochstetter was now sitting forward in his bed, too agitated to lay back. _ I'll string them up by their thumbs! _

"They aren't here, Major."

"WHAT! Lieutenant, if you tell me you let them get away, you had better start running now!" Hochstetter threatened.

"No sir, the men here say Colonel Dozier and Colonel Hogan jumped into the back of a truck and drove away right before the guns blew up."

"THEY WHAT?" Hochstetter yelled.

The door to Hochstetter's room flew open and the nurse stormed in. Hochstetter held up his hand to the nurse in a stop gesture and lowered his voice again. "Lieutenant, perhaps you'd better start at the beginning."

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk crawled on his belly until he was next to Kinch. They watched the enemy patrol as they approached, scouring the brush as they came. This was the second patrol they had encountered and it was getting late. Kinch gave Newkirk the sign for diversion and pointed. He then gave the sign for two shots to be fired. He motioned for Carter and Le Beau to move on when it was clear. Kinch and Newkirk separated going in opposite directions.

LeBeau watched Carter out of the corner of his eye. Trying to split his attention between his comrade and the plan in action, Carter seemed dazed.. _ I know how you're feeling Andre, but we can't dwell on it now, or we are going to end up dead too…or worse. _

Two shots rang out and the patrol veered off in the direction of the gunfire. LeBeau pulled on Carter getting him to his feet and moved out toward Stalag 13. They were covering ground quickly and putting the enemy patrol behind them. LeBeau listened intently as he ran, and finally the second two shots rang out. He said a prayer for his two friends.

After firing his gun, Newkirk climbed a tree to wait for Kinch to draw the on coming patrol away from him, by firing two more shots behind the approaching soldiers. He was praying they would be confused enough to think they had gotten their direction wrong, and not divide the patrol to cover both areas. He could see movement coming his way, when the gunfire followed by what sounded like a grenade exploded. The patrol turned in mass and broke into a run.

_ Good ole Kinch always has an extra surprise for emergencies. Guess that's why the Colonel… _Newkirk startled himself. Thinking of the Colonel was such a natural thing. It was going to be difficult to convince himself he was gone, and even more difficult to take orders from anyone else. The Corporal launched himself out of the tree and hurried to catch up with LeBeau and Carter.

_ Better get out of here while I can. That patrol will be coming quick. _ Kinch darted through the night moving out and around the oncoming patrol. _ One man alone always_ _had a better chance of dodging a patrol. To use the Colonel's own words, "Fewer uncontrollable factors" The Colonel's a good teacher… _ It dawned on Kinch he was still thinking in present tense. _I'll get them back, Colonel. And then I'll look for that private place you mentioned. _

 .                                                                     


	14. Chapter 14 The Aftermath

Chapter Fourteen

The Aftermath

"Here Andre, let me help you get those clothes off. At this rate you'll still be changing when roll call is over." Louis tugged on the black shirt, pulling it over Carter's head.

"Here, what's this, are you offering valet service?" Newkirk wisecracked as he caught up with his friends.

"Carter just needs a little help. He'll be all right." LeBeau explained.

"No, I won't," Carter mumbled. "It was my bomb! The one I planted in the middle of the bridge that killed the Colonel! The one I put together with these hands." Carter looked at his empty hands while fighting back the tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Carter, you didn't kill the Colonel. The Nazis did that. You had no way of knowing the Krauts would take Colonel Hogan over that bridge. You're no more to blame than we are for not going in and getting him, like _I_ suggested."

"Are you trying to say he would still be alive if we had rushed them?" LeBeau cried out in disbelief.

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON, EVERYONE!" Kinch arrived just as the tension was finally being released. "We're all overcome with grief right now. No one is at fault. We've been lucky up until now. The Colonel knew, just as we all do, that each mission could be our last.  There was nothing we could have done any differently, and the Colonel would be the first one to tell you that. Everything went off as planned. The mission was a success. He would have been proud of all of you.

"Now we have to decide something. I need to call London and they'll want to know if we feel the operation can continue? Do I tell them no? It's only a matter of time before they trace him back to us. His presence in Dozier's camp will surely be investigated. Or do I tell them we can handle it and we stay and finish what the Colonel started?"

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him. They had never anticipated having to make this decision. There minds were rebelling, not wanting to focus on the reality just laid out before them. Do they abandon all the work and good they had done together?  

Andrew was the first to speak. "What kind of a question is that? The Colonel thought this operation was important. We've sent a lot of our guys back to England and saved a lot of Allied lives with our sabotage. I feel I owe it to the Colonel to see it through." Andrew paused and looked down. "If I walked out now, I don't think I could live with myself. I'd feel like I let Colonel Hogan down." _ And after all, it was my bomb. _

Newkirk and Louis were speechless. They both stood staring at their normally shy, innocent partner.  Newkirk wiped the surprise off of his face and put his arm around Carter's shoulder. "Thank you Andrew, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Oui, what kind of a tribute to Colonel Hogan's memory would it be to give up!" 

A bittersweet smile played at the corners of Kinch's mouth. "Thanks, guys. I'll wire London in a little bit. I just need a few minutes to…" Kinch cleared his throat, "…get the wording right."

Newkirk swallowed and lowered his head. He felt drained. Kicking at the dirt, he looked back up. "And you're right, Kinch. It was that lousy Kraut Colonel's fault for taking the Colonel there! We did what we could." And then looking back at LeBeau and Andrew mumbled, "Sorry mates, I…" Clearing his throat he turned back around, unable to speak.

"Oui, me, too." Louis patted Newkirk on the back and then turned to Carter. "Come Andre, let's go up to the barracks. It will soon be time for roll call."

Carter sucked in his grief as best he could. _ Why couldn't I have made a dud, just this one time? _

Newkirk followed behind Carter and LeBeau. Looking back he asked, "You coming, Kinch?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute. I'm going to try to get Tiger on the radio and let her know…the mission was a success."

"You want me to stay?" Newkirk asked. He knew that wouldn't be an easy call to make. Tiger was more than fond of Colonel Hogan.

"No thanks, Newkirk, I'd rather do this alone," Kinch answered.

Peter nodded and climbed up the ladder to give Kinch some privacy.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

His body tensed as he regained consciousness and reality began to assert itself once again_. Cold _The freezing temperature began to register. Water was lapping at his right ear. Opening his eyes half way he could see in the moonlight a muddy bank and dry weeds. Opening his eyes wider, he raised his head trying to put things in perspective. _Where am I?_ He fought to remember and began to use his hands to push up and saw the handcuffs. He was beginning to recall_.__ Explosion…on the bridge_   Rolling onto his side, he struggled up on one elbow and looked down the river to where the bridge once stood.  _ Good__ job men, I knew you'd get it done. _Inching himself forward out of the water's edge, he shivered._ I'm going to freeze to death if I don't get moving_. _The Germans will be coming to check the damage_._ Unfortunately, I'll have to take my chances with them if I'm going to survive._ _I've got to get closer to the wreckage it will take too long for anyone to find me here. These wet clothes are a death sentence. _ He pushed himself up grunting against the pain. "Ugh--" A particularly sharp pain grabbed his left side, and he clutched at it, still staggering to his feet, coughing and hissing through clenched teeth. _ Got to move! _ And he began to stumble back up stream.

_Almost there _he thought, as the wreckage became more dense_. _His eyes began to water and his teeth chatter from the cold air whipping against his wet clothes, forming ice crystals on the surface layers. _I'm not feeling the cold as much now_. _What was it they taught us about hypothermia?_ _I can't think,_ _that can't be a good sign…running out of time. _The cold was barely noticeable now, and all he really wanted to do was to lie down and go to sleep.    _ Got to stay awake just a little longer _Blindly starting up the side of the ravine, he tried to grab the dead grass and rocks, with hands too cold to offer support. Twice he slid back, losing ground, before making it to the top.

_Can't go any more…light…is it a fire…heat…so…tired S_tumbling, his way toward what he saw only as light, he fell to his knees as the headlights from the truck carrying SS soldiers fell on him. His eyes were staring blankly but his mind saw more. He reached out to grab an invisible hand that only he could see. A voice spoke inside his head, _ "It's time to rest, son."_ And he felt safe and warm. "Home," he whispered, barely audible, and smiled, sitting back on his legs.

"Halt!" the SS Captain called, with guns raised, he and two guards approached, the man they saw next to the bombed out bridge. "Put your hands on your head."

The man did not move to comply and a shot was fired into the ground in front of him. "Put your hands on your head!" The order was repeated and the guard took aim. This time to bring his target down. Suddenly the Captain put his hand on the rifle and pointed it down. Captain Krantz could see the man was wet, battered and appeared to be talking incoherently. 

"Nein, I think he is a survivor from the explosion." But as Krantz drew closer, he began to recognize the uniform shirt with the Eagles on the collar as American, and then he saw the cuffed hands. Drawing his pistol, he took aim, pointing his gun at the Allied soldier's head.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

Hochstetter was reviewing the facts relayed to him over the phone. He had ordered more patrols to expand the search. _ Those saboteurs have had time to make their escape. They set up a diversion and my men fell for it. I'll ask Dozier what he knows when they catch up with him. They say he was heading for Hammelburg with Colonel Hogan. I wonder what that was all about. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing once again. "This is Major Hochstetter…ja, ja, Heil Hitler!" he answered, waving his hand limply in the air.

"What do you mean the bridge is GONE? Were Oberst Dozier and Colonel Hogan on the bridge when it blew up?" he asked his mind racing. "Well, check the roads between the bridge and Hammelburg and if you don't find them…no wait, send more troops out to start patrolling the river bank. If you find them have them brought here, dead or alive. And have the patrols look for any evidence the saboteurs may have left behind…What? Oh, ja, ja, Heil Hitler!"

_ I wish there was some way to get in touch with Captain Voss. _

 -----------------------------------------------

Klink and Schultz could see small fires as they approached the bombed out bridge, where wooden planks had landed and now lay burning. The Sergeant brought the staff car to a stop at the river. Their headlights glared out across the expanse as another set of headlights shined back, lighting the ground in front of the SS truck like a stage.

Herr, Kommandant, there is someone on the other side." A man stumbled toward the SS Captain, and finally dropped to his knees.

"Herr, Kommandant that is Colonel Hogan!"

Klink jumped out of the car and yelled, "This is Colonel Klink from Stalag 13. That man is my prisoner." Klink watched as the officer on the other side of the bridge, his gun still pointed at Hogan's head, held his fire.

The Captain looked at Klink and yelled back, "He is my prisoner now, and about to be executed for sabotage."

"Captain, the Fuhrer's General Staff will be here tomorrow to see him. I suggest, if you don't want to spend the rest of your life marching a post in the snow, that you keep him alive. He is of extreme importance and not your saboteur." Klink was trying to put some fear in the SS Captain and that was not an easy task.

Schultz stood in shocked disbelief next to the staff car, his eyes glued to the scene occurring on the opposite bank.

"Did you say the General Staff?"

"Ja, but this is not the time to discuss it. Put him in your truck and head for the Düsseldorf Bridge, we will meet you." Klink held his breath watching until, finally, the SS officer slowly brought his arm down to his side. _ That was close! _

Schultz closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Come, Schultz, we must hurry."

 -------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the ravine, the SS Captain climbed inside the truck to look at the man he had just "rescued". He bent down and touched his cold, trembling body. "What were you doing at the bridge?" he asked, holding the American's head between his hands and looking him in the eyes for signs of recognition as his body began to shake more violently.

Hogan was in and out of awareness. _  SS…where…name…rank…_ "H…Ho…ga…gan…C…Col…onel…" This was as far as he got before his mind took him away again.

  _ This man will never make it unless we start getting him warm. _

"Get those wet clothes off of him. You'll have to rip his shirt off. I don't have keys for the handcuffs" The soldiers began removing Hogan's freezing clothes as the truck headed for the next bridge. The Captain noted his prisoner's multiple contusions, _ No doubt obtained during the blast. _ but they looked minor with the exception of one on his left side. _Not a lot of bleeding. I guess there is something good about being half frozen. If you're not a saboteur, what were you doing at the bridge? _ __ he thought, as he took off his overcoat and handed it to his men to wrap around the prisoner. The cold immediately confronted the German officer and he couldn't imagine this man's chances were good. He was definitely a light shade of blue already.

"Move him to the middle of the truck, lay him flat and keep him that way. Sit around him to keep the wind off of him, perhaps it will be enough to keep him alive."   _Until Colonel…what was his name…Kink?... explains!  _

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Captain Voss, Gestapo. He hasn't been very talkative, but we think he may know what happened to Black Paw." Armin informed Kregg the man who would take Captain Voss to his next rendezvous.

"I don't imagine he was very talkative with that gag in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. Did he give you some trouble?" Kregg asked.

"It was mainly preventative. There were a lot of patrols out after we finished our work," Lutz answered.

"Is there something else going on here? You two look like you just buried your best friend," Kregg observed.

"We lost 'Papa Bear' tonight," Armin said quietly.

Kregg stared at the man bearing that news for a moment before asking, "Does London know?"

He shook his head no. I don't think there's been time," Armin said, as he looked at Voss. "Guard this one well, he knows a lot."

"Where he's going it will do him no good," Kregg answered, while taking Voss by the arm. "Come on, Captain, we've got a nice boat ride and a question and answer session waiting on you." Kregg and his men turned and disappeared into the forest.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

"You still haven't convinced me this man had nothing to do with tonight's activities. You said yourself he wasn't handcuffed the last time you saw him. But until I learn more, I'll leave him in your safekeeping. You say General Kaltenbrunner is arriving tomorrow? What is the importance of this prisoner?" the SS Captain questioned.

"Ja, the General will be here tomorrow, if you have any questions take them up with him! I can't tell you any more, its classified information and I don't want to walk a post in the snow either." Klink paused to watch the SS soldiers place Hogan in his staff car. "What does he have on?" Hogan was cocooned in the Captain's coat. His arms, still cuffed, were buttoned inside.

"My coat! I will be by for it later." The Captain turned as one of his men approached with what was left of Hogan's wet clothes. He took them and thrust them into Klink's hands. "I kept him alive for you! But if you've lied to me, I'll be back to collect that debt." Turning, the Captain ordered his men, "Back in the truck!" and left to join them.

Klink turned and walked back to his staff car.

"Is he trouble, Kommandant?"

"Have you ever known the SS not to be? Get in the car, Schultz. We've got to get Hogan back to camp."

Klink climbed into the backseat with Hogan, who was trying to open his eyes. Shaking and attempting to move his arms, Klink's senior POW looked around the car apprehensively. The last thing he remembered was the SS officer. He could see a figure in the seat in front of him and made out the German helmet.

"Colonel Hogan? Can you hear me?" Klink asked.

Hogan turned his head in the direction of the voice and nodded. With slurred speech, he mumbled something incoherent, his teeth began to chatter as his body shook more violently. "Cold," he whispered, before closing his eyes and slipping away again.

"I know," Klink answered, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. "Schultz, we need to get something warm inside of him. Stop back at Dozier's camp. They must have some hot coffee or something. If I'm remembering my first aid right, we need to start warming him from the inside out."

"Jawohl, Kommandant…Herr Kommandant is he going to be all right?."

"I don't know, Schultz. What I remember is that the body temperature continues to drop for a short while even after you get them someplace warm. That's why we need to get some warm fluids down him"

Schultz stepped down on the gas.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…the truck was in pieces, there were no survivors, Major Hochstetter."

Hochstetter took a moment for the news to register. There would be no answers coming from Dozier and Hogan. He searched his mind for his next step. "Did you find any remnants from the explosives? Anything that would give us a clue what they used? Were they military issue or homemade. German or Allied, did you learn anything at all?"

"Nothing, Herr Major, at least not yet."

"Keep looking! There has to be something! What about the soldiers at the artillery site? Have you questioned all of them?"

"Nein, they were busy with their casualties, Herr Major."

"Then go back and get started. Question every man! Someone had to see something!"

"Jawohl, Herr Major! Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler! Bah!" Hochstetter ended the call.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you telling me you had the American Colonel in your truck and you turned him over to Oberst Klink! What are you an idiot?" The Gestapo Lieutenant questioned.

"You are talking to a Captain in the SS, Lieutenant, I would suggest you watch your tongue!" Captain Krantz SS was not accustomed to being treated disrespectfully and would not tolerate it, especially from somebody with lesser rank! "At least I found him, which is more than you can say!"

"I am speaking for my commanding officer Major Hochstetter, who is in the hospital and appointed me his adjutant. So it is a Major's voice I use. And the Major wants the American brought to him dead or alive!" Lieutenant Dresdner demanded.

"You are still a Lieutenant, I outrank you here, and he is, or soon will be, the property of the SS. We will pick him up and take him in for questioning. Have your Major get in touch with the SS." The Captain turned and stormed out of the command tent. Things were calming down outside. First aid had been given to the wounded and those needing additional care, were on their way to the hospital. He and his men were not needed here and the Gestapo was combing the woods looking for partisans. _I'll take my troops and pickup the American and… _Krantz looked at the first aid station and saw the Sergeant from Stalag 13.

Klink turned as the car door opened and looked at Schultz. "Did you get some coffee, Schultz?" he asked.

"Herr Kommandant, Captain Krantz wants to talk to you," Schultz answered, as he stepped back to allow Krantz to look in.

Kommandant Klink, I told you I would be back if I learned any new information. The Gestapo Lieutenant tells me that Major Hochstetter has issued an order for the arrest of your prisoner on suspicion of sabotage," Krantz informed Klink.

"Whaaat? That is ridiculous, he has been with either me or Dozier all night!" Klink protested.

"That is where I come in. Since Colonel Hogan is under suspicion and the cannons were blown up while Oberst Dozier and Oberst Hogan were together, then Oberst Dozier is now under suspicion by association, but since we cannot find Oberst Dozier we will question Oberst Hogan. Please step out of the car, Kommandant." Krantz took a step back to give Klink room to exit the staff car.

Klink stepped out of the car enraged. "This is preposterous! General Burkhalter will not be happy about this!" Klink shouted, shaking his fist.

"Because of the condition of the prisoner, I am taking your car, it will be warmer than the truck." The SS Captain motioned for one of his soldiers to enter the car from the other side while he slid in past Klink. Another soldier slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. Krantz took the coffee Schultz was holding and closed the door.

"What do we do now, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz asked innocently.

Klink headed for the Command tent and a phone. _What a mess! And it's all because I didn't say "no" to Dozier. _

 ---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, this is Major Hochstetter," The Major answered picking up the phone on the first ring.

"Heil Hitler!" Dresdner answered. "This is Lieutenant Dresdner, Major! I have…"

"Have you finished questioning the soldiers present at Oberst Dozier's camp?" Hochstetter interrupted, being away from the action that was occurring in the field was taking its toll on him. He felt like he was going to explode, without personally being present to take control he believed everything had been handled wrong from the beginning.

"No Major, but I have some good news,"  Dresdner paused savoring the moment he knew would finally please his commanding officer.

Hochstetter waited a heartbeat and then gruffly asked, "Well, What is it!"

"Colonel Hogan has been found and is on his way back to Stalag 13 with Kommandant Klink."

"Colonel Hogan has been…" Hochstetter was momentarily speechless. "Why is he…Is he alive?"

"Ja, he's alive, but Captain Krantz said he has been exposed to the cold and is unable to talk."

 "Bring him to me! I'll get him to talk." Hochstetter hissed. "And then the name Krantz registered. "Who is Captain Krantz?"

"SS," the Corporal answered.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone while Hochstetter considered the SS involvement. _ I guess that makes sense, considering the guns were a prototype. _

"Jawohl, Herr Major, I will…" Dresdner was once again interrupted. Only this time by Klink, who had entered the tent in time to hear the Lieutenant's announcement to Hochstetter.

"You're wrong, Lieutenant, Captain Krantz has taken Colonel Hogan and my car! I need to use the phone to call General Burkhalter!"

"Hello…hello…What's going on, Lieutenant? Answer me!" Hochstetter placed a "strangle hold" on the phone.

There was a pause and then, "Uhh, Herr Major, Kommandant Klink just entered and said that the SS has taken the prisoner."

Dresdner held the phone away from his ear to save his hearing. And still the voice could be heard loud and clear. "GO GET HIM!" And then in a somewhat calmer voice, "Did you hear me Lieutenant?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major! But…the SS will not release him to me without orders."

"Just get started, I'll make some calls."

"Jawohl, Heil Hitler!" The only response Dresdner received was a loud click of the receiver.


	15. Chapter 15 What Was The Question?

Chapter Fifteen

What Was The Question?

Langenscheidt and Schultz sat in the front seat, while an angry Klink sat in the back. After calling and leaving a message for General Burkhalter, who had left word he was not to be disturbed before 5a.m., the Kommandant had called to have another car come to pick him and Schultz up. _ Burkhalter leaves word he is not to be disturbed, and I'll get a chewing out for not telling him what happened! The desk clerk at the hotel in Hammelburg wouldn't budge. _ "Corporal, turn the car around and go to Hammelburg." _Just as well get yelled at now as later! Hogan may not last long enough for Burkhalter to get his sleep in! _

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Krantz placed his fingers on his prisoner's cold neck and felt for a pulse. _Slow! _ "Hurry! If this prisoner dies because you fail to get us to SS headquarters in time, I'll see you take his place in a cell." Looking at the guard sitting on Hogan's other side he ordered, "Let's try to get some of this coffee down him."

The private reached to support Hogan's head as Krantz attempted to get the American to drink. Some of the liquid had barely made it into Hogan's mouth when the POW shook his head in avoidance and struggled against them. "This isn't going to work! We can't maneuver well enough in this car. We'll have to wait until we get there." Looking at the front seat he ordered, "Faster, Private!"

The driver slammed his foot down on the accelerator, "Jawohl!" He entered the city with no intention of stopping until he arrived at headquarters. Fortunately, there was little traffic at this time of the morning.

The intrusion into Hogan's consciousness caused him to partially open his eyes but his mind was not behind them. He was not cognizant of his surroundings.

"When we arrive, take the prisoner straight to the assessment room and stay with him. I will be there as soon as I can." _ If we could have gotten some of that coffee down you it may have bought us more time._ Krantz's thoughts were cut short as the car screeched to a stop in front of the foreboding structure.

The SS Captain ran ahead into the building and started shouting orders. Looking at the Desk Sergeant he said, "Get the doctor here, mach schnell! Is there any coffee?"

"Ja, it's…"

"Have it brought to me right away! Ring the doctor, get him here, we are in need of assistance with our prisoner. Schnell!"

Hogan, shaking violently, was dragged past the excited Captain. "And send more blankets to us." Krantz entered the room where Hogan had been taken and threw his hat in the corner. A Corporal came in behind him with a pot of coffee and several cups. "You and your men wanted some coffee, Herr Hauptman."

"It's not for us. It's for our prisoner. Get him in that chair and hold his head. We have to start getting him warm." They had dealt with prisoners in a state of hypothermia before. Prisoners stripped and subjected to cold for interrogation would sometimes progress too far too quickly and have to be revived. But they seldom were allowed to progress this far unless they had no intention of bringing them back.

Krantz took off his uniform jacket and prepared for battle. Pouring a cup of the warm brew, he loaded it with sugar and approached his prey. "Hold him still and keep his head from moving," Krantz instructed as he placed the cup to Hogan's lips and began pouring the coffee into his mouth. The prisoner reacted without conscious thought to the hot liquid burning his tongue and mouth and attempted to jerk his head away. The guard intensified his grip. The coffee hit the back of Hogan's throat and he swallowed and coughed mildly before swallowing again.

"Mmm!" he moaned as he fought the assault and, strained against the hands holding his head, trying to free himself. Hogan rebelled and stopped swallowing, forcing the coffee to run out of his mouth and drip down onto the coat he was still wrapped in.

The doctor walked in on the spectacle and appraised the situation. Seeing that the prisoner was not cooperating, he went straight to the cabinet and grabbed his supplies. "I assume you want him brought back around for questioning Captain Krantz."

"Ja, Herr Doctor!"

"Take that coat off of him and lay him on the table. Secure his arms and legs. Leave me two guards, and the rest of you get out. Have my assistant called." The doctor laid out his equipment and rolled up his sleeves as the guards worked to carry out their instructions. Removing the handcuffs, they secured the prisoner.

Krantz piled some blankets on the American. "It's important that he live…at least for now. Beyond his possible involvement in tonight's sabotage activity, it seems the General Staff has an interest in him."

 This last bit of news caused the doctor to pause and look at Krantz. "Get out and let me get started."

 ---------------------------------------------------------

Hogan became aware of movement around him and could hear the echo of voices as he tried to understand what was happening. Somebody was standing over him. The form was visible through his half closed eyes and he was saying something that Hogan couldn't quite make out. And then something was happening and he began to gag as he felt the tube being pulled from his stomach up through his throat. As it cleared his mouth, he coughed and then gasped for air. He tried to reach up and stop whoever it was that was doing this, but he couldn't move. A deep panic hit him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar face staring back at him. Hogan tried to look around the room but the light was too bright and his eyes began to water. A softer voice spoke and wiped the blood tinged saliva from his lips. "It is out. That is better, ja?"

The doctor's assistant slipped some hot water bottles, wrapped in towels, under the blankets and placed them next to Hogan's chest and under his arms. She then tucked the blankets in around him.

"Who…?" he coughed and tried to clear his throat. "Where…?" he croaked, before he decided to stop and attempt to swallow, while his eyes drifted shut.

"We are done, Herr Doctor?"

"Ja, we are done."

 _ Doctor? Where am I?_

The doctor reached over and opening Hogan's eyes looked into them one at a time. Apparently satisfied, he walked away, opened the door and called to someone in the hall. The SS clad officer stepped into the room, looking from the doctor to Hogan and back again.

"We warmed him from the inside, bringing his core temperature back up to 98.6. It may drift down one or two tenths of a degree until his skin warms. He should be kept warm for a few hours to stabilize. And depending on how clear you want him to be able to think, some sleep would help. Now…" rolling his sleeves down and slipping his uniform jacket back on, the doctor continued. "…I'm going to breakfast." Looking at his assistant the doctor urged, "I'm buying, Gretchen, if you're hungry."

The nurse pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting blond curls cascade over her shoulder. Smiling she nodded. "Ja, Herr Doctor," she answered, letting her smile burst into a grin.

She looked at the American as she stopped to pick up her sweater and laid her hand on his still cool cheek. "Bye bye, liebchen. Perhaps we'll see you later. But then that probably wouldn't be a good thing for you!"

Gretchen took the doctor's outstretched arm and they walked out. Krantz followed them with his eyes. _ What does she see in him? _ Krantz shook his head as the door closed.

The American Colonel raised his head and watched the black uniform clad officer stare at the doctor and nurse as they left for their breakfast together. _SS…swell! He sure seemed interested in that twosome. Hmm, I wonder! "_Well there's no accounting for taste is there?" Hogan commented, in a rough, slightly shaky voice.

"What?" The officer turned his attention toward the prisoner, his face showing surprise, before hardening into a frown. He approached his victim and asked, "What were you doing at the bridge?"

Hogan dropped his head back down. _ Direct hit! _"Look…I'm a POW at Stalag 13…" pausing to swallow, he noticed his voice sounded deeper, after the doctor's life saving treatment. "…who was just minding his own business, when your Major Dozier arrived at camp and…" another pause, "…demanded the Kommandant and I go to dinner with him." Hogan stopped again closed his eyes, took a breath and tried to move. _Untie me! _

"Major Dozier had dinner with you? Where is the Major now?"  Krantz asked.

Hogan had been studying the face of the man asking him questions, trying to read his eyes and mannerisms. _ What are you searching for? _ Hogan, shivering, did not answer right away and the Captain reached up and ran his fingers through his prisoner's hair and then, grabbing a handful, pulled his head back. "I said where is he now?"

The Colonel stiffened his neck to resist. "What's the matter, did you misplace him…" Hogan looked at the insignia and finished, "…Captain?" _I need to stall for time. What time is it anyway? Klink should have heard and seen the explosions at the gun site and will be making inquiries about me. They're not going to believe anything I say anyway, until some Kraut verifies my story. They're just hoping I'll say something wrong so they can blame this all on me and mark this finished. _

Captain Krantz took another look at the man he had at a disadvantage and approved._ Not afraid of me? _ His face took on a slow smile as he released his captive. _You will be. _ "I can have you strung up naked in a cell if that will improve your memory…" Krantz reached for the dog tags still around Hogan's neck, and read, "…Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan looked away and clenched his teeth. _ Okay, let's talk! _

"I'll give you one more chance," Krantz continued, staring at his uncooperative prisoner. "Why did Oberst Dozier take you back to his camp?"

"That's what I wanted to know, too. In fact, the Kommandant even asked that same question…I think." Hogan swallowed trying to moisten his throat. "At least it was something like that," he answered, and looked nonchalantly back at the SS Captain. _ Keep stalling_

"That is not an answer," Krantz growled.

 "What's not?" Hogan asked trying to appear sincere.

"Your reply to my question!"  Krantz responded, impatiently.

"Sorry…um…what was the question again?" Hogan asked, as he unconsciously pulled against the restraints.

"Why did Dozier take you to his camp?" Krantz, taking a breath, repeated himself.

"Oh, yeah, that question." Hogan swallowed and frowned. "Dozier said it was to see the artillery guns," he finally answered.

"To see the artillery guns? Why would he want you to see them?" The Captain asked.

"That's what I wanted know. If you ask me, he's been in the field too long!"

Krantz looked sharply back at Hogan.

The POW gave Krantz one of his innocent questioning looks and asked, "Don't you guys have a 'Send a Kraut to Berghof Plan' or something? I'm sure Hitler wouldn't mind if you used his place. A little vacation in the Bavarian Alps would do you all good." Hogan appearing more thoughtful, frowned, while pausing a moment, and then added, "All the German officers I've seen look like they could use a little rest. My guess is that the advancing Allies are making you guys nervous." The words rolled easily off of Hogan's tongue in a slightly hoarse voice.

"You have quite a mouth on you!" Krantz answered, not quite believing Hogan's nerve, considering his predicament.

"I think I've had this conversation before," Hogan mumbled, as another shiver ran the length of his body.  He let out a muffled groan when the pain in his side revealed itself again from under the hot water bottle that was uncomfortably lying against it.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say your thinking has been affected by the hypothermia. I'll give you some time to rest before we get down to business. If I were you, I'd make good use of it!" Krantz turned to the guard in the room and ordered, "Stay here and keep your eyes on him."

"If you're going to leave a guard, how about untying me," Hogan asked. _ Fat chance! But I've got to give it a try. I don't…I can't take this!   He_ maintained a thin hold on his panic and tried to force his past experiences out of his mind.

Krantz just looked over his shoulder and smiled. _ You don't give up, do you? _

_ Great. "Then how about locking me in a cell?_ I'm sure I'd rest better, if that is truly what you want. No sense in tying up a guard, when you can just lock me up!" Hogan attempted again in vain, as he tried to make an adjustment in his position, with no luck_._._ Why couldn't he just tie me in a chair or to a pole or something, anything but on my back! Laying out here like a lamb ready for the slaughter. Oh, there's a nice thought! Sheesh! _

Turning back around Krantz said, "Some would think you make a point, and give in to your suggestion. But I think not. I think we'll keep you just as you are for now." Then reaching up and giving Hogan's cheek a pat he added, "There's just no accounting for taste!" _ Touché, Colonel! _

Hogan cringed at the German's touch. He looked away, his jaw set, and his nostrils flaring. It wasn't often he was "gotten the better of" and he wouldn't let it happen again. _ Get your hands off of me! I don't like this guy's attitude already! _

Krantz left the prisoner to his thoughts and started out the door and down the hall to make his report. He was stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Captain! What did you drag in tonight?" the Lieutenant asked."

"Lieutenant Hildebrand, you're up early!" The two lifetime friends laughed and poked at each other as they walked down the hall.

"You didn't answer my question. Who do you have?"

Smiling Krantz said, "Ever the inquisitive one, aren't you, Lieutenant?"

"How am I ever going to be as good as you and rise in rank, if I don't study your technique? Now, give!"

With a laugh Krantz explained, "I have an American Colonel that we found half frozen at the bombed out bridge leading into town. He was at Oberst Dozier's Camp just prior to the guns blowing up. I intend to find out if there is a connection."

"Why not ask Oberst Dozier?"

"Oberst Dozier seems to have gone up with the bridge. Both he and this American were riding in the back of a troop truck that was crossing the bridge when it exploded."

The Lieutenant thought for a moment, "Then why didn't the American Colonel get blown up, too?"

"Now, there is the riddle."

The Lieutenant smiled, "See I told you! I can learn a lot from you! Let's get a little something to eat and you can give me all the gory details!"

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Major Hochstetter had made phone calls to several high-ranking officers at Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. His contributions to Black Paw's interrogation had gained him some new respect and he was going to cash in on some of that now.

"Ja, Herr Oberst, we are following up on a lead I obtained from Black Paw about the radio frequency. Captain Voss has infiltrated the underground group attached to that frequency. We suspect the American Colonel could have some knowledge or be directly involved considering he was at the sabotage site." Hochstetter was doing a hard sell. He knew how desperate Berlin was to stop the Underground in the area around Stalag 13 and he was counting on that to add momentum for the acquisition papers to release Hogan from the SS.   __

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Captain Krantz, Lieutenant Hildebrand sent me to tell you a Lieutenant  Dresdner  is here from the Gestapo hollering something about you having his prisoner. The Lieutenant thought you might want to move him down to the cells until we get this straightened out."

"Danke private, you may go."  _Probably not a bad idea_. Krantz rose to take care of the matter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the room, the Captain announced, "You get your wish, Colonel. We're moving you to a nice private cell."

Hogan, who had been lying with his eyes closed trying to gain some strength back for what lay ahead, was startled by the quick intrusion. "Is something wrong, Captain?" _ I'll bet Klink's here! _

_You're very intuitive, Colonel. I can see I'll have to be extra diligent in my interrogation. _ Krantz looked at Hogan but did not answer; instead he motioned for the guards to come forward. Pulling the blanket back to un-strap the prisoner's legs, he decided to get rid of the hot water bottles. "What's this?" Krantz asked, looking down at the blood that the towel on the water bottle had absorbed. The increased blood circulation to the skin had allowed the wound on Hogan's left side to begin to seep. At first Krantz was going to ignore it, but then noticed the red spot was growing on the sheet. Grabbing a towel off of one of the discarded water bottles, he wiped Hogan's bloodied side.

"Ugh--" Hogan jerked involuntarily.

Krantz glanced quickly at Hogan's face trying to gauge the pain, thinking it would give him a clue to the extent of the injury _ I don't want to kill you after we just brought you back. I have some questions for you first _ He looked back at the wound. There was a hole and then a two-inch wide area of raised reddened skin wrapping its way around to Hogan's back. Now the SS officer was curious. He grabbed a folded towel off of the counter and rolled it, placing it behind Hogan's back, tilting the prisoner to one side allowing him to follow the trail around to his prisoner's back.

The left arm and leg restraints tugged against Hogan. He turned his head slightly to the right, looked at the ceiling, and resigned himself to Krantz's inspection.

 Krantz ran his finger along the trail of inflamed skin until he came to the end and felt a hard knot just under the skin. The American Colonel flinched and drew in a breath.

Krantz again looked at Hogan, "It looks like you have more to tell us, Colonel!"

Grimacing, Hogan didn't answer but he had a pretty good idea what had happened. _ This may be a little harder to explain! _ 

Krantz removed his dagger from its sheath and locating the 'knot' again with his left hand, he placed a finger on either side. "Let's see what we've got here."

Seeing the knife in Krantz hand, Hogan realized what was about to happen. _ No, you're not really going to…yeah, you are! _ 

Krantz, placing the blade of the knife against the skin between his fingers, made a quick slice cutting down to the foreign object, while pressing the skin down on either side bringing the foreign body into view.

"Mmph," Hogan grunted, while he bit his lip, held his breath and clutched at the cushion under his restrained arms.

The German officer, grabbing the object with the fingers of his left hand as it emerged through the freshly flowing blood, pried it loose, causing the American to stiffen and pull at the sheets clutched tightly in his hands.

Krantz brought the item closer for inspection and rolled the irregularly shaped metal between his bloody fingers, _A bullet?_ "It looks like you picked up a slug, Colonel Hogan. I'll bet this is going to be an interesting story!"

Hogan did not, could not, answer. His heart was pounding and perspiration appeared in beads on his forehead, as he closed his eyes and exhaled with a groan.  He was tiring and the glib remarks would not come. His body, still tense from what he had just experienced, was sending messages that it would not take much more. _ Can't think. Don't talk. _

Unfortunately, you'll have to tell it to me a little later. I have a small matter to take care of first." Krantz took a small glass Petri dish from the cabinet and placed the bullet in it. Then he walked to the sink and rinsed the blood from his hands. Turning back to look at the man lying on the table, he picked up one of the previously discarded towels and dried his hands, before slipping the evidence into his pocket.

 "You're literally full of surprises, Colonel! Let's get him up and down to his cell." Krantz and the guards finished releasing him and pulled him up.  Krantz tossed Hogan a towel. "You might want to put some pressure on that," Krantz said, indicating Hogan's left side.

"Thanks…" Hogan reflexively sucked in some air, as he pressed the towel against his side. "…a lot!" Hogan finished sarcastically. Krantz threw a blanket over Hogan's shoulders. The Colonel adjusted the wrap and clutched it tightly around himself, with his left hand, as he was helped out of the room.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16 Holding

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 16

Holding

Klink walked into SS headquarters and stormed up to the desk. "I want my staff car back! And I want it back now!"

"What staff car?" the Desk Sergeant asked.

"The staff car your Captain Krantz took from me last night!"

"Wait here, I'll get the Captain!" The Sergeant picked up the phone and dialed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keys rattled against the cell door as the guard turned the lock. Hogan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, while alternately lifting his bare feet up off of the cold block floor. A shiver ran its course from head to toe, causing him to press the towel against his side harder and pull the blanket tighter around his body. He closed his eyes briefly to endure the pain it inflicted to his throbbing wound.

_ I'd better see if his clothes are dry yet. He has to be able to answer questions. And if the General Staff does show up looking for him, it would be good if he were alive _ Krantz decided, after observing the pallor of his prisoner. _ He's liable to go into shock. Besides, I don't want any delays in this interrogation. Not with the Gestapo breathing down my neck. _

The guard opening the door stepped back, as the other guard nudged Hogan to enter the cell. Hogan stepped inside the dark musty chamber and glanced over the oppressive cubicle.

_ Maybe I was better off before _ he thought. Hogan managed to pull out one more sarcastic comment, "I guess being an officer has its advantages, I get the luxury accommodations!" He made his way over to the wooden bench that would be his new bunk.

"Only the best for our guests!" Krantz, answered back. "Make yourself comfortable, Colonel, you could be here awhile." Krantz nodded at the guard and the door closed.

Hogan sat down listening to the locking of the door. It was too dark to see, so he contented himself with getting his feet up off of the cold damp floor and lying down to conserve his strength. _ Well, at least they've untied me. _ Laying on his right side he lifted the towel up off of his fresh wound as a test; the warm trickle across his back told him it was still too soon to take the pressure off. _ I have to admit, it does feel better to have that slug out of there now that the pain from Krantz's knife is letting up. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Krantz reached the top of the stairs after he left the holding cells and turned toward the front of the building and the Gestapo Lieutenant He grabbed Lieutenant Hildebrand on his way.

"Lieutenant, here's your chance to get a look at the American Colonel. I had to move him down to "Holding". His clothes and shoes have been drying in my office. Take them down to him." Krantz started to move on and suddenly remembered. "Oh, he's going to need another shirt. See what you can find."

Hildebrand turned toward Krantz office thinking, _ This is the price I pay for being of lesser rank. I get to be a "flunky". Hmm, find him a shirt…where will…_ "Ah, yes, I know where there's a shirt." He said, speaking out loud to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Krantz approached the front desk he saw Klink pacing impatiently and the Gestapo officer on the opposite side of the room looking out the window. _ Oh no, not both at once. The Oberst will be first. Like the American said rank does have its privileges. _

"Colonel Klink," the captain saluted. "What can I do for you?"

"I have come for my staff car!" Klink turned to pace over to Krantz, his swagger stick tucked tight under his left arm.

"Jawohl, it is parked behind this building and the keys are in it. Is there anything else?"

Klink stopped swaying the swagger stick and demanded to know, "Yes, how is my senior POW officer?" Klink held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"He is alive and awaiting interrogation in one of our holding cells, Kommandant. He will remain there until the deposition of his case," Krantz announced.

"What case? You have nothing to implicate him in the bombings. I demand you release him to me at once!"

"I'm sorry, Herr Oberst…" Krantz was interrupted.

"I'm warning you, I will take this matter to General Burkhalter, who will take it to the General Staff! I don't think you want it to go that far!" Klink shouted, in a voice that surprised Schultz and Langenscheidt.

Krantz masked his anxiety and held his ground. "I'm sorry, but the paperwork is already completed. I can not release him now without authorization_." This is when all the paper pushing comes in handy. _

"Very well; you leave me no choice. I'll be back!" Klink motioned to his guards to follow as he stormed out the door. The Kommandant stopped next to his second staff car and turned, red faced, to Schultz.

"Schultz, our staff car that was confiscated, is parked at the back of the building. Drive it back to Stalag 13 and tell Captain Gruber he is in charge until I get back. He is to continue normal camp routine. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Jawohl! Herr Kommandant, what do you want us to tell the prisoners about Colonel Hogan's absence?" Schultz asked.

"Tell them…tell them Colonel Hogan had to take some propaganda pictures with Major Hochstetter. At least that is not a total lie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan lay in a twilight world. His mind was flashing incongruous images onto the screen of his eyelids; Dozier's face yelling, Hochstetter lying pinned down in the fire, Marie yanking her hand away, Dirk lying unconscious. Some would have called this dreaming, but his intellect was still connected to the images and he held and examined each one. He could still hear muffled voices and cell doors closing, as well as almost imperceptible dripping, from the moisture collecting into droplets and plopping from stone to stone on the cell wall. A louder sound of metal clanking forced its way into his hearing, bringing him back full force into the present.

Light flooded the darkness and Lieutenant Hildebrand entered the cell. Hogan felt a knot form in his stomach, as he opened his eyes and looked toward the cell door._ They've come for me already? _ With his right hand still pressing against his wound, he placed his left hand on his stomach and tried to swallow the nausea his dread had brought on. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he realized this was a new face. Pushing against the wooden plank he was laying on, fighting both the pain in his side and the blanket that he kept wound tightly around him, he struggled to sit up.

"If you're the maid, I have a complaint the sheets weren't turned back!"

Hildebrand was not expecting the prisoner to be so bold. "Stand up," the Lieutenant shot back. _ Disrespectful American _ "The Captain sent you your clothes, put them on! _ You need a lesson in humility! _

Hogan placed his bare feet down on the cold stone floor of his cell and stood as Hildebrand took a step toward him and thrust the clothes at him. He concentrated on maintaining his balance as he took them. He was still having the occasional chill, brought on by his bodies attempt to maintain a normal body temperature, in a cold cell while bleeding out what little warmth he had.

"Now, Colonel! I have to report back to the Captain and I don't want him to return and find you still wrapped in a blanket and too ill to hear or answer questions." _ Let's see if we can take some of that cockiness out of you. _

_ Obviously you haven't dealt with many POWs, I've got news for you, son, this isn't the first time I've felt a draft. But it sure would be nice if this were the last. Something's going on; they didn't give me my clothes out of the goodness of their hearts! _Hogan let his clothes fall on the planks he had been lying on, threw the blanket off and dropped the bloodied towel down on top of it. Grabbing his pants he slipped into them before reaching around for the shirt. "This isn't my shirt," Hogan looked at the Nazi military issued shirt and started to turn back around, when he felt a hand shove his left shoulder turning him back.

"What is this?" Hildebrand asked, pointing at the leaking wound.

"Ask your Captain!" Hogan shoved his right arm into the shirtsleeve and turned to face the young Lieutenant. He was tired, but he was determined not to let it show.

Hildebrand looked hard into the prisoner's face, "You'll be glad to answer our questions in a few hours, Oberst!"

Hogan sat down, grabbed the towel he had dropped on top of the blanket and put it back in place in an attempt to stop the blood from soaking through his shirt. He didn't want to show any weakness. "We'll see!" he answered, as he began putting his shoes on.

The Lieutenant turned and stormed out of the cell. Hogan reached down to grab the blanket before the light disappeared again, and a wave of dizziness swept over him. Without light to see, he clutched the side of his bunk and planted his feet squarely on the floor, hoping this would help him regain his balance. _Great! It's not bad enough I'm sitting in a SS jail cell, but I have to be wounded, too. _He waited for a moment for the dizziness to pass and took some deep breaths. _ I'm glad that Lieutenant decided to leave. I really didn't feel like going head to head with that kid. _Sitting in the dark buttoning his shirt, his hands trembled. _ I'm just cold. _ He told himself as he took a couple of deep breaths. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out a thin line of light sliding in under the door. _ So, here I sit in the middle of __Germany__, in the dark, waiting for someone to tell me if I live or die. Life before the war…no, even my life before being shot down is getting harder and harder to remember. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Dresdner wasted little time stepping up to Krantz after Klink exited. "Major Hochstetter will not be as easy to dismiss, Captain! He is arranging for the prisoner's release to the Gestapo as we speak."

"Really! Well, as of right now, I have not received any orders from my superiors, so you may as well join Oberst Klink and leave," Krantz answered, dismissing the Lieutenant.

"You will not be so smug when Himmler is informed of the SS's interference in our investigation!"

"Don't count on it. Herr Himmler will not interfere in an investigation of his Waffen SS! We will procure the aristocracy of the 'Master Race' based on honor, obedience and courage," Krantz proclaimed proudly.

"The Geheime Staatspolizei are expert in their techniques, we can gain information, you can only dream of acquiring! We have unconditional authority here! " Dresdner countered.

"I cannot stand here and debate with you, I have work to do. Come to me when you have written authority." Krantz turned and walked away with a purpose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roll Call! Everybody up, up, up!" Schultz went around shaking bunks. The men started irritably rolling out of their bunks. All excluding the four who usually complained the loudest. "What's the matter with all of you? You're not complaining this morning?"

"Bug off!" Newkirk murmured.

"I don't make the rules…" Schultz began.

"I just carry them out!" the chorus of POW's finished.

"Ja, ja, and you must follow them! Now, go outside for roll call! Out, out, out," Schultz called herding the prisoners out the door.

"Somebody better get the Colonel," Kinch said, almost choking on his words_. We've got to play the game. _The other three heroes gave Kinch a sharp look and then joined in.

"Yeah, Schultzie, he went to dinner last night with that German Colonel that came to camp. Must not have gotten back until late," Newkirk added.

"I'll go get him," LeBeau headed for the door, dreading opening it, knowing what he would find.

"Nein, Cockroach. He's not here. Raus, go, go, go!" And Schultz shooed them outside.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Carter asked, still looking pale.

"Yeah, where is he, Schultzie? Newkirk questioned.

The fellas realized that Schultz must already know the Colonel had been killed. Now they had to pretend they knew nothing. This was more difficult than they had imagined.

"Line up, so I can count you!" Schultz responded.

"Hey, you didn't answer our question! Where's Colonel Hogan?" LeBeau insisted.

"Colonel Hogan is with Kommandant Klink. Now, get in your place. Schultz started his count. "Ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs Dreizehn, vierzehn_…_"

The men looked toward the Kommandant's office and saw Captain Gruber marching toward them.

"Hey, where's Klink?" Carter asked leaning over to Kinch

"Don't get excited, Carter. He's probably…" Kinch almost said "identifying the body" but after looking at Carter, he decided that was the wrong thing to say. "…helping at Dozier's camp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HILDEBRAND!" Krantz called as he walked back to his office.

The Lieutenant stopped what he was doing and answered the call, "There you are, Captain, I …" The Lieutenant was cut off.

"Bring the American up here; I will talk to him _now_."

"Ja, Herr Captain!" Hildebrand responded with exaggerated formality and then realized his superior officer, and friend, had lost his joviality. "Is there something wrong?"

Krantz looked at his friend through hardened eyes and then gradually softened. Motioning him into the room he ordered, "Close the door." The Captain pulled the Petri dish out of his pocket and handed it to the Lieutenant, who took it and examined it.

"This is starting to add up. I saw the wound on your prisoner's side. When I asked about it, he said to ask you. I assume I'm right in guessing you cut this out of him?" Hildebrand questioned. His admiration for his friend and Captain was growing.

"Ja, just before I moved him downstairs." Krantz held out his hand to receive the specimen back. "Not only did he miraculously survive the explosion, but he was shot in the process."

"So what's your problem? Surely you can make this into something…even if it's not!" Hildebrand offered. "I mean we've done more with less in the past."

"Yes, but we did not have any competition. I know for a fact the Gestapo wants him, and Oberst Klink says the General Staff wants him. If that is true, I may not get the opportunity to make a case. I have to get a confession, or at least some way of tying him and Dozier together in the sabotaging of the cannons. There is more to this man, I can feel it."

Hildebrand thought for a minute, "I don't know; I'm not totally convinced he's brave enough to be involved in anything like that. He seems far too passive. I humiliated, shoved, and threatened him; I saw no fight in this man."

"You weren't there when I cut this bullet out! Most men would have fainted, or at the very least cried out. The most he let escape was a groan. I tested him further by throwing him a towel when it was over, and telling him to put pressure on his own wound. He was able to find the strength to do it. I don't think I have the time it will take to get information from him, but I will try. Go and get him, Jonathan. And do not make the mistake of misjudging your opponent. He is stronger than you think!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Schultz," Kinch called after Roll Call. "What are Klink and Colonel Hogan doing?"

Schultz found himself surrounded by four POW's. "The Kommandant said they were taking propaganda pictures."

Schultz stopped and looked around at the prisoners. They stood like mannequins their eyes showing disbelief of what they had just heard. He looked from one to the other waiting for the familiar banter to begin. But it did not. "Did I say something wrong?"

In a quiet lifeless voice Newkirk asked, "You're kidding aren't you? I mean not even Klink would do that…would he?"

LeBeau began talking in French so fast, even if the others could speak it, they would not be able to understand. Reverting to English he ended with "filthy Boche!"

"I can't believe anyone would or could do something like that, I mean I know we're at war, but…golly, how could you?" Carter's disbelief changed to Anger.

"This is about as low as I've seen Klink sink. How could you let him do this Schultz? I thought you liked the Colonel?" Kinch accused.

"What's the big deal? It's just a few propaganda pictures?" Schultz stood wide-eyed and dumbfounded_. Even if it were true, why should it upset them? _ "Major Hochstetter…"

"Hochstetter!" They cried out in unison. "You're not letting Hochstetter near him!" LeBeau demanded.

Kinch decided it was time to put an end to this conversation and moved them in one mass toward Barrack Two. The image of the Gestapo Major demanding to be released from the hospital to see Hogan's dead body was not hard to envision. They entered the Barracks and sat stunned around the table.

Newkirk finally broke the silence and voiced what the others barely dared to think, "I can just imagine Hochstetter standing over him and acting like the Colonel was some bloody trophy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17 Pass The Colonel, Please

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 17

Pass The Colonel, Please!

Hildebrand led the way into the room. "Put him there," he said, walking past a metal chair on the way to the phone.

Hogan was spun around and the guard caught him as he lost his balance. Guess, _I'm more unsteady than I thought. That's not a good position to be in going into an interrogation _he thought_._ One hand was released from the cuffs, and then both were pulled onto the metal armrests and strapped down. A strap was fastened around his chest and under his arms stressing muscles already burning from Krantz's knife. He looked around the room. There were no windows and he noticed the door to the room was metal. _ If I'm guessing right, this is a soundproof room. _Looking over his shoulder he could see the table they would be working from and swallowed.

"He's waiting for you," the Lieutenant spoke into the phone and then stopped to listen. Smiling he looked at Hogan, "Ja," he replied into the phone and then hung up. "Guards, you are dismissed. There's no reason for you to have to watch this!" he ordered, trying to put a scare into the American.

The Lieutenant then became silent and leaned against the wall on the right of Hogan, observing.

Hogan refused to make eye contact with him. Instead he looked straight ahead and tried to look bored. He wasn't sure if he was being successful, surely they could see his heart pounding in his chest. _ I could have just laid my head back down in the water by the river's edge. I am here because I chose to be. Get a grip on yourself! You can't think if you panic _ he thought, trying to gain back some feeling of control.He was nervously twisting his hands in the restraints over his wrists, when Krantz strolled in. His hands stopped twisting and rolled into fists.

"Well Colonel, I hope you have had time to think!" Walking up to Hogan he reached toward his prisoner's neck. It took every bit of concentration Hogan could muster to sit without moving as Krantz's hands drew near and he steeled himself for an attack. But instead they stopped at his shirt collar.

Krantz immediately recognized the shirt and gave a quick sharp look at Hildebrand, who smiled mischievously back at him.

"You said…" the Lieutenant began, before he was interrupted.

"I know what I said!" Krantz answered.

Lieutenant Hildebrand was grinning broadly, struggling to keep from laughing out loud. It was the Captain's shirt that was given to Hogan. This little game of "gotcha" had been going on since their youth and had spawned many an argument and a ton of laughter over the years. And now they used it to relieve the tension brought on by the demands put upon them in the line of duty.

Turning back to Hogan, Krantz continued. "You're out of uniform, Colonel." _ In more ways than one! I'm going to have to change where I keep my extra shirt! _He thought to himself and smiled. _Jonathan always knew how to lessen the strain when I was getting wound too tight. _ Krantz began replacing the eagles on Hogan's collar. No matter how highly he proclaimed his loyalty to the Third Reich, or proclaimed the virtues of the SS, destroying or taking a life was not done lightly. It was done, however, and it was done in the belief that it was necessary for the better good of the Fatherland.

Hogan shuddered at the familiarity of Krantz's touch. _ Are you showing esteem, or do you just want to see an American Colonel sitting in front of you at your mercy? _

"I respect rank, Colonel. I know it does not come without sacrifice. Your country can be proud of you and the way you have handled yourself." Krantz stepped back, looked at the eagles, and then reached to make some final adjustments. "But make no mistake, I get what I go after, and right now I'm going after you. I want answers!" Krantz readjusted the collar around Hogan's neck. Walking around behind him, he put his hands firmly and heavily on Hogan's shoulders demanding his complete attention. "And preferably without bloodshed, but if you do not want to cooperate, I have many unpleasant methods of drawing blood as you can see." Krantz slid his hands up to either side of his captive's head, and turned it toward the instrument laden table behind him.

Hogan resisted, but force won out. "And although I respect life, I am quite capable of killing for the Third Reich." _ There is your first taste of failure to resist, Colonel. _ The Captain thought, releasing his prisoner. Hogan swung his head back to stare at the wall in front of him. He shook his head once, easing the muscles in his neck and fighting the anger his powerlessness made him feel.

Krantz walked over and grabbed a chair, set it in front of Hogan, sat down, leaned back, crossed his legs, and lit a cigarette. _ Now that you understand you're completely at my mercy… _

"You have until I finish this cigarette to tell me why you were with Dozier at his camp, why you were able to escape being blown up and how you ended up with…" The Captain pulled out the Petri dish lifted the lid and poked at the irregularly shaped, blood encrusted, piece of metal, "…this embedded in your side!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the Colonel?" the man standing in the middle of Barrack Two asked, his face wearing a questioning frown.

The four POW's who worked the closest with the Colonel had not planned to tell the camp until the official word came. It would be hard to explain how they knew before the Germans told them. But this man, by his stance, demanded to know. Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau looked away. Kinch looked at the man and struggled to answer.

"The Colonel didn't make it, Wilson." Kinch cleared his throat.

"What do you…?" Wilson stopped, looked down to give himself time to absorb what he had just been told and then looking back into the pleading eyes of the Sergeant asked,

"How?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…ja, but it is unusual for a prisoner to be removed from our custody once we have processed them." There was a pause, while the Major received an earful through the phone. "Jawohl, Herr Colonel, Heil Hitler!" Major Lustig rubbed his chin and gathered himself together. "It appears Major Hochstetter has some…influential friends!"

Dresdner's questioning look changed to one of relief. "Ja, the Major is not without influence! I take it I am to receive my prisoner?"

Lustig sat back, not willing to admit defeat. "The SS has decidedto _assist_ in your investigation."

"Call it what you will, but take me to my prisoner!" Dresdner replied.

"Wait here Lieutenant." Lustig stood and exited the room to talk to Captain Krantz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirk watched Wilson going through his daily routine, but it was different this time.

_ Klink should have never allowed him out of camp! _"Where's your common sense Kommandant?" The medic was mumbling to himself nonstop. _You knew he was having problems. "_What were you thinking?"

"What did you say Joe, I didn't hear you?" Dirk asked, not sure if the medic was expecting an answer.

"Huh?" Wilson turned to look at Dirk, and the underground agent could see the deep concentration in his face. "What…did I…sorry, my mind is someplace else." Wilson offered a weak smile.

Dirk had learned to be very observant since he had gone underground and he began to put two and two together. His eyes saddened. He looked at Wilson shaking his head, while softly saying, "No, Wilson. Tell me I'm wrong." He knew he was right, the Colonel had promised to come by and tell him all about the night's activities…and he hadn't shown.

"I'm not supposed to say anything until the Gerry's tell us, but since your not really here anyway…Kinch just told me a little while ago. The Nazis were taking him across the bridge the guys had wired when it went up." Wilson shook his head, "He shouldn't even have been there!" The anger was apparent on his face again. "You get some rest, we'll be moving you back downstairs in a little while, just as soon as I get these last two guys looked at and out of here." Dirk fell back on his pillow staring at the ceiling. Wilson pulled the covers up on Dirk and turned to walk away. _ That is, just as soon as I get myself under control. Evidently I'm not hiding my feelings very well. Kinch has enough responsibility right now, without me letting the news of the Colonel's death out prematurely. _Wilson turned, continuing where he had left off taking an inventory of his supplies. The mumbling began again

-------------------------------------------------------------------.

"I can tell you but you're not going to believe me."

Krantz cocked his head, "Try me!" The Captain stopped to look at his cigarette, "You're running out of time, Colonel!" _ I'm afraid you're going to end up dying for your country. Your only other alternative is to tell me what I want to know and unless I miss my guess… . _

"Like I told you, Dozier came and insisted we go to dinner with him. After dinner he dropped the Kommandant off at Stalag 13 and took me to his camp. We walked to the guns and he tied me to them." Hogan figured that the guards at Dozier's camp would tell the SS what they heard and saw. If he followed that line he would have collaboration.

"What reason did he give for taking you to dinner?" Krantz tilted his head back and pursed his lips letting the smoke spiral from his mouth in a stream. _ You're stalling Colonel! _

"My men and I had helped the injured and put out fires after the camp was peppered with flak; Dozier considered it a reward." _ Let's just leave Hochstetter out of this. _

"He was rewarding you?" the Captain asked, looking at the cigarette as he rolled it between his fingers. He was keeping the glaring symbol of an hourglass in view. _ The sand is running out, Colonel. It's time to step things up a little! _

"I didn't buy it either! But he wouldn't let me deny the invitation." Hogan was cognizant of the meaning behind Krantz's exaggerated actions. _I see it! You inhale deeper than anyone I've ever seen. Newkirk can make a cigarette last twice that long. But that's not the name of the game is it? _ Hogan's mouth went dry as his anxiety climbed.

Krantz looked at the stub of the cigarette he had been smoking. Drawing in one last mouthful of smoke, he dropped it on the floor, crushed it with his foot, and stood to walk to the instrument-covered table.

"Why did he tie you to the guns?" Krantz asked. _ I guess I'll start making my selection; you're not going to give up any information without a little help. I didn't expect that you would, but I had to give you that opportunity. _

"I…um…am a little hesitant to tell you." _Get away from that table! _Hogan momentarily closed his eyes and swallowed his dread, then putting on an embarrassed expression, resumed. "We got into a discussion about his Eighty-eights and I said some things…he didn't like." _ I'm not going to put any ideas into your head by telling the real reason. That story about Biedenbender even made sense to me! And I know it isn't true! _

"What kind of things?" Krantz asked. Picking up an item and examining it, he laid it back down and exchanged it for another_. We'll just start with a little blood letting first. With what blood he has already lost, I don't want him to black out…at least not yet. We'll progress to that gradually. _

Hogan couldn't make out what Krantz was looking at. The German had his back to him and only allowed indistinct glimpses of the items he was toying with. Krantz played his psychological game with skill.

Despite the fact that Hogan knew Krantz's actions were part of the show to scare him into talking, it was difficult not to panic and he struggled to keep his uneasiness hidden. His muscles were tightening as the tension inched its way through his body.

"This might be a good place to _start_," he mumbled to himself, just loud enough to be overheard as he picked up his first instrument of choice.

Hildebrand watched intently the finesse of his friend and superior, and the effect it was having on the American. From his vantage point he could see Hogan's fists tighten and relax, repetitively. _ Not as smug now, are you? The Captain will have you begging to talk. _

"I…asked him how he got stuck being in charge of the guns and insinuated…" Hogan watched as Krantz seemed to settle on a device. "…they were inefficient. I also questioned his…bravery," Hogan explained, trying to keep his voice calm and slow. He could feel the heat building underneath his shirt from the energy he was using to keep up the charade_. It's only pain. What's the worst that can happen? I'll die and be out of this lousy war…who am I kidding? It's not death I'm worried about; it's my men, if I crack! _

The Captain turned to look at the man with the gall to insult a German officer in the middle of Germany and had no trouble believing the American did as he said. Just from the short time he had known the Colonel, he had been on the receiving end of his verbal insults. _ You certainly are an expert at talking and saying nothing, let's see if we can get you focused. _ Krantz took a step closer; holding a gadget made of metal that looked very uninviting. He did not look at Hogan but studied making adjustment to the item in his hands.

"So he brought you back to his camp to punish you," Krantz affirmed, nodding and thinking. He looked intently at the American as he took the final step closing the distance to begin his work. "I can see you are struggling with trying to remember. With all you have been through, it is understandable. Let me see what I can do to help."

Hogan stiffened and swallowed in anticipation of receiving Krantz's beginning offering of pain. _ Here it comes. Please, just don't let me mumble anything that will lead to my men or the Underground. _The veins in Hogan's neck became more prominent as his stress intensified.

The Captain reached out with the intention of tearing Hogan's sleeve open at the shoulder. "Tell me…" Krantz began to ask about the bullet the prisoner took, when the door opened.

"Captain, I need to have a word with you!" The Major paused, to look at Krantz with his fist on Hogan's shoulder clutching the soon to be torn fabric, and noted the locked gazes of the two men. Krantz did not immediately turn to look at his superior. He had worked to bring the prisoner to this state of apprehension, and the heightened anxiety would be lost if he did not act now. The American would have time to think and bring back his resolve. Krantz would also lose the momentum his own adrenalin was providing as he prepared to do what was necessary to obtain the information he wanted.

"Now, Captain!"

Krantz, finally broke his gaze and turned toward the door. His shirt became damp with sweat as the moment was lost and he took a calming breath before following the Major out of the room. Hildebrand followed close behind the Captain and closed the door behind them.

Hogan didn't realize he was holding his breath until the German officers stepped out of the room and he found himself closing his eyes and exhaling. There was a pounding in his head with each heartbeat as a bead of perspiration ran down from behind his ear to his shirt collar. He was alone. _ If I could get my hands free and get out of this chair, I'd rush them and hope to get killed in the scuffle…quickly! _He tested the arm and wrist cuffs again. He struggled against the strap around his chest, trying to loosen it._ There's got to be something I can do. Think! _

The door opened and the three officers returned followed by two guards_. Too late! _ Hogan sat still and tried to deny any emotions.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, we're going to have to interrupt our discussion. Something has come up." Krantz was obviously annoyed. He walked over to the table and slammed the instrument down. Krantz looked at the guards he had brought back with him and ordered, "Get the prisoner out of that chair!"

Hogan was afraid to feel relief. This could just be another method in Krantz's psychological game. Give the prisoner hope and then yank it away. Maybe he was just going to be repositioned for the "fun" to begin.

The guards set to work but before Hogan had time to stand, the Gestapo Lieutenant entered the room followed by two of _his_ guards. They walked straight to Hogan, stood him up, and pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing his hands again. Hogan's apprehension changed to surprise. _ Gestapo? Don't tell me…I guess I should have figured Hochstetter would be vying for me. _He nonchalantly leaned to his left trying to lessen his discomfort.

"I told you, this was our jurisdiction!" Lieutenant Dresdner commented.

_ I think my heart is starting to beat again. _ Hogan thought. _ It may be short lived, but I'll take what I can get! _

"Don't damage him beyond use; this isn't over yet!" Krantz threatened.

Dresdner looked at the table and then walked over to Hogan, grabbed his chin firmly and turned his face from side to side as if looking for something. He looked back at Krantz as he released Hogan and said, "We are not as gentle as the SS…but then…we also get results! Do you need a demonstration on how to use your equipment or is it just for show?" Dresdner asked with a sneer.

Hogan straightened raising his right eyebrow. _ Okay, time to get out of here. _ Changing the subject before he became the target of their challenge, Hogan looked at Krantz and said, "Thanks for _everything,_ Captain! Maybe I can do the same for you sometime!" Hogan turned his gaze to the Gestapo Lieutenant, "I was beginning to think the SS had out maneuvered you." Still trying to change the topic he added, "But then I guess Major Hochstetter can't be expected to stay ahead of the game while he is _resting."_ Hogan hoped the Major's name would remind the Lieutenant who was waiting. _ Hochstetter had to use some pull to be able to get me away from the SS, and he is going to want to see me immediately to ask questions. At least this buys me some time. _

"Nobody out maneuvers the Gestapo!" the Gestapo Lieutenant loudly proclaimed still looking at Krantz. Then, facing Hogan, he assured him, "The Gestapo never rests, as you shall soon experience!" Dresdner jerked his head toward the door and Hogan found himself being propelled out of the room. _ Timing is everything…saved by the Gestapo, for a little while at least. _ He paused just for an instant outside the door to let the twinge in his side pass and was treated to a rifle barrel in his back.

"Raus!" the guard demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Hogan answered and painfully stepped forward, concentrating on not moaning with each jarring step.

Hogan was moved down the hall. He could hear the Gestapo and SS officer still arguing as they followed behind. Entering the foyer near the front door he was stopped by the guard's hand on his shoulder, while they waited for the German officers to catch up. He began to feel a tingling through his body and was having trouble catching his breath. _ I am not going to pass out! _ He forced himself to take slow steady breaths. Krantz and Dresdner had just faced off for their parting "shots" when the front door burst open.

A soldier entered and holding the door open ordered, "Achtung!"

All eyes turned to see who was arriving. General Kaltenbrunner, Burkhalter and Klink burst in on the scene.

"What is going on here?" General Kaltenbrunner did not appear pleased with the spectacle of the two officers at each other's throats. "We do not put on a display of discourse in public! Explain yourselves!"

Klink looked around Krantz and Dresdner at Hogan. _ You don't look much better than the last time I saw you! You're awfully pale, Hogan, but at least you're not blue. _

_What is Kaltenbrunner doing here? _Hogan was caught off guard. He had hoped to never see the General again!

Klink did not miss the momentary shocked look on Hogan's face as he recognized the General that presided over his last visit to Hohemark. _ Sorry, Colonel Hogan, I was waiting for a good time to tell you. I guess there would have never been a good time. I can only imagine what you must be thinking. _

Now it was Krantz's turn to squirm. "General, I was just explaining to the Lieutenant that I wanted time to talk to my superiors about the removal of my detainee before they began the interrogation of their prisoner."

"Their prisoner? I thought he was the prisoner of the SS?" the General questioned.

"Ja, Herr General, he was until I arrived and the call came from Berlin to release him to me, Major Hochstetter is waiting for him." Dresdner explained.

Everyone's attention was on the General and the explanation being laid out in front of him. Hogan took advantage of the distraction and sat down in a wooden chair that was against the wall next to him. His legs seemed to be getting a little rubbery and his eyes were burning from the perspiration dripping down the side of his face. Hogan hung his head and closed his eyes, taking advantage of the brief respite. _ I don't believe this! What is Kaltenbrunner doing here? I guess Klink had to bring in the big "guns" to get past both the SS and the Gestapo. But that means they must still have an interest in me. Great! And how did he get them here so quick…they would have had to have been close by for some other reason…_ The tingling in his arms and legs was going away now and his breathing was getting easier. _ If I could just lie down for a few minutes and rest, I could pull myself together and maybe think a little clearer. _

The explanation to Kaltenbrunner finally got around to why the SS had an interest in the prisoner, as Krantz explained Dozier's disappearance and the fact that Dozier and the American Colonel were last seen together fleeing the Eighty-eights before they exploded. Now it was Hogan's turn to be the center of attention…again.

"What do you say to this, Colonel Hogan?" Burkhalter asked.

Hogan snapped his head up at the mention of his name. _Pay attention to the game at hand worry about the rest later! _ He chastised himself. _ Whew, it's getting warm in here. _

The guards watching Hogan returned their attention to him and were alarmed to see that their prisoner was sitting and grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him back to his feet.

"Ugh," Hogan pulled his cuffed hands in close to his body, and tucked his left elbow over his side for support. The fire in his wound and his light-headedness threatened to send him to the ground, as he stumbled to catch himself. He Bent slightly forward at the waist and waited a heartbeat for the room to stop moving before answering. "I've been trying to explain that…" he paused to give himself time to swallow his pain, "…but I keep getting interrupted."

"Well, you are going to have that opportunity now." The General informed him. His eyes lingered on Hogan for an instant, while he confirmed Hogan's distress; then he looked back at the German officers standing at attention. "Captain we will use the conference room. I want you and the Gestapo Lieutenant first. We will bring Colonel Hogan in after you have explained the situation." _ It looks like he has already been introduced to SS hospitality! _

"Jawohl, Herr General!" Krantz answered and then turned to his guards and ordered. "Take the prisoner back to his cell!"

"Nein," the General countered. "It will not be necessary to take him all the way back to his cell. Don't you have an office you can hold him in for a few minutes while we talk? How about your office Captain?"

"Jawohl! Lieutenant Hildebrand, have the guards take the prisoner to my office."

Hildebrand stepped forward, "Jawohl, Herr Captain!"

The ensemble began to move toward the meeting room. Krantz glanced at Hogan, who appeared to be using a lot of energy to stay on his feet. Specks of blood were beginning to spot his shirt over his left side. Krantz turned and quietly whispered to Hildebrand, "Have his side looked at, quickly and quietly." _ If he was important enough for the General Staff to come for him, I'd better not return damaged goods! _

_------------------------------------------------------------- _


	18. Chapter 18 Just The Facts

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 18

Hogan was left standing in the hall with his two guards while Hildebrand disappeared. He shifted his weight trying to find some comfort. He ached all over and his headache was getting worse_. What's going on? Are we just going to stand her until they're ready for me? _Within a few minutes Hildebrand appeared at the end of the hall and motioned for the guards and Hogan. They followed the Lieutenant around the corner. _This looks familiar…oh I remember…this is…now, wait a minute! _ Hogan slowed his steps as they approached an open door, until finally, he stopped walking all together.

"No! Where are we going?" Hogan knew he was supposed to be sitting in an office somewhere waiting to be called. _ What did Krantz whisper to this Lieutenant? _

Hildebrand stopped at the doorway and turned back toward Hogan, pausing to confirm what he heard. He looked at the guards on either side of the prisoner and nodded. Hogan resisted but was ushered in anyway. The doctor looked up from where he was laying out the instruments he would need and nodded, "Lay him there.

"I don't …" Hogan stopped as he was grabbed from behind by the two guards and they painfully wrestled him over to the exam table.

The German doctor stopped what he was doing, looked at Hildebrand and gave him a questioning look.

Hildebrand sighed, "There is no time for this! Guards!" He called down the hall and two more quickly appeared guns in hand. "Help get the prisoner on the table." Hogan found himself suddenly in a strangle hold and was soon secured on his right side, his hands still cuffed behind his back

"Okay doctor take a look." Hogan heard Hildebrand say from behind him.

Pulling the Colonel's shirt up and loosening his pants, he exposed his left side and removed the towel. The bleeding had almost stopped but the wound was red and swollen. "I'll have to cut the tract open that the bullet hollowed out on entry. River water and debris will be trapped in it." He began to draw up a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Hildebrand demanded.

"I'm going to knock him out for a little bit. I don't feel like operating on a struggling patient."

Gretchen laughed, "Your prisoner put up good resistance against us earlier, even though he was tied down. Getting a tube down his throat was a challenge!" The nurse's hands came in contact with Hogan's skin as she placed towels around the wound for the doctor's surgical debridement. _ Your skin is warm. _"Herr Doctor, he already has a fever."

The doctor felt Hogan's exposed skin while swabbing off the injection site with alcohol in preparation for the shot, "Ja, infection is setting in," The German doctor agreed.

Hogan pulled against the restraints when he saw the syringe and felt the doctor's touch, saying, "Like you said before, we…_you_, don't have time for this Lieutenant! Just take me to Krantz's office like you were ordered."

Ignoring the prisoner's protests, Hildebrand stepped forward and stopped the downward stroke of the doctors syringe filled hand and answered, "Nein, you can't knock him out. He has to be able to talk to General Kaltenbrunner in a little while."

"Kaltenbrunner? General Kaltenbrunner is here?" Pointing at Hogan he asked, "Who is this man?"

"Colonel Klink, you say Dozier came to Stalag 13 asking to see Colonel Hogan and then invited you both to dinner. Lieutenant Dresdner said the soldiers at Dozier's camp confirmed that Dozier appeared angry at the American and was asking him questions in-between punches. Does anybody know why they were in a truck on the bridge when it exploded? The General waited, but there was no answer. "No? Maybe it is time to bring the prisoner in," The General suggested.

"Herr General, I have one thing to add."

"Well, lets here it, Captain!"

Krantz pulled the Petri dish out of his pocket, removed the slug and handed it to the General. I removed that from the prisoner earlier this morning. Klink and Burkhalter leaned in on the table to see what had been handed to Kaltenbrunner.

He closed his eyes and was just resting for a second, waiting for his heart to quit pounding in his ears. The gauze covered tongue blade, provided to help cope with the pain, was still in his mouth, but not clutched as tightly as before. "He's done, Colonel Hogan." Gretchen said, as she tugged on the "home made" bite block until Hogan was focused enough to let it go. He had been unable to keep from moaning loudly once…or maybe it was twice.The nurse wiped the perspiration from the Colonel's face with one hand as she passed bandages to the doctor with the other.

_ Nothing that Krantz could have done to me in that room upstairs could have been any worse than this, _Hogan thought

"I cleaned and debrided it well, but it should be examined and cleaned for a couple of days to make sure it is going to heal. I mean if anybody cares!" the doctor added, while putting the dressing on. "There, he's yours!" the doctor said as he removed the positioning wedges and began undoing the straps that had kept Hogan lying on his side for the procedure.

"Thanks for making it quick. I've got to get him to Krantz's office before they send for him.

Hogan was pulled up into a sitting position his hands still cuffed behind him. The painful change in position brought with it a wave of nausea. Hogan closed his eyes to swallow it away and lost his balance in the process.

"Easy, soldier!" Gretchen cautioned, catching his shoulders to steady him. She waited for him to regain his equilibrium, and then began buttoning his shirt up. She finished the next to the last button and looked up, "Stand…" she began to order but her eyes met his and she was captured by their depth, she lowered her voice, "You may stand now, Colonel," she began again, "…and I'll tuck your shirt in for you."

Hogan, tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. He had been quietly watching Gretchen button his shirt, wondering how different his life would be right now, if it wasn't for the war.

She blushed, "Stop that! You are feverish and not thinking clearly. There is nothing to this… except," she added as she straightened his collar, "…out of respect, you should look presentable when you go before the Generals."

Hogan smiled weakly, "Sorry fraulein. I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that I wasn't expecting an act of kindness, which made it that much more appreciated. Danke," he paused and uncomfortably added, "and thanks for giving me something to bite down on, during the surgery."

"You mistake good nursing for kindness." She then looked into his eyes again and brushed his hair back with her fingers, finishing her task she stepped to the sink and brought back a cup of water and placed it to the prisoner's lips. Hogan drank it thirstily. "You need to drink water if you can get it," The nurse advised.

Hogan finished swallowing the last of the water and smiling ironically shook his head.

Gretchen responded, "I know! That is probably the last thing on your mind right now!"

A sparkle slipped back into Hogan's eye for an instant, "No, no, it's not that, it's just that you sounded like…forget it! I'll keep that that in mind!" _ I can see why Krantz is taken with you. You have a gentleness about you that is very compelling. _

Hildebrand had just finished telling the doctor what little he knew about the prisoner and his situation. "We don't know why the General Staff wants him. But I wouldn't want to be in his shoes!" Hildebrand finished with a smile. And then motioning to the guards ordered, "Escort the prisoner to Captain Krantz's office."

The guards book ended Hogan, grabbed his arms and ushered him out of the room.

Gretchen silently watched the American being escorted out and then turned back to her duties.

The General rolled the slug across his palm. "Where was the prisoner hit?"

"In his left side Herr General," Krantz answered.

"What…" Kaltenbrunner stopped and thought, "Get the Doctor that took this out, I want to talk to him."

"I took it out, Herr General," Krantz knew what the next question would be, so he offered his answer up. Placing his hand on his dagger sheath, he said, "With this."

Klink's mouth dropped open as he looked through his monocle at the SS Captain, unsure whether to believe him.

"Well, Captain, the American is still alive so I must assume you are either a brilliant surgeon, or the bullet was not deep. I will choose that it was not deep." The General looked again at the flattened irregular shape and commented, "My guess would be a ricochet."

"Jawohl, Herr General. It entered about here," Krantz pointed at his left side. "It didn't have enough momentum left to break through the skin again so it skidded along to the back left side and lodged.

Klink sat back and folded his arms, concentrating on what the SS Captain was saying.

Kaltenbrunner nodded thoughtfully. "Was there gunfire exchanged at the gun sight before the explosions?"

Lieutenant Dresdner entered the conversation, "Nein, Herr General, but some say a man approached from the woods, and talked for a length of time with Oberst Dozier, after which both Obersts left in the troop truck. The American Colonel had to have been shot after leaving Oberst Dozier's camp. If they were working together, they could have mined the bridge, been caught by the guards guarding it, and been fired on, preventing them from clearing the bridge before it blew up. That would explain the American's wound."

Kaltenbrunner smiled and answered, "That would be one explanation. But then you're saying the beating inflicted on the American was staged. And if all of this were true, it sill leaves us with how he escaped the explosion on the bridge?"

The American Colonel could be heard commenting as he was man-handled back to Krantz's office, "You fellas are developing quite a skill for after the war! I happen to know a little bar not far from the Base that could use your expertise!" Hogan was using energy he didn't have to appear stronger than he felt.

Hildebrand stopped outside of Krantz office, and looked at the American, "Shut up!" Hogan shrugged his shoulders with indifference. Motioning toward the door leading into the Captain's office, the Lieutenant ordered the guards, "Take him in there and wait for me."

Hogan watched as the German officer disappeared down the hall, but his attention was soon returned to his present situation, as the door was opened and he was dragged inside. Looking around, Hogan's eyes fell on the desk cluttered with papers. Always the soldier, even though he was exhausted, he wondered, _How do I get close to that desk without raising suspicion?_ He knew better than to try and walk straight to it. _ Perhaps its time for some theatrics._ Hogan grit his teeth preparing for the jolt to his side, as he took an unsteady step and sank to his knees, hung his head and fell forward to the floor. He found this didn't take any acting ability at all; it was just a matter of giving in to his fatigue.

"Nein," the guards reached down and pulled him to his feet, he remained limp, and they sought out a chair to put him in, preferably one with arms to help keep him in it. They headed for the desk chair, just as Hogan had hoped, pushed him up to the desk and let his head fall onto it. Hogan remained motionless letting the guards think he had passed out. Not a difficult assumption, considering. He lay for a few minutes and then moaned a little and feigned recovery, pulling his head up and plopping back in the chair with his eyes closed. He watched the guards through barely opened eyes, when he was sure they were not paying any attention to him, he began one of his favorite pastimes, reading the tops of German officers desks. He had gotten quite good at it. He could read upside down and sideways almost as quickly as right side up.

"Then, it was right after this 'mystery man' left that Oberst Dozier and Colonel Hogan left together in the truck. It sounds like the American Colonel holds the answer to several questions. Is there anything more anyone wants to add?" Kaltenbrunner asked.

Everyone remained silent and looked about the room, waiting for someone to answer.

"Very well, then bring the prisoner in and lets see if we can get to the bottom of this!

A train schedule …A shipment of MG – 42's…passing through Hammelburg. Hogan continued to scan the desk and read the stamp on the outside of a large envelope _ Confidential! Hmm, I wonder what's in that. It's going to be a little difficult to find out with my hands chained behind my back! _

The door suddenly opened and Hogan let his eyes close and appeared to be resting. His body grabbed at the moment hungrily. Krantz stopped abruptly, looked at the position of his prisoner and then back at the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Why do you have the prisoner sitting at my desk?"

"He collapsed, Herr Hauptmann!" the guards answered.

"So you put him in front of confidential information that could be leaked out! I'll deal with you later! Krantz screamed.

Hogan opened his eyes as if the commotion had awakened him and the Captain approached. "They are ready for you now, Herr Oberst. We want some answers! And if you know what is good for you, you'll give them."

"Captain, it's like I've been telling you all along, I had nothing to do with the sabotage activities. But you continue trying to pin this on me. I'm a prisoner at the toughest POW camp in Germany. If you don't believe me ask the Kommandant. He'll tell you…" Hogan was cut off.

"I know, I know, there has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13! I've heard it! Don't you worry; General Kaltenbrunner will get the truth out of you! Get up!"

Krantz looked at the guards and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19 The Inquisition

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 19

The Inquisition

The door to the conference room opened and all eyes looked, expecting to see the American Colonel enter. Instead, Oberst Knefler walked in and saluted.

"They told me at the hospital that you had come here to find Colonel Hogan and there was something mentioned about sabotage activity in the area. Major Hochstetter was quite adamant about Colonel Hogan's involvement." Colonel Knefler looked questioningly at Kaltenbrunner and Burkhalter.

"Major Hochstetter is always adamant about Colonel Hogan's involvement," Klink answered derisively, while crossing his arms and looking away.

General Kaltenbrunner looked from Klink to Knefler, "Ja, Colonel Knefler, we had no way of contacting you before we left. Oberst Klink was concerned for our alpha's health, with good reason I might add, and we left immediately. The SS and Gestapo are both laying claim to him."

Knefler smiled, "Somehow I am not surprised. If you would permit me, I would like to stay and observe, Herr General."

Kaltenbrunner was well acquainted with the Oberst's ability to "read" his victims. He always seemed to know what questions to ask during an interrogation and which answers to believe, while at the same time feeling his prisoner's fears and apprehensions. "Oberst Knefler, you may consider it an order."

The door opened a second time, as Knefler walked around the table to take a seat. The table had been set up placing all the German officers on one side, while leaving the other side clear for the prisoner to stand for inspection. The first guard entered, followed by Hogan, the second guard, and Captain Krantz. Hogan was walking without his usual rhythm, a fact that was not missed by Klink, as the German officers sized the American up. Slowing to almost a stop, the American Colonel looked around the room and took stock of the addition of Oberst Knefler, and his stomach turned.

"Would somebody care to tell me what is going on?" Hogan asked in his command tone.

Knefler sat back in his chair and smiled. _Well, your spirit is intact, but it looks like the rest of you has been through the grinder. _

The guard behind Hogan gave him a reprimanding jostle with the butt of his rifle. Prisoners were to speak only when spoken to. Hogan winced, while leaning slightly to his left, as the vibration played through his body.

A questioning look appeared on Knefler's face as he leaned forward in his chair to study the American. Having missed the explanation of the bullet wound, Knefler deduced an injury of some sort was making itself known..

Burkhalter maintained his gaze of superiority, staring down his nose at the American pilot. Klink, on the other hand, just looked anxious to get this over with and take his prisoner back to camp.

Kaltenbrunner was very interested in the events that had been told to him. If it was proven that the American was a saboteur, it was very possible he would be executed. The General did not want to see that happen. Not when they were so close to what he believed could be solid evidence in their attempts at reprogramming. Hogan was one of only two original alpha subjects remaining in the test group, and it was possible the prisoner may have had a breakthrough. Kaltenbrunner still hoped to eventually add Hogan to his collection of victories, and exploit the American by presenting him to the world as an example of the superior scientific contributions of the Third Reich.

"Well, Colonel Hogan, these officers…" The General pointed toward Krantz and Dresdner, "…want me to believe that you have been committing acts of sabotage and persuading German officers to commit treason. So I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer them or I will have you taken out and shot." Kaltenbrunner spoke with no more emotion than if he were simply speaking to a waiter about his evening meal.

_Well, that's pretty straightforward. _Hogan glanced at the two accusing officers standing off to his right. Hogan shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable both physically and mentally. He could deal with the inquisition into his activities of the previous night, but Knefler was going to be evaluating his psyche, and irritatingly enough, he had proven to be quite good at it, even better than Biedenbender. But as Hogan reassured himself, he had outfoxed Biedenbender, and that German General was now sitting in an Allied prison camp, waiting out the end of the war. This knowledge helped to quite Hogan's fears…a little.

_For heavens sake, get a chair and tell him to sit down, before he falls down. _ Klink thought.

"Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink confirms that Oberst Dozier came to camp and insisted on taking you both to dinner and that the Oberst then took you to his camp, alone. Tell us what happened once you arrived at his camp." Kaltenbrunner sat staring at the American waiting for his answer.

Hogan again shifted his weight and tried to lessen the fatigue that standing was inflicting on him. "Would it be too much to ask to have these handcuffs removed?" he asked, as he struggled to find a comfortable position for his hands. Hogan hoped to use this little "stall" to quickly review how and what he was going to present as information.

"That is not an answer to my question," Kaltenbrunner responded with a nod and the guard standing behind Hogan hit him across the shoulders with his "stick".

"Ugh!" Hogan stepped forward with his right foot to stop the momentum propelling him forward and went down on one knee. _ Okay, now we know the game rules _he thought, as he angrily looked down at the floor. The guards quickly pulled him to his feet and placed him back in position in front of the officers. Widening his stance for balance against his reeling head, he squeezed his shoulders together to work the pain out.

Klink grimaced and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Krantz, on the other hand, smiled and nodded to himself. _ I told you, Colonel, General Kaltenbrunner will not put up with your foolishness! _

Knefler quietly studied the prisoner's response_. You rapidly got that quiet burst of anger managed, Colonel. You are still in control of yourself. _

"You may begin, _now_, Colonel Hogan," Kaltenbrunner instructed. _I don't know how you treat authority in the __US__ army, but in the German army you will learn respect, and you might as well start your lesson now._

Hogan began talking, while at the same time studying the faces of the men in front of him trying to gauge their acceptance of his account. He paused frequently during his telling of the events to breathe and gather his strength. Determined to remain standing in front of the group of German officers, he was using up what little energy he had left.

Burkhalter listened to Hogan's unfolding sequence of events with interest. It sounded plausible, but somehow knowing Hogan as he did, he didn't think it was the whole story. "What about the man who came from the woods and talked to Oberst Dozier?" Burkhalter asked, digging a little deeper.

"What about him?" Hogan asked, not volunteering any information.

Another nod from General Kaltenbrunner and the stick found its target on the back of Hogan's legs, as he began to fold he was caught and made to stay on his feet. The guards gradually released their grip as the American Colonel regained his balance.

"Colonel," Kaltenbrunner's eyes hardened and took on a no-nonsense stare, "I've already been more lenient with you than I should be. Now start telling me everything you know about this man until I tell you to stop!" The General motioned the guard forward. "Or this guard will snap your wrists."

The guard stepped up behind Hogan and grabbed his cuffed right wrist, bending it back and applying pressure. Grimacing, Hogan began talking. "He appeared out of the woods and approached while I was recovering from a punch Dozier…Umph." At a nod from Burkhalter, the guard applied more pressure to Hogan's bent wrist.

"Oberst Dozier is his proper title, please continue and show proper respect, Colonel Hogan," Burkhalter advised. _ I may let you get away with your little shows of disrespect when you are talking to me at Stalag 13, but I won't in front of General Kaltenbrunner! _

"Mmm!" Sweat popped out on Hogan's forehead, as he bit his lip against the pain_. Oh brother, now Burkhalter's putting on airs at my expense. _"_Oberst_ Dozier…" Hogan spat out through clenched teeth and the pressure on his wrist lessened. "…turned his attention to the approaching man and asked his identity." Hogan paused and took a gulp of air. "He said he was Captain Voss, a Gestapo officer. Doz…Oberst Dozier asked for proof and the guy pulled some papers out of his shirt collar like a magician. He started spouting something about meeting…" Hogan shook his head, his strength was ebbing and he wanted to close his eyes. "No… he said, 'rendezvousing' with the Underground, but he wanted to warn the Oberst about his cannons being wired to blow, and then he disappeared back into the woods…" Hogan's tone changed and he began to ramble, "…did I tell you he had blue eyes, blond hair, was left handed…"

Kaltenbrunner looked questioningly at the officers sitting at the table and then back at his prisoner and asked, "What are you talking about, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan's vision was blurring and he shut his eyes for just a moment before opening them and saying, _"_I'm trying to keep talking until you tell me to stop, so your gorilla behind me won't break my wrist. I can't remember anything else about him." Hogan stopped talking and waited. No punishment was dished out from the guards.

Knefler suppressed a smile and looked down to make a note in his ever present note book.

"All right, Colonel, lets move beyond the discipline Oberst Dozier administered to you at his camp. Now tell me why you and the Oberst were on the way, I presume, to Hammelburg?" Kaltenbrunner asked.

"After being gut punched a few times, I admit my full attention wasn't on _Oberst_ Dozier and _Captain _Voss. I missed who suggested the Gestapo be notified and how soon the cannons were set to explode, but the Oberst had me unchained and taken to the truck.

Kaltenbrunner looked at Knefler. "He seems to be speaking the truth, Herr General, but whether it is the whole truth is still open to debate. May I suggest you move on…for now." Knefler advised. Hogan tried not to show his discomfort at Knefler's remarks.

"That brings us to two questions we are all very interested in hearing your answer to: how did you manage to get shot in the side _and_ how did you escape the explosion on the bridge, when the truck you were riding in was demolished in the explosion?"

_Here it comes, the real question they want answered. "_I wondered when you were going to get around to that." Not only were Hogan's wrists getting sore but his fingers were losing feeling, and he rolled his fingers into fists and back out, trying to keep them from going completely numb. Lowering his head, he took in a deep breath, let it out and then looking at the panel with his chin still slightly lowered said, "I was attempting an escape." _That's true enough. You just can't know it's because I knew the bridge was already wired to blow. _

"Hogan!" Klink responded automatically and stood to look at his senior POW.

Hogan looked back at Klink, "I knew I would never be able to escape from Stalag 13, so I decided to take advantage of the situation. It was my duty as a soldier."

"Um hum, well then I'm sure you'll understand when I do my duty and give you 30 days in the cooler!" Klink promised.

The Kommandant's voice was grating on Burkhalter, who was sitting next to him, and he made a face while ordering, "Sit down, Klink, you can deal with him after we are done…if he is not hung for being a spy."

That thought sobered Klink, and he quietly took his seat.

"I'm waiting, Colonel Hogan!" Kaltenbrunner reminded, causing the guard to adjust his grip on his prisoner's wrist. in preparation of inflicting a prompt reminder should the General order it.

Hogan took his gaze from Klink and Burkhalter back to General Kaltenbrunner. "I don't remember getting shot. But it must have been right before or as I jumped." Hogan closed his eyes and shook his head. _I'm out of sequence. I've got to clear my thinking. Stay focused. _Opening his eyes he began again. _"_Let me back up. Things happened pretty quickly after Captain Voss left. I found myself in the back of a truck and we were on the move. He didn't tell me where we were going but my guess was Hammelburg to get the Gestapo. The guns began to explode and Dozier, -- Oww--, okay, okay, Oberst Dozier and the guard with him looked out the back of the truck at the explosions. The truck started across the bridge and it looked like a good time for me to make a break. I kicked D…the Colonel where it hurts the most and grabbing my right wrist with my left hand delivered a two handed right cross to the guard. From there I jumped out of the back of the truck and rolled onto my hands and knees, pausing only long enough to glance at the truck and see the guard come up off of the floor and aim his rifle in my direction. I had to move quickly and went to jump over the side of the bridge. That is when I heard a shot fired, but I don't remember getting hit. But then I don't remember landing in the river either."

The General had Hogan answering the same questions over and over, looking for discrepancies in the telling of the events, as the American's resolve melted away. This had been going on for over an hour and a half, while Kaltenbrunner listened without showing his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and looked the American up and down. Kaltenbrunner was pleased at Hogan's performance. It was only now that this alpha test subject was beginning to tremble with exhaustion, and still he continued to find the strength to stay on his feet. _ You are indeed an interesting specimen. _

Klink had decided there was no new information coming from Hogan. _ I could tell the story myself, enough is enough h_e thought, as the General continued the monotony.

The General motioned the guard to release his grip on Hogan's wrist. "Tell me again why Oberst Dozier was punishing you," Kaltenbrunner asked, as he sat forward in his chair and rubbed his chin.

Hogan's patience was waning. He started into the sing-song retelling of the exact same story and suddenly stopped. He'd had it! "Look, this will be the fifth time I've told this to you. Even my dog would have understood it by now! What part don't you understand?"

"Hmph!" A sharp poke in the right side was his answer, causing him to lean to the right, which pulled on his left side and he winced. Hogan's temper flared and he turned around, swaying with exhaustion, to face the guard who was wielding the stick, "And I've had enough of you, too!" Hogan turned back to look at the General with defiance. Kaltenbrunner nodded and the guard raised his club, bringing it down on Hogan's shoulder.

Klink closed his eyes and turned his head waiting for the crack. The blow sent the prisoner forward into the table in front of Kaltenbrunner. Hogan slid down to his knees before being dragged back into position.

_ I never get tired of testing your endurance, _ Kaltenbrunner admitted to himself. _Maybe we can breed that fortitude into all of our soldiers. _ The General smiled, stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Hogan. He then glanced at Krantz and ordered, "I want to see his wound."

Hogan gave a strained look from Kaltenbrunner to Krantz. Frowning he took a step back and the guards latched onto his arms. Hogan pulled against their grips, but remained captive. Kaltenbrunner stared at Hogan expressionlessly.

Krantz came and stood at Hogan's left side. Raising Hogan's shirt, Krantz removed the bandage and pointed at the freshly stitched hole. Burkhalter, Klink and Knefler moved in behind Kaltenbrunner to take a look.

Hogan, uncomfortable with this turn of events, remarked, "It really isn't that interesting. I'm sure you've all seen gunshot wounds before!"

"Quiet, Hogan!" Burkhalter ordered.

"That's _Colonel_ Hogan!" he demanded and received a backhand from the Luftwaffe General in reply. Hogan momentarily closed his eyes and let the guards support his weight.

"This is where the bullet entered. It slid under the skin along this line," Krantz pointed, following the newly incised and stitched path of the bullet, he stopped at the point where he dug the bullet out. "And this is where it lodged."

Klink was curious and stepped to the side of the Generals and in front of Hogan for a better view. Hogan did a double take at Klink and then looked at the ceiling. The Kommandant's brow furrowed as he looked from the wound to Hogan and then back to the wound.

Burkhalter nodded as Krantz explained the path of the bullet, "And it is there that you cut the bullet out?" The General pointed at the location where the bullet stopped.

"Ja, Herr General, after I exposed it with my knife I was able to grab it and pull it out." Hogan, uncomfortable with the memory, shifted his weight.

General Kaltenbruner reached out and ran his finger along the path of the bullet. Hogan stiffened against the touch. Turning his head, he clenched his teeth and focused on keeping his mouth shut. _ Swallow it; just swallow it and keep quiet…it's nothing! _But still he couldn't help feeling sullied.

"Is there a point in all of this?" Hogan tiredly asked, risking another reprimand.

"Silence," Burkhalter ordered.

Klink straightened and exchanged a concerned look with Hogan The prisoner shrugged his shoulders saying, "That's what happens when you try an escape without the escape committee's approval."

"You could have been killed. I hope this is a lesson for you. Just do as you're told and follow orders and you might survive this war," Klink said with authority, trying to mask his concern.

"That goes for you too, Klink!" Burkhalter added.

The Kommandant straightened and looked quietly away.

Knefler still observing, continued to scribble in his notes, as he listened and watched the prisoner's reactions to the events taking place. The Oberst would use this information in an attempt to navigate around Hogan's personal barriers when he talked to him later.

Stepping back and looking at the bullet entry and trail, General Kaltenbrunner concluded, "It looks to me like the angle would have been right for him to have been swinging his legs up to jump off the bridge. With the truck being ahead of him, the bullet most likely hit the bridge at some little distance ahead of where he was planning to jump and ricocheted. The impact with the bridge would have absorbed a good part of the forward momentum allowing the bullet to enter the body but not have enough force left to exit."

"I believe you _were_ trying to escape, Colonel, which would also explain why you were not in the back of the truck when it hit the center of the bridge setting off the explosion. I want pictures of this." Kaltenbrunner ordered, pointing at Hogan's side. "Colonel Knefler, see that they are added to the prisoner's dossier."

"Jawohl, Mein General!" Knefler answered.

"I've finished looking Captain." Kaltenbrunner declared. Krantz dropped Hogan's shirt tail and stepped back. Hogan relaxed and attempted to pull away from the guards without success.

Krantz and Dresdner both knew this decision meant that neither would have the prisoner for interrogation. The General had in effect cleared Hogan of any involvement in the sabotage activity. "It looks like we both lost," Krantz whispered. "You're back to looking for the saboteurs and I'm looking for the breach in security that sent the saboteurs to the cannons in the first place."

"Ja, you wouldn't want to trade assignments would you? At least until after Major Hochstetter gets the news?" Dresdner asked, dreading being the bearer of bad news.

Hogan tensed again as Kaltenbrunner stepped closer and studied his face.

"Something I can do for you General?" Hogan asked, causing Klink's pulse to race and the guards to give their prisoner a jerk.

"I'm just curious what your reasoning was for pulling Major Hochstetter out of that burning building. There was no reason for you to want to help him. On the contrary, you had every reason to want to see him dead!"

Krantz looked on eagerly. _ What is this about? _

The question caught Hogan by surprise and his anger flared at the sudden realization. _ Is that why they were here? They want answers, all right, but to a different question. Klink told me they were curious. It would be quite an accomplishment if they could prove their techniques to change a man's thinking worked. Well, you're wrong! _"Don't hold your breath General, I'm still the same fun loving American I've always been. My duty is to my country, and given the opportunity I would be dropping bombs on Berlin tomorrow!"

Hogan had been staring determinedly back at the SS General. He quickly looked away and appeared to be in troubled thought for an instant before proclaiming, "It was a rash act. I doubt I would do it again." He then looked back at the General and repeated, "I wouldn't do it again."

_ You're unsure enough to have to think about your answer. That could be a good sign... _ "Who are you trying to convince, Colonel Hogan, yourself or me? The fact is you did do it!" the General smirked.

Hogan didn't answer. Instead, he looked away. He didn't want to hear the General's statement. The General was right, he did do it, but not for the reason's Kaltenbrunner thought… was it? _ I'm too tired to think about this rationally. _

Klink was surprised; he had expected a loud and biting answer from Hogan. But the American almost appeared confused for a moment. _ It may be nothing more than his exhaustion that kept him quiet. I mustn't read more into this than there is. Still I saw what they did to him at Hohemark and it would certainly be understandable if his will has been breached. _

Klink was jarred into awareness as Kaltenbrunner looked at him, "We will delay the photos for one day to allow the prisoner to rest. Have him at the hospital in the morning."

"Hospital?" _ Why would I have to go to the hospital for them to take pictures of my wound? _

"Ja, Herr General, at the same time as before?" Klink asked

_ The same time as before? _ Hogan started to get a feeling of dread and apprehension.

Oberst Knefler stepped into the conversation and requested. "If you would come about an hour earlier we can get the pictures for his dossier first."

_ First? What are they planning? _

"Oh, ja, ja, " Klink answered.

Kaltenbrunner, looking at Hogan, confirmed his fears. "I will see you tomorrow then." He reached up and brushed Hogan's shoulder off, as if putting the finishing touch to a well pressed uniform. "I see you've found a better tailor!" Kaltenbrunner said, smiling, then turned and marched out the door.

Krantz's suspicions about this man were confirmed_. I knew there was more to you than the obvious! _

Hogan shot a look at Klink.

Knefler followed behind but before disappearing out into the hall, he stopped and looked at Hogan, nodded, and said, "Colonel, we'll talk more tomorrow." He reached inside his uniform jacket to put the notebook in his breast pocket. Smiling he gave it a tap.

"I wasn't aware that we talked today, and I know I won't have anything to say to you tomorrow, except maybe goodbye!"

Knefler smiled, "Until tomorrow, Colonel" he repeated, then turned and left.

_ Colonel Knefler is going to_ _talk_ _to him?_ _I've got to learn more_ Krantz was going crazy with curiosity.

As exhausted as Hogan was, he felt his face getting red with anger. He looked at Klink accusingly.

"We will talk about this back at camp!" Klink informed his POW.

"I want to talk about it now! What is going on Kommandant? What haven't you told me?" Hogan asked through bloodshot eyes.

"I said later, Hogan," Klink ordered in a stanch voice. "You can let go of him, guards." The guards released their grip, and Hogan stumbled forward. Now that the immediate threat was gone, so was the adrenalin that kept him going. Klink grabbed him and offered support. "You're in no condition to go into this now. Captain Krantz, you can take these handcuffs off," Klink ordered.

"Actually, Oberst, those cuffs belong to the Gestapo Lieutenant."

Klink looked at the Lieutenant, "I don't care whose they are. Get them off!"


	20. Chapter 20 Meanwhile, Back At Camp

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 20

Meanwhile, Back At Camp

"The Honor Guard needs to meet the truck!" Carter demanded.

"Andrew, don't you think the Colonel would have rather it just be us? After he's ready for burial the Honor Guard will escort him!" Kinch was trying to reason with Carter.

"I know what you're thinking, mate! You think because of the degradation he has already been exposed to with the propaganda pictures, we need to make up for it!" Newkirk was trying to offer a sympathetic ear. "You're balmy, Andrew_!" There's no telling what condition his body will be in. _ Newkirk tempered his sympathy with logic. "Kinch is right. We need to meet the gov'nor _alone_."

"We don't even know if they will bring, mon Colonel back to us. They may have just dumped his body in a hole!" LeBeau had seen too many of his friends taken away and not return to allow himself to hope for any considerations.

This statement set Carter off, "They wouldn't do that! Klink wouldn't do that…would he? I mean, I thought Klink respected the Colonel! No…Klink will bring him back!" Carter paused, "Won't he, Kinch?"

Kinch hated looking into those puppy dog eyes of Carter's and telling him, he didn't know. He was shocked that the Kommandant participated in the propaganda photos. Now, he wasn't sure what to expect. But he was definitely hoping Carter was right. He…they…needed a chance to say good-bye. Before Kinch could answer Carter, the barrack door swung open.

Schultz, waltzing into Barrack Two unannounced, paused as his gaze settled on Hogan's men. "Why is everybody so gloomy?" he asked. There was none of the usual teasing being tossed at him.

"It's not the same without the Colonel," Carter mumbled

"Carter! What Andrew means Schultz is …it's just not the same without the Colonel being here." Newkirk stopped suddenly with a puzzled look on his face. _ Enough of that, now I'm talking like Carter. _

LeBeau shook his head at the duo, before turning his sad eyes to Schultz.

"That is what I came to tell you, Kommandant Klink and Colonel Hogan are on their way back to camp." Schultz said, casually.

"See, I told you Klink would bring him back!" Carter straightened from the bunk he was leaning against.

"Shh! Andrew, let Schultz finish!" Newkirk looked back at Schultz waiting for more.

The men looked at the German Sergeant with anticipation. "Go on Schultz," Kinch encouraged.

"Go on what?" Schultz asked, apprehensively.

"Tell us the rest," LeBeau said.

Schultz turned to look at LeBeau, "The rest of what?"

"Oh, blimey I can't stand this! Tell us that Colonel Hogan is dead! There it's been said." Newkirk turned and paced to the opposite side of the barracks.

"Colonel Hogan is DEAD! Where did you hear that? Colonel Hogan is not dead? I worried once or twice he might end up dead, but he's not!" Schultz said, remembering how they found him.

The four POW's slowly started converging on Schultz.

"Are you having a go with us, Schultzie? Cause if you are it's in bad taste!" Newkirk studied the Germans face.

Schultz slapped his right hand to his chest, alarmed at the accusation. "I would not lie about that! How could you think such a thing?"

"Wait a minute, Schultz, are you telling us Colonel Hogan is alive?" Kinch asked, the excitement etching its way into his voice.

"Ja, of course he's alive! Don't you think I would have told you if he wasn't? What made you think…oh, you must have heard the other guards talking. I shouldn't have said anything to them about finding Colonel Hogan almost frozen to death. That is how rumors get started. Never listen to rumors. You should have come and asked me! Is that what you've been thinking? That Colonel Hogan is dead?" Schultz shook his head. The reality of his words began to sink in.

"Sit down, Schultzie, let me get you a cup of coffee," LeBeau offered as he bounced between the stove and the table.

"How about a candy bar, Schultzie," Newkirk offered. "I've got a lovely chocolate one right 'ere!"

"Shoot I'll give you my whole stash of candy," Carter hollered, smiling from ear to ear.

Gladly accepting the candy Schultz sat down, unwrapping a chocolate bar as he went.

"Okay Schultz, tell us where you found the Colonel! Is he all right?" Kinch sat down next to the Sergeant.

"Did you say he was almost frozen to death?" LeBeau questioned, setting a cup of hot coffee on the table in front of the German.

"Where's he been all night and day?" Newkirk asked, jumping into the barrage of questions being hurled at Schultz.

Carter stood quietly by. He didn't really care about the answers to any of these questions. The important thing to him was that the Colonel was alive and coming "home"!

-------------------------------------------------------

Hogan looked out the car window as the building he had been confined in disappeared. The last of his reserves seemed to disappear along with it, and sleep was pulling at his eyelids, making it difficult to stay awake. His anger with Klink had been taken over by

his exhaustion. Pulling the Kommandant's coat tighter around himself, he laid his head back on the seat. The Kommandant had removed his long coat and insisted Hogan put it on before leaving SS headquarters

The German officer had questions of his own he wanted answered. He looked at his battered prisoner and began, "Colonel Hogan, were the remarks at the restaurant the only reason Oberst Dozier gave for disciplining you?" Klink observed the grimace on Hogan's face as the American uncomfortably shifted in his seat preparing to answer.

"That's what he said," Hogan did not open his eyes.

"And he gave you no reason for putting you in the back of that truck and driving away before the cannons blew up?" Klink waited for an answer. "Colonel Hogan…Colonel?"

"What? Oh…I must have drifted off for a moment. What did you say, Kommandant? Hogan opened his eyes and struggled to sit up.

Klink put his hand on Hogan's chest and gently pushed him back down. "Never mind, just rest for now. We'll talk later."

"That's okay, Kommandant… I'll…" Hogan's eyes fluttered closed and then struggled open again. "I'll just…" He mumbled something softly before his eyes revealed their emptiness and finally closed again while he fell silent.

Klink looked thoughtfully at his senior POW. _ Sleep, Colonel, you're worn out. I'd like to join you…but I won't. _Klink searched Hogan's face for the truth. _Now tha_t _I've got you, I don't want to lose you again to another risky escape attempt. Even though it sounds like your last attempt may have been what saved your life, I still can't let it pass unchallenged. If I do, and the other prisoners get wind of it, we're liable to have a rash of foolish attempts. _ Klink looked at Hogan's hands resting in his lap and reached to grasp the sleeves of his coat. _ Let me get a look at your wrists, Colonel. _ Klink gently pulled back the coat sleeves, revealing the swollen, and bruised skin left behind from the handcuffs. _ That's going to be sore for a few days! So are your left side, and your gut, and probably about every other part of you, after living through that bomb blast. One of these days, Colonel Hogan, your luck is going to run out. I hope the war ends before that happens…for both our sakes_. He settled back, satisfied to guard his prisoner, for the remainder of the silent ride back to camp. Watching Hogan sleeping in the coat that he had provided him, he thought, ___ You know, Colonel, if the General Staff has their way, they'll put you in that German coat permanently. _

----------------------------------------------------------

"What did London say, Kinch?" Newkirk looked up from his cards as Kinch entered the room.

"They asked if we were sure this time. And they're concerned that if the Colonel spent the night with the SS, he may not be in any shape to command. They want a report on his condition when he gets back." Kinch answered as he hit the release sending the bunk back into position to hide the tunnel entrance.

"Well if that isn't something!" Carter jumped down from Newkirk's bunk where he had been watching the card game. "Do they think we wanted to tell them the Colonel was dead?" Carter was indignant to think London thought they made that determination without cause. Taking a step toward Kinch he asked, "And what do they mean not able to command?"

"Oui, they weren't here! They would have thought the same thing of they had seen the wreckage from that bridge." LeBeau turned from stoking the stove and joined Carter in defense of their actions, before commenting on Carter's last question. "And they mean, Andre, he may need time to heal."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about having mistakenly reported the Colonel dead," Newkirk said, standing and stepping next to Louis. "I've been so relieved the Colonel is alive, I haven't even thought about what condition he'll be in.

"We need to prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Kinch answered, as he threw his hat on his head. "I'll go tell Wilson the Colonel is alive and London wants a report."

The others nodded their agreement as Kinch headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel Hogan," Klink jostled Hogan's arm. "Colonel Hogan…Hogan," Klink continued.

Finally Hogan took in a deep breath and let it out saying, "Yeah…what is it." His eyes were still closed waiting for his senses to catch up with his hearing. He became aware of the jostling of the car and opened his eyes with a frown. Reality began to register again as he realized where he was.

"I thought you might like a minute to wake up, before we arrived back at camp," Klink explained.

Hogan struggled to sit up, "Mmm, ow!" He paused for a moment and then continued to straighten up. "Where are we?" He had been asleep long enough for his muscles to protest any movement. Pushing against the seat he winced and looked out the window.

"Colonel Hogan…" Klink began, "…about tomorrow. I'll be taking you in to the hospital at Hammelburg…to take some pictures with Major Hochstetter." Klink broke the news as the staff car pulled into the compound.

Hogan's frown turned into a question, "Pictures?"

"Yes, now I know…"

"With Hochstetter?" Hogan interrupted.

"That's right."

Hogan hesitated, "What for?"

"The propaganda ministry is collecting documentation of your changing…um, let's just say they're gathering information for later use." Klink tried to sidestep the question.

"They're trying to get me hung for treason! I have not changed my allegiance, Kommandant!"

"The matter is out of our hands. The General Staff has made the decision and we will comply. Your government won't hold you responsible if you have been…influenced unwillingly."__

"I have not been…" Frustrated, Hogan stopped mid sentence. _ And this because I couldn't standby and see a man being burned alive. If they can't see the moral difference, then nothing I can say will change their minds. _ "Let's just drop it! Is that all you're planning to do with me tomorrow?" Hogan waited for Klink's answer.

"No, there are the pictures that General Kaltenbrunner wants for your dossier also," Klink reminded Hogan.

Hogan was surprised the Gestapo Major didn't try to get out of this. "Does Hochstetter know about the pictures?"

"General Kaltenbrunner is the one telling him. He planned on telling him this morning but you delayed that a little," Klink admitted.

"I delayed…well, I'm sorry I interfered with your plans! Dozier…"

"Oberst Dozier, Hogan! Don't make that mistake in front of Kaltenbrunner…"

"Don't you mean General Kaltenbrunner, Kommandant?" Hogan corrected.

"You're not my superior, Hogan. You're a prisoner, I can talk anyway I like in front of you!" Klink said, asserting his authority. "You, I can throw in the cooler, which brings me to your escape attempt." The staff car came to a stop in front of Klink's office.

--------------------------------------------------

"A staff car just pulled in!" Louis reported from the door. Then looking back outside he added, "Its Klink and the Colonel!"

"Let's go," Kinch headed out the door.

On the way across the compound Carter spotted men coming around barrack six. Um…I'll be right back!" Carter took off running in the direction of Barrack Six.

Newkirk looked over his shoulder, "Now, what is he up to?" Newkirk's voice trailed off as it dawned on him what was happening. _ Oh no, Carter must have had the Honor Guard watching for Klink's return._ Newkirk shook his head and joined the others waiting for Hogan to exit the car.

"Where'd Carter go?" Kinch asked.

"He's trying to prevent a court martial!" Newkirk deadpanned.

-------------------------------------------

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to think around his headache, "Now, wait a minute Kommandant, I wasn't under your jurisdiction at the time." The Colonel turned and looked at Klink. "My escape was not going to affect Stalag 13. _Dozier_…" Hogan said exaggerating the name, "…relieved you of any responsibility. If anyone should be upset it should be him and he was killed when the bridge blew up."

"And your point is, Colonel?" Klink asked.

"My point is that there should be no punishment!" Hogan squinted his eyes forcing them to stay focused and waited for a response.

Klink thought for a moment, "While it's true that your crime wasn't against Stalag 13…"

"Crime?"

"Quiet!" Klink demanded, Hogan turned his head and looked at the back of the seat in front of him. Klink, satisfied, continued, "Like I said, even though your crime wasn't against Stalag 13, I cannot let it go by unpunished. It sets a bad example. So you are confined to Barracks for the next two weeks…"

"Confined to Barracks! Come on, Kommandant!" Hogan complained, turning back to look at Klink.

"_As I was saying_, you're confined to Barracks for the next two weeks, with the exception of tomorrow's outing to the hospital in Hammelburg, followed by one week with no privileges." Klink finished. _ Two weeks should get you back on your feet, and a week without privileges should remind you who's running this camp! _

"This makes as much sense as…blaming me for getting drunk after Dozier kept filling my glass all night!" Hogan rationalized.

"That reminds me, there was that full glass of alcohol that you spilled into my lap!" Klink accused.

"I suppose you're going to say I did that on purpose! Never mind that it would have been my fifth glass, and not a small glass, too, I might add. Let's see how coordinated you are after drinking that much!" Hogan argued.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt on that, but you sure didn't waste any time getting away from the table and trying to find a dance partner!" Klink reminded his errant POW.

"Yeah, well, that's all a blur." Hogan couldn't deny that act and decided to play dumb. He slipped out of the Kommandant's coat, and while rubbing his raw wrists insolently asked, "Is that all, Kommandant?"

"Hogan, don't push your luck, you can't tolerate a trip to the cooler right now, but I will send you there if I have to. Now, you're dismissed to your barracks. Get some rest! You look terrible!" Klink said, dismissing his senior POW officer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hogan's men waited anxiously for him to get out of the car. They were encouraged when they saw he was sitting up.

"Can you make out what's going on? Why doesn't he get out?" Carter was staring at the car door trying to will it to open.

Kinch hearing Carter's voice turned to look at him. "Where'd you go?"

"I a…I had to…" Carter stammered.

"You had to stop the Honor Guard, didn't you?" LeBeau voiced.

Carter lowered his head, nodded, and twisted spasmodically.

"Carter!" Kinch reprimanded.

Newkirk changed the subject, "It seems like it's been more than fourteen hours since we last saw the Colonel at Dozier's camp. And to answer your question Andrew, it looks to me like Klink is giving one of his lectures!" Newkirk pulled the collar up on his jacket as the car door opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan, angry, swung his feet around to get out of the car and quickly grabbed his side. _ That was a mistake! Slow down. _

Kinch stepped forward in case his assistance was needed, but Hogan waved him off.

"Hogan!" Klink called, "Are you…do you…need anything?" Klink had exited on the opposite side of the car and was staring across its roof.

Hogan slowly turned to face Klink, "Yeah, a one way ticket to Connecticut!" he said angrily, and then turned back.

Klink's face changed from concerned to annoyed, "Your Colonel is in need of rest. I've confined him to your barracks. Have your camp medic look at him and then give me a report. And gentlemen, I would keep a close eye on him. Another escape attempt will not be treated lightly."

Klink stormed into his office and Hogan turned back to his smiling men.

"Escape attempt? Colonel, are you all right?" Kinch asked.

"I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long night." Before they could ask him any more questions he took control of the conversation. "I'm glad to see you all made it back okay, from what I saw everything seemed to go as planned!"

"As smooth as the tumblers on a fine safe, Colonel! Newkirk smiled with pride.

"Yeah, it was great up until the bridge blew." Carter remembered.

"The explosion of the bridge was a good job, Carter, in fact, it might be what saved my life," Hogan told his munitions expert.

"Really, Colonel?" Carter asked, looking around at his friends.

Carter was interrupted by Louis, "Mon, Colonel, let's go inside where it's warmer, you are not wearing a coat!"

Hogan nodded as Newkirk continued, "I know you're avoiding this question, but what happened to you?" Newkirk decided a point blank approach was the only way to find out what happened after their commanding officer and Dozier disappeared in the truck. Even though it appeared Colonel Hogan was evading the inquiry.

Hogan stopped walking. He had been trying to concentrate on his men's conversation, but his mind was racing. He forced himself to focus on Newkirk's question. "That's a long story…" Now that he was back in camp, and felt relatively safe, some of the feelings he had "stuffed" earlier, were making themselves known. The memories of being tied down and vulnerable, having a tube rammed down his throat, the probing by Krantz, and the examination of his wound by Kaltenbrunner all made his skin crawl and cut into his self esteem. His mind reeling, Hogan reached out and leaned on Kinch to steady himself.

"Something wrong Colonel?" Kinch asked, "Do I need to go get Wilson?"

A look of determination flashed onto Hogan's face. "I need to see the Kommandant. I'll be back!" With that, Hogan did an about face and headed for Klink's office, his right arm wrapped across his stomach and still supporting his side. He climbed the steps and headed inside.

Kinch looked at LeBeau, "Louis, go get Schultz."

"Oui," Louis answered, agreeing with Kinch. The look in the Colonel's eyes was one of anger and it appeared he was going to let it fly in the Kommandant's direction. Granted, Schultz was still the enemy, but he did try to make things easier for them when he could. A bunch of POW's storming into the Kommandant's office would be considered a threat, but a German sergeant could walk right in and hopefully keep a certain Colonel from doing anything he would regret once he came back to his senses.

Kinch looked at Andrew, "Carter run get the Colonel's bomber jacket and cap. He needs to stay warm. I don't care what he said, I'm not blind and he's not _fine_."

"Sure thing, Kinch," Carter answered, as he took off for the barracks.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Klink had just hung up his coat and made it to his chair when his office door opened.

"Colonel Klink," Hogan began, "I demand to take a shower." Hogan walked to Klink's desk.

"Demand, Colonel Hogan? I thought I confined you to your barracks." Klink asked, as he rose to his feet staring at his senior POW officer.

Hogan leaning on Klink's desk, closed his blurring eyes, and tried to hold his anger in check. _ I am so tired of having to ask for everything! More wood, more light, permission to go to the latrine, permission to exercise, permission to… _Hogan's head was spinning and his pulse racing as he tried to cope with exhaustion and anger. _…just let me take a shower! _

He must have been standing with his eyes closed longer than he thought, the next thing he knew Klink was standing next to him asking him to sit down. He opened his eyes and grabbed the edge of the desk. _ You're losing it! Take a deep breath and get back in control. A shower is not the answer to what you're feeling! _

Klink placed a chair behind Hogan and guided him into it, "Colonel Hogan you need to lie down." _ You're in shock _ " I'm confining you to your quarters for the rest of the day."

"To my quarters?" Hogan began to protest, as he ran his right hand through his hair in frustration.

Klink spun back to face him and sternly proclaimed. "I can have you confined in the cooler if you don't like your quarters!"

Hogan shut his mouth. After spending time in a dark SS cell, he did not want to go to the cooler, even if they did have a means of making it less foreboding via their tunnel system. Angrily he asked, "Am I dismissed?"

"Not yet! Behave yourself and you might be allowed to shower tomorrow morning. Now, you are dismissed!" Klink walked behind Hogan and opened the door just as his Sergeant entered the outer office, "Schultz, Colonel Hogan is confined to his quarters, not the barracks, but his personal quarters, until tomorrow morning's roll call." Klink hesitated and added, "And no visitors for him the rest of the day. Is that understood?"

"No visitors! I need to talk to my men; after all, I am their commanding officer! Or are you relieving me of that too?"

Klink walked up behind Hogan and looked down on him. "Don't give me any ideas!"

Schultz decided he had better get Hogan out of there before matters got worse. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz motioned for Hogan to stand, "Come, Colonel Hogan," the Sergeant said quietly.

Hogan grabbed the desk again and worked at getting on his feet. Klink stepped back and said, "Help the Colonel back to his barracks, Schultz."

Hogan tried his wave of the hand dismissing any help, but it didn't work on German Sergeants, and Schultz reached for Hogan's arm.

---------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21 I've Got Something To Tell Yo...

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By Marty Miller Breedlove

Chapter 21

I've Got Something to Tell You

"The American Colonel was not involved in any of the sabotage activities last night." This statement was not to be challenged. "You will have to continue your search for the saboteurs. And I would like to know how the Underground learned of those guns."

"Ja," Hochstetter agreed, swallowing nervously, that was one question he did not want General Kaltenbrunner to get answered. Since Hochstetter himself had purposely leaked the information to draw out the underground and have them play into his trap. He hadn't counted on being in the hospital when that attack occurred.

"The soldiers at Dozier's camp said a man appeared out of the woods and talked with Oberst Dozier. Colonel Hogan said the man told them his name was Captain Voss, of the Gestapo. Can you verify that?" Kaltenbrunner stared down at Hochstetter waiting for an answer. The surprised look on the Major's face told Kaltenbrunner the name was recognized. He arched his left eyebrow and waited.

Startled by this twist of events, Hochstetter felt his muscles tighten as he made eye contact with the General. "Ja, Captain Voss and I were working on infiltrating the Underground unit responsible for the acts of sabotage surrounding Stalag 13." This was the first Hochstetter had heard from or about the Captain since he disappeared into the Underground organization. "I have not had contact with him since he left about two days ago. It is good to know he is alive and well." _How much does Kaltenbrunner know? _ Hochstetter wondered.

"Excellent, Major! How close are you to stopping them?" Kaltenbrunner was relishing the idea of taking the good news to the Fuhrer, personally.

"I don't know…" Hochstetter's voice trailed off as he looked into space. "I mean, I wasn't planning on being in the hospital. We took advantage of Black Paw's capture to lure them into accepting Captain Voss, as one of Reichmann's messengers. We gave him the code name Daniel."

"Didn't they think that it was suspicious for someone to come forward after Reichmann's death and claim to be one of his messengers?" The General asked.

Hochstetter smiled, "That is where we were ahead of them. You see, since I was present when Reichmann died, I had time to act. I realized it would take a while for the news to filter down, so I put this plan into action before it was known Reichmann was dead. The radio frequency we were able to get from Reichmann's during his delirium, proved beneficial. Though it wasn't Papa Bear's, it was one of the groups working with him. We arranged a meeting between them and Captain Voss on the pretense he was a messenger being sent by Black Paw. Captain Voss went as 'Daniel' and gave them some _false_ information. We now had first contact established. So when the news filtered down that Black Paw had been captured and killed, Daniel again made radio contact asking for help hiding from the _Nazis_. This brings us to where we are currently. We hope to learn enough to shut down this spy ring and capture their leader 'Papa Bear'!"

Burkhalter had been listening to Hochstetter's story and commented, "Good, then perhaps you will leave Stalag 13 alone and stop making false accusations every time you turn around!"

"With Hogan cleared of being involved in any of last nights sabotage activity, I admit it looks doubtful that Stalag 13 is connected. But I will delay my answer to that until I have all the facts." _Kaltenbrunner may have cleared Hogan, but nobody has checked out where Klink was last night! _"Captain Voss was obviously with the Underground unit, or at least knew enough about their operation to warn Oberst Dozier. It is quite possible he knows a lot more than what he passed on last night!" Hochstetter looked at his dangling leg and frowned. "All I can do, right now, is sit and wait. If I could have been in the field we may have already had our answers."

Kaltenbrunner followed the Major's gaze and looked intently at the traction apparatus attached to Hochstetter's fractured leg, "This appears to be a serious injury and looks quite painful. It must have been a dangerous and life threatening situation…" Kaltenbrunner nodded with approval and added, "That is good!" _ Nobody in their right mind would have willingly put themselves in that kind of danger, at least not for an enemy soldier. The American Colonel's actions will add weight to our belief that he is responding to our procedures, and look good when we present the research, along with the pictures, to the Propaganda Ministry. _

Hochstetter not sure how to take that statement, agreed, "Ja, Herr General." _ What does he mean it is good? Is he saying that he's glad I'm suffering? Does he already know I leaked information about the antiaircraft guns via Black Paw's supposed messenger, "Daniel'? Or maybe Hogan falsely accused me of some treasonous act to get the pressure off of himself. _ Hochstetter's rambling thoughts were interrupted by the next question.

"Do you know of any reason the American Colonel would have had to save your life, Major?" Kaltenbrunner asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Nein, Herr General there is no reason for Colonel Hogan to want to help me!" _What are they trying to do, accuse me of complicity with Hogan? Do I confess to leaking classified information in an attempt to capture Papa Bear, to clear myself of being suspected as an accomplice? _Hochstetter was desperately trying to figure out where he stood in the General's eyes.

"You were unable to get out of the burning building without help?" Kaltenbrunner looked intently at Hochstetter waiting anxiously for the _righ_t answer.

"Nein, Herr General. A timber from the ceiling had fallen on me pinning me to the floor. I thought it was one of our soldiers that was coming to get me. The Gestapo does not ask prisoners for help!" _You are not going to connect me with Hogan! Maybe Hogan hasn't been cleared at all and has implicated me as a partner! This could all be a trap! _Hochstetter could feel the fear and apprehension all the way down through his stomach. For the first time the Major felt like a cornered animal. _ So this is how my prisoners feel. Trapped, unable to run, harboring secrets they are afraid will be found out, and fearing the pain that will be inflicted on them when the truth is extracted! _

"Excellent! Then the American came for you entirely on his own volition." Kaltenbrunner spun around and looked at Burkhalter. "This _is_ a good sign!"

Hochstetter looked at both Generals with a puzzled look on his face. _What's going on? He seems to be relieved that Hogan acted on his own. Is he happy because that clears me of being in league with Hogan? Whatever point the General is trying to make, I don't think it involves the radar directed guns. _

Burkhalter puffed out his chest, "Then it is possible we have broken through Hogan's resistance!"

_That is what this is all about! The experiment they've been conducting. _Hochstetter felt relief now that he realized this was not about him. _I thought they were done with that! _

Kaltenbrunner nodded saying, "It is very possible that the work we have done on the American has not been entirely without results."

"Do we wait to see how far this progresses or do we again move forward aggressively?" Burkhalter asked Kaltenbrunner.

"We will gather our facts and present them to our scientists and doctors to assess. They will decide the next step," Kaltenbrunner answered. "But I admit, I am encouraged by the apparent change."

"You are encouraged even though Hogan denies having any changes in his views of the Third Reich?" Burkhalter wondered out loud.

"As Oberst Knefler explained it to me before I left Berlin, the question is, would he even be aware of what was happening? Would he begin doubting his own beliefs, or would he be spared the self doubt and eradicate his morals and values from his memory, altogether, while replacing them with our doctrines? The hours of indoctrination and programming he was subjected to were aimed deep at his subconscious, to the core of his beliefs and ideology. Perhaps we were wrong in expecting a sudden transformation, but rather will see a slower deeper change as his old ideals are eroded away and the new are accepted at a subconscious level. In which case, General Burkhalter, over time, our philosophies will simply become his ethics and principles," Kaltenbrunner explained.

"And the beauty of it is he would be doing it to himself." Burkhalter smiled, "We can just sit back and watch!" The Luftwaffe General folded his hands across his chest. "I have to admit to a certain feeling of satisfaction at the prospect of watching this happen, especially with this one. His audacity and unfaltering ideals were an irritation and a challenge." Burkhalter confessed from his seat next to Hochstetter's bed.

"His strong will is precisely why he was chosen, General Burkhalter. But the last laugh may be ours!" Kaltenbrunner looked at Major Hochstetter. "This is where you come in, Major. Now that you have confirmed that Oberst Hogan rushed in to pull you from the fire, without a threat of a reprimand for himself or his men, his rescue of you will suffice as tangible evidence of a change in behavior."

Hochstetter was lying quietly listening to the information being shared between the two Generals. "Certainly, Herr General…only, I don't exactly know what you're getting at."

Burkhalter spoke up savoring the moment, "Colonel Hogan will be brought here for propaganda pictures to be taken with you, tomorrow morning. We will show that he chose to put his own life in danger in order to save a soldier of the Father Land. And not just any soldier, but a Gestapo Major at whose hands he had suffered through intense interrogation." The distressed look on Hochstetter's face was worth the trip from Berlin for the GeneralSmiling, Burkhalter sat back with delight.

--------------------------------------------------------

Schultz stood outside of Hogan's quarters and gestured for him to enter, "If you would, Colonel Hogan."

"Schultz, you did your duty; you brought me to my door, you can leave knowing you followed the Kommandant's orders." Hogan assured his escort. The Colonel had some information he wanted to share with his men but first he had to be able to get to them.

"Nein, inside _please_, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan turned toward Kinch, "Kinch I have…"

"Nein, the Kommandant said no communication with the other prisoners." Schultz stated, emphatically and then lowering his voice, continued, "He wants you to rest up for tomorrow. So please go into your room and rest."

Hogan gave Schultz a harsh look and said, "The Kommandant said no _visitors._ Kinch is not a visitor, he lives here.

"What, do you think I am stupid?" Schultz asked, standing between Hogan and Kinch. "Colonel Hogan, please go into your quarters before the Kommandant throws us both into the cooler!"

"You don't have to tell Klink _anything_!" Hogan tried to step around the big Sergeant, but he was exhausted and moving slower than normal. Schultz stepped with the prisoner and effectively blocked his path. Hogan had to grab Schultz's arm to keep from losing his balance.

"Nein, Colonel! Look, you can hardly stand up. The Kommandant is right. You need to lie down!"

Hogan caught Kinch's eye and Kinch made a move to peek around Schultz asking, "Do you need to talk to me Colonel?" Schultz turned to look at Kinch, giving Hogan time to look at Newkirk, point at the door, make a circular motion with his hand, and then point toward his room. Newkirk nodded, faded back, and slipped out the door.

"Okay, Schultz, you win! I'll be a good little soldier and go lie down. I'll talk to you later, Kinch. Right now I'm going to lie DOWN! You should go lie DOWN, too!" Hogan turned and headed into his quarters, closing the door behind him.

Schultz looked at Kinch, "Why did he want you to lie down?"

"Oh, um…he knows…I a…I've been having trouble sleeping since that plane came down on top of us!" Kinch yawned and headed for the barrack door.

Schultz, confused, asked, "Wait, I thought you were going to lie down?"

"I am. You don't expect me to lie down in here!" Kinch looked at Schultz with a shocked expression on his face and headed out the door. Schultz took off his helmet and scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders and looking at LeBeau, "Hey, Cockroach, do you have any of those cookies left you gave me this morning?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan listened to the banter through his door as he slowly slipped his jacket off. He went to his window, opened it, and Newkirk climbed inside. The Englander took off his jacket and hat and handed it to the Colonel, while Hogan held his bomber jacket open for Newkirk to slip on. "Have a nice nap!" he whispered, as Peter lay down on Hogan's lower bunk. The Colonel draped a blanket over Newkirk and then dropped his crush cap over the Briton's face. Hogan eased his left arm carefully into the sleeve of Newkirk's jacket, and gingerly pulled it on, _I forgot where the bottom of this jacket "hits", _he thought, as it pressed uncomfortably into his left side. Slipping Newkirk's cap on, he eased out of the window, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked with his head down, heading for Barrack 5 and the tunnel entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kinch had turned on the hot plate to heat up some left over coffee, and handed a cup to the Colonel as he came in.

"Thanks, Kinch!" Hogan took a sip before setting it down on the table that was used for planning their missions.

"Colonel, what did Schultz mean when he said the Kommandant wants you to rest up for tomorrow?" Kinch asked.

"It seems that my rescue of Hochstetter has excited the 'Brass' and they want to exploit it as a change in my behavior with some propaganda pictures!" Hogan put his hand on the table for support and closed his eyes for a minute to endure the pounding in his head.

The Sergeant did a quick assessment, "Are you sure you're up to this right now, Colonel?"

"I don't have a choice. There's a shipment of MG – 42's passing through Hammelburg tonight by train. We have to stop it. I think the best place will be the trestle on the other side of the town."

"That's going to be awfully soon after having just blown the cannons. The patrols will be heavy." Kinch said, conjuring up a mental picture of the woods between Stalag 13 and Hammelburg

"Maybe," Hogan answered, as he pulled the map out and laid it on the table. Unfastening the jacket he casually crossed his arms to support his aching side. "But then again, maybe they won't be expecting another hit this soon." The two men leaned over the map and made their calculations of time and distance and then estimated when they would need to start. When they had finished, Hogan rolled up the map and asked, "Did you gather any more information from Dozier's command tent? I assume that is what you were doing in there, since I wasn't able to make the rendezvous and look for myself." Hogan rubbed his face as another dizzy spell passed over him. Kinch grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Colonel, I think you better get back topside and lie down!"

"In a minute, Kinch," he answered as he slowly sat on the stool that he pulled out from under the table. "Tell me what you found."

"We've got the diagram of the radar unit. Dozier had it in a footlocker with, what would have been the new gun location. London is sending a plane for it. They'll tell me when and where at their next broadcast." Kinch was looking at Hogan and frowning.

"Along with seeing the train schedule, while I was at SS headquarters, I saw an envelope on Krantz's desk. It had the official seal of the Third Reich and a list of names written on the outside. One of the names was Dozier's. I'm thinking it may be the proposed locations of their new radar directed Eighty-eights. I've got to go back to SS headquarters and have a look." Hogan looked determinedly at Kinch.

"We'll all go." Kinch said. "Who's Krantz?" _I shouldn't have asked that now. _

"Captain Krantz SS, he seemed to be the one assigned to interrogate me. There was another…" Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eye's shut, trying to force himself to concentrate. He was on the verge of hallucinating and his thoughts were not always making sense. "…Hildebrand…Lieutenant Hildebrand."

"Colonel, it sounds like you have quite a story for us…_later_! I'll brief the men and have Carter make our explosive packs. You go get some rest and we'll be ready by the time you wake up." Kinch smiled and tried to look encouraging.

Hogan nodded, glad Kinch did not try to change his mind. He didn't have the strength to argue. "Thanks Kinch, I'm on my way. Tell London, we may have more information if they can give us one more night." Hogan started to stand. "I think sitting down was a mistake. I didn't realize how difficult it was going to be to stand back up!" Hogan smiled, but his eyes told the truth, he was dead on his feet.

Kinch got up to help the Colonel back to the barrack. Hogan looked at him, and said, "I can make it back if you need to stay here."

Kinch, did not even pause, "That's okay, Colonel, there's plenty of time before London broadcasts. I'll go back up with you. You'll need somebody to keep Schultz distracted while you make it to your bunk…in case you fall flat on your face!" Kinch said, smiling.

Hogan gave Kinch "_the look"_, and commented, "My son the pessimist!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan's door opened nine hours later, and a ragged bleary-eyed commanding officer stumbled over to the table. LeBeau stopped mid stir on his sauce and watched with satisfaction as the Colonel eased himself down on the bench next to the table. "You had a good long sleep, Colonel. Do you feel better?"

"I'll let you know in a minute. Any …" Hogan cleared his throat, "…coffee left Louis?" Hogan hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau poured a cup and set it and a glass of water down in front of Hogan. "It's good to have you back, Colonel."

Hogan nodded, "It's good to be back. It got a little tense there for awhile." Maneuvering around the water glass LeBeau had put in his way; he reached for the coffee, raised it to his lips, and took a long drink. The warmth felt good and he grasped the cup with both hands absorbing some of its heat. "Mmm, coffee's excellent Louis!" The Colonel looked around the room, "What happened to my guard dog?"

"You mean Schultzie? Once he saw how sound you were sleeping, he left, mon Colonel."

"Are you telling me that, sometime after Newkirk and I switched places again, Schultz went in and watched me sleep? What made him think I wouldn't get up after he left?"

"I think it was the fact that Wilson arrived and was able to look you over without your waking up."

Hogan swallowed his coffee with a gulp. Looking at LeBeau, who had gone back to stir his sauce, he frowned and said, "No he didn't."

LeBeau, smiling, continued stirring his sauce, and watched the swirls in the figure eight his spoon made as it sliced through the creamy white mixture.

"Did he?" Hogan asked.

Looking up, LeBeau pursed his lips and nodded.

Hogan looked down at his rumpled clothes, "What did he do…no don't tell me!" Rubbing his eyes Hogan commented, "I feel like…I've been drugged!" Hogan stretched his neck and felt the muscles in his shoulders pull.

"You have." LeBeau set the sauce off the wood stove and sat down across from Hogan. "Wilson gave you some morphine to help you rest."

"So that's why I didn't wake up while he was here."

"That, plus you were exhausted. You hardly moved when he gave you the shot of morphine," Louis confirmed, and then continued. "As Wilson examined you, Schultz explained how they found you on your knees with an SS officer pointing his gun at your head."

Hogan stared at LeBeau for a moment, searching his memory. He remembered very little before waking up at SS headquarters. _ I don't remember the SS at the bridge, and what was Schultz doing there? I'll have to talk to Schultz. _

"By the time Wilson had finished with you…" Louis continued. "…Schultz decided you were incapable of getting out of bed, let alone escaping."

__"Schultz stayed while Wilson examined me?" Hogan asked.

"Oui, Colonel, he said it was Klink's orders," LeBeau answered.

"Swell!" _Well so much for privacy! "_Ugh," Hogan groaned, as he pushed himself up from the table, and then, looking back at Louis, asked, "Where are the guys?"

"Carter and Newkirk had to go over the Kommandant's car and make sure the SS returned it in, quote, 'The same, excellent, condition it was in when they borrowed it'." Louis answered, while watching Hogan rediscover every aching muscle in his body.

Hogan filled a pan with water and set it on the stove to heat. If he wouldn't be allowed to shower until morning, he would at least indulge in some warm water to wash up with. "The SS borrowed Klink's staff car?" Hogan asked.

Louis looked with sympathy at his Colonel. "That's right, you wouldn't remember that. It is how the SS took you in."

"It's how…maybe you should fill me in on what you know that I don't. But first, where's Kinch?" Hogan asked.

"Oh he's around somewhere. Do you want me to go find him?"

"No, let's give him some time to show up. He's probably finishing up the details for tonight's mission. I want to wash up anyway, and you can fill me in on Klink's car." Hogan picked up the pan of water and headed to his quarters.

"Oui, Colonel," Louis, was glad the Colonel said, no. He was supposed to keep Hogan occupied while the medic made his report to London. "And you can fill me in on how you got shot!" Louis added, as he stood, crossing his arms and looking at his commanding officer.

Hogan, surprised, stopped to look at LeBeau, "Wilson?"

"Oui, Colonel, Wilson." _Plus, I was in the room, too! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22 Good Night

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By Marty Miller Breedlove

Chapter 22

Good Night

"So, you're confirming he's fit to command?" –Over—

"That's right." Wilson fumbled with the microphone button. --Ov…Over--

"Here, take this thing back!" The medic thrust the microphone at Kinch.

There was a moment of silence, while London considered this information.

"All right, we'll send the plane in tonight, use 'B' coordinates." -- Over –

"Papa Bear requests a one night delay. We may have additional information for you." -- Over -- Kinch waited for an answer.

There was another moment of silence.

"All right, tell Papa Bear we'll wait. We'll confirm pick-up at next broadcast." – Over and Out–

"Roger that!" – Over and Out—

Wilson and Kinch had spent the last half hour arguing. Wilson insisting the Colonel rest, and Kinch demanding to know if the Colonel's thinking was compromised.

"I made that judgment based on your account of his rationality. He was unresponsive due to exhaustion when I got to him. But if I see his condition has deteriorated he's not going out tonight!" Wilson looked directly into Kinch's eyes, daring him to argue.

"I understand, Wilson, but at least the decision will be in our 'ball park' not London's." Kinch, like the Colonel, never could see the logic of London trying to make decisions for them, when they were so far removed from the situation. You had to be present using all of your senses, to make these kinds of decisions.

Wilson relaxed slightly, "All right, then. Send for me when he wakes up and I'll make my decision."

"Will do. How is Dirk getting along?" Kinch changed the subject. There was no point in arguing, at least he got this much of a concession out of Wilson. _The Colonel will have to carry the ball the rest of the way. And I have no doubt he will. _

"Dirk is doing fine. He'll be able to leave in a couple of days and finish his recovery with his friends and family. I'm going to go check on him now, and then I'm going to get him and myself something to eat." Wilson turned and headed out of the radio room. He stopped at the doorway and turned back. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Kinchloe! I'll handle the Colonel, too, if I have to!" Wilson turned back and continued on his way.

Kinch stood stunned for a minute and then smiled. _ Either_ _Wilson__'s getting smarter or we've all been living together too long! _

---------------------------------------------------------

Hogan, dressed all in black, stood next to the branch of the tunnel leading to the exit on the outside of camp, checking over his Lugar before slipping it into his belt. Wilson had finally relented, giving in to the Colonel's "logic", but not without first questioning all of their sanities.

"Carter, do you have your explosives?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir, right here!" Carter had been repeatedly caught staring at the Colonel; he was afraid he would wake up and this would all be a dream and he would once again be without the man he looked up to.

"Great…and Carter…"

"Yes, sir?"

"…don't let me catch you staring at me tonight. I'm not going anywhere. Stay focused on your surroundings and the job you have to do, understand?"

"Yes, sir! You can count on me, sir!" Carter nodded, determinedly.

"All right then, let's head out. And remember, as little talking as possible. Kinch is right: the woods will be full of patrols."

"Marvelous!" Newkirk muttered.

"Did you say something, Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"No, sir, not me, I love these little outings…in the woods…surrounded by bad men with guns!" Newkirk answered, letting out some of his anxiety. It was expected. Hogan knew once they hit the quiet zone under the tunnel opening, the Englander would be all business.

"What are you complaining about? You're always asking to go into town!" LeBeau taunted.

"All right save it for later. Kinch, you take point, followed by Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk. I'll bring up the rear." Hogan ordered.

"Okay Colonel, come on you guys, follow me." Kinch struck out down the long dark tunnel and into the woods beyond.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Kommandant was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned until finally, he got up to get another glass of warm milk. He had received his report from the prisoners' medic. Wilson confirmed that Hogan's gunshot wound was mostly limited to the dermal layers with a small amount of muscle tearing. No internal organs were damaged but the Colonel would be more tired than usual until his body replaced the blood he had lost. The biggest problem now would be to prevent infection. Keeping the wound clean and healing was a priority. The medic also suspected a mild concussion from the bomb blast, resulting in Colonel Hogan's headache. A headache the Colonel denied he had. But Hogan had been caught rubbing his temples when he thought nobody was looking. The rest of his injuries were all believed to be fairly minor, abdominal, leg, and shoulder bruising, a few cuts, and of course the mangled wrists. Klink took his glass of warm milk and walked through the connecting door to his office. _Not a bad report, considering the bridge and the truck Hogan had been in, only moments before, were completely destroyed. _Klink went to his office window. There had been many nights since the American Colonel's arrival that he had stood in his darkened office and looked out across the compound at his Stalag. He stared at Barrack Two. Schultz had reported Hogan's nine hour "nap", and that the American turned in early, shortly after evening mess. _I guess Sergeant Wilson is right, you're going to be tired for a few days. Hopefully, you will have rested enough to get through tomorrow. I'm afraid you're going to be angry with me again, Colonel Hogan. _

-----------------------------------------------------------

A signal came from Kinch to drop to the ground, as yet again another patrol passed uncomfortably close by. They waited and watched as the enemy soldiers fanned out over the area. Finally they were far enough away for our heroes to resume their march. Unfortunately for Louis, he had dropped down among dead Burdock and was now busily pulling the prickly burrs off his clothes as he walked, placing them in a bag hanging from his belt. LeBeau kept his eyes open for useful plants and gathered them whenever he had the opportunity. He had grown up using many of the wild plants populating the French countryside, not only as food but also as natural medicines.

Hogan observed Louis busily stuffing his pouch and allowed himself to smile at this familiar sight. It felt good to smile genuinely; the opportunities had been rare lately. The moment was soon gone, and he forced his thoughts back to keeping a sharp lookout behind them, in case any of the patrols doubled back.

After a slow risky trek through the heavily patrolled woods, Kinch finally motioned everyone forward. As Hogan joined the gathering, Kinch pointed at the railroad trestle. Enemy patrols made a regular pass by the trestle on their rounds, keeping it under routine observation. Hogan studied the terrain looking for their best route in. The Colonel would take the lead now and move forward in spurts, waiting each time for Kinch to catch up to him, before moving out again. Kinch, after joining Hogan, would offer cover to the Colonel, and wait for the rest of the team, before again moving up.

Two hundred feet out from their target, Hogan stopped and waited for all of his men to join him. Silently, the Colonel pointed at Newkirk and LeBeau, and sent them off in opposite directions as lookouts. Kinch and Carter he sent to wire the bridge. Hogan would stay put as base, and keep an eye out in all directions, looking for any signals. Everyone would report back to this spot in twenty minutes.

Hogan hated this part of any operation…waiting for something to go wrong. It was much better to be actively doing something…anything… rather than waiting for something to happen. _ If we can knock this train out, it will put a crimp in the fire power of their ground forces for a little while at least. _ Hogan's forehead became moist with perspiration. Wiping the dampness off with his sleeve, he crouched, enduring the protest from his sore abdominal muscles, and the burn from the bullet wound on his left side.

A double flash of light, a pause, and another double flash of light, suddenly, streaked out at Hogan from his right. _Newkirk's spotted something. If Newkirk is able to signal, whatever it is he saw isn't between me and him…yet. _Hogan slipped his flashlight off his belt and signaled toward the underside of the trestle, firing his beam deep into the ravine where it would not be seen on the bank.

Kinch caught the signal and motioned to Carter. Both men froze.

In less than a minute, Hogan saw the German patrol walking along checking the rail on their way to the trestle. The patrol spread out along the bank shining their lights down into the ravine and across the bank. Kinch and Carter hung in the shadows trying not to breathe.

Hogan moved forward shortening the distance between himself and the patrol, putting himself within gunshot range in case he needed to provide cover fire for Carter and Kinch. Newkirk, in the meantime, was covering from behind the enemy soldiers, staying in the shadows and watching the Germans shine their flashlights in the direction of his friends. _I hope you saw my signal gov'nor. Because if you didn't, it's too late now. _

Both men were praying they wouldn't have to fire their guns.

Hogan, crouching behind a large boulder, peered over the top with his gun ready. _ How many are there? I see four…no make that five. _He quickly dropped down, as a flashlight beam swept by and then came back to rest on the boulder he was hiding behind.

Kinch felt his mouth go dry watching the light linger over Hogan's head. From his vantage point he would have a good shot at any man who dared to come down to look closer. _ Don't worry, Colonel, I've got your back! _

Newkirk watched intently for any sign of a gun being raised to bear down on his friends. He would drop any Gerry who tried it. _ Those Krauts seem to be looking at something, _hethought, as his finger tightened on the trigger of his Lugar.__

The light shinning over Hogan's head seemed to linger for an inordinately long period of time. Leaning against the backside of the large rock, the American Colonel listened for sounds that would indicate someone was coming his way. The seconds stretched into minutes. Finally, the light resumed its sweep and Hogan, taking in a deep breath, again looked over the boulder at the men above him._ Whew, that was a little too close. _

As Colonel Hogan watched there was a shout of orders and the patrol began to move out. Exhaling, Hogan counted his blessings and moved back to his original position to resume his watch.

As soon as the patrol had moved a safe distance away, Kinch motioned for Andrew to continue placing his explosives. _ Hurry, Carter, let's get out of here before the next patrol shows up. _ As if he had heard Kinch's thoughts, Carter began climbing down and the two saboteurs headed back to their commanding officer. Hogan watched his two demolition men until they dropped off one of the pilings, holding up the trestle, and disappear into the tall underbrush to begin winding their way back.

Hogan remained crouched out of sight and looked up at the moonless sky. _ Bomber's moon! You don't waste a night like this, _he thought._ If I were still flying, I would be dropping shells on enemy targets tonight! There's less light to silhouette a plane against the sky and with the German's Eighty-eights you need all the "edge" you can get! _ Hogan snapped his attention back down to earth at the sound of weeds rustling, a faint "ow", and then absolute silence. In a few seconds Carter arrived, rubbing his shin, followed by a smiling Kinch.

"You okay, Carter?" Hogan whispered.

"Yes sir," Carter answered, still rubbing his sore leg.

Newkirk and LeBeau soon joined them, and they all began moving back from the trestle.

After they were a safe distance away Hogan gathered his men around him to go over the next leg of their mission. Without thinking, he placed his right hand over his left side in a vain attempt to interrupt the nagging soreness vying for his attention. Kinch saw this action and scowled. Looking up, the Sergeant's eyes meet with Hogan's, and Kinch knew he had been caught.

"Kinch, you and Carter hideout here and wait for the train. After it blows get back to camp," Hogan ordered.

"Colonel," Kinch began to protest, "I'd like to go with you!"

"You have your orders, Sergeant. We'll meet you back in the tunnel at…" Hogan paused to look at his watch, "…0300 hours. Good luck!" Hogan turned and motioned for Newkirk and LeBeau to follow.

There was no arguing when the Colonel used that tone of voice. _ I know better, _Kinch thought._ He thinks I'm being too much of a "mother hen" and is afraid I won't keep my mind on the job. Not staying focused is one thing the Colonel won't tolerate. _ Resigned, Kinch turned back to face Carter. "Okay, Carter, let's dig in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone ringing woke Major Hochstetter and he sleepily reached for the receiver. "Umm…hel…hello."

"Major Hochstetter?" a voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"Ja, ja, this is Major Hochstetter."

"Heil Hitler," the voice snapped out.

"Heil…" Hochstetter rubbed his face and having been awakened lost his patience. "What do you want?" The Major looked at the clock. "It's midnight! Couldn't this have waited until morning?" Hochstetter had spent a good deal of time tossing and turning, thinking about tomorrow's picture session with the cocky American Colonel, before he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry, Herr Major, I thought you would want to know." The voice on the phone continued.

"Know what? Who is this?" Hochstetter was now fully awake and taking names!

"This is Lieutenant Dresdner. We have received word from our contact in London that Papa Bear has been reported dead!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Did you hear me, Major Hochstetter?"

"Say that again, there must be something wrong with our connection. I thought you said Papa Bear was dead." Hochstetter was trying to determine if he was dreaming or awake.

"Jawohl, Herr Major, that is what I said." Dresdner confirmed.

"How?" Hochstetter struggled to sit up straighter, giving his full attention to the caller. The notion was upsetting. He had not given up on the idea that a certain American Colonel was harboring the guise of Papa Bear deep in the belly of Stalag 13. To admit he had been wrong would be admitting he had allowed the real Papa Bear to operate uninhibited, while he chased a ghost. His superiors had embraced the possibility of Hogan's secret life, based on the Americans reputation and past history, to tell them he had been wrong would disappoint them, to say the least.

"That information has not filtered down yet, Herr Major."

"Well when it does I want to know immediately! Do you understand?" The Major's mind was racing. _What will this do to the Underground unit operating here? Regardless of who Papa Bear was, they may start making mistakes with their leader gone. _

"Jawohl!" Dresdner snapped back.

"Very good, Heil Hitler!" Hochstetter attempted to end the phone call.

"Major, there's more." Dresdner paused, trying to think of a good way to say what he had to say next.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or are you maybe saving it for Christmas, Lieutenant?" Hochstetter snarled while breathing heavily into the phone.

"Word has also come down that Captain Voss has been captured." Dresdner, held the phone out away from his ear waiting for the bellowing to begin, but the phone was eerily quiet. "Major…Major…did you hear me?"

"Ja, I heard you. Do you know anymore?" Hochstetter quietly asked.

"No sir, not yet," Dresdner was surprised to find he was more afraid of the silence than the shouting.

"Call me the minute you know anything more."

"Jawohl! Heil Hitler!" Dresdner answered loudly.

A quiet "Heil Hitler" filtered its way back across the telephone lines followed by a click.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23 Hide and Seek

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By Marty Miller Breedlove

Chapter 23

Hide and Seek

Three black clad figures wound their way quietly into Hammelburg. The town was draped heavily in shadows, making their progression to the back of SS headquarters easier.

"If I remember correctly, Krantz's office is on the second floor in the back, and the second office from the end. Newkirk, you're with me. Louis, you take look out." Hogan had mixed feelings about returning to SS Headquarters. He could still smell the stench of suffering that surrounded him in his cell.

The men nodded and Newkirk crept over to the fire escape and jumped for the ladder. Pulling it down, he began his ascent with his commanding officer close behind. Hogan's side was giving him more discomfort than he had anticipated, and he wondered if he would have been able to jump up for the ladder as Newkirk had done. Once on the second story landing, Newkirk set to work picking the lock on the fire exit door. Hogan turned his back to the Englishman and checked the terrain for trouble. All was quiet. The lock clicked and Newkirk followed by Hogan vanished inside.

The hallway was quiet and well lit. Taking the lead, Hogan cautiously approached the door to Krantz's office and, looking through the opaque glass in the top half of the door, saw that it was dark inside. He pointed at the lock and nodded to Newkirk. Newkirk set to work once again, while Hogan kept lookout down the hall. Within seconds they were inside. It was a stark office with a desk across from the door. A large corkboard on one wall was brimming with papers, hastily pinned in place waiting to be retrieved when needed. The opposite wall held a map of Hammelburg, Düsseldorf, and the surrounding area. Colored pins dotted its surface.

Hogan took out his flashlight, went to the desk, and began sifting through papers. Newkirk went to the filing cabinet and did a random search for any interesting bits of information.

The Colonel soon found what he was looking for. The large manila envelope was sticking out of a file labeled, "Prioritat". As suspected, it contained locations, and names of the officers that would be in command of the strategically placed Eighty-eights protecting Berlin. Hogan smiled, _ What our planes can't get from the air, we'll get from the ground. _He took out his camera, and began snapping pictures. Finishing quickly, he replaced the documents in the envelope, returned them to the file and put the file back in its place.

"Colonel," Newkirk whispered, holding up another folder. Hogan crossed the room to get a better look.

"What is it?" Hogan asked. His headache was back and he felt like he was looking through a haze.

Newkirk stepped beside Hogan and pointed. "Look at the size of this file, Colonel. All the other files are bulging, but this one has only a few papers in it."

"So?" Hogan wasn't getting the Corporal's message.

"See the name?" Newkirk pointed at the word, Kohnstein, on the tab. "It's underlined in red! And not just once, but three times! If 'Krantz the Kraut' was excited enough to underline it three times…"

"It could be important!" Hogan finished. Newkirk nodded. "Kohnstein? That name is familiar." Hogan said, searching his thoughts. "Isn't there a mountain by that name here in Germany?"

Newkirk thought for a minute, "You know, I think you're right, Colonel. I believe it's near Nordhausen."

Hogan was looking at the two pieces of paper inside the file. They were written in code with one word written at the top of each page, "Eingestuft". _ That's interesting! _ "I better get some pictures of these!" Hogan took the documents back to the desk, and standing with his back to the office door, laid them out to snap some photos. Newkirk continued to snoop through the filing cabinets.

Sweat ran down Hogan's temple, stinging his eyes, while he leaned over aiming his camera. He couldn't help thinking how just that very morning he was waiting in this room to do his "song and dance", hoping to save his life or at least prolong it. _ Maybe it's just my nerves but, boy__ it's warm in here_. _I wonder if it would be safe to open a window! _ Snapping the first picture, he paused long enough to use the arm of the black sweater he was wearing to blot the moisture from his face before sliding the second page into view. __

Newkirk had just glanced over his shoulder at Hogan, when the door to the office opened allowing the light from the hall to shine directly on the Colonel's back. Almost as quickly, the barrel of a gun, pointing squarely at Hogan's spine, came into view, followed by a hulking German soldier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

LeBeau had watched the window of the office as well as the parking lot behind the building. Except for the few flashes of light from the office window everything had appeared uneventful. _It looks like they found what they wanted, _he thought. Shortly after that a bright light momentarily glared out the window and he was sure they had opened the door to leave. LeBeau, leaned back against the building behind SS Headquarters, daring to relax a little, anticipating their imminent departure.

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------_

"BOOM, BOOM," the night lit up!

"Come on Carter, let's go before those patrols start gathering!" Kinch pulled on Andrew's sleeve.

"Okay, Kinch!" Carter stood to leave, but couldn't turn his head away from the pyrotechnic display his bombs set off and tripped, landing in the large muscular Sergeant's arms.

"Move out, Andrew! The Colonel is expecting us to put the coffee on!" Kinch said, spontaneously, as he righted the young munitions expert and urged him along.

"I didn't hear him say that!" Carter said, surprised.

Kinch leaned into Carter's back and ordered, "Mooove!"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Halt! Raise your hands!" the guard ordered.

Hogan slowly and with dread raised his arms, desperately trying to think of his next move.

"What are you doing here? Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly…very slowly." the guard ordered, in a deep menacing voice.

Newkirk, standing just behind the open door, next to the filing cabinet, was waiting for an opening.

The guard reached over to flick on the lights, briefly taking his eyes off of the Colonel. That was all that Newkirk needed. Grabbing the wrist holding the gun, he yanked it down and spun the soldier to face him as he delivered a blow to the stomach, causing the guard to bend into Newkirk's knee as he brought it up into the German's face, knocking him toward Hogan. The Colonel turned around in time to see the guard hurling toward him. Hogan lowered his arms and caught the guard by the shoulders. Grabbing Hogan's right arm, the guard struck a blow of his own into Hogan's stomach. Hogan leaned into the guard's chest, brought his head up under the German's chin, and followed it with a second punch to the stomach, causing the guard to double over once again. Newkirk took him the rest of the way out with a blow to the back of the head.

"Good work, Newkirk!" Hogan panted. "Close the door." Hogan leaned on the desk with one hand, taking a few slow steady breaths as he waited to gain control of the stabbing throb the guard's punch left behind.

"You okay, gov'nor?" Newkirk asked, as he turned back to see Hogan.

"Yeah." Pushing himself away from the desk, the Colonel cut the cord off of the window blinds and threw it to Newkirk. "Tie him up!"

Newkirk set to work tying the guard's hands and feet. Looking around, Hogan grabbed a scarf from the coat rack and used it for a gag. "Let's carry him behind the desk and get out of here!"

Grunting with the exertion, Newkirk commented, "Blimey, what does this guy eat for breakfast, lead?"

Hogan clenched his teeth against the burning in his injured muscles while pulling his sleeves down over his bruised and swollen wrists. Going back to the desk, he snapped the second picture, and handed the file back to Newkirk, "Put this back where you found it." Hogan, having no desire to repeat his earlier visit, went to the door to prepare for their hasty retreat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

LeBeau, still standing "look-out", checked his watch for the hundredth time. _What's taking them so long, hurry up and get out of there! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Newkirk grabbed the file and returned it to its place in the drawer. Turning he saw his commanding officer gently crack the door open and peer out. Hogan's attention was immediately captured by some activity at the other end of the hall. An SS officer and two guards were dragging a bloody prisoner out of an interrogation room. The same interrogation room he had visited earlier with Krantz. Realization hit him at how close he had come to being in that unfortunate man's place. He watched as they turned the corner and disappeared.

"Everything okay, Colonel?" Newkirk asked, becoming alarmed at his commanding officer's long silent pause.

Hogan nodded, and motioning Peter forward, the two stepped out into the hall. Quickly heading for the fire exit, they slipped out into the night.

A shaft of light from the second floor fire escape captured LeBeau's attention. _ Finally! _he thought.

The cold air rushed past Hogan and Newkirk into the building, as they hurried to close the door, hoping no one would come by too soon and feel the cold air in the hall. Hogan was glad to feel the coolness and he paused just for an instant to let it envelope him.__

LeBeau, still hiding in the shadows, waited as the light disappeared and the fire escape door closed. He watched his two companions reach for the ladder, just as headlights from a staff car came around the corner of the building. LeBeau pulled back deeper into the shadows. Looking up, he saw that Hogan and Newkirk had dropped down and were doing their best to blend into the scattered shadows from the fire escape.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

The SS Corporal in charge of the sentries was all ready on his way to find out why the missing soldier was not making his rounds. _ Where is that private? He had better have a good explanation when I find him! _The Corporal began climbing the stairs to the second floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The staff car slowed and parked next to the building. LeBeau impatiently waited for its occupants to exit. _What are they doing, baking a cake? _ A cigarette lighter flickered inside the car.Finally, two SS officers got out and strolled together across the width of the building toward the side street, talking as they went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SS guard opened his eyes and looked into the dark room. His senses were slowly coming back to him. He struggled to sit up and realized he was bound hand and foot.

Angry at having been overpowered, he began to squirm, trying to free himself, just as the German Corporal was making his way down the hall in search of his wayward guard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan, keenly aware of their predicament, watched from his position above, holding his gun ready. _Come on; get out of here before they find that guard. _The two SS officers eventually made their way around the corner of the building. Newkirk and the Colonel hurriedly started down the ladder.

A light unexpectedly glaring out of a second story window grabbed LeBeau's attention and he ran to the descending ladder, motioning frantically. "Hurry, a light just came on! Did something happen?"

Hogan and Newkirk cleared the ladder and looked up. "We're out of time! Move out on the double!" Hogan ordered, as the sound of a window being raised echoed out across the back of the building, followed by shouted orders to "Halt!"

"Go, go, go, go!" Hogan called from behind, he could hear alarms beginning to sound inside the building.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" LeBeau exclaimed.

They started running. The three quickened their pace as bullets shot past them, breaking windows in the buildings across the street. Turning the corner, out of the path of the bullets, they headed for the shortest route out of town.

The three cut down an alley and ran across the next street, dashing once again into an alley. Staff cars with sirens wailing could be heard weaving their way up and down the streets of Hammelburg. Still, the three saboteurs continued snaking their way out of town, moving quickly. LeBeau, leading the way, was about to run across another street, when he was yanked back by Newkirk

"What are you doing?" LeBeau asked, as he turned around. He didn't need to wait for an answer as his eyes drifted to his C.O.

"Just needed to catch our 'wind' a minute!" Newkirk answered, putting his hands on his hips and looking around at their surroundings._ There's no place to hide here. Sorry, gov'nor, we've got to keep going. _

Hogan listened to the sirens, trying to get a fix on their pursuers, at the same time he was trying to breathe. He was feeling the strain on his lungs, and his side was giving him fits. "Listen, you two go on ahead." –pause-- "I'm going to end up slowing you…" – pause—"…down. I'll catch up" Hogan was bent over, his right arm wrapped around himself. He looked at the ground. His ears were ringing and all of the color had drained out of his face.

_If_ _we leave you now, you're not going to make it. _ Newkirk observed.

"That's an…" Hogan stopped to try and draw in some air, "…order!" Hogan knew what he was ordering would most likely result in his death and the end of the operation. But he weighed that possibility with giving his men time to evacuate.

Having all ready experienced the Colonel's _death_ once; Newkirk and LeBeau were not willing to go through it again, if they could avoid it. "Sorry, Colonel, but you're coming with us…sir!" Newkirk answered, grabbing Hogan's left arm. "Come on gov'nor, you can make it!

LeBeau took Hogan's right arm, "Oui, Colonel, we're not leaving you. We've done what we set out to do and we're _all _going back."

Hogan knew arguing would only slow them down more and nodded. He was beginning to feel light headed. His throat was dry from trying to satisfy his body's efforts to get enough air to keep going. _ It must be all that smoke from the fire. I just can't seem to catch my breath. _He was desperately trying to squelch the urge to cough.

A staff car screamed by and they were off again, knowing they had to hurry before their route was cut off. They were barely a step ahead of their hunters, when they cleared the last building separating them from the cover of the forest and immediately stepped back. LeBeau sneaked a peek around the corner, "It looks like a SS Lieutenant."

Hogan could feel the cough exploding up and out, but was powerless to stop it. He coughed knowing he was giving their position away. Acting quickly, he used the hand signals they relied on during their missions to indicate to LeBeau and Newkirk to go around the building and come up behind the German. After giving that order, he stepped out from their hiding place, hands raised, still trying to stifle his coughing.

The Lieutenant began to shout orders. Hogan, still attempting to gain control of his coughing, couldn't quite make out what the German was ordering him to do. _ I don't know what you're saying, but hopefully, in a few minutes, it won't matter anyway. _Hogan, though the urge to cough had passed, continued to appear in distress in an effort to cover any noise made by his men as they crept up on his captor. Hogan dropped to his knees, as the German walked toward him, placing his hands behind his head, and bowing his head down in submission.

The German officer approached warily, keeping his gun on the suspect, and trying to look around the corner that his prisoner had emerged from. "Where are your companions?"

Hogan shot a fleeting look back to where he had walked out, still keeping his head bowed. The Lieutenant caught the action just as he was supposed to do.

Standing a few feet in front of his prisoner, the Lieutenant, leveled his gun at Hogan's head. "Come out, or I will shoot your friend."

Hogan had no doubt he meant it and hoped Newkirk and LeBeau would be able to come up behind the SS officer before he pulled the trigger.

"Kammerad, kammerad!" Newkirk hollered, in his best German voice, as he stepped out from behind the building.

Surprised, Hogan looked back at Newkirk. _ What is Newkirk doing? Why didn't those two do what I told them? I saw the look on their faces; they understood me! Now, what…? _Hogan didn't know whether to be angry or scared as he tried to work out an alternative plan.

The Lieutenant motioned him forward and ordered him on his knees beside Hogan.

Hogan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as LeBeau jumped the Lieutenant from behind and Newkirk delivered a knock out punch. The gun had flown out away from the fracas, and Hogan, now on his feet, had picked it up ready to conk the German on the head, but instead his eyes came to rest on the still body already on the ground. Hogan and Newkirk looked at each other surprised to see the results of the punch. Newkirk quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"No need gov'nor…" Newkirk looked at the butt of the gun in Hogan's hand. "When I knock them down, they stay down!"

LeBeau, animated, ran up and started pushing them both along. "All right, all right, you can talk about Newkirk's 'lucky' punch later!"

"Lucky?" Newkirk grumbled before again falling silent, and joining his friends as they all headed into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kinch looked at his watch, _ 0330 _"Something's wrong! The Colonel and the guys should have been here. Carter, go up and keep a lookout, let me know if anything happens, I'm going to go down to the end of the tunnel and see if I can see anything or anyone!"

"Okay, Kinch," Carter answered and then pausing, asked, "Do you think something's happened?"

Kinch debated for a moment before answering, "Yes, Andrew, I think they would have been here, if it hadn't. But hopefully it wasn't anything they couldn't handle."

Carter took to the ladder leading to the barracks.

Kinch turned and walked to the branch of the tunnel leading to the tree stump. He tried to imagine different scenarios in his mind, but they all ended badly. He quickened his pace, working off the nervous energy his thoughts were generating, all the while praying he would meet his friends coming down the tunnel from the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24 Questions

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By Marty Miller Breedlove

Chapter 24

Questions

Hogan sank his teeth into his empty glove to muffle his coughing as he poised himself outside the tunnel entrance, waiting for the next sweep of the searchlight. His breathing had slowed down now, and the fire in his lungs was lessening. Removing the glove from his mouth, he tested himself with a breath of air before standing to head for the tree stump and the tunnels below. He had ordered LeBeau and Newkirk to go ahead of him to allow more time to compose himself before making the dash to the entrance. A short burst of gunfire echoing through the woods caught his attention. _They're blanketing the woods with bullets, hoping to blindly take us down. I'd better get inside before they get close enough to do the job. _

LeBeau and Newkirk, now standing at the bottom of the ladder waiting on their Colonel, were joined by a relieved Kinch.

"Where have you guys been?" Kinch demanded. "You're thirty minutes late!"

"We were playing 'hide and seek' with the SS!" Newkirk sputtered out. "And if it hadn't been for my _knockout _punch, you'd still be waiting!"

"He throws one lucky punch and he thinks he's a hero!" LeBeau rebuked, folding his arms over his chest in disgust. "If it hadn't been for me holding the SS Lieutenant's arms, it would have been you on the ground!"

Newkirk pulled his hat off while looking at LeBeau and began his defense, "Louis, I'm…"

"Shh!" Kinch reminded. The sound of someone entering the tunnel brought the conversation to a halt. Looking up, they could see the Colonel making his way down. Hogan, his brow still damp with sweat, stepped off the ladder, looked at Newkirk and LeBeau, and laying his hands on their shoulders said, "Good job, men, thanks."

"No thanks necessary," Newkirk answered, grateful it was a thank-you instead of a reprimand.

"Oui, Colonel, we are a team," Louis added.

Kinch looked on, puzzled.

Hogan looked away. He didn't trust himself to keep his emotions contained. He knew without their help he would be sitting in an SS cell, or praying for death by now! The fear he had denied during his earlier visit hit him full force as he remembered the bloodied man he saw being dragged down the hall at SS Headquarters. Hogan unconsciously camouflaged his feelings by adding, "But if you disobey a direct order again, I'll have you both court martialed."

Turning to his bewildered Sergeant, he simply said, "Sorry we're late, Kinch! We've got the information we went after and maybe a nice bonus."

"A bonus? What kind of bonus? What happened out there? How did the SS get wise to you?" Having been worried for the last thirty minutes and then seeing how exhausted the Colonel looked, Kinch was full of questions, but he was interrupted when Carter made his entrance.

"Well there you guys are! Where were you? We were worried about you!" Carter spewed out, upon reaching the group.

"It's a long story, Andrew, I'll tell you about it later." Newkirk promised.

"Oui, you can tell me about it later, too!" LeBeau commented, angrily; he still didn't know what had occurred in Krantz's office.

"I thought you were watching the compound, Carter?" Kinch remarked.

"There was nothing to watch! Heck even some of the guards were sleeping!" Carter answered.

"Let's hope it stays that way!" Hogan said and then added, "Here, Carter, take this film and develop it. It should contain the sites for the gun batteries and some papers written in code that Newkirk found."

"Yes, sir, right away!" Carter hurried off to carry out the Colonel's orders.

"Code, Colonel?" Kinch repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, that's about all we know right now. Except that the file was labeled Kohnstein. The coded papers were stamped at the top as Classified." Looking back at LeBeau and Newkirk he said, "Just before I came in, I heard them spraying the woods with bullets hoping to hit one of us. Once they see they've lost us they'll be bringing in the dogs.We need to go back up before they get close enough to be effective with their blanket firing, and cover up our scent so the dogs can't lead them here."

"Newkirk and I will do that, mon Colonel," LeBeau offered.

Newkirk pulled his watch cap back onto his head and remarked, "We'll be back before you can miss us."

Hogan nodded. "Be careful! Kinch, when is London supposed to check back in?" The Colonel exhausted, started down the tunnel to change and wipe the black off of his face.

"Not for a couple more hours!" Kinch answered, as he followed his commanding officer. He watched as Hogan tried to rub his hand lightly across his left side without making it obvious.

"Carter should have the negatives developed before then. Hopefully London will be able to break the code on those papers Newkirk found. I just hope they hold military information and not something inconsequential like Krantz's little black book of Fräulein phone numbers."

----------------------------------------------------------

"They obviously came this way," Krantz said, while glaring at the Lieutenant that had been overpowered. "Get him to the infirmary!" he ordered. Turning to the Corporal who found the unconscious Lieutenant, he asked, "Have we sent patrols into the woods yet?"

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!" Corporal Reimers answered.

"Good! I'm going back to SS Headquarters to talk to the guard that let them get away." The Captain lowered his voice and very deliberately said, "I want these spies taken alive!"

The Corporal swallowed and, clicking his heals, saluted.

"Let me know as soon as you have apprehended them!" Krantz returned the Corporal's salute and turned to leave.

Corporal Reimers turned and rushed into the forest to stop the patrols from blanketing the woods with bullets. _The Captain wants them taken alive!_ _I hope I'm not too late. _

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice job, Carter." Hogan remarked as he held the film up to the light and examined each frame with the magnifying glass.

"Thank-you, but all I did was develop them. If you hadn't taken good pictures I couldn't have developed good negatives. You know my Uncle Hector takes good pictures, too. He won…"

"Blimey, Carter, the Colonel doesn't want a ruddy dissertation, he was just saying thank-you!" Newkirk said impatiently.

"Oh! You're welcome…sir!" Carter answered. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"That's all right, Carter. You'll have to tell me about him a little later. Right now, I've got to go and get some sleep before roll call."

"Do you want me to take those negatives, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Hmm?" Hogan looked down at his hand, "Oh, yeah! Guess I'm more tired than I thought." Hogan extended his hand with the negatives.

Kinch reached out with the wrong arm and grabbed the back of Hogan's outstretched hand. "Sorry, Colonel, guess I'm tired, too," he said, as he stretched his other hand out to take the negatives.

"Wait a minute; isn't anybody going to tell Kinch and me what happened?" Carter asked.

"I'll let Newkirk and LeBeau tell you about it. I'm tired." After saying this, Hogan had a second thought. "But before you all go off the deep end, Wilson told me I would get short of breath for awhile if I over exerted myself, so there's no reason to go and wake him up. I'll just get an 'I told you so lecture'!" That said, Hogan turned to leave, adding, "Don't stay up too long. We could still get a visit from the SS and if we all look tired, it will make them suspicious. Good night!"

"G' night, Colonel!" they all responded.

Hogan started down the tunnel rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while holding his side with the other, and thought, _Tomorrow could be a busy day. _He smirked to himself, _ As if today wasn't! _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Major Hochstetter, unable to go back to sleep, poured himself a glass of water and stared at the wall across from him. _ If Hogan is not Papa Bear, I will have to rethink my assessment of him. Could he truly be no more than a POW? Have I endowed him with more cunning than he possesses purely because of his former reputation and his scourge over __Germany_Hochstetter took a sip of water and slowly set the glass down. _ And what if the General Staff truly brings about a conversion of this man? What then? Will General Kaltenbrunner put him in a SS uniform or will General Burkhalter demand they keep him a flyer and put him in the Luftwaffe? _ Hochstetter, always trying to stay ahead of the game, went a thought deeper. _It would be quite an accomplishment, and the propaganda from this action would be a boost for the organization whose uniform he wears. Why shouldn't it be Gestapo? But how would I justify that? _A sneer began to curl the corners of the Major's mouth. _ Perhaps these propaganda pictures themselves will provide the reason. What could show his conversion more than to put him in the uniform of the man he saved and as General Kaltenbrunner himself pointed out the very organization that had tortured him mercilessly; the one he should have hated the most. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

"…so anyway, I knew if we left him it would only be a matter of time before he was caught; our best bet was to make him come with us. Then he would have to keep moving or risk us all getting caught." Newkirk, having told of the evening's events, was now going back and answering Carter's and Kinch's questions.

"Good psychology, Newkirk! You've been holding out on us! I told the Colonel he was pushing himself! Just because he wears those eagles on his collar doesn't mean he's invincible!"

Everyone turned around to see Wilson coming from the direction of the infirmary, on his way to check on Dirk. "Glad to see you all made it back!" Looking around, his smile melted away. "Where _is _the Colonel?"

"He's gone up to bed," LeBeau offered.

"Good!" Wilson nodded.

"Yes and no," Kinch answered.

Wilson looked at Kinch questioningly, "What's the matter, Kinch?"

"I think his left side is bothering him more than he's letting on. I noticed him protecting it when he was at the train trestle and again after he got back."

Wilson frowned and then hesitantly said, "That could mean nothing. I imagine it _is_ painful, especially with all the activity he's been doing."

"There's more. He looked…out of breath. You know, like when you've just finish exercising or something. And this was after he had been back a while. In fact, Carter already had the film developed. So I, _accidentally,_ grabbed his hand when I reached to take the negatives from him and he felt warm, like maybe he had a fever. I was going to go by and check on him again before I turned in."

Wilson nodded as he turned to go back to the infirmary.

"Where're you going?" LeBeau asked. "Shouldn't you go look in on him?"

"I'm going to go get what I need for a dressing change and wound debridement. It's just a lot easier if while I have the element of surprise on my side: I'm prepared to do the job!" Wilson started to go and then stopped and looking back added. "Stay close by, this has to be done and I may need your assistance."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't stop to think there may be two of them? How did you get accepted into the SS? It is your duty to be smart, strong, and deadly to those who stand against the Fatherland!" Krantz was laying it on strong. The disgraced private stood mutely at attention. "And you, Corporal, where were you when your guard was being beaten and tied up by these criminals?"

"I was checking on the other sentries, Herr Hauptman. When I saw this guard was not on schedule with his rounds, I immediately went to find out why," the Corporal answered confidently.

"By which time it was too late! If this is any indication of our security, I'm surprised we still have a building!" Krantz was livid. Looking at the SS Private he said, "I'm going to suggest to the Major that you take your training over again! You obviously still have a lot to learn! And as for you, Corporal, I will suggest a transfer. This position is clearly too much for you." Krantz was circling the men as he talked. "Now Private, let's see if you're worth trying to retrain. What did you see, before these villains put you to sleep?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…," Hogan awoke with a start and grabbed the hand pulling on his t-shirt. He had hurriedly removed his shirt and pants and flopped into bed, exhausted, and was now lying on his right side.

"It's just me, Colonel, I want to look at your wound."

"Now? Can't this wait until later? I'm really tired and my head is killing me." Hogan reached to pull the blanket back up and looked through half opened eyes.

"No." Wilson had all ready felt the Colonel's fever and pulled the blanket back down. "I think not." Working quickly the medic removed the dressing he had applied earlier in the day during his initial assessment. Kinch's concerns were justified. "Colonel, this has to be cleaned out. I'll give you some morphine to help you…"

"No morphine, I need to keep my head straight."

"Colonel, I think you'd better reconsider."

"I've already done this once without anything for pain, I guess I can do again. Just get it done."

"All right, but if you change your mind, I've got it right here." Wilson looked up as Hogan's door opened and LeBeau brought the hot water in.

"Will you be needing this?" The Frenchman asked.

Wilson stood and met LeBeau at Hogan's desk. "Yeah," and then lowering his voice he whispered, "Go get Kinch."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, thanks Baker. I didn't realize how tired I was until you showed up. I can hear my bed calling me now." Kinch had just handed the headset over.

"You're going to hear it calling a little longer, Kinch; Wilson needs you." LeBeau proclaimed while rushing into the radio room. "Hi, Baker! Good timing."

"Just happened to wake up early and thought I'd stroll down and see what was happening." Baker, now curious, looked from LeBeau to Kinch, "What's happening?"

-------------------------------------------------

The medic carefully cut out the dead and infected tissue, taking out a margin of healthy tissue with it, to insure that the wound was completely debrided and swabbed it with some alcohol. Hogan did his best to lay still but involuntary resistance manifested itself and he tried to pull away from the nimble fingers of the medic, as he prayed for the procedure to end.

LeBeau assisted Wilson by boiling his instruments, providing warm water for cleaning out the wound, and by preparing the dressing. His final offering was to, now, present Wilson with the requested cup of water as the medic placed the final piece of tape on the dressing.

"I'm sorry you decided to go through that awake, Colonel. You should have let me give you some morphine." Wilson took the cup of water LeBeau handed him, and passed it on to Hogan. "Here drink this. You need it now more than ever with that fever you're carrying."

Hogan, pushing himself up sat on the side of the bed, and reached with a trembling right hand, to receive the cup. The ordeal he had just undergone still glistened in sweat on his face. "I couldn't, Joe. I can't risk impairing my thinking. There's too much at stake and I don't know what today will bring." Hogan took a drink of the cool water and could physically feel the path it took as it cooled his fevered insides. He finished the water in one long drink and handed the empty cup back.

Wilson took the cup and, setting it on the table, remarked, "Now I _know_ you're feeling bad. You drank that without an argument." Turning back, he found the Colonel sitting with his head bowed and holding onto the side of the bed. Joe attempted to wipe the perspiration off of Hogan's face as the Colonel ducked and weaved, and then pushed him back onto his bunk, covering him with a blanket. The Colonel offered no resistance and settled in, closing his eyes.

Wilson turned to the table and gathered his things. "Thanks for your help, Kinch. His reflex reaction to the pain was making my job more difficult. Keeping him steady allowed me to get this done more quickly. Tell the others I appreciate their standing by in case we needed them. I think the Colonel was feeling bad enough that he knew it had to be done." He looked back at Hogan, who was all ready asleep_. I wish I had something to fight that infection with. _ "We'll have to do this again tomorrow. Will you two be ready?" Wilson saw LeBeau become even paler, if that was possible.

Kinch sighed, and his face sagged, but he nodded his consent. "When?"

"About two or three hours after morning mess. He'll have a better chance of keeping his food down, and he needs it to help his body fight the infection."

Louis nodded and turned to leave. "I've got to go lie down. Good night."

"Good night, Louis, and thanks," Wilson whispered.

"The Colonel's going for those propaganda pictures in the morning some time." Kinch reminded Wilson. "Which brings up another question, do you think…I mean could the Colonel be…not that I think he could, but…"

"I've been asking myself the same questions. I haven't seen any blatant signs that he has changed his thinking. But…"

"But what?" Kinch asked.

"But maybe the signs wouldn't be blatant, at least not yet. You work closely with him, have you seen anything to make you question his loyalties?"

"No…not really…but some think he was out of line dragging Hochstetter out of that fire." Kinch looked away, that statement was hard to say.

"Is that what you think, too?" Wilson whispered.

"I've thought about it a lot, and, no, I don't. The Colonel has a very firm understanding of what he views as right and wrong. And of what he can or cannot do and still live with himself. It's the same set of standards that would send him to his death rather than betray us or the underground."

"Well then, I think you've answered your own question, Kinch" Wilson answered. _I pray we're right! _

"Now that we've answered that question, we still need to decide on a time for that dressing change. It has to be done before he goes tomorrow. I have to keep any infection cleaned out of there so the healthy tissue can heal."

"How about after he showers?" Kinch suggested.

"No shower. That's all he needs, is to get dirty water into that incision."

"That isn't going to make him very happy!" Kinch warned.

"I'm not here to make him happy, just to keep him alive. I never promised him anything about being happy." Wilson turned and stepped out into the darkened common room, and headed for the tunnel. He looked back at Kinch, as he started down the ladder, and added, "I'll come by and explain the reason for no shower to him. Get to bed, Kinch. There are only a few hours before roll call."

Kinch nodded and closed up the tunnel entrance. He didn't know how long he had been asleep before the sirens sounded and he heard the door slam open with the words "Roll call!" being shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25 Ready or Not

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By Marty Miller Breedlove

Chapter 25

Ready or Not

Roll call had come early. The surrounding POW camps were ordered to take a head count when it became apparent that those breaking into SS Headquarters had eluded their pursuers. After Klink satisfied himself that all was as it should be in _his_ Stalag, he quickly released the prisoners to return to their bunks for a few hours longer. The sight of his senior POW had added weight to this decision. Despite the hours of enforced rest, Colonel Hogan looked as bad, if not worse, as when Klink brought him back to camp. Now, several hours later, Klink was nervously pacing in his office wishing this day were over. _ I wish I could tell you about Colonel Knefler's plans, Colonel Hogan, but they've ordered me not to. They want to catch you off guard. _Klink paused in his pacing and looked out his window. _Well, that's easy enough for them; they won't have to live with you for the next few days. I'm going to have one angry senior POW officer to contend with. _Klink shook his head at himself. _I shouldn't care. It should be as simple as putting you in the cooler until you cool off. But I do care! I don't like what I'm seeing. My country has changed…no…my country is still the same. It is still occupied by the same good people I grew up with. It's our leaders that have lost their way. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The door to Hogan's room opened and Wilson exited, on his way to the sink, to empty the used washbasin. "We didn't hear any shouting, I guess the Colonel took the news about 'no' shower okay," LeBeau observed.

Wilson gave LeBeau a wide-eyed look and said, "No! When I told him his bathing was going to be confined to the use of this washbasin for a while, I thought his eyes were going to cut my heart out. But he did real well about keeping his voice down. However, I'm not giving him too much credit for that! I think his headache was the deciding factor. Still, we got through it with dignity." The medic turned from the sink and added, "I had Baker ask London for some penicillin, but it seems to be in short supply right now. We might be able to stay on top of this infection without it, but I sure would like to have some." Wilson rolled his sleeves down and headed for the tunnel. "I'll be back a couple hours after breakfast and we'll do another dressing change. Right now, I'm going to go help Dirk with _his_ morning libations."

LeBeau's face took on an air of concern and taking a step forward, he asked, "Excusez-moi, Wilson, but how much do you know about herbal medicines?"

"I know a little, mostly our own home remedies. Why do you ask?" Wilson waited while LeBeau stopped to consider how to explain.

"We use many natural remedies in my family," LeBeau began. "Have you heard of Bardane?" Louis stopped for a moment trying to remember the American name. "Umm, Bur…Burdock?"

"Burdock! You mean the plant mentioned in Shakespeare's 'Troilus and Cressida'?" Wilson asked.

Louis smiled, "Oui, and in 'King Lear'!"

"Well then, yes, I've heard of it. It's a burr isn't it?" Wilson asked, rubbing his chin trying to remember exactly what reference Shakespeare made to the plant.

"The entire plant can be used, burrs, root, leaves, stems. The root beaten with a little salt is useful as a poultice for boils and inflamed skin and helps relieve pain. It will draw out the poisons in an infected wound. Burdock root tea and seeds are a diuretic, and useful in treating fever, insect and snake bites, even the flu." Louis' meaning was plain. He wanted to prepare some for Colonel Hogan.

Wilson's expertise was clearly more science oriented, but he had been exposed to the benefits of some herbs during his studies, and he was familiar with his grandmother's and mother's home remedies from when he was still living at home in New Mexico. These remedies seemed to do what they were intended to do. Whether that was a result of the properties of the herb or of the mind he couldn't say. But it didn't matter as long as the result was the same. The mind has healing properties of its own that sometimes defy science. Wilson couldn't afford not to consider herbal remedies; their access to conventional cures was limited if not altogether missing. He considered what Louis was offering.

"You've seen these results with your own eyes, Louis?" Wilson asked, not wanting to introduce another toxin for Hogan's body to fight. But he didn't like the route this wound was taking; the tissue was angry and the Colonel had definitely digressed from where he was twelve hours earlier.

"Oui, many times," Louis assured.

Wilson thought back to one of his early college courses. His studies in Indiana, under Varro Tyler, Professor of Pharmacognosy at Purdue University's School of Pharmacy, was his first, formal, introduction into the world of herbal medicine. Professor Tyler was a proponent of Saw Palmetto, used to treat urinary tract problems. This herb was currently an official drug in the US. "Okay Louis, but don't take offense if I watch closely for signs that he's getting worse. We're in a delicate balance here."

Louis nodded. "Oui, I understand." Louis answered, "But you don't have to worry, I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't sure." LeBeau headed to the tunnel to get into his "stash". Smiling to himself he thought, _ I've told them before, cooking is not just an art, it's a science! Hiding healing herbs in my cooking is one thing. But a poultice would be a little too difficult to disguise. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"When you say he had bands around his wrists, were they leather bands used to say, offer support, or decorative as in made of silver or gold, or maybe symbolic as in representing an organization? Be specific, Private!"

The SS Private was shaking in his boots. He hadn't even thought of those possibilities. In fact he probably wouldn't even have remembered the banded wrists if Captain Krantz hadn't scared it out of him.

_No wonder he's in charge of interrogation here. He can get information you don't even know you have! _ The private thought and began to analyze what he had seen. "They did not appear to be made of metal, I don't recall there being any shine to them. They appeared dark. They could have been leather or maybe cloth."

Krantz took the offered information and rolled it around in his head, before looking back at the private. "Well, now that I have milked this information from you, I want you to think real hard now…" Krantz mocked. "… and tell me how wide these bands were."

The private glanced down at his hands hanging by his side, and using his thumb and forefinger placed them at about the width he thought he remembered, before making his judgment. "I would say three fourths of an inch wide, Herr Hauptman."

Krantz looked down at his desk and shook his head after seeing the visual aid the private invented. _Give me strength! _ Sighing, he summed up the information obtained.

"All right, let's go over what we have. You came into my office and…" Krantz rose out of his chair, walked around his desk and stood with his back to the Private. "…you saw a man standing here, with his back to the door like this. The man was dressed all in black and wore a black belt, had dark hair, either black or brown. He was about five foot eleven or six foot tall. And you estimate about one hundred and sixty to one hundred and sixty-five pounds. He did not speak but he followed your instructions, which you spoke in German, and had some sort of bands around his wrists." Krantz now turned and walked over to his filing cabinets. "The second man, who grabbed you from behind this door, was about five feet ten or five feet eleven, weighed about one hundred fifty-five or one hundred sixty pounds. Wore black and a black watch cap had dark brown or black hair, and dark eyes. You didn't look at his wrists so you don't know if he also wore wrist bands." Krantz finished and then asked, "Is that all we know?"

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptman!" The Private was quick to answer, wanting this to end.

"Nein!" Krantz bellowed. "We also know they were experienced in hand-to-hand combat! Or were you taken down by common street scum?" Krantz's face reddened with anger. "You are dismissed; leave before I do something I will be sorry for!"

The Private clicked his heels, saluted, and made a hurried exit.

The door did not quite close before Lieutenant Hildebrand popped his head in. "Captain Krantz, may I come in?"

Krantz looked at the figure standing half in and half out of his office and nodded. "Come in Jonathan, close the door and pour us some schnapps."

Hildebrand went to the file cabinet and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle and two glasses. "Bad night, Captain?"

"Please, right now it is just Nicholas, your boyhood friend, in need of a little consolation," Krantz answered, while reaching for the offered glass.

"What did they take?" Jonathan asked, looking around the office.

"Nothing that I can see, at least nothing tangible," Krantz walked over to his chair and sat down. "The Private who found them was very inexperienced. I'm afraid I wasn't very patient with him."

"I can't imagine that!" Hildebrand laughed. "The man who made Captain in record time and earned a reputation for being able to get information out of prisoners, even after it was thought, by our experts, that the prisoner had no more to give, is impatient?" Hildebrand swirled his drink and took another sip. "Patience with ineptness has never been one of your virtues, Nicholas!" Hildebrand commented. "So did you learn anything more from the idiot Private?"

"Not a lot." Krantz answered, putting his glass down on his desk, he leaned back in his chair. "I know we have two men experienced at breaking and entering, who have obviously worked together frequently and are able to complement each other's moves. Also, that they have a network behind them that allows them to get information out of Germany and are analytical, keenly observant, and will wish they were dead when I get my hands on them!" Krantz slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Okay the part where they'll wish they were dead I understand, but where did you get analytical and keenly observant?" Hildebrand lowered the hand with the glass in it, to the armrest of the chair, giving his undivided attention to Krantz.

"My file on Kohnstein was removed from the filing cabinet." Krantz clenched his jaw.

"How do you know that? Are you going to tell me that these two sly thieves put it back in the wrong spot?" Hildebrand questioned.

"No, they put it back in the right spot."

"Then the papers were out of order?" Hildebrand guessed, again.

"No, they placed them back correctly."

"Well, then what was it that gave them away? I'm dying of curiosity." The Lieutenant looked with earnest at his Captain.

Krantz stood and motioned Hildebrand to the filing cabinet. "Take out that file," Krantz said, pointing to the file in question.

Hildebrand pulled it out and looked at Krantz.

"Now, look in the bottom of the drawer. See that thread. It is attached to the bottom of the drawer and lies just inside the folder. When the folder is pulled out the thread falls out of the file. It is undetectable unless you know what you're looking for." Krantz turned and walked back to the window behind his desk and looked out. "They picked that file out. It is the only file in these drawers written in code. They distinguished the difference between this file and the others by observing its smaller size and _three_ underlines on the tab, not one or two like the others." As Krantz turned from the window, a look of disgust appeared on his face. "I let my excitement show when I was marking it that was _my_ mistake." Krantz admitted and then continued. "They analyzed the contents and knew the information was written in code, which means they, at the very least, can read German. These men are experienced. They see detail." Krantz, turned back to the window, and was silent.

Hildebrand watched for a minute until he couldn't stand it any longer. "Something else is bothering you, Nicholas."

Krantz , tensed and with eyes wide, turned to look at Hildebrand, who was surprised to see his Captain on edge. Forcing himself to smile and relax Krantz answered, "Yes, Jonathan. But right now, I only have questions and suspicions. Perhaps Corporal Reimers will bring me answers."

-------------------------------------------------------

Hogan, still feeling achy after breakfast, decided to lie back down on his lower bunk for a few minutes rest before Wilson showed up for his morning torture session. _ Well, you can't avoid it any longer. It's time for an examination of conscience. Did you save Hochstetter because allowing someone to painfully burn to death screaming was immoral, or… _Hogan couldn't bear to think that he had allowed them into the deepest recesses of his mind and that his thoughts were not his own. He squeezed his eyes shut against that possibility. _NO!_ _I didn't let that happen! Please…I didn't let that happen,_ he prayed. His head was pounding again and he began to feel nauseous. _Why can't I think? I should be able to analyze this. But if my thinking is tainted, can I analyze rationally? _He placed his hands over his face and tried to rub some sense into his head. _ Ahh! I need some time to think…but time is one luxury I don't have. They'll be taking me to face Kaltenbrunner and Knefler soon. I have to get my head straight before that happens. _Feeling uncomfortably warm, he struggled up and went to the window to get some air. _What's the matter with me? I'm an American pilot, a saboteur, a spy. I haven't stopped fighting...yet! STOP IT! You're going to drive yourself crazy and save the Nazis the trouble. How could I have been affected by their brainwashing techniques? I've never been one to follow the crowd. I've always thought for myself. _He argued, trying to reason with himself, as he made his way to sit on the stool next to his desk. Now, staring at his bruised wrists, his reasoning gave way to reality. _ How indeed, I can't even remember everything that happened at Hohemark._ The pounding behind his eyes increased. Crossing his arms on his desk, he rested his head on them and withdrew into their darkness. _ And that scares me! _

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't those bloody Krauts put off taking pictures one more day?! Newkirk asked, grabbing his mug off the table, he paced to the stove and emptied the last of the coffee into his cup.

"Yeah, Colonel Hogan looks…bad. I can't imagine he'd take a very good picture! Carter said, looking around at the others.

"Carter, they don't care what he looks like. The idea is to make it look like he has gone pro Nazi." Kinch explained.

"Oui, the Boche could care less how he feels as long as they get their lousy pictures." LeBeau added, from his seat across from Andrew.

Changing the subject, Newkirk asked, "How'd the gov'nor do with Wilson last night, Kinch? When you didn't come to get us to help, I passed out." Newkirk took a sip of his coffee.

"I heard him," Carter said. The others turned to look at him. "It wasn't loud. I don't think anyone else was awake enough to hear him. It's just that I was listening. You know, in case you needed me."

LeBeau was on his way around the table to see about making another pot of coffee when he stopped to lay his hand on Carter's shoulder and sighed, "Oui, mon ami, we know."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready for him, Colonel Knefler?" Kaltenbrunner asked, referring to the American

"Yes, General, I'm ready!" Knefler answered, wiping off the hypodermic needle with the alcohol soaked cotton ball. He then laid it on the metal tray with the tourniquet for later use. "We will talk before I give him this. I want to feel his strengths and his weaknesses before I listen to his thoughts."

"Do you think you will catch him off guard?" The General asked, as he watched the Oberst cover the tray with a sterile towel and set it aside.

Knefler turned and looked the General in the eye. "This one? No! But I do think I can use that to my advantage," Knefler said, softly.

Kaltenbrunner turned and looked at the empty chair that would soon hold his sought after prisoner. "I want him, Colonel. I want him body and soul! I want to use him to make the world aware of our strength. And I want to use his strength to make an army of soldiers that will bring the Third Reich to full fruition."

"Don't worry, General," Knefler assured. "German science will engineer a path to genetic perfection as well as a path to controlled thought! The Fuhrer's goals are within our grasp. A rat in a maze can only run down so many blind ends before there is nothing left but the path to completion. Colonel Hogan is running out of blind ends."

--------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26 Time to Go

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 26

Time to Go

The door to Barrack Two opened and Sergeant Schultz ambled in. "Where is Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked, as the lingering odor of breakfast made him turn toward the pot bellied stove.

"In there," LeBeau pointed at Hogan's door.

"You're not taking him already are you, Schultz?" Kinch asked.

Schultz smacked his lips, "I think so. The Kommandant sent me to bring him to his office." Schultz paused on his way to Hogan's door to lean over LeBeau's now empty skillet and smell the remains of the eggs the Frenchman had scrambled earlier.

"Mmmm, it smells so good! I wish you would reconsider and teach my wife to cook, LeBeau!"

"Come on Schultzie," LeBeau patted Schultz's stomach. "By the looks of you, she is doing all right!"

"What are you making there?" Schultz pointed at the saucepan Louis was stirring, expecting to learn of another delicacy the Frenchman was cooking.

"It's for Colonel Hogan."

Schultz bent closer and smelled. Wrinkling his nose, he looked backed at LeBeau with a frown on his face. "He eats that?"

Louis shot a glance at his friends, before looking back at Schultz, "You don't eat this. It's a poultice."

"A what'ice?" Schultz asked.

"A poultice. It's for Colonel Hogan's injury."

"Oh!" Schultz took another sniff and scrunching his face remarked, "It smells bad enough to work!" Schultz turned, walked to Colonel Hogan's room, and tapping on the door, waited for a response. Nothing. He knocked again and called out, "Colonel Hogan!" Still, there was no response. Schultz looked around at the men in the barrack. "Are you sure he is in there?"

"He's there Schultz, but he can't go yet. Wilson needs to see him first to change his bandage. He was waiting until after breakfast." Kinch explained.

"Tell Sergeant Wilson he will have to take that up with the Kommandant." Schultz looked back at Hogan's door and knocked again, while cracking it open to peek inside. His eyes fell on the senior POW officer, and he softly called, "Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan was again standing in front of the window. He had heard Schultz knock the first time, but couldn't bring himself to answer. He was dreading this trip more than he should, and wasn't sure why. Turning, Hogan looked at Schultz, and quickly wiped the uncertainty off of his face, replacing it with a broad grin. "Hi, Schultz! Time to go?" he asked, turning on the charm.

"The Kommandant wants to see you first." Having caught the brief look of apprehension on Hogan's face, Schultz slowly opened the door the rest of the way and apologized, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Hmm? Oh, that's okay Schultz." Hogan walked over and, picking is jacket up off of his top bunk, carefully slipped it on. "What's the Kommandant got on his mind this morning?" Hogan asked, swinging his cap onto his head, where it landed in its customary tipped back position.

Schultz sensed Hogan's desire to change the mood. Winking, the German Sergeant smiled and answered, "Not much!"

Hogan, now standing next to the overweight Sergeant, continued his, _devil may care,_ charade. Laughing, he poked the overweight guard in the stomach. "Good one, Schultz!" Hogan squeezed past and, zipping his jacket, headed for the door with his usual air of confidence.

"Colonel?" Carter took a step forward. "When will you be back?"

"It shouldn't take too long. A few pictures, some boasting by the Brass, a snide remark or two from Hochstetter, and the days done!" Hogan played it down with a shrug. And then more seriously, he looked at Kinch, "Any word on the pick up?"

"Tonight, Colonel."

"Good!" Hogan nodded, and beginning to feel warm unzipped his jacket. He glanced at the stove trying to decide if the fire was stoked too high.

"Wait, wait, wait, what pick up?" Schultz questioned, as he looked from man to man.

"Oh, we found us a nice little wash lady to do our laundry!" Newkirk joked "We're sending it into town with Schnitzer when he comes to change the dogs."

Schultz looked at Newkirk for a brief second with his mouth agape until he noticed the other POW's snickering. "Jolly joker!"

"Well, you asked!" Newkirk laughed.

Hogan looked from his men to Schultz with a genuine smile on his face. "You walked into that one, Schultz. You know you don't really want to know what we're doing!"

Schultz looked at Hogan for a second, before adding, "I hear _nothing_!" The bulky Sergeant then waved Hogan on toward the door. "Let's go, Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant is waiting."

As Hogan and Schultz walked across the compound, Hogan decided it would be a good time to find out what happened the night the cannons were blown up. "Hey Schultz, I hear you and the Kommandant were at the bridge when I was picked up."

"Yes," Schultz shook his head, "You were almost shot by the SS. If the Kommandant hadn't intervened…" Shultz shook his head again.

Hogan paused to look at Schultz's face trying to judge how serious the situation really was. "Why did…What made Klink come to find me?"

"He said it was because the General Staff was coming to see you, but I think…" Schultz leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "…he was worried about you."

Hogan frowned and continued walking. _Worried about me? _Hogan, accustomed to looking at a situation from all sides, thought, _More like worried what would happen to him if something happened to me. He had to have known Kaltenbrunner was on his way. _He didn't want to allow the notion that Klink cared into his thoughts. Hogan felt confused enough without throwing that into the equation.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Allied Headquarters, London

Office of the Chief of the Imperial General Staff (CIGS)

"General?" The aide crossed the room with an envelope in his outstretched hand. "This just arrived for you"

The General took the envelope and read the outside. He looked back at the aide worriedly and tore the envelope open. The General's expression changed from a question, to surprise, and finally to anger as he read:

-----------------------------------------------Urgent --------------------------------------------- Stop

----------------Hitler's General Staff convened for top secret meeting two days ago--- Stop

----------------Operation Monarch has been revived ---------------------------------------- Stop

----------------Subject: Colonel Robert E. Hogan ------------------------------------------- Stop

---------------- Suggest you suspend contact ------------------------------------------------- Stop

-----------------------------------------------Nimrod ---------------------------------------------Stop

General Brooke looked up at the aide. "Call a meeting for 1200 with Colonel Spaatz" The General ran his hand over his head and onto his neck, where it lingered. "And pour me a brandy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a seat, Colonel Hogan." Klink leaned back in his chair, looking at his prisoner.

Hogan, holding his hat, looked around for the nearest chair and sat down.

"For the amount of sleep you've had, you don't look very well rested." Klink observed.

"I've been trying to sleep on a half inch of wood chips. What's your excuse?" Hogan quipped, noting Klink's extra baggage under his eyes. "You don't look so hot yourself. Something's been keeping you awake. What is it, Kommandant?"

"Colonel Hogan…" Klink stalled.

"Yes?" Hogan tilted his head questioningly. The apprehension he had been feeling intensified.

"Colonel Hogan…" Klink began again and paused. Standing he walked around his desk and stood in front of Hogan, looking down on him with a strained look on his face.

"Kommandant, what's on your mind?" Hogan's brow furrowed, with Klink's uneasiness.

"Hogan, you must… cooperate today…do as you're told. It will make things a lot easier. And we can put this day behind us." Klink turned and paced away from his senior POW.

"Easier for whom? I have to tell you Kommandant, I'm not thrilled about these propaganda pictures. They're going to create all kinds of problems for me after the war! But I don't see anyway to avoid them right now!" _And believe me, I've been trying to come up with something! _

"You're assuming the Allies are going to win. The Glorious Third Reich is a long way from being defeated!" Klink shot back. _And you may be playing an integral part in our victory. _"You could come out of this a national hero for the Fatherland! Not a bad position to be in."

"Over my dead body!" Hogan didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. He could feel the noose tightening around his neck.

"Hogan, I'm warning you, they will get what they want with or without your cooperation! Make it easy on yourself!" _I can't believe I'm saying this! If we can strip away a man's identity, how long before we use it on our own people? I can't help feeling this is dangerous not just for you, Colonel, but for us, too! _Klink grabbed his cap off of his desk, and looked at the handcuffs he had concealed there. Burkhalter had told Klink to make sure the American was cuffed. General Kaltenbrunner was a stickler for regulations. Trying to keep the manacles from rattling, Klink turned to face Hogan. "It's time to go, Colonel." Klink decided there was no good way to offer an apology for what lay ahead without arousing suspicion. He was about to order Hogan to hold out his wrists when the tension was broken by a knock on the door.

Klink sighed, glad for the interruption. "Come in."

"Your staff car is here, Herr Kommandant," Schultz announced.

Klink nodded. Looking at the handcuffs, he rebelled and secretly slipped them into his pocket _ I can't do this. His wrists are already badly bruised. They can do their own dirty work. _"Take Colonel Hogan and place him in the car. I will be right out."

"Jawohl," Schultz answered, and tapped Hogan on the shoulder. "Come, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan slowly rose to his feet, looking at Klink, _ Can't look at me, Kommandant? What's going on? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're standing there telling me that three men slipped into the woods and left no signs of their whereabouts? So in other words, you're saying no one entered the forest! Because I know if they did, they would have left a trail! Or maybe it is just that you are blind, Corporal!" Krantz walked around his desk and stood directly in front of Reimers.

"Herr Hauptman, we have called for the Gestapo to bring their dogs in. They will pick up the trail!" The Corporal's tense face stared back at Krantz.

The Captain inhaled deeply through his nose and blew the air out his mouth in a sigh. The problem with being a genius was that he had little tolerance for the incompetence of others. "All right Corporal, keep me informed. You are dismissed."

_My prey know their craft well. _Krantz walked to the map hanging on the wall and stared at it. It had been an eventful 24 hours with one disappointment after another. His mind wondered, _Funny how everything always seems to happen at once…or is it! Kaltenbrunner didn't want a confession from the American Colonel. The General was playing with him, deliberately wearing him down, but not for a confession. No, the General wanted to see if the American could stay on his feet. _ Krantz turned rubbing his chin as a thought crossed his mind. "Hmm!" Krantz grabbed his cap and coat and headed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

"Where she has been for the last twenty-four hours, in there!" The young underground agent pointed at a door on the opposite end of the room.

Kirk walked to the door and turned the knob.

"Close the door…please!" The voice was soft and strained.

It took a moment for Kirk's eyes to adjust in the darkened room.

"Before you say anything, I'm okay. I just needed some time. I'm ready to continue our fight. Nothing has changed," she assured.

There was a pause and then Kirk answered, "Something has changed. Papa Bear is alive!"

There was a rustle as the dark silhouette turned to face the man bearing the news. "What…? Are you sure?"

"It has been confirmed," he answered

A tear of relief slid down the pale cheek as a half sobbed sigh escaped her lips.

"You can come out of your lair now. There is still time, Tiger!"

------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27 Come This Way

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions and CBS.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom ,

Book 3: Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 27

Come With Me

Wilson stepped outside of Barrack Two as Klink's staff car was pulling out of the gate. "Colonel!" Wilson called out. He stopped suddenly, staring at the disappearing staff car. "He's going to be the death of me! Keeping one step ahead of the Colonel is like trying to outrun machine gun fire with both legs tied together!"

Kinch stepped out of Barrack Two behind Wilson and followed his gaze to the gate. "What's the matter? Oh," Kinch uttered. "Guess we're too late."

Wilson turned and looked at Kinch incredulously and then back at the gate.

"What?" Kinch shrugged and offered his defense. "The Colonel had no choice! I told Schultz you had to do a dressing change; he said you'd have to take it up with the Kommandant."

Wilson looked back at Kinch, "You know as well as I do that Colonel Hogan did not even mention to Klink the turn his wound has taken."

Kinch started to respond, but could think of no good argument and froze with his lips pursed and a, "_what can I" say,_ look on his face.

"We'll get him as soon as he gets back!" Wilson grumbled and started to walk away.

"Uh, Joe," Kinch faltered.

"Yeah," Wilson turned to face the troubled Sergeant.

"Who's going to tell LeBeau?"

---------------------------------------------------

Captain Krantz marched into Gestapo Headquarters and stopped at the front desk. "I'd like to speak with Lieutenant Dresdner."

The Gestapo Sergeant looked serenely at the SS officer and saluted. Pulling a form from a stack of papers he began writing. "What is your name, Captain?"

"I am Captain Krantz. Lieutenant Dresdner and I met last night during the attack on the anti-aircraft guns."

"Is the Lieutenant expecting you, Captain?" The Sergeant asked without looking up.

"Nein, but my visit may be beneficial for both us," Krantz smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you make it a habit to transport prisoners unrestrained, Kommandant?" Kaltenbrunner asked, nodding to the guards, as he saw Hogan emerge from the staff car. Klink, already standing under the overhang of the hospital entrance, turned to look at his POW.

"Colonel Hogan's behavior has been exemplary over the past few weeks, it hardly seemed necessary," Klink exaggerated, as the prisoner began exiting the staff car.

Hogan paused and looked unbelievably at Klink. _Oh nice, Klink, sell me down the river why don't you! _"Yeah, right, that's why I tried to escape two nights ago!"

The guards were already approaching the Allied Colonel, as he carefully exited the car and straightened to full height. Hogan seeing the guards coming slipped on his grin, "G,morning fellas, can I…ugh." Turning him abruptly, the guards pulled Hogan's arms behind his back, and fastened the cuffs securely in place.

The General looked at Hogan with a hard stare acknowledging his comment. "Nobody was speaking to you, Colonel Hogan!"_ In the German army, you speak only when given permission. This you will learn. _"That is precisely why he is to be in restraints for transport. We have to much invested in him to risk his being shot while trying to escape."

The guards shoved the American toward the hospital entrance just as he was about to fire back his retort to Kaltenbrunner. Knefler fell in behind Hogan and the guards and they all disappeared inside. _ Saved by the bell, Colonel Hogan. You really don't want to find out what talking back to the General will earn you. _

"Where are you taking him?" Klink asked.

Kaltenbrunner looked intently at Klink, "Colonel Knefler is taking him inside to the photographer to get the pictures for his dossier. Does that meet with your approval, Kommandant?"

Klink's eyes widened, "My approval, Herr General?"

"You seem overly concerned about your prisoner," Kaltenbrunner remarked.

General Burkhalter had exited the building, as Hogan entered, and while listening to the General's remarks, approached Klink and Kaltenbrunner.

"What is wrong here?" Burkhalter asked, rocking back on his heels looking at the two officers.

"Your Oberst doesn't follow military practice when transporting prisoners. Our prize guinea pig arrived unrestrained. Need I remind you, General Burkhalter, what is at stake here?" Kaltenbrunner asked.

"The Luftwaffe knows its job, General Kaltenbrunner. We have conducted studies and are well educated in the running of prisoner of war camps." Burkhalter was now standing in front of Kaltenbrunner. "The Kommandant takes his job quite seriously, which is why I have kept Colonel Hogan in Stalag 13. For all of Klink's apparent ineptness, he runs a model prison camp." General Burkhalter's eyes narrowed as he continued. "There have been no escapes and no major riots. I assure you, what appears to be disregard for regulations is a concern for order. A change in atmosphere at the camp, even a small change let alone the removal of the senior POW officer, can start a ripple that could turn into a wave of anarchy. Leading Colonel Hogan away in chains might have started that ripple I've seen it happen in other camps." Burkhalter finished and then looked at Klink sternly. He would deal with Klink's insubordination privately. The Luftwaffe General's justification of Klink's actions was not solely for the Kommandant's sake. Klink, after all, was where he, was because Burkhalter put him there. And if Klink's actions were considered suspicious, Burkhalter's actions could be questioned as well. Klink was grateful for Burkhalter's intercession but the look that passed between them warned the Kommandant of the confrontation that was yet to come.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you expect to learn from our dossier of these POW's that we have not?" Dresdner looked warily at the Captain with whom he had been vying for custody of the American Colonel. Major Hochstetter would not want to give out information that would take his prize suspect out of his hands.

"I hope that your information will convince me that your Major has reason to suspect these men of espionage. SS headquarters was broken into last night and we have little to go on. You know as well as I that getting the General staff to relinquish Colonel Hogan will require rock solid proof. If I can't get it on the American Colonel, I must look for a weaker link."

"And you think you will find it in his men?"

"Let us just say, I have seen their leader and believe it would be worth looking at an alternative approach."

"And what will we get from this symbiotic relationship?"

"After I expose him, you may have him to milk for information. My satisfaction comes in the unmasking."

Dresdner thought on this for a moment. "Very well, you may see our files. Come with me."

--------------------------------------------------------

The guards removed Hogan's handcuffs and the Colonel carefully flexed his wrists to work the soreness out, as Knefler and the photographer discussed the pictures that were to be taken. _ I hope this doesn't take all day. _ Hogan absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the pounding going on behind his eyes. The German Oberst looked at his watch just as the door opened and a small man in a white lab coat entered and after quickly looking at Hogan, went to stand next to Knefler.

"I think we're ready, Colonel Hogan, take off your shirt and we'll get started."

"Whatever happened to 'please'?" Hogan sighed, threw his cap and jacket onto a metal hospital chair and began pulling out his shirt tail, "You're wasting your time."

Knefler smiled, _You're__ right in character, Colonel. _"Let us worry about that!" The German Oberst looked Hogan up and down. "You're moving rather slow today, Colonel! Didn't you sleep well last night?" Knefler taunted.

"Since when do you care how I sleep?" Hogan asked, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I've always been most interested in everything you do, Colonel. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Knefler answered, as Hogan pulled his shirt off.

"Right!" Hogan's voice was full of irony. "Where do you want me to stand?"

"Stand?" Knefler looked at the man welding the camera, "Do you need him to stand or lie?"

"Standing is good for my photos," the photographer answered.

"Colonel Hogan, may I introduce you to Ernst Brinker, your photographer.

"Herr Brinker," Hogan nodded. "Now that the amenities are over, can we just do this?"

Knefler looked at the man wearing the lab coat, standing to his left, prompting him to answer, also. Looking at Hogan suspiciously the man nodded and answered, "Standing will be all right if you can promise my safety. I just want your guarantee that he will not attack me."

Knefler smiled, at the man's apprehension. "Very well, doctor. Guards cuff the prisoner's hands in front of him."

"What?" Hogan laughed not believing what he was hearing. "You've got to be kidding me!" He looked questioningly at Knefler.

Knefler motioned the guards toward Hogan. "This isn't necessary!" Hogan assured as he held out his wrists and the cuffs again clicked into place.

Knefler walked over and grabbed the chain running between Hogan's cuffed wrists and led him over to the examination table, positioned in the middle of the room. Pulling Hogan's hands down on the exam bed, Knefler placed the belt restraint attached to the bed, between Hogan's hands and over the chain that connected the cuffs, securely cinching Hogan's hands down against the bed.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme? What do you think I'm going to do? You have two guards, with guns, standing behind me!" Hogan complained.

"Now, now Colonel, we can't blame the doctor for being apprehensive. After all, you yourself reminded us that it was only two days ago you tried to escape," Knefler said.

"Me and my big mouth," Hogan mumbled, and winced at the pressure this was putting on his already bruised wrists.

Looking back at the man in the white lab coat, Knefler assured, "That should limit his movement sufficiently to guarantee your safety."

The photographer moved in, checking his camera, while Knefler and the other man talked quietly. Hogan noted the concentrated conversation going on behind his back, and then turned his attention to the photographer.

"Nice camera!" Hogan remarked, as the photographer adjusted his settings. "Is that one of those new Leica cameras made in Wetzlar?"

"Ja, it came out just last year. How did you know?"

"We occasionally find stray newspapers the guards have discarded. I remember seeing a picture and an article in one of them."

"Are you…I mean, were you a photographer before the war?" Brinker asked, as he walked around to the other side of the bed opposite Hogan and held the camera for Hogan to see..

"Oh, I've taken a few pictures in my day." _Mostly top-secret German military installations and classified documents! _Hogan joked to himself. "Nothing on the magnitude that you do, I'm sure."

"It is a 35mm rangefinder," the photographer bragged.

_"_So how does it work?" Hogan asked.

The conversation, taking place behind Hogan, ended and the doctor went to remove Hogan's bandage. Knefler watched the interaction between Brinker and Hogan with interest. _You appear to be very sociable today, Colonel. I hope you remain this talkative when we have our discussion!_ __

Brinker enthusiastically explained his camera, as Hogan looked on apparently fascinated.

Hogan listened carefully, "What's that little button there on the back for?" Hogan inquired, suddenly grimacing as the bandage came off of his reddened skin.

Knefler continued studying Hogan. _Hmm, are you just using Brinker as a diversion to deal with the discomfort you're feeling, or do you have something else up your sleeve? The one thing I'm certain of is that there is a reason. _

"Oh, that releases this door for the film," Brinker answered.

"Yup, that's a nice compact little camera." Hogan nodded smiling, and then jerked as the little man on his left pressed down on either side of the raw skin.

"Hey, buddy, look but don't touch, if you don't mind." Hogan demanded, looking down on the crouching doctor.

The doctor looked up at Hogan and then looking over at Knefler, stood and stepped back out of the way.

"Your wound looks like it's sore, Colonel," Knefler commented.

"This?" Hogan looked down at his side. "I hardly notice it," the American lied.

"Really, well then, you won't mind if we get these pictures done."

"Would it matter if I said I did mind?" Hogan asked trying to turn enough to see Knefler, who was standing behind him at the door.

"Not at all," Knefler smiled.

"I didn't think so."

The photographer moved in and began clicking the shutter. "Get a close-up of the entry point and the track it skidded along." Knefler ordered. "We want to show angle of entry is consistent with a man swinging his legs up to jump over a railing, just in case we have to defend our ruling later."

"You mean the General's word isn't good enough?" Hogan jibed. "If I were the General I'd worry about that. It's hard to know who you can trust these days isn't it? I mean, if you can't trust the Gestapo to not try and cast doubt on a General's character, who can you trust?" Hogan would like nothing better than to see some strife among the German ranks. If he could keep the Nazis busy with one another, they would have less time to see any operations he put into action.

Knefler circled to the front of Hogan "Trying to sow a little discord, Colonel Hogan?" Knefler asked, making eye contact._ If you hadn't tried to irritate us. I would have suspected this was all a show for some other purpose you had concocted. Not that I believe you are genuinely changing. I'm a long way from making that concession, but you are at least worth another look. _

Hogan wanted to look away. He felt as if the German Oberst was reading his mind, but to look away would be to admit Knefler was right in his accusation. So instead, he looked directly back at the German Oberst.

Knefler, not surprised at the American's tenacity, studied Hogan's face, noting the tautness of the muscles along his jaw line, despite the questionable innocence his eyes now projected. "I know what you're feeling."Knefler announced. "You have doubts. You don't know whether your actions were based on your morals or our indoctrination."

Hogan held his gaze steady, willing himself to show no emotion. He would not give Knefler the satisfaction of confirming he was right. But, on the inside, he was squirming under the Oberst's analyzing stare _Okay, so he got lucky. That was a logical guess. _

Knefler's eyes softened as he looked at the harassed man in front of him. "What you're trying to cast as suspicion is really an example of our checks and balances. It prevents mistakes by making us thorough and is how we, the German army, are able to function with precision. No man is above suspicion. Having to prove our action virtually eliminates mistakes." _I'll let you think on that. We'll see how your conscious mind deals with that concept. _ Looking at the photographer he continued his circling pattern and ordered, "You may continue."

"And yet," Hogan added, the spark from his eyes flashing in defiance, as he watched the German Oberst, "You have 'traitors' giving your secrets away one minute and standing next to you the next, reciting the Fahnenheid, swearing their allegiance to Hitler. And still other, _loyal Germans_, looking the other way when the underground is out blowing up trains and bridges."

The photographer faltered on his approach when he observed Knefler's continued interest in his subject.

Knefler had, by this time, walked around behind the American and smiled approvingly. _You're still thinking. That is good! If we are making progress with you, we are doing so without completely destroying the man inside. _ He grabbed Hogan's upper arms from behind, leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "The Allied forces have their traitors too! And we are making good use of them!" Knefler let loose of Hogan's shoulders and as he pushed himself away, he noted the heat emanating from his prisoner's body. _I don't think that's all temper, Colonel Hogan. You're sick with infection. _Knefler looked at the photographer and nodded, and then again took his place next to the doctor, softly talking so as not to be heard.

Brinker, who had paused from taking pictures while the Oberst spoke to the American, resumed his picture taking, and moved around his subject from front to back. As Brinker finished, he commented, "We should be able to get some good frames out of these, Oberst!"

"Excellent. You may leave us now. The doctor will need a little time to finish up here. Meet us in Major Hochstetter's room in an hour," Knefler said as he opened the door.

"A little time to…" Hogan already slightly flushed with fever, turned a deeper red as his temper ignited. "Just slap a bandage over it. Our camp medic will take care of it when I get back!" Hogan demanded. He tried to turn to look at Knefler, but found he was only able to shoot a fleeting glance over his shoulder before the cuffs on his wrists stopped him, causing him to give them a yank out of frustration. The burst of pain that shot out from his wrists was rivaled by his aching side, and forced him to quickly turn back toward the bed. Leaning down on his elbows, he bowed his head and bit his lip to keep from moaning in a futile attempt to hide his discomfort. _ Slow breaths _He coached himself. _Oh man, when is this war going to end? _

"I'm sure your medic does an admirable job with what he has to work with. But I can't afford to let you die from an infection," Knefler said, as the photographer walked past him and out the door. "General Kaltenbrunner has a decisive interest in you." Then looking at the doctor he added, "These guards will ensure he gives you no trouble. I'll leave the Colonel to your care," Knefler finished as he exited the room.


	28. Chapter 28 Listen To What I Have To Say

Chapter 28

Listen To What I Have To Say

"General, I'm not even sure who this 'Nimrod' is! He could have been providing us with information, to win our trust and leading us down the so-called _Garden Path_!" The American Colonel, Commander of the Eight Air Force, exclaimed.

"Nimrod can be trusted. That is all I will say on that!" The British General was firm with his assurance and crossed his arms, listening as the American Commander continued.

"You and I both know what Colonel Hogan is capable of. I think we should proceed with caution, but I don't think we should abandon communication. His organization is too valuable. The information coming out of Germany would be significantly less without them. They have delivered quite a blow to the German military machine," Colonel Spaatz studied the General's face.

General Brooke was relieved to hear this. It was common knowledge that the General was without a nerve in his body. He always seemed to be on an even keel, alert and perceptive. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I agree, but we must consider the bigger picture. Colonel Hogan may be strong enough to withstand them, but your men as well as mine will face the firing squad, along with three to four hundred underground members, if we are wrong. We can't just go on blind faith. We need a plan of action, should we lose this wager."

Spaatz looked at the General and remained silent. His skin began to crawl as he waited for what he knew was coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Krantz sat in the file room at Gestapo headquarters looking over the files of Hogan and the men mentioned as being suspect with him. _ Hmm, four close companions. Certainly a possibility. _Krantz pushed himself back from the table he was sitting at and reviewed in his mind the information he had gleaned. _ Colonel Hogan may have some higher purpose for the Reich, but no one has said I can't talk to his men. Oberst Klink, Generals Kaltenbrunner and Burkhalter are all supposed to be at the hospital this morning, with Hogan, visiting Major Hochstetter _ Looking at his watch he stood and gathered his cap and coat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The German officers turned as the door to Hochstetter's room opened and the doctor attending Hogan entered.

"Ah, doctor, I trust your patient gave you no trouble." Knefler commented already knowing the answer.

"He tried, but after I reasoned with him he straightened up."

"You reasoned with Colonel Hogan?" a questioning voice asked from the back of the group. Klink blushed and added as the group of officers turned to look at him. "Uh, it's just that…well he…can be somewhat unreasonable." Klink's voice trailed off.

"You have quite a penchant for understatements, Herr Kommandant!" Hochstetter droned.

Kaltenbrunner turned back to the doctor, "Where is our prisoner?"

"He is coming, Herr General. I left my nurse to secure the dressing. The infection has a good hold. The surrounding tissue is inflamed and his body temperature is climbing."

What do you mean a good hold? He _will_ survive, won't he? We have brought him too far to lose him now."

The doctor held up a syringe. "If you want him to recover I thought we would try this."

"What is it?" Kaltenbrunner questioned.

"It is the new 'wonder drug' the Allies have developed. I assumed, since my orders came direct from the Fuhrer to look after this man, that he was important. The information I received was he had been in a bomb blast, wounded and pulled from a river. And, that the wound had been allowed to go untreated for several hours. It has a nice bacterial population in it, just as I suspected it would. I brought this drug with me thinking he might be a good candidate. Doctor Morrell, The Fuhrer's personal physician and I have been working with other scientists trying to get access to some of the mould that produced this drug that I am holding. Unfortunately, we have not had much luck. In the meantime, we have confiscated some of the Allies' 'wonder' drug, but have not experimented with it yet. I thought, if you have no objections, we could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and I could observe whether this is all they say it is."

"We are in the middle of our own study, and I don't want to do anything to disrupt it."

Dr. Schmidt remained calm. "Herr General, if we do not perform my experiment, there is little chance you will get to perform yours. The sulfanilamide drugs we have perfected have not faired well in the trials we have performed on combat wounds. Once the infection has progressed as far as this prisoner's, odds are high he will succumb to the infection."

Klink listened quietly. _Why didn't you say something, Hogan? Sleeping on a lumpy mattress wasn't the only reason you looked tired this morning. _

Kaltenbrunner's nostrils flared. _It's good you died in the explosion of that bridge, Oberst Dozier. Your disciplining of our Alpha may result in his death, bringing our experiment to an abrupt end and necessitating that we start over. That would be a major delay in our program._

Knefler stepped closer and looked at the contents of the syringe. "This is penicillin, Herr doctor?"

The doctor looked at Knefler appreciatively, "Ja, Herr Oberst. You have heard of it?"

"I _do_ work in intelligence." Knefler stiffened with indignation at the question. "But I thought it was mostly propaganda, put out by the Allies. This is actually _it_?" Knefler's curiosity was peaked. Looking at Kaltenbrunner, Knefler continued, "Herr General, this might be a good test. From what I saw during the picture session with the American Colonel, if we don't get this under control soon it will indeed be beyond reversal. This may be our only option"

Kaltenbrunner looked at the doctor, "Is that your opinion too, doctor?"

"Jawohl, Herr General. The American would be a good test subject. We already have an extensive medical history, accumulated since his capture. It would make sense to use him for this purpose. I have already taken a swab for culture. We will administer the drug every four to six hours and do another culture. If this is indeed the 'miracle drug' they claim it to be, we should see a change." Doctor Schmidt knew all he had to do was make a phone call and the Fuhrer would relieve the General of having to make that decision, but it would be easier if the General approved.

Burkhalter, who had been listening quietly, decided to speak. "It sounds to me like we have nothing to lose and everything to gain. If we do nothing we lose it all. If we try this…miracle drug of theirs, even if Hogan dies we will have learned that it is a hoax and if he lives, so much the better."

Klink was overwhelmed. He was trying to digest what was being said, but what it all seemed to boil down to was they were going to subject Hogan to even more. But, if the medicine is truly what they say it is, it would be for his good. Klink was getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to stop this madness, but maybe this was the only sane thing about this whole situation-- that is if it wasn't an Allied hoax. _I hope for your sake, Colonel, it is the real thing, or you may die as a result of your own countries propaganda and not __Germany__'s. _

The conversation stopped abruptly at the sound of a knock on the door. Everyone looked to Kaltenbrunner.

Kaltenbrunner nodded, "All right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nimrod finished translating the message, _Well, Colonel Hogan, I'll give you this, they believe in you. They will not abandon you…yet. But it looks like they are also concerned about the Nazis advances along the line of science and medicine. __Britain__ has been studying mind control almost as long as __Germany__ and knows of the strides being made by the Nazis. _

Nimrod looked down at the note in his hands:

----Operation too valuable - Risk is noted----

----Elimination of package only on verification-before or after the fact---

----The eagle is watching---

_I'll bet they are… and so am I! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring him in, guards, and hold onto him." Knefler ordered.

Hogan's fever was climbing. His skin remained flushed and dry and all he really wanted to do was lie down. But instead he took a deep breath and tried to convince himself he felt better than he really did. He was all set to deny his supposed pro-Nazi behavior and voice his protest to the propaganda pictures as he was ushered into the room. He looked around and noticed all eyes were on him. "You're wrong about me. My rescue of Major Hochstetter had nothing to do with my perceptions of the Third Reich and everything to do with decency and moral conscience. Ideals you're trying to take away." Hogan finished. It was quiet, too quiet. _Why don't they say something? _

General Kaltenbrunner smiled. "You are really bothered by this aren't you? That is good. It means you think you have something to be concerned about."

"The only things I have to be concerned about are these false pictures you want to take. You've put out so much propaganda that-- Ugh!" Hogan groaned and tried to double over but the guards held him firm.

Klink clutched his swagger stick _What is General Kaltenbrunner doing. I thought he was concerned for Hogan's survival. He can't think this is helping. _

Kaltenbrunner was staring into Hogan's eyes when the American Colonel brought his head up, and the General's hand was still clutching Hogan's freshly debrided wound. "You're going to require a lot of discipline." Kaltenbrunner's smile widened_. I see why Oberst Dozier felt the need to improve your manners! _ "You remind me of my favorite stallion; he had a lot of spirit, too. But a firm hand and the proper incentives tamed him. Now he knows to whom he owes his existence, and he gently nibbles sugar from my hand."

Hogan's eyes became moist with pain. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out, as Kaltenbrunner's hand continued to hold fast. He was wavering on the edge of perception, wanting to fold himself into the blackness of unconsciousness, but knowing his survival could depend on his remaining awake. He relaxed slightly and stopped trying to pull away, in an effort to conserve strength._It's__ harder to fight when you aren't aware of what's happening…but not impossible...maybe it wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a minute. _Hogan resisted and blinked back the urge to surrender to nothingness.

"That's better." The General remarked feeling Hogan stop his efforts to pull away. "See you can be taught." Kaltenbrunner released his grip and Hogan panted, but not with relief. The fire still lingered in his side and he lowered his head again, to concentrate on gaining control.

"The doctor was just telling us you're not doing well." Kaltenbrunner placed his hands on either side of Hogan's head and lifted his face up, where he could observe the American Colonel's acceptance of what he was about to be told. "You'll find me a benevolent master as long as you are obedient. I will look after you, and see to your health." Kaltenbrunner lowered his voice to what was meant to be a soothing tone. "I'm telling you this, Colonel, to make your transition easier. You don't have to fight it. You don't have to justify its worth. It is the way to a world of beauty and order. Let go of your misconceptions. Let your mind absorb all. The Fatherland will take care of you."

_ So that's it. He wanted to make sure Hogan knew his life was not his own any longer both physically and mentally. _Klink had just answered his own question.

Hogan felt the fear he had been trying to deny rush in. _He's insane! _

Klink's thoughts were running much along the same line. The inflection in the General's voice had changed. It was almost that of a father talking to an unruly child. _The love of the creator for his creation. _ Klink thought.

General Kaltenbrunner stepped back and nodded at Schmidt and Knefler. "You may continue."

Dr. Schmidt looked at Knefler, "I'll inject him. Hold him still."

"What's your site, doctor?"

"Gluteus Maximus, it's a larger muscle."

Hochstetter straightened in his bed. He had a ringside seat and was eagerly waiting and watching the events about to unfold. He didn't want to miss one second of the fear and apprehension Hogan had to finally be feeling. _Payback for all the times you left me in the lurch with my superiors! I don't care if you were guilty or not, I'm enjoying this! _

Knefler stepped in front of Hogan and began loosening the prisoner's belt as Schmidt grabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball off of the needle in preparation.

Hogan looked down surprised and began to comment in a voice that was fighting to remain calm, "What are you…" and then his eyes fell on the doctor with the syringe. "Wait a minute!" Hogan's voice betrayed a strength that was ebbing.

Knefler stepped closer, not giving Hogan room to move. "Turn him around and hold him against the wall." Hogan stiffened and resisted, gritting his teeth against the throbbing in his side as Knefler stepped back and watched. Even with his hands already cuffed behind his back, he offered resistance.

"Umph," Hogan groaned as the guards slammed him face first into the wall, and pinned his shoulders forward. Each guard placed one leg behind each of Hogan's legs effectively stopping any movement. Hogan rolled his cuffed hands into fists. "What's this all about?"

"This will only take a minute, Colonel," Knefler promised as he discretely exposed the upper outer quadrant of Hogan's left buttock and motioned Schmidt forward.

"Mm hm, somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Hogan had turned his head to the left to try and watch the officers. Panic gripped him, "What are you giving me?"

Hochstetter strained trying to see Hogan struggling against the inevitable, but his view was cut off by Knefler, Schmidt and the two guards as they encircled their target.

Knefler smiled, "Sorry about this, Colonel, but the doctor requires a larger muscle."

Hogan tried to think of something he could do or say to stop this. He knew he was about to be injected withsomething, but had no idea what it was supposed to do. _ Are they trying to sedate me? No, not if they want pictures of me and Hochstetter. Maybe it's just supposed to make me docile. _Feeling the cold swipe of the alcohol soaked cotton wad as it prepared his skin for the injection, he tried to push back against the pressure holding him against the wall, and was effectively held tighter. He closed his eyes, as he felt the sting of the needle, "Ow!" he complained more out of protest, than discomfort. _Great! _Hogan relaxed. They'd won. He allowed himself to feel a moment of defeat before his sarcasm kicked in, disguising his anger. "No wonder you wanted a larger muscle, your technique is terrible! Where'd you learn how to give 'shots'?" Hogan complained, as he tried to hide the apprehension building inside of him. _ Whatever was in that syringe, it's too late now. Calm down, stay rational. _

The doctor stepped back and looking at Knefler, commented, "He's bold for a prisoner. Or maybe its fever-induced delirium, but he's been quite verbal during all of our interactions."

Knefler couldn't help smiling. Hogan's brazenness had always delighted him. "Nein, Herr Doctor, you were correct the first time."

"Colonel Hogan has never hesitated to offer _helpful_ suggestions," Burkhalter commented.

"But just try to ask him a question and see how far you get!" Hochstetter grumbled, under his breath.

Looking at the guards, Knefler instructed, "You can let him go."

Hogan stepped away from the wall, turned toward Knefler, and looking him in the eye asked, "What was it?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Colonel Hogan," Knefler answered with his usual air of superiority, before he reached out and grabbed Hogan's arm, turning him around to uncuff his hands. _Perhaps I can use your anxiety to my advantage. If I can unnerve you, it may take away some of your resolve. _

_Knefler and his mind games! _Hogan rubbed his recently freed right hand across his forehead. He was feeling even more tired than when he had started this day, and the day was still young. _I'm going to have to pace myself. Kaltenbrunner's right about one thing, I'm not feeling well…can't afford to make a slip. _Readjusting his loosened belt, Hogan shot Klink a heated look. _You could have warned me, Kommandant. At least I could have prepared myself mentally. I wish I knew what this drug I've got in me is supposed to do. _Any misplaced hope he had that Klink would be of any help to him dissipated. _I'm on my own…situation normal! _

The Kommandant looked back with a pained expression. _I'm not part of this, Hogan. I'm just powerless to do anything about it! _

Glancing at the floor, Hogan did a mental check to see if he was feeling any effects, but could detect nothing out of the ordinary. He looked again at the faces in the room to see if they were expecting a reaction from him, but he couldn't really tell. He was being watched but not constantly.

Kaltenbrunner broke the silence, "Well, now that that is done, let's get on with the picture taking, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29 Smile!

Chapter 29

Smile!

Colonel Spaatz sat in his office. His thoughts were on his friend. Hogan could just as easily have been sitting in his seat. Rob was considered for his position, but let everyone know he was not ready to give up his plane and crew for a desk job.

_You may have been able to sit in my position, Rob, but there is no way I could now sit in yours. Being a prisoner of war and running a successful underground unit while being harassed by the Nazis is not something I would have been good at. I'm too much of a realist. I let little things, like the odds being stacked against me, influence my decisions. _

Spaatz laughed sarcastically to himself. _Thank goodness **you** don't. _

The phone rang and Spaatz reached to answer it. "He's here? Show him in!" Jumping to his feet, he hurriedly tried to straighten the top of his desk. "What is General Brooke doing coming to _my_ office?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Four POW's were lined up outside the Kommandant's office as Captain Gruber explained, "These men are in the same barrack with Colonel Hogan and seem to be the ones he is closest to."

Krantz paraded up the file of men and stopped in front of Newkirk. "What is your name?"

"Newkirk, Peter. Corporal…"

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that…later." Krantz continued walking down the line. Looking at LeBeau he stopped again. _ One was shorter than the other two. At least that is how it looked to the Corporal as he leaned out the window shooting at them. "_And you, Frenchman, what is your name?"

LeBeau did not look at the German officer and refused to answer.

"These two," Krantz pointed at Newkirk and LeBeau. "Bring them into the Kommandant's office. I will talk with them."

Newkirk and LeBeau looked quickly at each other as Krantz turned and marched inside. Schultz motioned for them to step forward and headed them toward the steps leading indoors.

"What's this all about, Schultz?" Kinch asked stepping next to the German guard as he fell in behind his prisoners.

"I know nothing!"

"Come on, Schultz, you have to know something!" Carter countered.

"I know nothing!"

"Yeah, well we know nothing, too, so why take us inside?" Newkirk asked, trying to quiet the fear rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Oui, and if we did we wouldn't tell the SS!" Louis answered rebelliously.

Kinch and Carter were left standing in front of the office as Newkirk and LeBeau disappeared inside. They looked at each other with desperation and then headed straight for the 'coffee pot'.

-------------------------------------------------------

The photographer stepped forward, "All right, Colonel Hogan, stand here," Brinker guided Hogan into position. "And Major you look up at the Colonel. Now, both of you shake each other's hand." Brinker raised the camera to take the shot but neither man made a move. He lowered the camera and asked, "Was ist los?" Both men began their rebellious complaining at once.

"Hold it!" General Kaltenbrunner interrupted. "Shake hands, Major. That's an order or you'll be hobbling around in snow shoes."

"That goes for you too, Colonel Hogan!" Burkhalter demanded.

"Or you'll what? The Geneva Convention does not state that I have to shake hands with the enemy!" Hogan grumbled, while turning to face the Luftwaffe General.

"For one thing, you're a long way from a Red Cross observer and it would be your word against ours." Burkhalter knew the American Colonel's weakness…his men. "And for another, your men could suffer extreme hardships. Up until now you have been provided with wood for warmth and enough food to survive. That can all change in the snap of a finger," Burkhalter sputtered. The General was unaccustomed to being challenged and his anger showed as he added action to his words. "KLINK!"

Colonel Klink jumped at the sound of his name and turned to look at Burkhalter while asking, "Yes, Herr General?" Klink quickly stepped to the General's side and looked over at Hogan. _Hogan, I told you to cooperate! _

"Call Stalag 13 and have everyone confined to barracks. Order that all wood and food be confiscated…"

Hogan raised his hands and shook his head, "Oh, all right, ALL RIGHT, you win!" He knew it was futile, but he had to at least try to protest.

"I want no further trouble from you, Colonel Hogan, or the next time I will not rescind my order. Is that clear?" Burkhalter demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Hogan said out of the side of his mouth, barely audible as he turned his back.

"I didn't hear you?" Burkhalter said in his thick Prussian accent.

"I SAID OKAY!" Hogan said, raising his voice as he spun around to face Burkhalter. He knew right away that he had made a mistake and ended with a respectful "Sir!" The sudden outburst did nothing to quiet the pounding still going on behind his eyes.

Burkhalter's scowl changed to a smirk, "That's better!" Getting compliance out of this American officer was a boost to his ego. He lifted his chin and looked down his nose, flaunting his dominance.

Hogan could feel his frustration tensing his muscles as he turned back toward Hochstetter and stuck out his hand. "This doesn't mean anything, Major!"

"For once, Colonel Hogan, we agree!" Hochstetter hesitantly stretched out his arm to Hogan's and the two clasped hands. Both men steeled their grip as they clamped down on the others hand. .

The photographer raised his camera again, "Okay look at each other and smile!" It wasn't exactly a smile, more like a baring of teeth, but the photographer hoped that from the side you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

The camera clicked and the hands separated.

"Okay, let's do one with General Burkhalter and Kommandant Klink on either side of Hogan." The two German officers moved into position. "Now lean in close to Major Hochstetter and look like you're all happy that the Major is recovering." The photographer prompted. "Okay, General Burkhalter, put your arm over Colonel Hogan's shoulder." Hogan winced.

"That's it!" the photographer said approvingly.

Hogan slipped his hand onto Hochstetter's shoulder and dug his fingers in. "Good, Colonel Hogan, that's a nice touch. Now hold that pose." –Click—

"Excellent!" Brinker bragged.

Hochstetter reached up and peeled Hogan's fingers out of his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, Major, was I leaning too heavy on you?" Hogan cracked.

Hochstetter, not to be out done answered, "No, not at all, Colonel!" He smiled as he returned a vice like clamp on Hogan's hand before releasing it.

Knefler, standing back out of the way along with Kaltenbrunner and the doctor, observed what was transpiring between the American and Major Hochstetter, and taking out his notepad he began writing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinch and Carter looked out the window of Barrack Two. They had listened as Krantz questioned their friends about the happenings at SS headquarters. There had been a scuffle followed by unanswered questions and what sounded like slaps across insolent faces. This didn't last long before they were sent to the cooler with a promise of more to come.

"What do we do, Kinch?" Carter asked.

"Nothing! Krantz has nothing tangible. We just have to wait it out, and hope the guys can take the abuse until Krantz gives up." Kinch paced away from the window.

"There they go to the cooler." Carter turned and looked at Kinch. "Their faces are bloodied! Those lousy…" Carter tripped over his words, he couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe their captors and still be a word he would allow himself to say.

"Take it easy, Carter. We've been questioned before."

"That doesn't make it any easier to watch!" Carter retorted, turning back to the window. "Hey there goes Krantz. He's getting back into his car."

Kinch went back to the window to look. "Yeah? I wonder where he's going?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"How many pictures are you going to take?" Hogan asked, with a disgusted look on his face. It seemed they had been at it for hours.

"I think that will do it," Brinker answered, as he set his camera down on the bedside table behind Hogan. The photographer took a notebook out of his pocket and stepped toward the General. "Where do you want these sent after they are developed, Herr General?"

Brinker had barely finished his question when the door burst open and Captain Krantz walked in. The distraction was what Hogan was waiting for. He took a step backward next to the camera where it sat on the table. Watching the German officers turn to confront Krantz, he reached with a slightly unsteady hand and slid the release on the back of the camera, opening it to the light.

Kaltenbrunner was the first to speak. "Captain, what are you doing here? I thought our business with you was finished."

"Yes, Herr General, I have come to ask Major Hochstetter some questions about the information relayed to him the night of the sabotage on Colonel Dozier's cannons." Krantz's eyes fell on Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, what…" Krantz feigned surprise. "Oh, I had forgotten you were going to be taking pictures today. Excuse me, Herr General, I guess in all the chaos of SS headquarters being broken into and my office being ransacked, I…"

Krantz was cut off as the other officers turned their attention to him and started bombarding him with questions. Even Hochstetter had leaned forward to hear better. Hogan slipped the camera down to his right side below the top of the table and pulled the film from the reel, while shoving it back into the camera. He then forced the back of the camera closed, and slipped it back in its spot on the table as he stepped forward.

-------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk and LeBeau had adjoining cells, but at the moment it didn't matter. Both doors were open and a busy Sergeant was providing them with water and towels.

"Thanks, Schultzie, are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

"Nein, Captain Gruber gave me permission. He said to tell you he did not know what the SS Captain had in mind when he came to camp. He would have told him he had to wait for Kommandant Klink to get back."

"Hey, you guys all right?" Carter called out.

Schultz spun around at the sound of additional voices behind him. "What are you two doing in here? You do not have permission to be here. How did you get in?

"We walked in, Schultz," Kinch offered.

"How did you get past the guard?"

"What guard?" Carter questioned.

Schultz's face puffed up as he began talking in German, scolding the guard who had left his post. He started out of the cell saying, "Don't go away, I'll be right back!"

"Schultz!" Carter called.

"Schultz spun back around, "Yeah?"

Carter held out the forgotten rifle.

"Oh, danke!" Schultz grabbed the gun and again took off to check on the guard, leaving the cells unlocked and wide open.

Louis looked through the bars at Carter and Kinch, "Krantz seems to suspect we had something to do with his office being burgled. Imagine that?"

"He can't prove it," Kinch assured.

"No, but he can sure have fun trying!" Newkirk growled.

"If we can hold out until mon Colonel gets back, maybe he can think of a way to stop him."

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know," Carter acknowledged.

Newkirk and LeBeau looked at Carter waiting for him to finish. "Andrew, if you don't bloody well tell us what we don't know, I'm going to personally throw you in a cell of your own!"

"Krantz left camp!"

Both Newkirk and LeBeau sank down on their cots, relieved. "That _is_ good news!" Newkirk affirmed.

"Oui," Louis buried his face in his towel and said a prayer of thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapter 30 Let Me Fill You In

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 30

Let Me Fill You In

Colonel Spaatz saluted and General Brooke quickly returned the courtesy while saying, "At ease, Colonel."

"Excuse my curiosity, General, but do we have a problem?" Spaatz stepped back as Brooke made his way across the room to be seated.

"No, Colonel, relax. As far as we know nothing has changed."

Spaatz relaxed slightly, and then looking at the General, questioned. "Then what brings you here?"

General Brooke paused, leaned back in his chair and began, "When we first received Nimrod's communiqué, warning that Papa Bear might be compromised, we sent out orders to beef up the attempts to get Colonel Hogan's medical records out of Germany. We need to know what, if any, progress has been made by Germany toward …" The General fumbled for the correct phrase. Looking at the American Colonel, he decided to be blunt, "…brainwashing." The General shifted in his chair, before continuing. "During our efforts to attain this information, we have learned from our operatives that project 'Monarch' is being watched from within the German army, and that some of the Colonel's medical records have already been copied and are in the possession of a group of German officers who want to stop Hitler. We have offered them our help in exchange for a copy of those records."

Colonel Spaatz took a minute to absorb what he had just heard. "I assume there is more, General," the Colonel stated as he sat down to continue the conversation.

Brookes smiled, "Your assumption is correct. We've just heard from our contact in Germany that he has struck an agreement. We will receive a copy of what medical records the Nazis possess in exchange for explosives set off by a timer and camouflaged as a brief case. The Germans don't want to receive delivery of the explosives until they are ready to use them. There is less chance of their being exposed. But in a show of good faith, the information we want is ready for us. We've contacted Stalag 13 and informed them of the pick-up location and time. Now we wait."

"Do we have any idea what sort of testing they've been putting Ro…" Spaatz swallowed the familiarity and corrected himself. "…Colonel Hogan through?"

"Only what little his men have conveyed following the Gerry's interrogation of them at Stalag 13 when they were being questioned about what happened with Strasser. And then Hogan's recounting following his Gestapo's interrogation and subsequent second trip to Hohemark. It was only then that the Colonel began to fully understand what was happening. He admits there are parts of his treatment by the Nazis he doesn't remember. Some of which had to do with drugs that were tried on him. He does remember the first round of injections lowered his defenses and the Nazis attempted to get him to answers their questions. He was able to resist, but next they gave him something that knocked him out and he has only been able to recall bits and pieces of what occurred during that time. He said he remembers faces, voices, and words like: 'better world, strength, Aryan'. But they are all disjointed. Our researchers say it sounds like attempts at reprogramming. Colonel Hogan claims that whatever it was that they were trying, it didn't have the desired effect and so they released him. The camp medic said Colonel Hogan was sick and going through withdrawal when he returned to camp, but he recovered fully and is still in command and functioning normally. Well, actually I think he said 'He's still in command and as stubborn as he's always been'." General Brooke raised an eyebrow at Spaatz.

Spaatz smiled and nodded, "Sounds familiar!"

General Brooke nodded his head, "Well, you should know, he was under your command."

"Oh, he always followed orders…after he told me what he thought." Spaatz smiled, remembering some of their respectful though heated conversations. "What did you mean by they took him to Hohemark the 'second' time?" Spaatz asked.

The General's smile faded. "There are some things you don't know about Colonel Hogan's initial encounters with the Axis power. As you know, Hogan spent a lot of time at Auswertestelle West after he was first shot down. He said that while he was there he experienced intensive interrogation as they tried to get military information from him. And according to Black Paw that is how it started out. What you don't know is that it went beyond that. Colonel Hogan had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time and his strong willed determination to not give the Nazis any information earned him a spot in project 'Monarch' …at the outset, long before his encounter with Major Martin, alias the former Hans Strasser."

Spaatz sat up a little straighter, "You mean Hogan had been experimented on before we sent Major Martin to check out the rumors that the Nazis were gong to include him in 'Monarch'?" Spaatz looked away before looking back at the General as it dawned on him he was deliberately not told of this earlier involvement. "Why was I not informed?"

"You'll have to take that up with your government. It was their decision how far down the ranks that information traveled. And it wasn't far. I don't have to remind you, Colonel, that this is all classified information and does not go beyond this room." Brooke stopped himself from saying more. He didn't want to breach security. He knew why it didn't reach Spaatz. The information had been classified by the US under National Security and was no longer a military issue. Evidently it wasn't just Germany and Britain studying brainwashing techniques.

The General continued, "Black Paw wasn't able to get any of the specifics about the first studies being done at Hohemark, but he did learn that they had drafted an American Colonel into the project. A Colonel, whose name he later learned was Colonel Robert E Hogan. We all assumed when they released Hogan to Wetzlar transit camp that they had concluded their experiments. We made some attempts to get our hands on the records but 'Monarch' was too highly classified and Black Paw heard no more. Hogan's name and internment at Stalag 13 turned up on the POW lists from Germany about two months later. We all mistakenly assumed Project Monarch had been abandoned and was a dead issue. We had put the matter to bed realizing that unless Colonel Hogan managed to escape and make his way back to England, it was unlikely we would learn anything more. And then about three months after his capture we receive word from one of our submarines that they had been contacted via radio by a bunch of POWs in a Stalag in Germany!"

"And is that when you got the idea to start a… What is it Rob calls it, oh, yeah a 'Travelers Aid Society?"

Brookes laughed, "His words, not ours. He originally wanted out of Germany and back in the sky, but he decided he liked the idea of outsmarting the Germans in their own backyard, and the POW's started arriving back in England in increasing numbers. It wasn't long before your Ace Pilot was after us to let them do more than just move escaping prisoners out of Germany." Brookes laughed, "He seemed to have some pretty grandiose ideas…and we started liking them, but we weren't sure he could pull them off. That is when we pulled you into our confidence. We needed more of a character reference. It proved to be a wise decision to take him up on his offer."

Spaatz smiled remembering that meeting. What a shock and a relief to learn Rob had been in touch with London all this time. Spaatz's smile faded, "So you've never told Colonel Hogan that you knew the Nazis took him to Hohemark hospital to experiment on him after he left Durchgangslager?"

"There didn't seem to be any point. If he couldn't remember, why tell him and risk bringing back memories he possibly wouldn't be able cope with? He was performing so well with his sabotage and espionage; we didn't want to rock the boat over something that was over. Anyway that is a mute point now; Colonel Hogan is starting to remember that first encounter on his own. What concerns us at present is, if the Nazis haven't been able to get anywhere in their experiments on him, why do they keep coming back?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over and out."

"Well that explains that." Wilson ran his left hand through his hair as he read the clipboard Baker handed him.

"What explains what?" Kinch asked, walking into the radio room.

Baker and Wilson looked up from the message they had just received.

"Baker just received an answer from London on why we haven't been able to get any penicillin dropped in," Wilson began. "A truck delivering supplies to some of the field hospitals disappeared. Part of its load was penicillin for the wounded. All the remaining available penicillin has been rounded up to replace what was lost and is already in route. They'll let us know when they have the next batch released for dispersal."

"What do they mean the truck disappeared?" Kinch asked, as he pulled a stool out from underneath the radio table and sat down.

"They didn't elaborate on that. It could have been blown up by a landmine or caught on fire during an attack who knows? The fact is it's gone and it will be awhile before we can get any medicine to help the Colonel." Baker laid the headset down on the table and hung the clipboard back up on the nail head.

"So nobody else get shot, understand?" Wilson stated loudly. "I wish I had saved one round of the penicillin I gave Dirk."

"Is the Colonel that bad off?" Kinch asked, looking at the medic's worried face.

"It's not good, Kinch. It's not good." Wilson stared down at the floor, searching his mind for an alternative course of action. "When I checked on him after roll call, I could tell his fever was up." Wilson looked up into the Sergeant's eyes. "I decided to continue to wait until after breakfast to change his dressing and then clean it out good, and I mean really good, now that I would have better lighting. But by the time I came back after breakfast, I had convinced myself to go to Klink, if the Colonel's wound looked like I feared it would, and ask for medical intervention."

Kinch quietly digested this bit of information and then added, "That explains why you were so upset when you saw the Colonel and Klink driving away."

Wilson somberly nodded.

"Well, I hate to drop more on you, Joe, but you may want to go have a look at Newkirk and LeBeau. Captain Krantz SS just dropped in a little while ago and forcefully asked them some questions. They're in the cooler."

The medic looked up at Kinch concerned, "Well, why didn't you tell me instead of letting me ramble on? Can I get to them the conventional way or do I need to go through the tunnel?"

"You can walk in through the front door: Gruber gave his permission. I think he feels bad for not being able to prevent it. Carter and I have been to see them. They don't look like they're too bad off, but their faces were starting to swell some and they had some cuts that were bleeding quite a bit."

"On my way." Wilson headed out and then stopped. Turning back and looking at the radio men he added, "You know, we're lucky to have a couple of Krauts in charge of this camp who give a damn." Wilson again turned to leave and as an afterthought turned back adding, "…some of the time anyway." With that he disappeared into the tunnels.

Kinch nodded his head. Wilson was right it could have been a lot worse if their Kommandant was a flag-waving Nazi. As it was, Colonel Klink thought of himself as a German officer, a soldier bound by military regulations but still holding onto a code of honor, sometimes feebly, but holding on nonetheless.

Baker took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kinch. "Before Wilson arrived asking about the penicillin, London sent this message to 'Papa Bear'."

Kinch took the paper from Baker and studied it. Looking back at Baker he said, "This could be a challenge!"

Baker smiled, "Yeah, its times like this I'm glad the Colonel chose you as his second in command and not me!"

Kinch looked at Baker and scowled. Scratching his head he turned to pace.

Baker smiled to himself, _Judging from the Colonel and Kinch_, _I guess pacing goes with the job. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Chapter 31 Cat and Mouse

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 31

Cat and Mouse

"You had them in your sight and still lost them?" Kaltenbrunner asked.

Krantz cringed. There was nothing to say but, "Jawohl, Herr General." Looking at Major Hochstetter he added, "The Gestapo brought their dogs in but the scent was lost."

The officers turned to look at Hochstetter, who was puffing up with indignation at the implication that the Gestapo had been bested. "Don't try to pawn your shortcomings off on the Gestapo. It's no wonder the dogs couldn't track them after your men had most likely tramped all over the woods before you called us in."

Krantz swallowed his pride and took the fall. "I'm afraid you may have a point, Major. We lost them between Hammelburg and Stalag 13."

Hochstetter tensed upon hearing the Stalag mentioned. He shot a quick glance to his left at Hogan.

Burkhalter caught Hochstetter's innuendo and addressed Krantz, while thinking. _ Don't even think it, Major. _ "They probably had a car and driver waiting on them…" Burkhalter inhaled deeply preparing to add volume to his voice before finishing. "…if they were as experienced as you say." Burkhalter stared at Hochstetter, daring the Major to dispute him.

"I'm sure you're right, Herr General," Hochstetter purred.

"What did your burglars get away with?" Hogan asked, eager to rub a little salt into the wound. His eyes felt like they had sand in them and he squinted, while blinking to keep the officer in view.

Krantz walked over and stood in front of the prisoner and answered, "Nothing."

Hogan felt his legs begin to burn with the effort his muscles were exerting to keep him on his feet. "Seems like a lot of trouble to go through for nothing!" Hogan answered, shifting his weight, he looked longingly at the vacant chair next to Hochstetter's bed. Then looking back to Krantz he continued, "I mean your bringing in the Gestapo and the search dogs and all." Rolling his tongue across his parched lips his eyes lingered on the water pitcher sitting on the table next to Hochstetter's bed.

"Just because nothing was taken, doesn't mean we will allow the criminals to get away. We are still looking. In fact we are even looking at Stalag 13." Krantz had taken a step closer moving into Hogan's "personal" space as he mentioned the Stalag.

"What?" Klink spoke up. "Without my consent?"

"The SS does not need your consent where security issues are concerned, Colonel Klink," Kaltenbrunner answered, effectively stopping any further comments from the Oberst.

Still looking at Hogan, Krantz added, "We are questioning some of your prisoners, Kommandant. Even if they were not involved they may have seen something in the woods around your camp. There are two prisoners in particular that have my interest." Krantz paused for emphasis, "One is a Corporal Newkirk and the other a Frenchman; let's see his name is…" Krantz hesitated while pretending to search for a name.

Hogan felt like his brain was banging against his skull with every beat of his heart. Fighting to clear his mind he reached up to rub his forehead, then slid his hand down his face hoping the stimulation would chase the clouds that were dulling his thinking away. "Louis LeBeau," Hogan wearily finished with contempt. _ Okay, Krantz, you've succeeded. You've got my attention. But that's not always a good thing. _

"Yes, Colonel, how did you know or is there only one Frenchman in the camp?" Krantz looked into the flushed face of the prisoner not expecting or wanting an answer.

The American Colonel was not one to let anyone's expectations or wants deter a response, and so he continued, "Don't toy with me, Captain." A muscle tremor chose that moment to fan the flame burning in his side. Resisting the urge to clutch at it, he took a quick breath, while adding, "What do you think you will gain by harassing my men? We were all confined to barracks at that hour of the night. In fact, the only way we ever get outside of Stalag 13…" He looked around at the armed guards in the room and swayed slightly as the room turned to jello. Fighting the vertigo, he resumed, "…is on a work detail with an escort." Hogan paused and placed his hand on Hochstetter's bed to steady himself.

Hochstetter, being the predator that he is, relished the weakness he observed in Hogan, and satisfied his urge to pounce by shoving the American's hand off of his bed.

Wincing, Hogan caught himself and straightened to face Krantz. "Or did you have some other point you wanted to make?

"I am merely gathering information, Colonel Hogan? You never know what seemingly insignificant bit of information will inadvertently solve a case." Krantz reevaluated the possibility of Hogan's involvement. --_–Maybe it wasn't you…maybe it was just your men operating under your orders. – _"I'm merely trying to find three men who burgled my office." Krantz turned to look at General Kaltenbrunner, "I came here to enlist Major Hochstetter's assistance and ask if he noticed any suspicious activity in town. I didn't mean to intrude on your plans, Herr General."

_I underestimated you, Krantz. I'm off my game and my men could suffer because of it! -- _Hogan studied the back of Krantz's head wondering how far the German Captain would go in his interrogation of Newkirk and LeBeau. Glancing behind him he carefully reached for the arm of the bedside chair and sat down, giving in to his pain and fatigue. He felt as if his heart were visibly vibrating him with each beat. Momentarily closing his burning eyes, the memory of the SS interrogation room with its torturous devices played across his thoughts. As did the man he saw being dragged out of that same room before they made their escape from SS headquarters. His eyes still closed, he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, while praying his men wouldn't be their next guests.

General Kaltenbrunner glanced in Hogan's direction before looking at Krantz and saying, "We were just finishing here, Captain." And then gesturing toward Hochstetter added, "We will leave you and Major Hochstetter to discuss your business." Kaltenbrunner looked at Knefler capturing his attention and directed the Oberst's eyes toward Hogan with a nod.

Hogan was glad to hear they were finished. He was tired and tired of the company he had been keeping. Anxious to get back to camp and check on LeBeau and Newkirk, he opened his eyes, and looking up, came face to face with Knefler.

"At last, Colonel, it is time for our talk," Knefler announced, while reaching down to grab Hogan's arm in order to help the American to his feet.

Hogan's surprised look, changed to a scowl, "I told you yesterday, I have nothing to say to you."

"How do you know? You haven't tried yet." Knefler motioned the guards forward.

Hogan looked angrily at Klink while he was being handcuffed, in a desperate attempt to get the Kommandant to protest, but it was obvious he had no intention of interfering. Klink twisted his hand around the end of his swagger stick and looked away. _So this is what was on your mind this morning,__ Kommandant. _

"Guards, assist Colonel Hogan out of the room," Knefler ordered, as he turned away. The guards latched onto Hogan's arms as Knefler opened the door and motioned them out ahead of him.

Hogan, not eager to begin this next step, resisted the guards by keeping his feet planted and unmoving. This resulted in only a short delay, as the guards increased their efforts, forcing their prisoner to take a few resistant steps.

Knefler looked at the two Generals in the room, saluted and said, "I will let you know when we have finished." Then looking at the doctor questioned, "You will be available, Herr Doctor?"

Schmidt nodded.

Hogan twisted in the guards grip and called back over his shoulder as he was hustled toward the door, "Krantz, ask all the questions you want, but keep your hands off of my men. The Geneva Convention…"

"Has no ruling in matters of espionage," Krantz finished as Hogan was forced out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing silently in an alcove, a pair of eyes assessed the situation as the American Colonel was ushered down the hall. _What a busy room! It looks like flies swarming around raw meat. Captain Krantz's logic is leading him dangerously close to the truth, if his presence here means what I think it means. _ The silhouette in the shadows watched as the Nazis and their victim disappeared down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Knefler and Hogan had exited Kaltenbrunner turned to Schmidt, "When will we know if the medicine you gave him works?"

The doctor opened his eyes a little wider as he considered the question, "If it doesn't work his fever will spike, his skin will become cold, clammy and pale and then take on a bluish hue as he becomes delirious and unresponsive. Next his internal organs will shut down and death will follow." Schmidt scanned the officers' stunned expressions before continuing, "But right now, he is tired, aching all over, and his fever is undoubtedly pounding inside of his head. He probably would like nothing better than to lie down and sleep." I will watch for a break in his fever. It would be good to see him breakout in a sweat and his body work to lower his temperature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson finished placing a stitch in a deep cut on Newkirk's forehead just at the hairline. "Nothing to serious, keep it clean and it should heal up fine."

Newkirk looked at the cell door and nodded while asking, "Can I put you in my pocket for later, after Krantz comes back?"

Wilson glanced at LeBeau and then back at Newkirk, "If you two will keep your mouths shut, and not follow the lead of your Commanding Officer by antagonizing the German Captain, you may get through this a little easier," Wilson scolded. The medic's eyes saddened as the Englishman turned and paced away. Sighing inwardly the medic added, "Besides, maybe Krantz won't come back."

"Oui, and maybe Hitler will drop dead tomorrow!" LeBeau, having been visited by Joe first, was lying back on his bunk watching and listening.

"Is there anything you want me to pass on to Kinch?" Wilson asked, trying to change his anger over his feelings of helplessness into something constructive.

"Yeah, tell him to get us the bloody 'ell out of here." Newkirk stuck his hands in his back pockets as he turned back to face Wilson.

Joe looked at Newkirk, swallowed and nodded. He appreciated the sacrifice these men were willing to make. _Inflicting the agony of waiting for punishment is cruel, especially when these men have the means to escape but the courage not to. What instills such strength that good men are willing risk torture? _Wilson wondered. _ Maybe it's because they've caught a glimpse of what the world could become if they don't! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The barracks was too quiet without his buddies and the young American Sergeant was feeling melancholy. He had done everything he could think of to pass the time. He had organized his foot locker, stoked the stove, swept out the barracks, and straightened Newkirk's bunk. Carter was now lying on his bed, wondering when the Colonel would get back to get Newkirk and LeBeau out of the cooler, when the tunnel entrance popped open and Baker stuck his head out.

"Carter, Kinch says to go get Olsen and report to him in the radio room, on the double. He has a job for you!"

Carter almost fell onto the floor in his eagerness to get to his feet. "What's up?"

"There's no time, hurry, he'll tell you when you get there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Chapter 32 Poised

Chapter 32

Poised

"Tiger stood quickly from the radio and made her way down from the attic. "Where's Kirk?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and faced the other two underground members.

"He's already left to meet Colonel Hogan's men. Is something wrong?" Otto asked.

"Oui, Schnitzer just relayed a message from his contact in Hammelburg. SS Headquarters was broken into and an office ransacked. An SS Captain is asking questions. He's been to Stalag 13 and is now at the hospital seeing Hochstetter. If Hogan's men were seen at the Stalag and run into him at the hospital they might be recognized. Schnitzer wanted us to warn them," Tiger explained urgently.

'It's too late; he's been gone about twenty minutes and should be at the pick up spot by now," Otto announced, looking back at the diminutive underground agent.

Rudolph stood from the table he had been sitting at and turned to face his brother, Otto, and Tiger. "Do you want us to try and catch up with them?" Rudolph asked, while pushing a lock of unruly red hair out of his eye.

The two brothers were in hiding and had been for the last two years. Successfully staying invisible by moving between safe houses and occasionally staying in the woods or a cave, they had eluded capture and induction into the German Army. Both had, by necessity, become quite good at guerrilla warfare.

Tiger's eyes changed from anguished to determined. "No, we won't be able to warn them now. There is no time. We have been given another job to do."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Herr General, I will get these pictures to you as soon as I get back to Berlin and develop them," Brinker informed Kaltenbrunner. The photographer closed his notebook and walked to the table to slip his camera into his bag.

"Excellent," Kaltenbrunner replied, as Brinker slung his camera bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. Looking at Burkhalter and Klink he continued, "It has been a busy morning. Will the two of you join me in town for some lunch? Colonel Knefler and Colonel Hogan will be a little while. We may as well occupy ourselves with some good food."

Never turning down an invitation to a meal, Burkhalter smiled, "That is a good idea. Colonel Klink and I will be glad to accompany you."

Normally, rubbing elbows with the "brass" was high on Klink's list of priorities, but today his enthusiasm was lacking.

Not hearing the familiar boot-licking coming from Klink, Burkhalter turned and asked, "Isn't that right, Colonel?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, General, delighted." Klink answered without his usual enthusiasm.

"Is there something wrong with you, Klink? You don't look like you feel well." Burkhalter was cautious of Klink's apparent lack of eagerness.

"Nein, Herr General, I just didn't sleep well last night," Klink answered, his thoughts were split between this conversation and the morning's activities.

"Mmm…" Burkhalter accepted the excuse warily. "Perhaps a good meal will make you feel better.

"Captain," Kaltenbrunner began, "tell Colonel Knefler that we are going into town to eat."

Krantz acknowledged the order, "Jawohl, Herr General," and saluted. As soon as the officers had left the room, the SS Captain turned back to face the Gestapo Major, intent upon getting some answers.

------------------------------------------------------------

Carter, dressed as an Abwehr Colonel, was inspecting his cap before placing it on his head. Olsen stood beside him dressed as a Corporal and Carter's aide.

Kinch handed Carter some forged orders and continued his instructions, "Okay get in and get out. Don't pad your parts. London said the information would be included in a bundle of personal belongings that you are to be picking up, supposedly to be sent back to a dead soldier's family. Just ask for the personal effects of a Lieutenant Hoffmeyer."

"Hoffmeyer, okay, I've got it." Carter repeated.

The word "Leedingham" played across Kinch's mind as he remembered one other time Carter had to remember a name. Shaking that thought away, Kinch looked at Carter, "Andrew, I don't know how much time we have before Krantz or Klink returns, so don't dawdle!"

"Don't worry Kinch, we'll get in and get out as quickly as we can."

Kinch looked the men over. They looked convincing. "Kirk will meet you a half mile down the road toward town. He'll be in a staff car and in German uniform and will act as your driver. He'll wait outside the hospital with the car and be ready to get you out of there. Make the pickup in the hospital security office on the lower level. Don't hesitate in any one place any longer than you have to. We don't want Klink or Burkhalter to see you or anyone else to take notice of you, and be able to identify you later. Got it?"

"Got it," Carter answered still fidgeting with his overcoat.

"How about you, Olsen, any questions?" Kinch asked.

"Yeah, What if we _do_ run into Klink or Burkhalter?

"Don't talk like that! If you're caught in a German uniform…" Kinch shook his head and then handed them their Lugers. "Try to get back to the car. The underground will delay any pursuers and give you a few minutes' head start." Kinch looked at his watch. "It's time to go." _Just be careful, guys. The last thing I want to say to the Colonel when he gets back is, "Guess what happened while you were gone?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you think Krantz will be back?" LeBeau asked. The Frenchman was sitting on what passed for a bed, leaning with his elbows on his knees and holding his head, while watching a cockroach scurry across the floor.

"That's hard to say when I don't know where he went in the first place. But wherever it is I hope he falls and breaks his…!" Without finishing his remark, Newkirk carefully took a last drag off of his cigarette before throwing the inch long stub to the ground and stepping on it. The Englishman stared at his foot and very deliberately ground the remains of the cigarette into the ground. "He has to know we…" Newkirk raised his voice and looked around at the ceiling and lights for any "bug" that may have been planted since their last inspection of the cells. "… had nothing to do with SS headquarters being broken into."

LeBeau stood and stretched, "Oui, how do they think we would have gotten out of here?" LeBeau, too, began glancing around trying to spy any hidden microphones. Looking back at Newkirk, he shrugged.

Peter shook his head, "no", and pointed at the light hanging in the corridor in front of them. Making a keep talking gesture with his hand, he said, "Belay that, mate! What makes them think we would come _back_?"

Louis nodded, placed his hands on his hips and turned toward the light. His voice dripping with sarcasm, he added, "Oui, only an _idiot_ would do _that_!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hochstetter looked coldly into the face of the young SS Captain, trying to read his intentions as he listened to his account.

"I've been looking at your files on Colonel Hogan and his men. You show a lot of activity around Stalag 13, bridges blowing up, German officers coming up missing. I see why you gravitate to the prisoners, but I see no solid evidence," Krantz said.

"What are you doing going through my files?" Hochstetter demanded.

Krantz normally would have ignored the question even though it was a Major asking it. The superior SS did not answer to the Gestapo. But he wanted information from the Major and so he _played the game_. "As I said, SS Headquarters was broken into and the trail of the men we were following disappeared. I was hoping to find something in your files to support the probability that prisoners from Stalag 13 are capable of leaving and returning at will."

"If I had solid evidence, you would have had no reason to go through my files."

"What do you know about this American Colonel? I mean, besides the fact that the Gestapo was unable to gain information from him during a lengthy interrogation." Krantz couldn't resist the "dig". "Why is he the focus of General Kaltenbrunner's attention? And what makes you think he is capable of leading a movement against the Third Reich from a prison camp?"

Hochstetter was irritated by this young know-it-all's innuendo that Gestapo interrogation techniques were ineffectual, "How do you know we didn't gain information from him? The Gestapo does not always put all of our information into public record. We too have our classified files." _I don't know what your game is, Captain, but I don't care for your attitude. _Hochstetter decided to play along for awhile and try to get a handle on Krantz's purpose. Looking away and pouring himself a glass of water, he casually answered "Two of those questions I can answer. The third, 'Why he is the focus of General Kaltenbrunner's attention?' is classified. You'll have to ask the General that one." Hochstetter smirked, relishing the idea that he knew something the SS Captain didn't. Looking at Krantz he asked, "Do you remember the highly successful Allied daylight bombings occurring over Germany a little over a year ago and the resulting pressure the Fuhrer put on the Luftwaffe to put an end to them?"

"I heard of them. But as you said, they were a Luftwaffe matter and I gave them little notice. My military career was just beginning at that time. Basic training followed by proving my abilities in order to advance my rank more than occupied my time." Krantz looked at Hochstetter with anticipation. "Perhaps you could fill me in, Herr Major."

Hochstetter paused to evaluate what benefit Krantz could be to him. "Captain, I have been after Colonel Hogan for some time. While I am eager to gather evidence against him, I don't plan to turn him over to anyone else."

"Do not worry, Major. As I told your Lieutenant at Gestapo headquarters, my only goal is to reveal him for what he is. His dissection I leave to you."

These were terms the Gestapo Major could accept. "Sit down, Captain, this will take a few minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33 Down The Garden Path

Chapter 33

Down The Garden Path

The hallway protected by bars and a locked cell door loomed closer. The soldier standing guard straightened, as Knefler stopped in front of him and turned to face the disgruntled prisoner being ushered along behind.

Hogan was having trouble staying focused. His mind was wandering to his men and in his fevered delirium, he was watching their tortured, blood-spattered bodies being dragged away and he couldn't get to them. As he struggled against the very real hands holding him, another voice filtered through the chaos taking place in his mind, and he found himself being drawn back to the reality of the situation at hand, as if being awakened from a vivid dream. A face was materializing in front of him. _ What…where? Oh, yes…Knefler. _Hogan struggled to keep his eyes focused on the mouth, trying to comprehend what it was saying.

The Oberst watched as the American shook his head and blinked, before squinting his eyes, in an obvious effort to see clearly. Knefler, hesitantly, proceeded with his plan and nodded toward the prisoner area of the hospital. "I suppose we are eventually going to have to go down that hall and get you behind locked doors. But it is such a nice day; let's not start our endeavor in such an oppressive atmosphere. The hospital has a lovely walled garden area where officers can enjoy fresh air and escape from the sterile smell of the hospital while they are recovering. It allows for relaxation, and meditation, and it sounds like the perfect place for us." Knefler proceeded past the criminal detention hall and its guard, and out the door leading to the back of the hospital and the gardens beyond. The winter air trapped behind the garden wall was warmed slightly by the mid-day sun to a cool forty-five degrees. The leaves had long since departed from the vines and branches growing there, but there was still beauty in the twisting and twining of the now sleeping foliage.

Knefler froze as he turned to remove Hogan's handcuffs and comment on the tranquility of the garden. Hogan, though he grimaced at the sudden stop, appeared dazed. Knefler, after removing the handcuffs, directed the guards to place the prisoner in the chair next to the garden table they had stopped at. He leaned in close to the American's face and asked, "Can you see me, Colonel Hogan?"

Upon hearing his name, Hogan, blinked, and once again returned from his thoughts and focused on the face of the German Oberst. _ Oh, brother, I've got to get a grip on myself. I can't be fading in and out like this. _"I see you," he answered incredulously. _--It would be kind of hard not to, the way you keep sticking your face in front of me. --_ Hogan looked around. _I'm outside?… I seem to remember this being Knefler's idea. _Hogan began to straighten in his seat and stopped with a jerk as he was gripped by another sharp pain snaking its way around to his back._ "_Mmm!" he moaned, biting his lip. _--I'd almost be willing to give in to __Wilson__'s morphine now…almost! _As the cooler air began to lower Hogan's body temperature his thoughts began to clear, making it easier to stay focused on what was happening. Looking around, he acknowledged the garden and the serenity and peace it conveyed. It reminded him of his grandmother's much smaller garden. The one he played in as a boy. It was just as peaceful. He began to feel the familiar pangs of yearning for the war to be behind him and to once again be home. He inhaled deeply the musky smells of the damp earth. The echoing chirps of the few small birds bouncing through the bushes from limb to limb became more distinct and individualized. Unfortunately, so did the pounding inside of his head.

Knefler watched the American Colonel closely for a moment. He was about to abort this phase of Hogan's assessment, send for Schmidt, and wait to see if the medicine they had injected into him was going to work. But the American was becoming more alert, so Knefler decided to proceed. _ This cooler outdoor air is acting much like a cold bath and lowering your body temperature, Colonel Hogan. Unfortunately, that will only work until we go back inside. Then there will be nothing to counteract the heat your body is producing as a result of the infection, and you will find yourself back on the verge of delirium. -- _Knefler quietly spoke with one of the guards, before sending the guard back into the hospital. The Oberst then sat at the table with Hogan while the remaining guard faded a discreet distance away.

Hogan closed his eyes for a moment, imagining he was far away from his present surroundings, and hoping this would ease his headache. It didn't take long for him to realize it wasn't working, and he opened his eyes to the harsh reality around him. He was sitting dangerously close to the machinery of the Third Reich. And unless he was careful, he would be swallowed up and mulched into compost to feed and nourish their evil desires. He looked across the table into the clear blue eyes of the cog whose job it was to determine whether or not to continue with their efforts to program him. Hogan's eyes narrowed as he became determined to prove it was a lost cause.

"Feeling better, Colonel?" Knefler asked.

Angry with himself for showing weakness, Hogan ignored the question and asked, "What do you expect to learn from this? You've had two shots at transforming me and you've failed miserably both times." Hogan paused as the pounding in his head increased and the fire in his side burned brighter. Gritting his teeth he continued, "Why don't you accept your failure and move on?" Hogan's voice was strained and betrayed his pain and fatigue.

Knefler smiled and looked down at his hands resting on the wooden table in front of him. _ I must choose my words carefully. He is on his guard and any perceived inconsistencies in our dogma could set back any progress he has made. Now that it appears his subconscious is accepting the logic in our progression to a superior society through genetic selection, it's time to allow his conscious mind to share in the knowledge of the benefits a Master race can and will bring to the world. _

"The sun feels good doesn't it?" Knefler looked up into the clear topaz blue sky. "Its warmth and the smells it draws out of the earth around us, influence us without any conscious effort on our part. And we allow ourselves to experience this luxury of peace and comfort without thinking, and without questioning, because it satisfies our need to heal." Knefler's smile was one of understanding as he looked back at his American prisoner. _ The loss of ordinary comforts and privacy with no end in sight is not an easy cross to bear…no matter how strong we want to be. _ "Even after we walk out of this garden the memory of its beauty will stay with us and we can pull it out of our thoughts and transcend our time and space into this peaceful reality when needed." The German Oberst looked carefully at Hogan, studying his body language and his acceptance of what he was being told. "The memory and the tranquility it instills will return when we are most desperately in need of some healing once again. It will return of its own volition to comfort and we will allow it because we know it is necessary and right." Knefler leaned forward and looked deep into the eyes of the man across from him. "You are experiencing this now with the doctrines of your beliefs. You're trying to pull them forward to remind yourself what you are fighting for and what you are willing to die for. But those beliefs have been challenged and your mind is conflicted. Colonel, it is time to admit to yourself that the truth of the Third Reich is reaching beyond the barrier of false beliefs you have built in front of it. Your conscious mind is trying to drown out the truth, but your subconscious, the part of you that holds your beliefs, is making itself heard in an effort to heal you and relieve your conflicts. You must _listen_. To continue to fight this logic will drive you insane." Knefler paused and considered the man before him. Lowering his voice to an intimate level, he continued, "Listen to me. I'm speaking to you not as a German soldier, but as someone who knows the man inside of you to be a man dedicated to doing the right thing. And who is only now learning what the right thing is…and…is having trouble facing it."

Hogan's mind was busily trying to rationalize and support his reasoning for his beliefs. He knew indoctrination was inevitable in any culture. It is what enables a society to function. Conformity to rules agreed upon by the majority was necessary for order. It was also the duty of the members of a society to review and question rules that no longer applied, and to abolish rules that no longer served society, but instead hindered its development. Was he holding on blindly to old beliefs? Was he afraid to look at them and allow them to be challenged? Was he, in fact, already brainwashed from birth by the society he grew up in? Hogan mentally shook himself. Knefler was good. His doctorate in psychology was justified. He knew just what and how to say things that made him question if his thoughts were his own, whether his thinking was correct, and if his paranoia was a sign of insanity, in which case could or should he trust himself to make rational decisions. It was a self-perpetuating madness.

Hogan's fevered vision blurred as he struggled to untangle and rebut what he was being told. --_Germany__'s goal of creating a better world is not a new idea_. _It's the dream of every society to eradicate sickness and to see its children healthier and stronger than the generation before. — _This, Hogan knew, was a basic goal of all societies. --_ But the means of achieving that goal cannot be accomplished without ethics…-- _Hogan argued with himself and then questioned, -- _but is it fair to society as a whole to hinder its development. Knowledge has often been gained by what society originally viewed as immoral. History supports these acts as leading to a better way of life. Early studies of human anatomy were performed on bodies stolen from graveyards, a practice that was definitely considered immoral in its time. But it was the only choice open and science benefited…society benefited. Now, people donate their bodies to science and are considered noble for doing so. -- _Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push back his headache. Knefler was hard enough to keep ahead of at the best of times, but trying to fight a fever and think clearly enough to untangle Knefler's words was proving to be quite a challenge. _ Don't listen. You can't do this right now. Don't think. Just hold to what you know. You don't have to prove anything to yourself. You did all of that a long time before you came to fight a war in __Germany_

Knefler sat quietly during Hogan's long silence and watched the concentrated look on the American's face. _-- It would be easier for me to evaluate your psyche if you weren't so sick. I can't be certain if your long silences are do to inner turmoil over conflicts in your beliefs or if they are a result of a fevered mind struggling to comprehend. -- _

Hogan held up his hand in a stop motion to Knefler. "You're wasting your time. I know what I believe and you're not changing my mind." Hogan's aching body was begging him to lie down. He reached up to rub his forehead._ If only I could close my eyes and rest for a few minutes, I'd be able to think more clearly…but that's not going to happen. You've got to trust yourself…don't give in. _

_ The words of a man teetering on the edge! "_I'm not trying to change your mind, _Robert_. I'm just trying to help you acknowledge it. You are challenged to reevaluate all that you thought you knew and you are afraid."

Hogan dropped his hand from his forehead and looked at Knefler. "It's Colonel, and as I said before, I know what I believe! I don't need your help." Hogan's voice was strained and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't you?" Knefler recognized the voice of self-doubt and avoidance and he could see the strain this was putting on Hogan. _ Good, you **are** focused on your beliefs! That gives me reason to suspect that your earlier indoctrination could be manifesting itself. It may be you're coming along at your own pace, Colonel. A gradual change rather than an all at once wiping clean of your mind like we had planned. Your poor health may shorten the time it will take to get you to acknowledge you have doubts. And that is all we're after today, just another wedge in that strong will of yours, followed by a little more indoctrination. _ Oberst Knefler looked up as the soldier he had sent away now returned with a tray and a note. Knefler read the note from Schmidt informing him of Kaltenbrunner, Burkhalter, and Klink's excursion into town. It also instructed him to have the American Oberst immediately take the aspirin that was sent out in an attempt to control his fever. The doctor would meet them when Hogan was brought back inside and decide, based on the patient's condition, if further steps needed to be taken. Knefler tore the note into pieces. "Let's not talk of this now. It is much too beautiful a setting to not sit here and enjoy it." _We will let those questions and doubts you're having ferment a little. _

_ Good. He's finally going to shut up! _Hogan looked away and stared at the massive stone wall surrounding the garden. _ I wish I were on the other side of that wall and back in my nice safe POW camp. _ Hogan was aware that Knefler was droning on about something but he was only half listening until he heard him say:

"…and we want you to take these now."

Hogan looked back at Knefler, trying to catch up on the conversation and saw the open hand holding three small white tablets. He looked from the outstretched hand to Knefler's face and the anger over the earlier confrontation came pouring out. "I don't know what drugs you're pumping into me but I'm not taking anything until you tell me what you're trying to do!" He realized it was an empty threat, but his anger was real and he was not going to be cooperative.

Knefler stared back without expression and sternly and coldly answered, "You know as well as I do that we can and will get these down you. I do not answer to threats or resistance." Knefler's face had taken on a slightly reddened hue and his nostrils had flared slightly with controlled irritation. Then his facial appearance softened and he continued, "Now that you know I don't have to answer your questions, I will. Not to satisfy your curiosity, but to prove to you that we are your friends and have only your best interests in mind. _ It's time to start changing your perception of us, Colonel. _

Hogan had stiffened in response to the German Oberst's stern reply. It was one of the few times he remembered Knefler showing anything but a calm exterior. And the German's sudden change in demeanor back to that calm exterior had done nothing to lower his own apprehension. However, he also knew Knefler was right. Whatever was in those pills would eventually be in his system…one way or another.

"You know you are sick. The infection is winning. Your fever is climbing and you are going to slip into a coma and eventually die." Knefler paused for emphasis, "Unless…" Knefler raised his open hands with the pills, "…you let us help you." Knefler picked up a glass of water and offered it to Hogan. "These are just aspirin to help lower your fever or at least stall it until the medicine we injected earlier has time to work. I cannot tell you more than that. Even _I _do not know more than that. Dr. Schmidt has been sent with medicine invented by the Third Reich that will stop the infection, if we can keep you alive long enough for it to work." _--If this miracle medicine of the Allies works, it will be one more bargaining chip on why and how __Germany__ is going to create a better world. And one more reason for you to want to be a part of it. --_ Knefler was not about to let the American know it was an Allied drug.

Hogan considered what was said. It was not too far-fetched to think the Nazis had developed something to fight the infections of battle wounds._ -- I suppose it was only a matter of time; after all, our side has invented penicillin. _Hogan assessed his condition and extended his hand, fighting to keep it steady, while Knefler poured the three white tablets into it_. He's right, the infection is getting worse, I have nothing to lose. I can't help my men if I'm dead. But I don't for one minute think you're doing this for me! I'm nothing more than an investment from which you hope to get a return. _A small glow of defiance flashed in Hogan's eyes_ -- I hope to live long enough to bankrupt those plans._

Knefler watched and made sure the pills entered the American's mouth and watched as the glass of water was devoured. He then looked at Hogan and made an all-encompassing gesture with his hands. I have sent for coffee and sandwiches. Let us eat and talk of nothing to do with the war." The Oberst poured a cup of coffee for Hogan and sat it in front of him.

Hogan took it, grateful for any diversion that allowed him to quit thinking for a moment.

Knefler placed a plate with a rare and privileged roast beef sandwich in front of Hogan and then did the same for himself. Hogan looked at the sandwich acutely aware of the decadence it represented.

The German Oberst acknowledged Hogan's understanding, "The Third Reich has much to offer you, Colonel Hogan." Knefler then sat back and took a large mouthful of sandwich while looking again up into the blue sky with complete satisfaction.

--------------------------------------------------------


	34. Chapter 34 Surprises

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 34

Surprises

The staff car pulled up in front of the Hammelburg hospital and a young dark haired Corporal exited. Quickly walking around to the curb, he opened the car door for the Abwehr Colonel. Carter stepped out and looked around.

A silent observer took notice. _-- The Abwehr have arrived. – _Nimrod looked at his watch. – _And on time, too! Not bad. They are quite capable of functioning without their __CO.__ -- _Nimrod stayed out of the way, inconspicuously smoking a cigarette as the two imposters began their charade. Carter took a step forward and turned abruptly, coming face to face with Olsen.

"What are you doing?" Olsen questioned under his breath, looking at Carter's ashen face. "The hospital is that way!"

"We may have a problem," Carter whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------

Krantz had finished his talk with Major Hochstetter and had hoped to use Kaltenbrunner's message as a means of meeting up with Colonel Knefler to ask him a few questions. Instead, he ran into Doctor Schmidt who advised him not to interrupt the SD officer while he was outside with the American Colonel. Krantz took this as prudent advice and decided to wait for a more opportune time. In the meanwhile, he was making his way out the front of the hospital to take a walk and think. Pausing on the hospital steps to fasten his overcoat, he was regaled by a familiar voice.

"Well you never know what the wind is going to blow in!" Looking up, Krantz's eyes fell on the source of the remark and his face took on a big smile.

_Jonathan! "_Lieutenant Hildebrand, what are you doing here? And is that anyway to address a superior officer on the streets of Hammelburg?"

Hildebrand offered a formal salute, clicked his heels, and proclaimed, "Heil Hitler!" Krantz casually returned the salute and mockingly answered, "That's better! At ease, Lieutenant." Grinning, Krantz fell into the familiarity of life long friends, "What are you doing here, Jonathan?"

A gleam lit-up the young Lieutenant's face, "I brought Gretchen in to pick up some supplies for the infirmary." Winking he added, "Nice assignment, huh?"

A cocky smirk and a nod of the head acknowledged the remark. "Leave it to you to get the cushy assignments," Krantz cajoled.

"Well, actually, I offered my services." Hildebrand confessed. "You can't just wait for things to fall into your lap! Sometimes you have to help them along. That is just one of the things I've learned from you! And with all due modesty, I'm better looking than our Doctor Wagner back at SS headquarters. So I figure I at least have a chance to win the hand of the fair fraulein. That is, unless you've decided to get back into the picture."

"Nein, that's over." Krantz answered without a hint of his previous cheerfulness. "So where is she now?" Krantz asked.

Jonathan moved off to one side of the hospital entrance, out of the way of traffic entering and exiting the building, and drew Nicholas along with him. He nodded toward the hospital, "She's inside. I just stepped out to get some fresh air. I can't stand hospitals," he answered. "So what are you doing here, Nicholas?"

As the two SS officers focused on their conversation, an Abwehr Colonel and his aide quickly and quietly passed behind them.

Cap pulled down and his coat wrapped tightly around him, Carter hurried past Krantz, and barreled into the building followed by Olsen. Once inside, they slowed their pace and took a direct path away from Krantz and toward the security office.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel…" Knefler began as he walked ahead and off to the side of Hogan and the guards. "…this doesn't have to be an ordeal. All I want to do is talk; no force will be used if you cooperate." Knefler was on his way back inside with Hogan, intending to spend a little time trying to ascertain what part of the previous indoctrination had stuck in the American's subconscious.

"I told you…" Hogan's eyes caught what he thought was a familiar figure ahead of them at the end of the hall. – _What the…Carter…Olsen? Oh brother! I've got to turn Knefler around before he sees something. --_ Hogan yanked his arms free of his guards and attempted to turn around. The guards were on him before he got half way turned, yanking him back to face them. "Ugh," Hogan allowed his legs to give away under him and the two guards quickly grabbed hold once more and struggled to keep him from sprawling out on the floor.

Knefler turned at the sounds of the struggle and stepping in front of Hogan, and reached to hold under the prisoner's arms to help keep him on his feet. "Trying to leave us, Colonel?

Hogan slowly brought his legs up under him and allowed them to hold his weight as he raised his head, shooting a glance down to the end of the empty hall. "I'm trying," he mumbled, his legs collapsing again. – _That was close! What is Carter up to? Has something happened at camp and they're trying to break me out? Any more surprises like that and they'll be taking me out of here feet first. I'll die of a heart attack … I hate being on the outside of a plan! – _

"Whoa, Colonel, you're not going to pass out on me are you?" Knefler raised Hogan's head checking his awareness. "You should have eaten something."

"I've lost my appetite," Hogan answered pulling his head back out of Knefler's clutch and losing his balance for real. _ Boy, have I lost my appetite! _

"Just a little longer and you can rest." Knefler answered as he stepped back and motioned for the guards to follow.

--_Yeah, right! — _"I don't need any rest."

"Oh, really?" Knefler didn't believe it, but he was glad to hear the American still possessed what they wanted: a determined "will". _Our alpha still challenges. Excellent! We can't tell if our methods will surmount, if you quite fighting. We need to strip it away with you clutching and fighting every step of the way. "_We will have a nice conversation then." The German Oberst turned and continued to lead the way to their destination, not knowing how close he had been to uncovering the secret identity of the man known as "Papa Bear"!

-------------------------------------------------------------

A young female clerk stepped up to the counter of the security office and asked, "May I help you, Herr Oberst?"

"I am here for the personal effects of…" Carter pulled a form from his pocket and opening it read, "…a Corporal Rupert Hoffmeyer. Here are my orders."

Taking the papers and shyly looking them over the clerk handed them back, her eyes lingering on the kind face looking back at her. "Ja, I will get them."

"Sehr gut," Carter answered, and casually turned to look at Olsen, with a sheepish grin on his face.

_ Steady boy, don't let that feminine smile distract you. _Olsen thought. _We still have to get out of here. _

----------------------------------------------------------

Knefler and Hogan had passed into the secure area of the hospital, and Knefler had just opened the door to the room he was taking Hogan into when he heard the voice of Captain Krantz.

"Colonel, do you have a minute?"

Knefler paused and motioned for the guard at the barred door to allow Krantz to enter the hall, before telling his guards, "Take the Colonel in and get him situated in the chair. I'll be right in."

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Knefler asked.

"Begging your pardon sir, but I'm sure you can understand my curiosity over the importance of this American prisoner. It is not everyday a General arrives to remove a suspect during an investigation. I was wondering if you could relieve my curiosity and tell me why this prisoner is being treated differently."

Knefler opened his mouth to speak and stopped when he heard a scuffle and a slap come from inside the room. Stepping across the threshold into the room he saw the guards forcing a resistant Hogan to sit.

Knefler immediately walked around in front of Hogan, "There is no point resisting, Colonel. You're just going to wear yourself out."

Hogan looked up, blood growing in the corner of his mouth. "This is not allowed. You cannot experiment on a prisoner!"

Knefler took a kerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at the blood oozing down Hogan's chin. "You won't remember a thing."

Hogan tightened his muscles against the straps holding him one last time and then relaxed. Breathing heavily he stared angrily off to the side.

Krantz had followed Knefler into the room and was looking down on the prisoner. His eyes fell on the bruised wrists, and he reached down to run his finger over the left one.

Hogan clenched his fist and jerked his head back to look apprehensively at what had touched him. On seeing Krantz pull his hand away he looked up at the Captain.

"Those are some pretty dark bruises, Colonel. It almost looks like you have bands on your wrists," Krantz remarked.

"What?" Hogan wasn't sure what Krantz's point was but he was suspicious of the inference. _ Krantz? Again? Well, at least if he's with me, he's not torturing Newkirk or LeBeau._

Krantz did not answer, but looked at Knefler and asked, "May I speak to you privately, Colonel?"

Knefler looked questioningly back and moved off to the far side of the room with the SS Captain and, turning their backs to Hogan, they talked. As Knefler and Krantz finished their conversation Schmidt entered the room. Knefler nodded at the doctor and walked toward Hogan saying, "Perhaps in the future we will have no need for such heavy security." Krantz moved off to the far corner of the room and sat down.

"How is he doing?" Schmidt asked.

"He refused to eat," Knefler answered. "And he still has a high fever."

"Did you give him the aspirin?"

"Ja, he took them."

"Very good," Schmidt answered. "Shall we proceed?" Schmidt picked up the tray that Knefler had prepared earlier and walked to where Hogan was sitting.

Hogan warily watched as the doctor took a seat and sat facing him.

"So you have no appetite today, Colonel," Schmidt stated, as he felt Hogan's face "That is not surprising, with your fever." Schmidt rolled up Hogan's sleeve and wrapped the tourniquet around his right upper arm. "I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you to make a fist would it?"

Hogan just looked at Schmidt unblinking.

Schmidt nodded and looked back at the arm bared in front of him and felt for a vein. "It doesn't seem to matter, Colonel. You have good veins."

_ I wish they'd quit saying that, _ Hogan thought.

Schmidt picked up the alcohol soaked cotton wad and wiped the skin over the vein, before picking up the needle.

Without conscious thought, Hogan balled his fist and pulled against the strap as the needle made contact with his skin. He watched as it slid at an angle burying itself in his arm and felt the pop as it entered his vein. Blood flowed back up the needle and dripped a few precious drops onto his arm before the doctor attached the syringe to the end and injected a half cc of saline, checking for patency. Schmidt switched syringes, looked at Knefler who had been sitting a few feet in front of Hogan and announced, "We're ready when you are, Herr Oberst."

Knefler nodded and pulled his chair a little closer. "Colonel Hogan, we're going to give you something to help you relax. It won't harm you. It will just help to take away your anxiety and allow you to listen with less trepidation."

"Let's cut the bull. What you mean is, you're going to drug me, tell me some lies and see if I believe them," Hogan corrected, as he stared back into the cold blue eyes.

Robert, what can we do to make you start trusting us?"

Hogan glanced down at his restraints. "You could untie me for starters."

Knefler smiled, "Would you allow us to continue with what we're doing if I did?"

Hogan stared back at Knefler unspeaking.

"I didn't think so. Therefore, you leave us no choice." Knefler nodded at Schmidt. "We are going to help you lower your resistance and remove some of the barriers you have built against hearing and understanding the truth."

Schmidt very slowly began pressing down on the plunger of the syringe attached to the hypodermic needle embedded in Hogan's arm.

Hogan looked from Knefler to the syringe and back to Knefler. "Go ahead do your best…I'll still be here when…" Hogan's vision began to swim. He blinked once slowly, "I'll still…" He couldn't remember what he was going to say.

But what was worse, he didn't care.

----------------------------------------------


	35. Chapter 35 Close Encounters

Chapter 35

Close Encounters

The clerk in the security office checked the last item in the bundle off her list, as Oberst Myerhoff, alias Carter, called it off.

"Are you going to be in town long, Herr Oberst?" the young woman asked.

"Nein, fraulein, we must return to Berlin immediately!" Carter stepped away from the fawn like eyes that had fallen upon him. And picking up the bundle remarked in a loud efficient voice, "I will tell your superiors what a fine job you are doing,"

"Danke, Herr Oberst," she cooed in response.

Carter froze staring at the sweet face blinking back at him. Then in a softer, less formal voice added, "Maybe if I'm ever in town again we could…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hildebrand was standing looking at a hospital bulletin board while he waited to finish his assignment and be on his way. He was alert to his surroundings not wanting to be caught off guard, no matter how routine the day seemed to be going. Looking down the hall toward the entrance to the hospital, he saw two Generals and Kommandant Klink, whom he had met the day before at SS headquarters, entering. _There's a meeting that needs to be avoided. _Hildebrand hurriedly disappeared down a connecting hall and made another quick right hand turn down a branch hallway effectively disappearing from the approaching officers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir, but we will miss our connections if we do not hurry," Olsen encouraged.

"Hmm?" Carter slowly looked at his "aide". "Oh… yes…we have to go." Olsen opened the door and clicked his heels, encouraging Carter to make his exit. "Auf Wiedersehen," Carter said and marched out the door followed by Olsen. They had not traveled far down the hall when an SS Lieutenant came barreling around the corner and bumped into Carter, sending the bundle he was carrying flying across the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that the SS Lieutenant that we saw with Captain Krantz yesterday?" Klink asked pointing to a side hall.

"I didn't see anybody, Klink," Burkhalter grumbled. Lunch was not sitting well with the General and he wanted to get somewhere to sit down.

Kaltenbrunner looked at the deserted hall and changed the subject. "I have some phone calls to make. Come, there is a private lounge with a hospital aide assigned for our use, while we wait for Oberst Knefler."

Burkhalter rubbed his massive stomach. "Good, maybe they can get me something for this indigestion."

"It would help if you slowed down to chew your food," Klink mumbled to himself

"What did you say, Klink?" Burkhalter asked still holding his stomach.

Klink's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights and he fumbled for the "correct" words. "Oh, I…I just said…it would help if that chef would learn how to cook food."

"I agree with you…" Burkhalter glanced disgustedly at Klink and then turned away amending his statement. "…for once!" Burkhalter turned to follow Kaltenbrunner and Klink fell in behind, taking one last look down the, now empty, side hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I beg your pardon, Oberst, I didn't see you." Hildebrand was slowly picking up the spilled items. Stalling for time while waiting for Kaltenbrunner, Burkhalter and Klink to move on.

"Do you know who you are bumping into, Lieutenant?" Olsen asked.

"Yes, sir!...I mean no sir, I'm sorry Oberst, it was careless of me." Hildebrand picked up a fountain pen and admired it before handing it back. "Here you are sir, I'm sure you don't want to lose this. It looks like a very fine pen."

Carter held out his hand trying not to look too anxious. Unless he missed his guess, that pen contained the microfilm they had been sent to retrieve. "Thank-you, Lieutenant…" Carter paused waiting for the Lieutenant to fill in his name. The Colonel had always told them to pay attention to anyone they unexpectedly came in contact with on a mission. Loose ends could trip you up later. It was always better to head off trouble before it caught up to you.

"Hildebrand, Herr Oberst," Jonathan saluted.

Carter returned the salute. "Who is your superior?"

"My direct superior is Captain Krantz. We are under the command of Major Lustig at SS headquarters here."

Carter was afraid he may have visibly paled at the mention of Krantz's name but continued without pause, "I'll not report this but, I suggest you slow down and watch where you are going."

"Jawohl!" Hildebrand stayed at attention.

Olsen, too, felt the flush of panic before interceding, and looking at Carter said, "We must be going, sir."

"At ease Lieutenant, carry on." Carter dismissed Hildebrand and continued down the hall followed by Olsen.

_Phew, that was close! _Hildebrand slumped out of "attention" and relaxed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk climbed out of the staff car as he saw Carter and Olsen exit the building. He had been holding his breath waiting for all hell to break loose as soon as he saw Klink and Burkhalter enter the building. He still wasn't sure if he should be expecting to lay down cover fire. Carter and Olsen proceeded to the car at a normal pace and Kirk relaxed as he went to open the car door for the approaching officers.

"Our business is finished here, driver, we may leave," Carter said, as he climbed into the backseat.

"Jawohl," Kirk clicked his heels and shut the door, and with renewed vigor climbed behind the wheel. As soon as he pulled away from the curb, he shared his fears. "You two had me worried."

"We weren't feeling too good, either," Carter said wiping his forehead.

"You must have seen him enter the building," Olsen probed, trying to ascertain how Kirk knew that Krantz was inside.

"Yeah, when I saw Klink and Burkhalter enter the building..."

"KLINK!" Olsen shouted.

"BURKHALTER!" Carter followed.

"Yeah, isn't that who you two are referring to?" Kirk asked.

"No, we thought you meant Krantz!" Olsen explained.

"KRANTZ? Who's he?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, boy, I'm not feeling so well!" Carter groaned.

"Me either, Carter, me either!" Olsen gulped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Schmidt was keeping Hogan's face and neck sponged off with alcohol and an ice pack on his neck, while Knefler worked at learning Hogan's thoughts and hopefully introducing more propaganda. The Oberst had now paused to give the doctor a minute to assess the situation.

"How high?" Knefler asked as Schmidt removed his hand from under the prisoner's chin and slipped the thermometer out of his mouth.

Schmidt nodded his approval. "It has dropped a degree. It's at 102." The doctor instilled another half cc from the syringe into his patient, "You may continue."

Knefler sat back down in his chair, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his top shirt button as he went. He leaned in and placing his hand under Hogan's chin, raised his head and patted his cheek to get his attention. Hogan barely opened his eyes. "Okay, Robert, let's try this again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 36 Information Please!

Chapter 36

Information Please!

"Rap, rap, rap," Krantz knocked before reaching for the doorknob to let himself into the hospital lounge. Kaltenbrunner, Burkhalter, and Klink were sitting in various stages of wakefulness as they read or dozed to pass the time. Krantz came to attention and saluted.

General Kaltenbrunner returned the salute saying, "Well, Captain, we seem to be seeing a lot of you today."

"Jawohl, Herr General. I've just left Oberst Knefler. He asked that I give you a report before I left."

Klink looked over the top of the newspaper he was reading, "You have been with Oberst Knefler and Colonel Hogan?" he asked. Not waiting for a response, Klink left the chair he was sitting in to gather closer to the group.

Yawning and Rubbing his face, Burkhalter stretched. Then, looking at the Oberst who had intruded on his nap, he straightened in his seat to hear what was being said.

Krantz, now the center of attention, began, "Oberst Knefler wanted you to know that the American Colonel's physical condition has not digressed any further. The doctor is able to keep the fever from climbing and believes this to be a good sign. It indicates the medicine the American was given is having some effect. Otherwise the prisoner's body temperature would have continued to rise despite the doctor's efforts to contain or lower it."

Kaltenbrunner's frown relaxed into a more noncommittal look. "Good, we may be able to save this experiment, preventing the loss of valuable time. _ Not to mention my military career. _ "Did he say how his evaluation of our subject's psyche is coming along?"

"No General, he is still working to gather that information. He is a 'master' at what he does and fascinating to watch. I would very much like to work with Oberst Knefler one day. His logic and ability to direct thought is incredibly impressive." Krantz, smiled, "Especially since the American Colonel seems to have an excellent sense of humor. Some of his answers are…well, let's just call them _creative_."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Klink mumbled to himself. Then raising his voice, asked, "Did Oberst Knefler say how much longer he would be?"

"Nein, Kommandant, he did not. But he has just sat down to begin again, if that is of any help."

Klink turned and paced away. _ If I know Colonel Hogan, it could be hours before Hogan gives in or Knefler gives up! _Klink plopped back down in his chair, and settled in for what he knew would be a long wait.

"Kommandant, I will have to question at least two of your prisoners and I feel I can do that best at SS Headquarters." Krantz had followed Klink back to his seat and stood towering over him, appearing immovable.

"My prisoners were all accounted for, Captain!" Klink tilted his head and leaned back in his chair to look at the mountain eclipsing him.

"Yes, so I've been told, but since my only lead is that the suspects were last seen heading in the direction of Stalag 13, I have to investigate. Perhaps something was seen that will aid in the capture of these fugitives."

"Don't interfere Klink. The Captain has an investigation to perform. If the prisoners were in camp there is nothing to worry about. Right?" Burkhalter asked with a voice seeking affirmation.

"But, General Burkhalter, I…"

"KLINK!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hildebrand was enjoying Gretchen's company as he helped her carry supplies into the infirmary, at SS Headquarters.

"Thank-you for your help today, Jonathan," Gretchen commented, as she began putting the medical supplies away.

"It was my pleasure. What are you doing tonight? I thought maybe you would consent to help me fill a few lonely hours by having dinner with me."

Gretchen looked at Jonathan, surprised at the invitation.

"It would simply be dinner and good company. I thought, since the doc was out of town for a day or two, you might enjoy some friendly company.

"All right, Jonathan, as long as it is just a _friendly_ invitation that would be very nice." Gretchen turned and went back to work sorting her supplies.

_ Well a fella's got to start somewhere! _Jonathan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, the Major sent me to tell you he has another assignment for you." The Corporal bearing the message looked at Gretchen and nodded, saying, "Sorry for the interruption, Nurse Hummel."

Gretchen nodded, and looked at Hildebrand, "You had better go, I can finish up here."

"I'll call you later." Jonathan picked up his cap and coat before following the Corporal out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have any trouble?" The smile and look of relief was evident on Kinch's face.

"You mean besides running into Krantz when we stepped out of the car!" Olsen, eyes widened as he recalled the event.

Kinch's smile faded. "Krantz?"

"Yeah, it was almost over before it started. But Krantz stopped to speak with some officer and…hey, Olsen, wasn't that Hildebrand he was talking to outside the hospital?" Carter stopped cold.

"You know, I think you're right Carter." Olsen answered as he quickly shed the German uniform.

"Hildebrand, you ran into Hildebrand at the hospital, too?" Kinch questioned, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Carter asked.

"Well, I know _of_ him. The Colonel mentioned that he was one of the officers at SS headquarters," Kinch answered.

"Well, I wish we had heard of him before we got there. We could have panicked at least thirty seconds sooner! I almost fainted when he mentioned Krantz as his direct superior." Olsen responded, as he sat down heavily on the bench along the tunnel wall.

"You mean you stopped to have a conversation with him? I thought I told you guys to get in and get out?" Kinch felt his pulse quicken as he began to feel some of Carter's and Olsen's panic.

"Well, it was kinda unavoidable, after he bumped into me and knocked 'Hoffmeyer's' belongings out of my hands and across the hospital corridor. I mean, we had to say something!" Carter answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Kinch, running the "what ifs" through his mind, stood speechless for a moment and paused briefly before continuing, "Okay, we'll just have to hope there are no future encounters with this Hildebrand. The main thing is you got in and got out with the package."

Carter and Olsen both nodded.

"How are Newkirk and LeBeau?" Carter looked around to Kinch waiting for an answer.

"They're fine!" Carter's answer came from behind him and he swung around at the familiar sound of Wilson's voice. "How about the two of you?" Wilson asked, while performing a quick visual check.

"We're good!" Carter answered.

Olsen was in the process of fastening his pants, when he stopped and commented, "Speak for yourself, Andrew. I could use a drink! Got any medicinal brandy, Joe?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Lustig, sitting at his desk, was reading a report to Hildebrand, while the Lieutenant stood at attention in front of him. "Herr Weinzaphel believes he has some suspicious guests staying at the hotel here in town. He reports that they checked in yesterday morning, slipped down the back stairs after dark, and exited the hotel. Nobody saw them return, but they were in their room when the maid went to clean it the next morning. The maid reported that when she walked in, they jumped up from a table covered with papers and quickly rushed her out of the room." Lustig looked up from the report, "The Gestapo went to investigate and have asked that we send someone over. They have a few questions they hope we can help them with."

Hildebrand laughed, and smugly asked, "What would they do without us to answer their questions and direct them in their investigations?"

"Ja, but let's not forget we are on the same side in this war. Go and see what you can do for them." Lustig advised, placing the report face down onto his pile of work completed. "Report back to me when you return."

Clicking his heels and saluting, Hildebrand responded with a resounding, "Jawohl, Heil Hitler!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"KINCH!" Carter barreled into the barracks, "Krantz is back! And the Colonel's not here! What do we do?"

Kinch ran to the door. Slapping the door frame with his open palm, his eyes saddened as he looked down without seeing. _Now what do I do? _Spinning around he looked at Olsen and Carter saying, "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Gruber and see if I can find out what's going on. You two stay here and don't interfere. We won't be helping them by getting the Krauts stirred up."

"But…" Carter began and then felt Olsen's hand on his shoulder.

"We hear you, Kinch. Good luck!" After that, looking at Carter, Olsen added, "Come on, Andrew, It's time we talk to the man upstairs."

"What?" Carter looked confused. But gradually, his look changed to one of understanding and bowing his head, he walked to his bunk.


	37. Chapter 37 Sidestepping

Chapter 37

Sidestepping

Hildebrand ran out of the hospital and jumped into his staff car. "Take me to Stalag 13!" he bellowed as his driver slammed the car door and ran around to jump into the driver's seat. Hildebrand had rushed to the hospital to tell Krantz what he had learned at the hotel, expecting to find him still engrossed in the American Colonel. But he learned from Colonel Knefler that Krantz had already left for Stalag 13 to continue his interrogation of two of Klink's prisoners_. Oberst Knefler seemed to welcome the break that my interruption offered him. Colonel Hogan appears to be living up to his reputation. _ Hildebrand smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way to see Gruber, Kinch had barely stepped outside of Barrack Two when Krantz barreled out of the Kommandant's office and headed for the cooler, followed by three SS guards. Kinch picked up his step, sprinted up the stairs and across the porch in two leaps.

Krantz in the meantime was descending into the hole in which he had confined his suspects. As he strode off the last step, he glanced into the guardroom at the bottom of the staircase. The two Luftwaffe guards, surprised by Krantz's appearance, bolted to their feet, standing rigidly at attention.

"At ease," Krantz ordered as he entered the cubicle. Gesturing toward the listening equipment he asked, "Did you hear anything useful?"

The guard closest to the "eavesdropping" apparatus reached for the clipboard, where he had written down the conversations of the prisoners, and handed it to Krantz. The SS Captain read the transcript and finding no damaging information, frowned before dropping it back on the table. Looking at the guards, he ordered, "Open their cells!"

Louis, stretched out on his cot, and Newkirk, sitting staring at the floor, tensed when they heard footsteps coming toward them. As the German officer appeared, Newkirk stood to face their interrogator head on. LeBeau looked and then, dropping back on his bunk, stared at the ceiling, and took a few extra seconds to gather his wits.

The key rattled in Newkirk's cell first. "We're going to take a trip, Englander. I have just spent some time with Major Hochstetter. He has some interesting theories. And since there are no other leads, you two and your commanding officer are my most likely suspects." Krantz waited to see if his prisoner responded to this news.

Newkirk pulled his shoulders back and looked hard into Krantz's face, determined to show no fear, even though he felt as if the floor had just dropped out from under him.

"Major Hochstetter shared some history with me concerning your Colonel Hogan. He was quite cunning in the skies over Germany, until General Biedenbender outfoxed him. And then, after his captivity, Colonel Hogan's silence became a challenge. So much so that the High Command has…" Krantz paused and thought, "how was it the Major put it…" Smiling Krantz continued. "Oh, yes, 'put a ring of steel' around him, effectively keeping everyone's hands off of him, except the _High Command's_! Colonel Hogan has, in effect, become an implement for measuring our success in a 'race' for dominion of the world." Stepping closer to Newkirk, he continued, "His men, on the other hand, are 'free game'!"

"You're a ruddy madman!" Newkirk face reddened with anger, as he demanded, "What have you done to the gov'nor?"

Krantz swung and delivered a backhand across the insolent face of his British prisoner.

Newkirk took a step back to absorb the blow. Turning his head back to Krantz, he continued, "Our Kommandant runs the most secure prison camp in Germany. There is no way any of us can get out of here!" Newkirk's stomach turned over as he continued to proclaim his innocence. Krantz looked callously at Newkirk and said, "Cuff him!" Two of the guards stepped forward and spun him around, while Krantz and the third guard exited the cell and proceeded to their next prisoner.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain Krantz has the authority to take the prisoners in for questioning. I have seen his orders from Major Lustig. And Major Lustig _is_ the SS here," Gruber informed the American Sergeant.

"But he has no proof! Under the Geneva Convention he can't charge a prisoner with criminal activities without evidence, and the Red Cross has to be notified!" Kinch was trying desperately to keep LeBeau and Newkirk in camp. Once outside of camp there would be no witnesses to their fate.

Gruber was slipping his coat on as he spoke. He had already left word for the Kommandant to call him and had given orders to Schultz to make sure the tower guards were alert in case the other prisoners began to riot. The Captain started for the door to catch up to Krantz and ensure that everything remained under control. "Sergeant, there is nothing you can do or say to stop this. If Major Lustig has overstepped his bounds, it will be up to his superiors to rescind his orders. Please return to your barracks before I have to have you escorted." Gruber marched across the outer office and out the door.

Kinch had followed close behind Gruber and, now out on the porch, objected, "By the time that occurs, Newkirk and LeBeau could be half beaten to death…or worse!"

"If Newkirk and LeBeau cooperate they will have no problems!" Gruber knew Kinch's fears were justified, but he had valid orders putting the two prisoners into SS custody and he was not going to disobey those orders. Gruber spun around to face Kinch and was about to call a guard to escort him back to the barrack when a car came speeding through the gate, distracting him.

Skidding to a halt in front of the Kommandant's office, the door to the staff car flew open and Hildebrand stepped out. "I'm looking for Captain Krantz," Hildebrand announced, while jumping out of the car.

Hildebrand's unexpected arrival elevated Gruber's anxiety, and he impatiently demanded to know, "What is this about, Lieutenant?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis slid his feet over the side of his bunk and stood staring rebelliously at Krantz. The guards had finished with Newkirk and one went to join Krantz, leaving Newkirk in the corridor with the remaining guard. The SS Captain looked over his shoulder and motioned for the two guards to move forward and apply the handcuffs. Krantz pulled his dagger from its sheath and, holding it with its point resting on his left index finger, turned it examining the blade. "And you, Frenchman, do you also claim that no one can get out of Oberst Klink's camp?" Krantz watched a drop of blood form on his fingertip and then laid the flat of the blade to the side of LeBeau's neck.

"No," LeBeau answered in an even voice.

Newkirk stiffened, and attempted to take a step toward LeBeau's cell. The guard behind Newkirk clamped down with an iron grip on the Englander's arm, giving him a jerk and a hearty slap to the back of the head. "Here now, take your filthy…" Newkirk felt a hand grab him by the throat, effectively keeping him from speaking out. He struggled to free himself while fighting to breathe and was on the verge of passing out, before the guard eased his grip allowing him to take a couple of gasping breaths. As his vision returned, he looked to find LeBeau. Louis was standing rigid and stretching to his fullest height with the dagger stroking the side of his neck. _You ruddy Kraut _Newkirk thought while at the same time wondering, _ Louis, what are you doing? _

LeBeau met Krantz's stare head on. "We can get out of camp." LeBeau announced.

Krantz tilted his head surprised at the Frenchman's statement. Smiling, he slid the knife around to the front of Louis's throat and placed the point in the hollow of his neck. "And have _you_ been outside of this camp?"

"Oui." LeBeau continued to stare unflinching into Krantz's face, and then just as quickly, shrugged and smiled coyly, saying, "On work details and under armed guard, getting out can be done. Staying out is another matter!"

Krantz's smile faded as he lowered the blade and stepped back. "Get him out of here!"

The guard holding Newkirk released his grip and, stepping back, brought his gun to bear on Peter's back. Newkirk grinned at Louis as he exited his cell. _ Good job, mate! _

Louis was shoved to stand next to Newkirk. "You all right, Louis?" Newkirk asked.

"Quiet!" Krantz shouted. "From here on you will not speak unless you are spoken to!"

"Take these two…" Before Krantz could finish his thought Hildebrand stormed around the corner and stopped abruptly.

"Heil Hitler!" Hildebrand barked, clicking his heels and coming to attention before a surprised Krantz.

Krantz looked at his friend and junior officer warily as he returned the salute. "Heil Hitler! What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant?"

Hildebrand looked at Krantz. "I came to tell you there have been some new developments."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kinch burst into Barrack Two. "The cavalry has arrived!"

Carter and Olsen were already aware of Hildebrand's arrival. They had run to the window as soon as they heard the car scream to a halt in the compound.

"What's Hildebrand doing here?" Carter asked, turning from the window and getting paler by the second.

"Does this have anything to do with the hospital?" Olsen asked, and then held his breath waiting for an answer.

"The hospital…? No, no, he didn't mention the hospital, but he did say they found where the men that burgled SS headquarters had been staying." Kinch looked questioningly at Carter and Olsen, suddenly wondering if the two had done more than go to the hospital. "Did you two have something you wanted to tell me about your trip into town?"

"Honest, Kinch, we did exactly what you told us to do. We went straight to the hospital, made the pickup and left." Carter was standing wide-eyed, trying to figure out what Kinch was getting at.

"And you can believe we did it as fast as our legs would carry us!" Olsen punctuated his statement by stepping forward as it dawned on him what Kinch was insinuating. "It wasn't us, Kinch!"

Kinch, realizing the accusation he had just made, shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply …" Kinch turned to pace, "It's just that, I don't understand what or how this is happening! The SS are not easily fooled."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hildebrand stood at attention in front of Krantz. "Are you sure about this, Lieutenant?"

"Jawohl, I just came from the hotel." Hildebrand looked at his Captain with concern. "After our discussion earlier at the hospital, I knew you would want to know immediately."

"Ja, ja," Krantz answered, distractedly. Looking at his prisoners, he continued, "I could still take you to SS Headquarters and hold you until we investigate this possibility."

Newkirk straightened, preparing to cite all the reasons prohibiting the German officer from doing that. LeBeau shook his head and shifted his weight while scowling.

Krantz enjoyed the reaction he saw in the prisoners as they realized he had the upper hand. "But I know where you are, and there is no reason for us to expend our time guarding you while we investigate." Krantz looked them up and down and, turning his back to them, began to march out while calling over his shoulder, "Release them!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're telling us that the Gestapo was called to investigate three 'suspicious characters' at the hotel in Hammelburg and, for whatever reason, decided these men were the three who broke into SS Headquarters?" Olsen questioned.

"Yeah, it sounds too good to be true…doesn't it?" Kinch took his hat off and scratched his head.

"I don't know, Kinch, but either those are three of the unluckiest guys in the world, or someone is helping us out." Olsen looked at Kinch, trying to read his mind.

"Or…" Kinch added, "it's a Nazi trap!"

"KINCH," Carter called from his spot at the window. Kinch turned from his conversation with Olsen and looked at Carter. Carter's voice raised with excitement, as he continued, "Krantz, Gruber, and Hildebrand just walked out of the cooler…without Newkirk and LeBeau."

Kinch joined Andrew at the window and watched as the three German officers stood talking. Shortly afterward, Newkirk and LeBeau exited the cooler, followed by the three SS soldiers who had been guarding them.

"Let's go!" Kinch was already half way out the door. Carter hurried to catch up followed by Olsen. By the time they reached the cooler, Newkirk and LeBeau were standing outside the wire fence that surrounded the cooler's entrance. "Are you guys all right?" Kinch asked.

Peter was squinting and rubbing his eyes against the bright contrast of the outdoors versus the underground cooler. "s' that you, Kinch? My eyes are having trouble adjusting to the light."

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Carter proclaimed, smiling from ear to ear and slapping the two on their backs in his excitement.

LeBeau with his arms wrapped around himself against the cold, admitted, "You're not half as glad as we are to see you!"

Olsen, too, added his voice to the relieved group. "We thought you guys were…" Olsen stopped without finishing his sentence and cleared his throat, while waving his hand in a "never mind" gesture.

Silently and studiously, Krantz stood off to the side watching the "reunion".

The prisoners were just turning to head back to the barracks, when Hildebrand approached to address Carter. Looking at him questioningly, he commented, "I keep thinking I've seen you somewhere outside of this prison camp."

"ME?" Carter cried out, looking properly shocked.

"What are you saying, Lieutenant?" Krantz asked.

Stepping closer and looking at Carter, Hildebrand asked, "Have we met before?"

The other four POW's had already taken a few steps toward the barracks when they realized Carter had been stopped by Hildebrand and Krantz. Turning briefly back, they caught the tail end of the conversation.

Carter could feel his heart beating in his throat. He searched his mind for his next move and found it. Remembering a time Colonel Hogan had been asked a similar question, he shrugged and said, "Gee, I don't know…ever been to _Milwaukee_?"

Hildebrand's expression changed from a frown to a questioning, "What?"

Krantz looked from Jonathan to Andrew, but before the SS Captain could understand Carter's question, the American Sergeant was surrounded by his four friends and efficiently swept away toward the barracks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	38. Chapter 38 Over and Out

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

By ML Miller Breedlove

Chapter 38

Over and Out

"Well, Colonel, I think that will do it," Knefler said, supporting Hogan's chin and looking into his prisoner's bloodshot eyes. The Oberst released his captive and Hogan drooped, but the American Colonel managed to hold his head up high enough, to keep his eyes on the German Oberst.

Knefler glanced back down at his notebook, expecting to hear another, hard-fought-for response from the drugged prisoner as he continued writing. The American Colonel's resolve had been lowered just enough so that the personal barriers he had perfected to curb his sharp tongue, in the interest of self preservation, had been virtually removed. What self-determination he still controlled was focused on trying to remember who he was and what he was fighting for.

Hogan clung to the words "…that will do it." He wanted to believe that Knefler was done with him. There were so many thoughts and so many feelings running through his mind that his head physically hurt from trying to sort them out. Feeling another cold streak race up his arm, he prepared himself for the exhilaration and carefree feelings that came with it, but this time it was different. A feeling of warmth followed by a tingling sensation enveloped him. The German's voice echoed in Hogan's head, as he began to slip into a drug induced sleep. Alarmed at the sudden realization of what was happening, he called out, "No!" It was the only word he could utter before speech eluded him. Hogan drew on what little remaining strength he had left and tried to focus on the voice that had been taxing him for the last several hours in an attempt to force himself to stay conscious. But he could no longer discern the words and his body finally surrendered to the inevitable.

Knefler looked up from his notebook when he heard the word "_No_". That was not the expected retort. During this entire session a "one word" answer was never given. Wished for? Yes, but never given. "Colonel Hogan…?" The American Colonel opened his half-closed eyes wider at the sound of his name, but offered no other response.

"Colonel Hogan!" Knefler called once more as he again grabbed the American's chin and looked into his eyes for recognition, but it was an obvious blank stare and then the eyelids fluttered closed. The German Oberst looked at Schmidt, who was injecting the last of the liquid filled syringe into the tubing feeding into Hogan's vein. "What are you doing?" Knefler demanded.

Schmidt slid the needle attached to the IV tubing out and wiped away the drop of blood left behind. "He shouldn't be out long, just long enough for me to finish up. He can be a _handful_ and it's been a long afternoon!"

The German Oberst accepted the doctor's answer and taking a drink of water to relieve his dry throat, watched as Schmidt released the restraints and had the guards lie Hogan out on the bed. Knefler began fastening his collar and readjusting his tie, while commenting, "I don't know when I've had to talk so much to a patient!" _I can usually get through a session in half the time. _

"Interesting you refer to him as a patient, Oberst," Schmidt remarked.

"Even as a prisoner, he is still a patient receiving the benefit of my skill and expertise. And an exasperating patient at that!" Knefler slipped his uniform coat on.

"Oh, I don't know, you seemed to be enjoying yourself," Schmidt commented.

Knefler's look of surprise, changed to a sheepish smile. "I'll have to watch myself. I didn't realize it showed." He slipped his hat on his head and continued, "Ja, I enjoy a challenge…someone who stretches me to the limit and makes me think."

"Well I think you've got your wish in this one!" Schmidt answered as he placed a thermometer in Hogan's mouth.

"His ideals are convoluted and firmly ingrained." Knefler continued to relive the exhilaration of what to him was a breakthrough. "Getting him to see the flaws in his beliefs was a complex process. But once I got him to admit there was more than one road leading to the truth, I knew he was ready to listen."

"Mmm," Schmidt was only half listening. His thoughts were now on _his_ work. "Come here and hold his chin up so I can get an accurate reading of his temperature. I want to take a look at his wound."

Knefler did as he was asked while Schmidt opened Hogan's shirt and removed the bandage.

"How does it look?" Knefler asked, leaning over to take a peek.

"It doesn't look any worse. I'd say we are at a turning point." Schmidt went to the sink and brought back a basin of water. "I'll clean it one more time before we send him back to the prison camp." Schmidt reached over and took the thermometer from Hogan's mouth and turned it in the light to reflect its reading. "Down another degree. I expected as much when he broke out in a sweat. It looks like this Allied medicine is the real thing!"

"Can we duplicate it?" Knefler asked.

"That is our next step. We're trying to get our hands on some of the mold that produces it. There are several laboratories on our list that we know had contact with the US prior to our takeover. We are checking their research records and questioning their scientists. If they have it, we'll find it!"

Nodding his agreement, Knefler headed for the door. "I'll go make my report to General Kaltenbrunner. That should give you time to finish here. After that, can I buy you a drink, before I head back to Berlin? I'd like to talk about this miracle drug we've acquired."

"That sounds good, but let me buy you a drink. You've earned it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me you guys didn't arrange this? Well who did?" Newkirk's stomach growled with hunger and the Englander rubbed it as he talked. "Got anything to eat hid around here, Louis? I'm starving." Peter got up from the table and went to rummage around for some food.

LeBeau looked at Newkirk with amazement, "How can you be hungry after what we just went through?" Turning back to Kinch he asked, "Oui, Kinch what made them think their suspects stayed at the hotel?" LeBeau thought for a moment about where he would be right now if Hildebrand hadn't brought them the news. Shaking his head, Louis added, "I thought we were done for! Especially after that pig came back from talking with Hochstetter."

Kinch nodded, acknowledging LeBeau's fears. "I wish I could answer your questions, but I don't know anymore than you do, Louis," Kinch admitted. .

"You mean to tell me that the Gestapo are actually chasing after three other men?" Newkirk asked, pausing in his search for food.

"It looks that way," Olsen answered.

Shaking his head, Newkirk opened and started through the "footfood locker".

Louis couldn't stand watching Newkirk make a mess of his supplies any longer and slipped over to the woodpile to produce a roll of German sausage. LeBeau waved it under Newkirk's nose and headed back to the table. Newkirk followed closely behind and watched as LeBeau stood at the head of the table and began slicing the sausage.

Carter's eyes drifted from the sausage up to LeBeau's face. A red mark caught his eye and he stood up from the table to move in for a better look. LeBeau pulled back as Carter pointed and asked, "Louis, what's that on your neck?"

LeBeau stopped slicing and reached up to his neck where his fingers came in contact with a small cut that had already clotted over. "That is where Krantz was attempting to make a point," LeBeau answered. Pulling his hand down his eyes caught site of a dab of dried blood on the end of his finger and he fell straight into Newkirk's arms.

"Blimey! Can you believe this?" Newkirk asked. "He can stand up to Krantz, risk being run through, or beaten, but let him see a drop of blood and he's down for the count!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"…how long before he can hear me?" The voice filtered through the twilight world Hogan now found himself in. His brain began to register the question. "I…mmm--" Hogan paused and took in a sharp breath _ Ow, my head _Lowering his voice he continued, "…hear you."

"It's time to get up, Hogan. We're going back to Stalag 13 now." There was no response. "Hogan…Hogan?" Klink shook the American Colonel's shoulder before turning around and throwing his hands up in the air. "He's out again!"

Burkhalter looked down on the prisoner. "Let him sleep. It will be a much quieter ride back to camp." Motioning to the guards he ordered, "Take Colonel Hogan out and put him in the Kommandant's car. I will call you later, Klink, and we will go over your entry into Colonel Hogan's camp records."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I can…." Klink began, not really feeling up to having to bow to Burkhalter again this day.

"KLINK, I said I will call you later."

"Yes, sir." Klink abandoned his protest and answered, "I'll be looking forward to your call."

"No you won't, but that is beside the point." Burkhalter answered, as he watched the guards pull Hogan up to his feet and drape his arms around their shoulders. Hogan opened his eyes, but focusing on anything more than a foot away was still impossible.

"I can… walk…" Hogan announced, and then closed his eyes as his body again went limp.

"No, Colonel Hogan," Burkhalter answered. "I don't think you can! You won't be yourself for a few hours yet."

Hearing his name again, he forced his eyes open. _ Who are all these people? _He couldn't quite see their faces. "What's …happening?" the guards maintained their support of the prisoner. Hogan looked to either side of him at the blurred faces. _How did I…what happened… _. A visible face dropped into his mind and the name rolled off his tongue in a whisper, "Knefler."

"Yes, Colonel Hogan," Burkhalter answered, amused at Hogan's bewilderment. He stepped closer and added, "You and Oberst Knefler had a long talk." Burkhalter looked at his watch, "About five hours to be more exact. The Oberst had a very… interesting afternoon."

_ Interesting? _Hogan tried to see Burkhalter's face to read it for answers. "Give…up…" Hogan wanted to tell them to give up on him, that he wasn't going to become a _Nazi_, but sleep tugged at him and he again slipped away as his thoughts became his dreams.

"Give what up, Colonel Hogan? You were only brought here for treatment of your wound and your high fever. And that is all your records will show." Burkhalter sneered as a thought struck him, "Or maybe you meant that _you _give upand are ready to admit to the superiority of the Third Reich!" Burkhalter waited for a response and then realized Hogan was asleep again.

"He'll have trouble staying awake the rest of the day. It will probably be morning before it wears off completely," Schmidt said, answering Klink's questioning eyes.

"Oh marvelous, I suppose I'm going to be the one that has to answer his questions and explain this day to him?" Klink whined.

"You will tell him that his wound caused him to develop a high fever making him delusional and he was treated and returned to Stalag 13," Kaltenbrunner ordered. "We will see what he remembers on his own."

"There is your answer Klink. Guards, take Colonel Hogan out and put him in the Kommandant's car," Burkhalter ordered.

Knefler was entering the room as Hogan was taken out and momentarily stopped the guards. "Goodnight, Colonel Hogan. We'll talk again another time!" The comment fell on deaf ears and Knefler smiled as he stepped out of the way and waved the threesome on.

Kaltenbrunner nodded at Knefler, "You have done well, Oberst. I was not looking forward to telling the Fuhrer we would have to start over."

"General, I am not guaranteeing the success of your project. Remember, I was working with a man with a high fever, who had also been given a drug we know very little, if anything, about. It makes any consensus I was able to get from Colonel Hogan, tentative at best. He still clings to certain ethics as canon. But there were times I could see he was listening and was unable to answer my questions or in some cases defend his beliefs. It may have been because of his physical condition and not our indoctrination techniques. Just as his lack of protest to my tearing apart of some of his doctrines may not mean he has discarded them. But on the other hand, his lack of defense _could_ indicate acceptance of certain of our key principles or at least the questioning of some of his own. Either way, his actions or lack of actions is an indicator, not a guarantee!"

Klink stared, open-mouthed not entirely sure what Knefler had just said. "So is he or is he not coming around to our way of thinking?"

"Yes, Herr Kommandant." Knefler answered.

"Yes, yes or yes, no?" Klink asked.

"Exactly," Knefler answered, having fun at Klink's expense and enjoying his mind games. "I'm sorry Kommandant…" Knefler said not really meaning it, "…but this is the way my conversation has been going all afternoon, a lot of side stepping. Whether fever and/or drug induced delirium is hindering his ability to answer, or he is not answering because we have succeeded in part with our attempts to reprogram him are, as I said, difficult to discern. But I am encouraged enough by his inability to refute some of our key doctrines to not scrap him yet. And, I am also fascinated by his dogged determination to hold on to principles that I have proven to him are illogical because they give the misperception of being ethical, but condemn a society to stagnation. Colonel Hogan is a logical man and it is his logic that will be key to his conversion. Once he sees that our philosophies follow a logical progression to an orderly, efficient, strong and advanced functioning society, everything else will fall into place."

"I hope you are right for all of our sakes," Kaltenbrunner confided.

"It will be up to the scientists conducting these trials whether to continue with him or not. I will say only that based on his responses to my questions, and throwing out the possibility of physical causes due to his health, it is reasonable to suspect that Colonel Hogan's actions could indicate an identification with the principles of the Third Reich."

Klink was just turning to leave when Schmidt called to him. "Colonel Klink," Schmidt stepped closer, "I will spend the night at your prison camp. Your prisoner has had a second injection of the Allied drug. I have no idea how often they administer this medicine, or if overdosing is possible. Have someone keep an eye on him until I get there. Colonel Knefler and I have a few things to discuss. We'll be dining at the hotel here in town if you need me. Otherwise, I will be there later.

"What should I be looking for if he's been overdosed?" Klink asked a little uneasily.

Schmidt shrugged, "Maybe hives, delirium, convulsions, who knows? If that should happen just have somebody take notes until I get there."

"You don't think it would be better if he stayed here? I don't want to be responsible for the General's plans being compromised," Klink appeared as overwhelmed as he felt.

"If he is going to have a reaction to the drug, he will have it whether he's here or there. We can learn what we need to know just as easily at your Stalag." Schmidt answered.

"But…" Klink began but was interrupted by General Burkhalter.

"Klink! Stop whining."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	39. Chapter 39 Time

Chapter 39

Time

_General Burkhalter was right; it has been a quiet drive back to Stalag 13. _ Klink glanced at his sleeping prisoner _Why do I think this is just the lull before the storm?_ Klink played through the scenario that still lay ahead for him and the, sleeping American Colonel, in his mind _I'm going to wish I could give you more of whatever it is that Schmidt gave you to knock you out when you start demanding answers. _Klink's head began to hurt just thinking about it. _ Well, at least we won't be discussing the removal of any of your men from camp. Gruber reports that Krantz finally found another, more logical, lead to follow. _ Klink almost felt guilty for being relieved that LeBeau and Newkirk had not been taken away for questioning by Krantz. _Am I weak for not wanting to see men suffer? God knows, between the last war and this one, I've seen enough! _

Klink reached over and shook Hogan's arm. "Colonel Hogan, wake up! We're almost back at camp."

Hogan opened his eyes and closed them again.

"Hogan!" Klink jostled the American's arm again. "Wake up, Hogan, and pull yourself together. Your men will be here to meet you in a few minutes."

The Kommandant's words leaked into Hogan's consciousness and he enveloped them into his nightmare. _My men? My plane…we're going down! _Hogan's eyes flew open as he straightened in his seat. His pulse was racing; his right hand flew across his abdomen grabbing his left side, as his eyes darted around the inside of the car looking for the cockpit he was just in. He blinked as the vision in his mind was replaced by the reality of his surroundings. _Dreaming…again_

Klink looked hard at Hogan, "Bad dream?" The Kommandant recognized the look of panic in Hogan's eyes. He had seen it in the waking eyes of his comrades during the "Great War".

Hogan slumped back in the seat, his strength drained. "Where are we?"

"We're almost back at camp," Klink answered, still watching Hogan.

Squinting, Hogan attempted to look out the window of the car. "Is it morning or night?" he asked. Hogan removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair, then replaced the cap on his head.

"You mean you don't know?" Klink asked, surprised, as he leaned forward to gaze at his senior POW.

Hogan frowned and looked in Klink's direction. His eyes strained to see the Kommandant's silhouette outlined against the car window. "Just tell me what time it is."

Klink, concerned and curious, asked, "What time do you _think_ it is?" Klink paused as Hogan looked away, not answering. "Do you remember what day it is?"

The question registered, but the confusion that came with trying to remember was still too uncomfortable to be faced. So, he turned the tables and put Klink on the defensive end of the conversation. "I remember _you _forgot to tell me what they had in store for me today…yesterday…whatever _day_ it was!"

Surprised by the assault, Klink began his defense. "And what could you have done any differently? It wouldn't have changed what was going to take place. If anything, you would have made matters worse. You know, Hogan, you don't always choose the path of least resistance!" Klink shrugged. "What am I saying? From what I have seen, you never choose the path of least resistance," Suddenly realizing that Hogan had turned things around and made _him_ the focus of their conversation, Klink's demeanor abruptly changed. Frowning, he began his angry reprimand. "In case you have forgotten, Colonel Hogan, _you_ are _my_ prisoner! I do not have to tell you anything."

"I…you…just…forget it!" Hogan's thinking was beginning to cloud over again. Yawning, he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and mumbled, "I have…" he hesitated, as the urge to sleep suddenly became overpowering. "…better things…" He yanked his cap down over his eyes, "…to do." He succumbed as the car made a sweeping turn and stopped at the gates for recognition.

Shocked at being _dismissed, _Klink shifted in his seat. "Hogan, you have not been given permission to…" The sound of deep breathing filtered past the crush cap that was over his prisoners face. "Colonel Hogan?" Klink peered under the cap. _He's out again! _Replacing the cap, Klink sat back and watched his driver roll down the window to be recognized.

"Herr Kommandant!" the guard barked, as he looked into the back seat and saluted. Then, looking up, the guard gave the okay to the tower sentry and ordered the gates to be opened. As soon as the gates opened, the car sped around the compound and pulled up in front of the Kommandant's office.

Looking at his sleeping prisoner, Klink reached his hand out to wake him, and then stopped. _There's_ n_ot much point in waking you up. You'll just fall right back to sleep. _Klink's frown softened. _ And I can't help thinking that sleep is a good thing…for both of us. _

Schultz rushed forward to open the car door as the vehicle came to a halt. "Welcome back, Herr Kommandant."

"Thank-you Schultz, it's been a long day. I think the only one who got any rest was Colonel Hogan." Looking back inside the car, he added, "Schultz, take our sleeping prince back to his barracks. Tell Hogan's men that their Colonel has been delusional with a high fever and given a new medicine invented by the Third Reich to fight the infection, and that they should watch him closely for any side effects until morning."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Shultz answered, and then asked, "What are they watching for?"

"I don't know! Anything! Everything! Just tell them to let you know if there is any change, good or bad."

"Jawohl!" Schultz started to turn back to the car but stopped as Klink continued to speak.

"Oh, that reminds me, get the guest quarters ready. Dr Schmidt will be here later and will be spending the night."

"Jawohl," Schultz saluted and then frowned. "Who is Dr Schmidt?"

"It's a long story, Schultz. Come to my quarters after you get Colonel Hogan to his barracks and have talked to his men. I'll be trying to catch up on some of this paperwork." Klink lumbered off, thinking only of getting his boots off and his feet up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Turning back to the Kommandant's car, Schultz was met by five anxious faces. LeBeau, already in the car, was attempting to rouse his Colonel.

Kinch turned around from peering into the backseat. "What happened, Schultz? We thought the Colonel was just going for pictures."

LeBeau stuck his head out of the car, "Kinch, I think he's been drugged."

"I told you! Krantz said they were using him for some diabolical purpose they dreamed up! Okay, Schultzie, give out the information. What's been going on?" Newkirk asked. He turned to help get his CO out of the car.

Hogan opened his eyes as his men got him on his feet. He looked around matching the familiar voices to the blurry faces. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute' guys." Hogan leaned back against the car and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay, Colonel?" Carter asked, stepping next to Hogan's left side.

Looking at Carter, Hogan offered a weak smile. "Yeah, Carter," he said, rubbing his right temple, "Yeah, I think so." _Except_ _for this rotten headache_ One thing was certain, he was having trouble waking up. Hogan took a step, trying not to look conspicuous as he placed his arm on top of the open car door for support. Keeping his hand on the door, he took a couple more steps away from the car, as the cold and dark began to register. "What time is it?"

His men looked at the watch on their Colonel's wrist and then at each other as Olsen called out the time. "It's 19:30, Colonel."

"Oui, that was a long picture session," LeBeau commented, angrily.

"Pictures...?" That rang a bell. "Oh, yeah…" _Hochstetter…_ _and my _Hogan gingerly laid his hand over his injured side. The cool air was helping him to feel more awake. Taking in a deep breath he held it a second, before blowing it out, and began to feel a little steadier on his feet. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Okay, let's get inside before they shoot us." Realizing his vision was not clear enough to focus on the building itself, he used the light leaking out around the door and windows of the barrack as a homing device.

"Listen to you," Schultz said, feigning indignation, "What kind of talk is that? You still have twenty minutes."

"Oh yeah? Since when can the guards tell time?" LeBeau asked, giving Schultz a quick questioning glance as he walked by and stayed close behind his now moving Colonel. The other men followed suit and formed an arc around their commanding officer. If he stumbled, he would never hit the ground.

As Kinch turned to join the others, Schultz reached over and grabbed his arm. "Kinch." Schultz motioned him a few steps back away from the others.

"What is it, Schultz? I need to go with the Colonel," Kinch had not taken his eyes off of his commanding officer. "He's asleep on his feet!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. The Kommandant said you should watch Colonel Hogan for a…_reaction_!" Schultz whispered, tilting his head down and looking at the Sergeant.

Kinch's head snapped around to look at Schultz. "A reaction to what?"

"The Kommandant said Colonel Hogan had a high fever from an infection in his wound, and they gave him a _new_ medicine at the hospital invented by our glorious Third Reich."

"What do you mean they gave him a 'new' medicine? Do you mean like in experimental? Oh that's just great! What are we supposed to be watching for?"

Shaking his head negatively, Schultz answered, "The Kommandant just said to let him know if there were any changes in Colonel Hogan," Schultz paused, and then added, "…good or bad!"

"That's pretty vague, Schultz!" Kinch rubbed his chin and headed for Klink's quarters.

"Halt! Where are you going?" Schultz stepped in front of the American Sergeant.

"I'm going to get some answers!" Kinch's look hardened.

"Nein! The Kommandant is tired and cranky. You'll only end up in the cooler."

"I'll risk it; I want to know what's been going on!" Kinch tried to step around the German barrier standing in front of him.

"Nein, nein, nein!" Schultz sighed, "I will find out, you go take care of Colonel Hogan!"

Kinch stood staring at the fatherly German Sergeant standing in front of him and relented. "Okay, Schultz, I'll let you talk to the Kommandant, but if you don't tell us what we need to know, I'll go myself!"


	40. Chapter 40 Are You Afraid of Ghosts?

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 40

Are You Afraid of Ghosts?

The server set their drinks in front of them, and they waited discreetly for him to leave. Knefler picked up his glass and swirled the amber brew, sniffed, and took a sip. Nodding his approval, he leaned back in his seat. "Danke, herr Doktor."

Schmidt waved the thank you off as he pulled his glass away from his lips. "As I said before, you've earned it." The doctor rested his glass on the table, keeping his hand wrapped snugly around it. "I'm curious, Colonel, tell me, why all the questions about his being shot down? What does that have to do with his indoctrination?

"Directly, nothing." Knefler smiled. "Indirectly, it increases vulnerability by adding to the turmoil and heightened emotions. I'm sure you're familiar with the brotherhood that has developed among men who have worked together to survive some traumatic event and the closeness that has developed among them as a result. It is the same concept. Obviously, Colonel Hogan and I are not sharing a traumatic event. So, I borrow one from his past. The results are the same. Colonel Hogan relived the fear, pain, and anguish. His mind did not discern the difference because the emotions were real."

Schmidt nodded and pointed at Knefler, "You are a very devious man. Remind me not to get into any mind games with you!" Holding up his glass, the doctor tilted it in salute and downed its contents.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kinch turned to leave Schultz, and saw the others disappear inside the barrack. Anxious to talk to the Colonel about what had happened, he hurried to catch up.

Carter jumped forward as the door he was leaning against opened. "There you are, Kinch! The Colonel's been asking for you."

LeBeau was slipping a cup of coffee into Hogan's hands. "Have you eaten anything, mon Colonel?"

"No." _At least I don't remember eating anything._ "But I'm not hungry."

LeBeau turned and walked to the stove. "You have to eat, Colonel. I will make you something warm, and so light it will melt in your mouth."

"Rough day, gov'nor?" Newkirk asked, sitting down across from Hogan.

Hogan turned to look at Newkirk and seeing Kinch, motioned for him to come and have a seat. It took a second for Newkirk's question to register. "Hmm?" Then, he nodded and said, "If how I feel means anything, yeah." Hogan rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinch, next contact with London ask them if they know anything about a Dr. Schmidt."

Kinch, frowning, sat down next to Newkirk, "I'm guessing that is someone you met today. What happened, Colonel?"

Hogan looked down at the table, deep in thought. "They gave me a shot of something before the pictures with Hochstetter…" An image of the cocky Oberst materialized in his head. "Knefler was smug...wouldn't say what they gave me." Hogan's hand tightened around the coffee cup. "Then Krantz showed up after the picture session, saying he wanted to talk to Hochstetter." Hogan was staring a hole in the table as he tried to force himself to remember. _ Come on THINK…what was he talking about? The break-in at SS headquarters! Then what? _ Trying to play it out in his mind, he rambled on. "I remember…I was outside …and the cold felt…good." Pausing, he wet his lips. "…so thirsty…Knefler held out his …hand." Hogan's heart began to beat faster as the scene unfolded. He opened his right hand and looked into his empty palm. Panic helped to keep Schmidt's drug induced sleep at bay, but Hogan's eyes still burned against the resistance to close them. "I took…I…" He blinked, as the white tablets he was ordered to take popped into his memory. _They're just aspirin…it's okay…no danger… _ The fist he had made with his errant right hand began to relax as the panic subsided. Then, without conscious effort his eyes closed, and he teetered on the verge of sleep somewhere between the then and now.

The barrack door opened and Wilson slipped in. "Schultz said the Colonel was back and that he…" Wilson paused as he observed Hogan and the silent men gathered around him.

Nodding, the Colonel caught himself dozing off. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and continued to relive the day's events. "He said they were aspirin for my fever...to buy time for the medicine to work." _Watch it! You're talking too much. Your men don't need to know everything. _ Hogan looked up from the table and his eyes fixed on Joe Wilson, still standing just inside the door. "Come in Sergeant, I'm just trying to put this day together."

"Schultz said something about your being delusional with a fever today and that you were given a drug to fight the infection."

Newkirk looked at Kinch. "What kind of drug?"

"A 'new' drug," Kinch answered, still staring at Hogan.

LeBeau set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of his commanding officer. "These are so light, they almost float off the plate," he bragged as he placed what passed for a napkin on Hogan's lap.

A brief smile and a "Thanks, Louis," passed between them, but the Colonel made no effort to reach for the fork lying next to the eggs.

"What else do you remember?" Wilson asked, walking up behind Kinch.

Hogan stared into space. His mind played with the memories that were popping in and out of his head.

Louis watched impatiently. Finally, not willing to let his eggs get cold, LeBeau grabbed a forkful and called out, "Colonel." Hogan turned and was forced to either open his mouth or end up with a face full of eggs. He opened his mouth.

The tension momentarily relieved, laughter cut through the air as Hogan's men watched LeBeau take matters into his own hands.

"Mmmm." Nodding, Hogan took the fork to prevent any further attacks and commented, "Very good, Louis."

"Oui, I know. Eat!" the Frenchman ordered, as he stepped back to the stove to begin cleaning up.

As the laughter died down, Hogan held the fork to his plate as if getting ready to stab another mouthful, but did not follow through with the action. Instead, he continued piecing memories together like a jigsaw puzzle. "Yeah, that's what Knefler said. The Third Reich had a new drug to fight infections." Hogan closed his eyes to relieve the heaviness he was feeling in them. It wasn't long before his head bobbed with sleep and he caught himself with a jerk. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, his face reddening.

Wilson silently watched.

Carter and LeBeau stepped closer to the table, wanting to help, but realizing there was nothing they could do.

Hogan pulled the still hot coffee up to his lips and gulped some of the black brew down. "Knefler took me back inside…" Pausing, Hogan replayed the scene in his mind. _tied me to a_ He looked at his right forearm now covered by his shirt and jacket and rolled his hand into a fist. _Can't remember! _ Not willing to share his humiliation and helplessness, he was again consumed by the anger that he had felt at the time and exploded. "I've got to keep Knefler away from me!"

Seeing Hogan struggling to remember scared Carter. He needed to know that everything would be okay. "We could send him an exploding pen, Colonel." Carter spewed out eager to help.

Not to be outdone Louis offered, "Just get him here and I will prepare him a _new _dish in exchange for the _new_ drug they gave you!"

"I say we meet em' in a dark alley! I have a few things I'd like to say to em'. Krantz included!" Newkirk pounded his right fist into his left palm as he shifted his weight in anticipation.

Kinch nodded his agreement to all of the suggestions and added, "Those are all good for a start, but I'll finish up!"

Hogan ran his hand down his face, in an effort to absorb his emotions before they gave him away. He sat staring at the coffee mug in his hands. Afraid to look up, he cleared his throat and in a less than steady voice, said, "Thanks, fellas."

Tearing his eyes off of his Colonel, Carter looked at Kinch and asked, "What do you mean when you say a 'new' drug?"

"He means 'never been tried'…on a human!" Louis angrily blurted out and then apologized. "Sorry, mon Colonel. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no that's okay, Louis." Hogan waved his hand dismissively. "It's the truth. I'm being used as a guinea pig for the Third Reich!"

Carter couldn't contain himself any longer. "Those guys can't do that! I've had about enough! I can take a lot but they have pushed me to the edge." Carter, red faced and animated was stopped by Newkirk.

"And what are you going to do about it, Andrew? Go up and ask them pretty please to stop?" Newkirk jabbed the butt of his cigarette out and shook his head.

Under the cover of Carter's tirade, Louis stepped back to Wilson and lowering his voice, asked, "What can we do? The Colonel needs food and rest, but he's not eating or resting!"

Wilson stepped further back pulling LeBeau with him and quietly assured him. "We can do nothing for the moment. He's running on pure adrenalin and anger. Both of which will run out." Joe glanced back at the table where Hogan was sitting and nodded for LeBeau to look. "It's just a matter of time," he whispered.

Hogan's eyes glassed over and he appeared dazed.

Alarmed, Kinch reached for Hogan's shoulder and said, "Colonel, are you all right?"

Carter and Newkirk quieted.

Kinch could feel the heat emanating from Hogan's neck and face. _Still fevered_.

"No, he's not all right!" Newkirk stood and walked around the table to stand next to his Colonel. He looked at Wilson questioningly, waiting and wondering why he didn't intervene. Joe gave him a "just wait" wave.

Blinking, Hogan shook his head, "Sorry." _Come on, focus! You've a job to complete. Orders to follow. _Taking another swig of coffee he asked, "Are we still on for London's pick up tonight?"

Newkirk gave Kinch a "do something" look.

"Yes, Colonel, 2300 hours," Kinch answered and waited for a response. But Hogan remained silent. Reaching across the table, Kinch touched his hand. "Colonel?"

"What?" Hogan looked at the faces staring back at him, and realized he had drifted off again. "They drugged me!" He said angrily. "And I could do nothing. They think they can do what they want…" The anguish was evident in his voice.

Wilson perked up and stepped forward. It was not like the Colonel to voice his despair in front of his men. Unless… "Do you mean they gave you something in addition to the medicine they gave you to fight the infection?"

Hogan nodded, "Knefler said he wanted to talk. Schmidt gave me something and…I…can't…quite remember…"

_Well that explains a lot. His personal barriers have been lowered._

Hogan blinked slowly and rubbed his temples. "I've got to think of a way to stop…them...before…" Squeezing his eyes shut he shook his head in a last futile attempt to stay awake.

The battle lost, Newkirk caught him as he gave out. "It's okay, gov'nor. We'll think of something. You won't have to stop them alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The car hit a dip in the road, causing it to slide sideways. Hildebrand quickly brought it back under control. "Oh no, we aren't running off the road tonight, at least not until after dinner." The young Lieutenant was looking forward to his evening. It had been busy at SS Headquarters lately._ What an eventful couple of days these have been! Oberst Dozier's Eighty-eights destroyed, and the Oberst killed in the sabotaging of the bridge. Colonel Hogan snatched from our grasp by General Kaltenbrunner. SS Headquarters broken into, and the Gestapo's discovery at the hotel of the three men suspected of the break-in. Ja, it has been a busy few days. Nicholas was not happy having to shift his investigation from the two men in his grasp to the three phantoms still on the loose. Lucky for those two POW's that he is a man who prides himself on being right. But unlucky for them that he is also persistent. And if he thinks there may be something to Major Hochstetter's suspicions, he will keep his eye on them and the happenings around Stalag 13. And lucky for me, I'm a childhood friend of the up and coming Captain. _Hildebrand smiled. _ But for tonight all of that is behind me. Tonight I will focus on the fair Gretchen and our "friendly" dinner. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kinch walked out of Hogan's room, to the questioning eyes of the men huddled in the dark of the outer common room. "Wilson says he'll probably sleep off the effects of the drug by morning.

Joe walked up behind Kinch and added, "The Colonel acts like he has been given some type of hypnotic drug. His wound looks better. They've cleaned it and dressed it. And it appears they did give him something to fight the infection. It's still red, but the swelling in the tissues is going down. His fever is also lower. The fact is, they may have saved his life."

The chatter started.

Striking a match, Newkirk lit the end of his cigarette. "So the 'Nasties' have developed their own drug to match our penicillin, have they?"

"Maybe," Wilson answered.

"What do you mean, maybe? I thought you just said what they gave mon Colonel is working to stop the infection?"

"I mean," Wilson said, "I'm not so sure it is a drug developed by the Germans. Remember, we had a rather large shipment of penicillin turn up missing. I think we have a pretty safe bet on where it is!"

Carter scratched his head. "You mean you think they gave the Colonel penicillin? Why wouldn't they use it on their own sick soldiers?"

"Maybe because they weren't sure if the medicine was real or an Allied attempt at biological warfare." Louis shook his head disgustedly.

Wilson nodded. "And what better way to test something you're unsure of than on your enemy's own men."

BAM! The door to Barracks Two slammed open. The light flicked on with a snap. Dr. Schmidt, Colonel Klink and four burly SS guards on loan from Major Lustig stormed into the room, stopping short as they observed the gathering taking place.

"What is going on here?" Klink demanded. "It is lights out. You should all be in bed!"

Wilson spoke up. "I was just telling the men that Colonel Hogan is okay, Kommandant. Sergeant Schultz told us you wanted us to observe him for side effects. So far all he has done is sleep."

Schmidt smiled, happy to hear the American was still somewhat subdued. Straightening he looked at the man making the observation. "And who are you?"

"That is the prisoners' medic, Sergeant Joseph Wilson, United States Army Air Corps," Klink answered.

"A medic? And what makes you think you are knowledgeable enough to judge a man's health?" Schmidt demanded.

Not wanting to give too much information, Wilson only said, "I was a medical student before enlisting." _ No need for you to think I'm more than a medic who is capable of giving first aid and morphine. Not a doctor preparing for his "Boards", capable of offering serious medical assistance to the underground. _

Schmidt stared silently at Wilson, sizing him up. "That is hardly enough to make you an expert."

"No sir," Wilson agreed.

Schmidt stepped forward and the Allied soldiers closed ranks in front of Hogan's door. The SS guards raised their guns.

"Step out of the way!" Klink ordered.

Nobody moved.

"All right, everybody step aside, let the doctor through." Wilson spoke from the back of the gathered men. "Come on, like the doctor said, I'm only a medic. Let him make an _educated_ assessment."

"Step away, men! Let them through," Kinch ordered.

The wall of men opened a path to their commanding officer's door, and the German entourage moved through. Schmidt stopped to look at Wilson and ordered, "Step inside Sergeant."

Schmidt walked up to where Hogan lay on the lower bunk and pulled the blanket back. Wilson and Kinch had removed the Colonel's shirt and pants and Schmidt now reached to raise the t-shirt above the bandaged left side. He had no more reached for the dressing when Hogan grabbed his wrist. Through half-opened eyes Hogan saw the German face and his eyes opened wider. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Schmidt in _his _room unnerved him. And Hogan had no doubt that that was the exact intention. The German was making a point and Hogan didn't like it.

"What are you doing?" Hogan demanded in a stern though tired voice. A voice intended to give no hint of the dread within.

The question barely preceded the sound of guns being made ready.

Schmidt looked sternly at his prisoner and said, "If I were you Colonel, I'd let go of my arm. Before I have to start saving your life all over again!"


	41. Chapter 41 Tell Me

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 41

Tell Me

"How long have they been in there?" Carter asked as he paced back and forth between the Colonel's door and the stove, pausing by the door each time to listen.

"Twenty-one and a half minutes," Newkirk answered, without pause.

"That's twenty-one and a half minutes too long," LeBeau commented, folding his arms in front of him.

A gust of cold air blew past as Sergeant Schultz stuck his head inside the barrack. Holding his finger to his lips as he stepped inside, he motioned for everyone to be quiet and gather around. "Are the big shots still in there?" he whispered, pointing to Hogan's door.

"Yeah, Schultzie," LeBeau answered quietly.

"I came to tell you what the Kommandant told me," Schultz whispered.

"Go ahead, Schultz, We're listening," Kinch said, stepping closer.

"General Kaltenbrunner called Berlin and sent for Dr. Schmidt after he saw Colonel Hogan's wound." Schultz kept an eye on Hogan's door.

"Who is this Dr. Schmidt?" Kinch asked, scowling.

"Oooh, he is General Kaltnebrunner's personal physician and a conferring physician to the Fuhrer's doctor." Schultz's eyes opened wider conveying the importance of what he had just said. "Dr. Schmidt brought with him a wonderful new medicine invented by our German scientists. They gave it to Colonel Hogan to fight the infection, because his fever was so high."

"Well, all I can say is it's a good thing for them it hasn't hurt the gov'nor." Newkirk took a long draw off of his cigarette and blew it out forcefully along with his anxiety.

"Heck it's better than that, Wilson said the Colonel's fever is going down!" Carter said excitedly.

"Ja, ja, the Kommandant said Dr. Schmidt was happy."

"Well, as long as somebody's happy." LeBeau folded his arms and rocked back on his heels in disgust

Schultz backed toward the door, preparing to leave before he was discovered fraternizing with the enemy.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute Schultz!" Kinch took a step toward the retreating German. "What happened later with Knefler?"

"Huh? What are you asking me?"

"Come on Schultzie, the Colonel said Schmidt gave him something else later." Newkirk stopped to calm himself and lower his voice

"He did?" Schultz thought. "No, the Kommandant didn't mention that Dr. Schmidt gave Colonel Hogan anything else. But, he did say, Colonel Hogan was delusional. Maybe he just imagined it?"

"Surely…" Newkirk began, his voice raised again.

"Shh!" Kinch waved his hand back and forth in a cutting motion.

Peter stopped, red-faced, straining to keep his voice down. "… even _you_ could see he was drugged."

Scrunching his face, Schultz said, "Drugged? Maybe it was just his fever making him sleepy." Schultz reasoned and then remembered, "But the Kommandant did say Oberst Knefler took Colonel Hogan away after the pictures with Major Hochstetter, and they didn't see him again for five hours"

"Five Hours! Holy cow! No wonder the Colonel's so tired," Carter exclaimed.

"That's not the reason, Carter! The Colonel said they gave him something else," Newkirk answered, exasperated.

"Ja? Maybe you're right, Newkirk. The Kommandant said that Doctor Schmidt told him that Colonel Hogan would sleep off and on until morning." Schultz conceded.

"Maybe?" Newkirk stuttered with frustration. "There's no 'maybe' to it. Colonel Hogan told us what happened." Peter shook his head and began to mutter, "Blimey, I'm surrounded by…"

"Newkirk!" Kinch whispered hoarsely, intervening before Peter put his foot in his mouth. Looking back at the German sergeant he cautioned, "Okay Schultz, thanks! But you'd better get out of here before they see you."

"Ja, sorry I could not find out anything more."

LeBeau, using all of his self-control, patted the big German on his stomach and said, "You did fine, Schultzie, thanks," and then opened the door, shooing him outside.

"Blimey, that was a waste of time. Schultz doesn't know as much as _we_ do." Newkirk turned and paced away.

"Yeah, it appears they're staying pretty closed-lipped on this." Kinch said, as he went to sit at the table.

"Animals!" LeBeau blurted out and headed for the Colonel's door.

Newkirk grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. "'old on! Wha' are you doing, mate? You can't just go barging in there!"

LeBeau began waving his arms and dramatically expounding in French, in answer to Newkirk's question. Carter stepped closer to Newkirk and LeBeau, bouncing from foot to foot. He didn't know what Louis was saying, but he sure didn't want to miss anything.

"Newkirk's right, Louis. We can't do anything right now, except wait," Kinch reasoned.

"Wait? You expect me to stand here and wait?" Louis took two steps toward the muscular Sergeant.

"No!" Holding up his mug, he asked, "Got anymore coffee?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Schmidt pulled the blanket back up and turned from the American Colonel to face Wilson. "Your Colonel appears to have made a turn for the better. The question now is, do I trust you to keep an eye on him tonight, or do I have him moved to my quarters?"

Wilson remained quiet. He knew he was in a tentative position. Too much self-confidence on his part and the _good_ doctor might move the Colonel just to make a point.

Schmidt rolled down his sleeves. "I could use a good night's sleep." Buttoning his cuff, he continued, "I'll leave the prisoner here."

Klink nodded.

Schmidt turned to Wilson, "Questions?"

Wilson shook his head no. _The less said the better. If the morphine they forced me to give the Colonel to keep him sleeping is any indication, Schmidt prefers as little interaction as possible with the enemy. _

Schmidt smirked looking back to where Hogan lay sleeping. "Very well!" he answered. And then turning to Klink said, "Kommandant, I am ready for that nightcap now."

Klink smiled and whipped his swagger stick under his arm. "I have an excellent wine picked out for us."

Schmidt approached the door and stopped. Turning, he looked again at Wilson. "Don't assume I think you're medically competent. Even a dog can be taught a few tricks." Schmidt paused to let the insult register. "And the only trick I want from you tonight is to notify the guard if his fever goes up."

Schmidt turned to leave and Klink, smiling subserviently, opened the door. Schmidt marched out and the Kommandant's smile disappeared. Glancing back, he looked from Hogan to Wilson. No words were exchanged. Klink gave a simple nod of acknowledgement to the medic before turning to leave. As he marched across the common room the grin etched itself back onto the Kommandant's face.

Wilson stopped in the doorway between Hogan's room and the common room. "What a jerk!"

"What happened?" Kinch asked.

"He used _me _to make the Colonel cooperate. He threatened to have the guard shoot me if the Colonel didn't let me give him some morphine. That, combined with the residual effects of whatever else he had been given earlier, did the job: Colonel Hogan is sleeping _soundly_." Letting go of some of his anger, Joe continued, "In the long run it's probably a good thing. It means the Colonel won't be going out to meet the plane." Wilson walked to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "At least he left Colonel Hogan with us."

"That goes without saying," Newkirk piped up.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed, and then scowled as a thought crossed his mind. "Did that pig touch the Colonel?"

"Louis, you can't examine someone without touching them!" Wilson raised his hand to stop LeBeau's ranting. "Schmidt didn't do anything out of the ordinary," Wilson assured. "And since the Colonel was asleep, he had no discomfort,"

Carter, with apprehension in his eyes, looked at Wilson and asked, "What else did he say?"

"Just for me to tell the guard if the Colonel's fever increased. I still strongly suspect that they gave the Colonel captured penicillin. That's why they're watching him. Kinch, you might want to tell London we have a pretty good idea where our missing penicillin went!"

Kinch looked at his watch. "Speaking of London, Carter, keep an eye out the door, it's about time for their broadcast. Come on, Joe. They're going to want to talk to you, too."

------------------------------------------------------------

--Ring…ring. Kaltenbrunner, barely awake, reached for the phone. "Umph!" He fumbled with the cord trying to get it to his ear. "I hope this is important!"

"General?" a timid voice asked.

"At this hour in the morning, you had better know who you are calling! Now, who is this?"

"Umm, General,…this is…" The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted the voice. "This is Ernst Brinker."

"Who?"

"Ernst Brinker, the photographer. I took pictures of that American airman for you today…err, I mean yesterday. Or at least I thought I did!"

"YOU THOUGHT YOU DID?" Kaltenbrunner becoming more fully awake, turned on the light and sat up in bed. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning, Brinker"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The day's activities had honed Knefler's mind and he was eager to review and dissect his notes in preparation for writing his brief for Kaltenbrunner's team of scientists He hoped staying in Hammelburg and out of Berlin would offer him fewer interruptions. Sitting in his room, he stretched out on the bed with his notes, ready to begin screening them for contradictions and reexamining every answer meticulously. Closing his eyes he began a form of meditation designed to place, in his mind, all the stimuli affecting the patient. He pictured Hogan's wound and the pain that would be associated with it. Next, drawing on his own experience with fever, he added a pounding head and unrelenting thirst. A thirst the Oberst had manipulated by withholding or giving water in amounts too small to satisfy thirst, but large enough to increase the craving for more water. With his mind in tune to the aching of his patient's body, Knefler imagined the psychological effect of feeling the medicine entering the vein. And followed it with the realization, resistance and lastly fear, Hogan would have felt, wondering how the medicine would affect him. Finally, Knefler added in the actual physical action of the medicine on the brain and resulting thought processes. Knefler could now begin to judge whether the American would have the presence of mind to control his answers, or, if he would be sufficiently stressed to allow for involuntarily truthful answers innocently given without reservation.

_Ring, ring_. Knefler looked up from his notes, frowning at the intrusion. He carefully rolled across the bed to reach for the phone, trying not to disturb his organized piles of papers in the process. In a voice not meant to hide his displeasure at being disturbed, he answered, "This is Colonel Knefler to whom am I speaking!" He hoped that it would be a subordinate whom he could quickly dismiss.

"This is General Kaltenbrunner!" The General, recognizing the antagonism in the hello, asked, "Is everything all right, Herr Oberst?"

Knefler slid his feet onto the floor, all thoughts of a speedy exit gone for the moment. "Jawohl, Herr General. I was just going over some work. I apologize for my brisk tone. I wasn't expecting your call." Knefler looked at his watch, 12:30a.m. "What has happened?"

"I just had a call from the photographer, Ernst Brinker. When he opened his camera inside his 'dark room', the film spewed out and ended up in a tray of chemical wash. It was the film he used for Major Hochstetter's pictures and it is unsalvageable. Evidently the film came off the reel inside the camera. Herr Brinker is quite adamant that this has never happened to him before and he cannot account for it happening now!" The General paused. "Unusual events seem to gather around this American Colonel like metal shavings to a magnet. Is there any chance he could be the instigator of this latest fiasco?"

"You tell me, General; we were all in the room with him." Knefler answered.

"I'M ASKING YOU!" Kaltenbrunner shouted. And then in a calmer voice, "Well, what is your answer?"

Knefler knew to deny the possibility of Hogan's involvement would demand that he take on the burden of providing reasons supporting his belief. So instead he said, "I would have to say, yes it is possible. And I would find such an act encouraging." Knefler knew he would have to use his skills to lead the General back to where he wanted him. And where he wanted him was in full support of proceeding with the program. "It would indicate to me, that Colonel Hogan was still fighting and therefore still very genuine. If he suddenly became too cooperative, I would suspect his motives." The phone lay quiet against Knefler's ear, as Kaltenbrunner pondered the Oberst's answer. "Besides, Herr General, we only have the photographer's word for what happened. I think a more likely scenario is that it was Herr Brinker's blunder and he is trying to cover it up," Knefler lied. He knew this would be right in character with the brash American and Knefler was delighted.

Again the other end of the phone was quiet. And then a sigh, "You're right. I am reacting on hearsay. You, as always, are the voice of reason. Which is one reason you are the best at what you do." A short deep laugh and then, "I should have called you before I called General Burkhalter."

"Would you like me to call General Burkhalter and reassure him?" Knefler asked.

"It would probably be a good idea. Before he has Oberst Klink on his way to the Russian Front and Colonel Hogan shipped off to Colditz. Goodnight, Oberst, Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!" Knefler answered, just before the phone disconnected in his ear. Hanging up the receiver, he broke into a large grin. He lit a cigarette and blowing out the match, laughed. "Ja, Colonel Hogan, you never cease to amaze me! You'll be quite a trophy when you break."


	42. Chapter 42 Revelations

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 42

Revelations

_ Ugh… _ Hogan felt the pain rip through his gut. _ I'm bleeding...we've been hit…_

A voice from the past echoed in Hogan's head._"__Colonel__, Colonel, there's a fire back here!"_

In his dream, Hogan struggled to keep Goldilocks in the sky. …_got to get back on the stick_ …_ Pull up, damn you! Can't hold her…we're going down… BAIL OUT! DO IT NOW! _

Hogan grimaced in his sleep. His breaths were coming quick and shallow, perspiration beaded up on his skin, forming droplets that collected in his hair and soaked into his clothing. His pain and anguish showed in his understated frown and clenched jaw.

A pair of soft feminine eyes watched and ached for him. "How long has he been like this?" Tiger asked.

"Basically, since Schmidt came to see him and ordered me to give him the morphine. Schmidt wanted him asleep; I think he's afraid to be too close to the enemy. The morphine and the other drug he was given are allowing him to dream quite vividly. They must be very disturbing dreams, if the way he's been struggling is any indication. On the good side, his fever is dropping. The medicine they gave him for the infection is working."

"What did they give him?" Tiger asked, walking over to where Hogan was lying on his lower bunk.

"They didn't tell us. They just said it was a new medicine they had developed. But I have my suspicions." Wilson watched as Tiger bent down and stroked a lock of hair back off of the Colonel's forehead. Tiger, lost in the face of the man lying in front of her, did not respond to Wilson's open-ended answer. Wilson smiled to himself and said, "I'll be right back. I need to go check on something."

Tiger still did not respond, but mentally noted the door closing behind her. She reached for the cloth floating in the pan of water next to the bed, and wringing it out tenderly dabbed at the perspiration on Hogan's face.

Hogan moaned and jerked. Suddenly he was waking from his free fall, and still feeling the cool air that had rushed past his face in his nightmare. The present mingled with his past. Opening his eyes, he thought he saw the soft outline of… "Tiger?" he whispered.

"Oui," she answered, bending to take his breath onto her lips.

--------------------------------------------------

"The word is, they didn't turn out. Over."

"Repeat that. Over."

"The bear pictures could not be developed. Over."

"Will there be another trip to the zoo? Over"

"Not for a while, it seems the bear isn't as tame as they thought, yet. Over."

"Roger that! Mama Bear –Over and out."

Nimrod, over and out."

Nimrod pulled the switch, cutting all power to the radio and concealing it once more.

_It's a dangerous game __London__ is going to ask you to play, Papa Bear._ _And it's going to involve your den full of cubs. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe walked over to the pot bellied stove and poured himself a cup of thickened coffee before stepping to the deserted table and sitting down. The sounds of men sleeping, and the crackling of the wood stove, were the only sounds in the room. Scanning the darkened bunks and the rumpled shadows nestled within, three vacant beds came into view.Carter and Newkirk had gone to rendezvous with the plane. Kinch was at his radio praying it did not snap to life to tell him that their luck had finally run out. _Pop!_ A pocket of air burst from the flaming wood in the stove, Joe jerked around in time to see a dying ember burn itself out before it hit the floor. He glanced at his watch _I'll give Tiger a few more minutes and then get her back into the tunnel. Kinch wants her out of here before the guys get back in case there's any trouble. Kinch is right, saying she came to tell us about their set up at the hotel was just an excuse for her real reason for being here. _

"s' that you, Wilson?"

"Yeah, Louis, go back to sleep. The Colonel isn't ready to eat anything yet."

"He needs to eat…" Louis mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Wilson smiled. _ At the moment Louis, I'm sure his thoughts aren't on food. _

Joe took a swig of coffee and screwed up his face. _Wow! That ought to keep me awake! _Setting the cup down on the table, he watched the beam from the searchlight slide over the black liquid on its way to escape through the barrack wall. _Mmm. If it were only that easy to flee. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring, ring! _The figure lying in the bed woke with a jerk. He blindly reached for the phone in vain, before stopping to slide the mask up off of his eyes. Jerking the receiver to his ear he sleepily answered, "Hello."

"KLINK!"

Eyes opening wider, he sat up questioning, "General Burkhalter?"

"Klink, you idiot!" Burkhalter was just warming up.

Klink fumbled in the dark for his monocle. Jamming it over his eye he reached for the lamp. "What did I do? I've been asleep!"

"The pictures we took of Hochstetter and Hogan today were destroyed."

"Whaaat?"

"Brinker said the film was off the roll inside the camera." Burkhalter continued.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Plenty, if Colonel Hogan was the one who did this!"

Klink's mouth dropped open. "You can't suspect Colonel Hogan! We were all in the room with him. He couldn't possibly have done that without being seen!"

"It doesn't matter what I think! It matters what General Kaltenbrunner thinks! And the photographer says he is positive he loaded the film properly. If we find out _you_ let Colonel Hogan sabotage those pictures…you'll both be taking trips!" Burkhalter bellowed. "I'll be there tomorrow to sort this out. Have your bags ready. I've already called Colditz."

"But, but, but…"

"Save your 'buts' for tomorrow Klink! GOOD NIGHT!" _CLICK!_

Klink sat stunned the receiver still at his ear, while he assimilated Burkhalter's message. As the impact hit, his face reddened and one word formed on his tongue. "HOOGAAAN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet assaulted his ears. He opened and closed his eyes quickly. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes to focus and, glancing about the room, realized he was in his quarters. His eyes slid across the shadows and came to rest on the back of a figure sitting at his desk. "What time is it?"

The figure turned around. "Well…how are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

Hogan raised his head up off of the bed to try and see who was in the room with him. "Wilson? How long have you been here?" he asked as he dropped his head back down on his bunk.

"About eight hours."

Hogan nodded closing his eyes. The eyes suddenly popped back open. "Eight…hours?" Rolling onto his side he pushed himself up on one elbow and stopped. His head threatened to explode. "Oww!" Gritting his teeth and trying to control his temper he asked, "Why didn't somebody wake me?"

"Wake you?" Wilson responded incredulously. "If you had been sleeping any deeper, we would have had to bury you!"

We've got to rendezvous with that courier plane…what time did you say it was?"

"Too late for you to go out and meet any plane. Even if you could have! Now, just lie there a minute. I've got to ask you some questions." Wilson walked to the bedside.

"What do you mean? Who went out to meet the plane?" Ignoring Wilson's order, Hogan slid his feet out onto the cold floor. The cold sent a jolt through him, aggravating his headache. Grimacing, he rubbed his right temple.

"Newkirk and Carter went to meet the plane. Kinch is down in the tunnel. LeBeau is outside waiting to bring you some food. Olsen is sleeping. Klink is in his quarters, and Doctor Schmidt is in the guest quarters. Okay, your turn. What year is it?" Wilson knew the _look_ and got what he expected.

_"1776!" _Hogan bellowed indignantly at the insinuation. Then lowering his voice added, "And we're still fighting for _freedom_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Spaatz looked up from the medical records into the face of General Brooks. "Did you have any idea of the aggressiveness of their approach?"

The General pulled his hand down from his chin and cleared his throat. "I'm not surprised at their methods, if that is what you mean. I've seen one of their previous attempts" The General picked up a pencil and tapped it on the pile of papers sitting on his desk. "Do you still think your man would be unaffected by this?"

Spaatz stood and paced from the chair he had been sitting in to the window beside the General's desk. "Nobody would be unaffected by that kind of treatment. But do I think they could succeed at changing a man's beliefs?" Spaatz turned from the window to face the General. "No, I do not. Drive him insane? Possibly! But this man has experienced a great deal and has always bounced back."

"Well, we're going to let them push him a little further. Let's hope he's everything you think he is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's all I remember. I don't remember anything after Schmidt started pushing down on that plunger!" Hogan was still sitting on the side of the bed and had just finished eating the eggs LeBeau had promised eight hours earlier. "Wait a minute, I do remember something else. After we came in from the garden…" Hogan squinted and rubbed his forehead. "I saw … Carter and Olsen, dressed in German uniforms, pass across the hall in front of us." Hogan looked at Wilson, "I did see Carter and Olsen…didn't I?"

Wilson leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and took in a deep breath, and while exhaling nodded. "Yes, Colonel, you did."

Hogan looked puzzled, "What were they doing at the hospital after Krantz just left the camp?" Hogan blinked as he began remembering. His face lightened as if a revelation had just been made. "Yeah, Krantz said he was just at Stalag 13…questioning…Newkirk and LeBeau!" Hogan impulsively stood for action. "Oww," he moaned, grabbing the top of his head. "Are they all right?" Then, remembering he saw them earlier, added, "Yeah, they must be. Did Krantz question them? He said he did…It's starting to come back." Hogan's brain was running a hundred miles an hour. He was busily putting everything together. Sliding his hand down to his temple he frowned and asked, "Got any aspirin, Joe?"

Wilson was relieved. _The man's got a mind like a steel trap. Nothing escapes it. _ Wilson reached for his bag. "Why don't you sit back down, take your aspirin, and let's finish our talk."

This time Hogan did as he was asked. Wilson handed him the aspirin and a glass of water. "Drink _all_ the water!" he added, as Hogan put the cup to his mouth.

Hogan stared displeasingly at him over the top of the cup but for the second time in two minutes followed instructions. Emptying the cup he handed it back to Wilson, who nodded his approval. With an obstinate grin Hogan said, "Don't get used to it. I just feel benevolent this morning!" Then turning serious he asked, "So what's been going on around here?"

"A lot," Wilson answered. "That's why you saw Carter and Olsen at the hospital. London radioed and said there was some information at the hospital that needed to be picked up."

"What kind of information? Didn't you tell them you had the SS in camp?"

"Kinch told them, but they wanted the information waiting on them at the hospital."

"Yeah, well, people in hell want ice water, too…" Hogan stopped himself and swallowed his anger over the danger London had put his men…and their operation in. "Sorry, Wilson, I'm sure London had a very good reason. What was the information London needed? Troop movements, armament placement, supply trains, what?"

"Oh, London had or has what they think is a very good reason! They felt the safety of not only our operation but the whole underground may be in jeopardy!" Wilson leaned forward, seeing that he had captured the Colonel's undivided attention.

Hogan set his jaw, ready to pounce on whoever or whatever was placing them in peril. "Okay, let me have it. Do we have orders? Who or what is it?"

Wilson leaned forward studying Hogan's expression. "You!"

"ME?" Hogan's face began to glow red as surprise changed to anger.

"They received word that you may have been affected by the Nazis efforts to 'brain wash' you, after all."

"You mean my saving Hochstetter has made them suspect my mental state?" Jumping to his feet, he glared at Wilson, "Are you telling me they think I'm crazy?" The sudden move pulled at his left side and he stopped short loosing his balance.

Wilson, grabbed him mid-stumble and eased him back down on the cot. The medic pulled his chair closer, as he got ready to drop the bomb. "Not exactly, Colonel."

Hogan looked questioningly at Wilson, feeling much like what he imagined a condemned man felt, right before the floor was yanked out from under him and, the rope tightened around his neck.

"London learned that you have been placed back on the Alpha list for project 'Monarch'!"

Hogan stopped breathing while he rolled those words around in his head, trying to change their meaning. "NO! They were just questioning whether I had changed my views. Knefler and I talked in the garden. I gave every reason why I _wasn't_ sympathetic to their goals."

Hogan tried to remember more clearly his time spent outside with Knefler. "I didn't…" Hogan double-checked his memory. "I didn't say anything to make them think…" Shaking his head he stared at the floor, trying to remember what happened after they went inside. He looked up to see, Wilson, studying him.

"Evidently, someone wanted you on the list regardless of what Knefler found out. Or else, they thought there was no doubt that your actions _were _a result of their efforts to reprogram you, because London received a message from Nimrod saying you were back in the program before all this other stuff happened."

Wilson watched Hogan's eyes change from anger to indignation. "And what do _you_ think? What are you going to report?" Hogan braced himself, preparing to hear the doubt that would cross any man's mind when faced with this information.

"I've already made my report, Colonel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. Chapter 43, Conclusion, The End Of The M...

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving A Web To Freedom

_Book Three: _Fliegerabwehrkanonen Spells FLAK

Chapter 43

The End of the Maze

Hogan's tension began to ease as Wilson revealed his conversation with London.

"So, you see, Colonel, London believed in you enough to _not_ follow Nimrod's recommendation."

"But not enough _not_ to send agents out to gather more information on me," Hogan shot back. Listening to himself, he acknowledged, "Which is a…sensible approach." Hogan ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. "Okay, so where do I stand with London now?"

"My opinion is that they want to trust you. What they learn from the information they picked up last night is probably what they will be basing their final decision on."

"Tell me you looked at that film before you sent it on to London!" Hogan looked at Wilson for confirmation. Wilson did not answer immediately. "You did read it, didn't you?"

"Kinch and I discussed it. We had not been told to read it or that we could read it. But we hadn't been told we couldn't either. We decided there was no point in both of us undergoing a court martial, and my chances would be better for getting away with it, since it was medical information. So, yeah, I did read it, but not all of it. Carter printed the frames that I indicated. There was a lot of information there; we had to be picky."

"And…" Hogan paled as he asked, "…did I commit treason?"

Wilson shook his head, "No, Colonel. Not on any of the pages I read. In fact, some of the entries made it quite clear that several people had doubts they would ever get where they wanted to go with you."

Hogan closed his suddenly moist eyes and rubbed his face. The relief was overwhelming. Then the word "some" bit at him. Looking at Wilson he questioned, "Some?"

Wilson continued, "There were a few who felt your determination just made you a better challenge and, that given more time and a few more new developments in their approach, you could be had."

A cold chill ran its way up Hogan's spine and culminated in a deep feeling of dread. "Need I ask who those were?"

"Most were names I didn't recognize, but there was one big proponent for continuing."

"Let me guess: Knefler?"

Wilson nodded, "Knefler!"

"Well that's not something I didn't already know."

_Knock, knock! _

Hogan's stomach tightened as he looked at the door uncertain whom to expect. "Come in."

The door opened and Kinch stuck his head in. Hogan visibly relaxed. Seeing the Colonel sitting up, Kinch smiled, "Morning, Colonel! I just wanted to let everyone know Tiger and her group made it back to their base with Dirk without any problems."

"You mean that was real!" Hogan paused and smiled, remembering. "I thought it was a dream," Noticing the smiles on the faces of Kinch and Wilson, he sobered. He cleared his throat and said, "So Dirk was strong enough to move. Good, at least something is going well."

Wilson spoke up, "You're doing well too, Colonel. The medicine the Nazis gave you is working. But I imagine you can feel that for yourself."

"Yeah, I can. Do we know anything about this medicine of theirs?" Hogan asked.

Kinch shook his head, "No. We asked London if they had heard of any new medicines by the Germans and they hadn't. Wilson suspects it might have been Allied penicillin."

Hogan stopped and considered the possibility. "All I can tell you is that it _stung_."

"That's it!" Wilson nodded.

_BAM! _The door to Barrack Two slammed open and Schultz marched in bellowing, "STAND AT ATTENTION FOR THE KOMMANDANT!"

Hogan pushed himself to his feet, struggling to wrap the blanket around himself before the Kommandant entered. He had barely raised his head from his task, when the door burst open and Klink, followed by Schultz, stormed into his room.

Klink's eyes pinned his, out-of-uniform, senior POW in place as he marched up to confront him.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink glanced down the length of the blanket and back up. "I see you have recovered sufficiently to stand on your own two feet this morning! Or was yesterday all an act to make us think you were incapable of performing any acts of sabotage?"

"What are you talking about, Kommandant?" Hogan tugged at the blanket, keeping it drawn tightly around him and his bandaged left side out of view. He didn't want to appear less than whole in front of Klink. Though standing in his bare feet with a blanket wrapped around him made that a challenge.

"Don't act innocent with me, Hogan! General Burkhalter called early this morning to tell me Herr Brinker's film had been sabotaged. And, he indicated you as the prime suspect."

"Kommandant, I…"

"Save it, Hogan! General Burkhalter will be here later today to get to the bottom of this. You had better come up with a good reason why it couldn't have been you or you'll be taking a trip to Colditz. And I'll be on my way to the Eastern front!"

"_Colditz?_" Hogan stood staring at Klink as the Kommandant waved his fist at him growling.

"I'd put you in solitary right now…"

"Solitary? For what reas…"

"Silence!" _SNAP! _The swagger stick cracked against the side of Klink's boot. The Kommandant gritted his teeth in anger and continued. "As I was saying, I'd put you in solitary now, but Dr. Schmidt wants to do a final examination this morning before he goes back to Berlin. After that…we'll see!" Klink glared at Hogan as he added, "Hogan, if you have anything left in your bag of tricks…now's the time." Klink and Hogan stared at each other in silence for a moment. Hogan knew any attempt to respond would be squashed by Klink. The Kommandant was not looking for answers; he was giving Hogan a heads up.

Klink broke the silence, "Dr Schmidt will be seeing you in the infirmary in a couple of hours. I'll send for you when it's time. Be ready!" The confrontation ended when Klink spun and marched out as quickly as he had arrived.

As the door to his room slammed shut, Hogan leaned back against the top bunk, not wanting to admit how much energy this little confrontation had exacted.

Kinch shook his limp right hand as if he had just been burned and gave a low whistle, while Wilson looked at Hogan waiting for an explanation.

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau ran into the room before the breeze from Klink's exit subsided.

"What was that all about, Colonel" LeBeau was the first to voice the question.

"Yeah, gov'-- I've only seen Klink in a snit like that a couple of times, and they weren't good signs," Newkirk remembered.

"Colditz? What's that?" Carter asked.

"It's not someplace I want to go." Hogan paused and looked at the questioning faces around him. "I managed to get to the camera while the Krauts were absorbed in conversation. I pulled the film off the reel and exposed it to light before shoving it back inside the camera." Pausing for a moment, he smiled, "I guess it worked!"

"That's the way, Colonel! Outfox them in their own den!" Newkirk praised.

LeBeau nodded and rubbing his hands together, smiled, "Oui!"

"Colonel, you're an inspiration!" Kinch admitted, grinning.

Carter looked questioningly at his comrades, "What's Colditz?"

"It's a Sonderlager," Newkirk answered.

Carter turned to look at Newkirk, "What kind of special camp?"

"A camp for _difficult_ prisoners," Kinch answered.

Looking from Kinch to Hogan, Carter asked, "What happens if they send you away to Colditz, Colonel?"

"I'm with you, Andrew," Wilson looked at Hogan.

Hogan still leaning on the upper bunk turned slightly, resting his arm on the bed rail for support before answering Carter's question. Hogan's show of fatigue wasn't missed by the medic. Wilson kept a close watch.

"Don't worry about that, I can handle Klink and his cronies," Hogan answered, sounding more convincing than he felt. Looking at Carter and Newkirk he decided it was time to change the subject, "So you two went out to meet the plane last night."

"It was really early this morning, sir," Carter corrected.

"Andrew!" Newkirk smacked Carter on the shoulder with his cap, stalling for time. "Don't correct the Colonel."

The brown eyes came to rest on Newkirk. The Corporal wrung his hat in his hands and lowered his eyes. "Everything went well, Colonel." Silence filled the room. Newkirk, his eyes darting between his hands and his Colonel, reasoned, "Well, you couldn't go and…"

_Quit being grumpy Rob. You'll talk yourself out of Colditz and it's not your men's fault you couldn't meet the plane. _Hogan broke his stare and shaking his head said, "That's all right, Newkirk. You don't have to explain. You're right, I couldn't go. Schmidt and his paranoia took care of that. I'm just glad it was uneventful. Thanks for going…both of you."

Newkirk and Carter smiled and nodded.

"It was nothing, sir, pretty routine." Carter added, not wanting his Colonel to feel like he had missed out on anything. Newkirk rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks just the same." Hogan turned stiffly, and being careful not to aggravate his healing wound, he paced toward his desk. "Now, where do we go from here?" The desk creaked slightly as Hogan leaned against the once rough wood surface, now worn smoother by the many thoughts and plans that had spilled across it over the last fifteen months.

"Uh, Colonel," Kinch spoke up, "You might want to wait until after London's next broadcast. They want to talk to you."

Hogan looked at Kinch with his unasked question, waiting for a reply.

Kinch shrugged, "They said it was about your future."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what turned out to be an uneventful outing with Gretchen the night before, Hildebrand had been summoned to SS Headquarters early by his Captain. Krantz paced over to his office window and stared out.

Hildebrand had not been given permission to digress into the familiarity of their friendship and so maintained military formality and stood at attention. "May I ask what was in that file that has you so upset?" Krantz spun around with fire in his eyes. "Sir!" Hildebrand amended as he tightened his muscles, becoming more rigid in his stance.

Krantz blinked as his mind decided how much to tell the Lieutenant. He could not let friendship interfere with his decision. He kept the Lieutenant at attention while he paced around the desk and stood directly in front of him. Looking into Hildebrand's eyes, he attempted to read his soul. He needed to know whether his subordinate would remain his friend, or turn him in, if he brought him into his confidence. Then, apparently satisfied, he turned and began talking.

"I have a superior that has taken a liking to me and was influential in having me assigned to this post. My accomplishments are being mentioned, by my _mentor,_ to his superiors, and based on our correspondence, I expect to receive a promotion in the not too distant future with the promise of a move to Berlin."

Hildebrand listened closely, his eyes following the pacing of his superior officer. Krantz spun around to look at Hildebrand, and the Lieutenant snapped his eyes back to stare directly forward.

Krantz continued, "So, you ask, what does this have to do with the folder?"

"Yes, sir," Hildebrand confirmed.

"My friend and mentor has, himself, advanced in rank and is now working, indirectly, under General Kaltenbrunner, on another one of the General's programs." Krantz paused, deciding whether to continue. "The overthrow of the United States would be a deciding factor in the outcome of the war. But to make this happen we have to be able to take the war to their shores." Krantz studied Jonathan's face. He could see the interest. "My mentor values what I have to offer in the way of seeing problems before they happen and my skill in being able to head them off. He has used me as a sounding board and someone to banter ideas with." He looked at Hildebrand. "He wants me by his side. The file contains copies of…" Krantz paused, "…let's just say it is top secret information sent to me to study and offer my opinions on. It is information that should not be here. If that information makes it to the Allies…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan pulled the headset off and handed it back to Kinch, who took it while piecing together the one sided conversation he had just listened to. "Are you going to do it, Colonel?"

Hogan looked at Kinch, "London doesn't make requests. It may _sound_ like a request but…"

"That's a pretty harsh _request, _Colonel! Making Knefler and those sadist think they're succeeding in brainwashing you."

"I don't know, Kinch. I think it could work. At least I would be in a position where I might be able to learn what London wants to know."

Kinch looked down at the radio table in thought. Looking back at his Colonel, he asked, "But how do you end it?"

"They've left that up to us."

"But…"

Hogan waved Kinch off; "They're going to send someone in a few days with more details." Hogan smiled and nodded, "I'd like a chance to wipe the smirks off of those Nazi faces. Come on Kinch we better get back topside before roll call."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between two SS guards in Klink's outer office, Hogan sat back with his arms folded, while Burkhalter, Klink and Schmidt met inside. Only the occasional word made it through the closed door to Hogan's ears.

"But I thought you said you suspected Hogan of sabotaging the film?" Klink questioned.

"So, what if he did; that is not something to be concerned about!" Burkhalter's one eighty was due to Knefler's late night call. But the General, unwilling to admit he may have made a wrong assumption, offered no explanation. This sudden change in attitude left Klink groping to understand the reason.

"Well, you were concerned about it earlier this morning when you ordered me to pack my bags," Klink countered.

"_Klink!_ I said it was nothing! Now unless you want to make use of those bags I would drop the subject."

Hogan was straining to make sense of the garbled voices inside, when a blast of cold air hit him and Knefler came bounding in. Seeing Hogan he slowed his pace.

"Well, Colonel you're looking much better this morning," the Oberst observed. Stopping to take a better look, he raised his hand to make contact with Hogan's face.

Hogan pulled back and raised his hand to block Knefler's touch, alarming the guards, who took a step back and raised their guns. Seeing this, Hogan brought his other hand up in a surrender mode. "If you don't mind, I've already been thoroughly poked and prodded this morning. Your friends in there can tell you anything you want to know about me. You'd better hurry though; you're late for the party!" Hogan nodded toward the door.

Knefler glanced over his shoulder at the noisy door, smiled, and then continued to place his hands on either side of Hogan's face and, using his thumbs, propped Hogan's eyes open.

Hogan stiffened, his skin took on a slightly redder hue, and his knuckles blanched white, as he kept reminding himself why he couldn't allow his right hand to connect with Knefler's jaw.

Knefler tilted Hogan's head back to look in his eyes. Satisfied with their clarity, Knefler released his hold and motioned for the guards to lower their weapons. "There don't appear to be any ill effects from our talk yesterday and it looks like you're beating that infection. But you certainly caused quite a commotion last night."

"Me?" Hogan's face still burned red with restrained anger. He lowered his clutched fists and said, "I've been sleeping the better part of the last two days, as you well know. What could I have done?"

Knefler smiled, "What indeed," he answered as he turned to enter the office.

Hogan leaned forward trying to get a look inside before the door closed but was pulled back by one of the guards.

"Nein!" the guard ordered.

After a few more minutes the door opened and Knefler looked out. He jerked his head and stepped back leaving the doorway free. "Bring him in!"

The two guards pulled Hogan to his feet and moved him forward. He glanced at the smirking Knefler as he passed by and was placed in front of the Kommandant's desk. Burkhalter had taken up residence in Klink's chair and now leaned back, putting stress on the squeaking springs. "The film used to take the pictures of you and Major Hochstetter has been ruined."

Hogan folded his arms in front of him allowing his right hand to rest over and offer support to his left side. With a surprised look on his face he responded, "You're kidding! I can't say I'm disappointed, but how did that happen?"

"Nobody seems to know. We thought maybe you had some ideas," Burkhalter looked coolly at Hogan.

"How would I know? The last time I saw the photographer was when Captain Krantz came and Colonel Knefler had me removed from the room," Hogan reminded him.

"Um, hm," Burkhalter nodded. "We haven't quite figured out how you could have done it, which is why you are still here."

"Still here?" Hogan asked, playing ignorant.

"Never mind," Burkhalter answered. Then, nodding toward Dr. Schmidt he continued, "The doctor says you are recovering from your wound and infection. You can thank German science for that."

"Thank _you_? I think _you_ should thank _me_ for being your test subject!" Hogan looked from Burkhalter to Schmidt.

"_Hogan!_" Klink shouted.

A satisfied laugh came from behind Hogan as Knefler enjoyed the American Colonel's brazenness. _Yes, just delightful. _

Hogan watched as Knefler moved around to stand next to the desk, where he could see the prisoner's face.

Burkhalter looked at the SS guards and said, "You are dismissed; you may return to SS Headquarters and your duties."

The guards saluted and turned to leave. Schmidt stiffened as his protectors headed for the door. "I must be going too." The doctor made a wide circle around Hogan. "I need to catch a train."

Burkhalter stood and walked toward his coat. Klink hurried to get there first and held the General's coat open for him. "May I assume this matter is concluded, General Burkhalter?"

"Yes Klink. Walk me to my car," Burkhalter ordered, while looking at Hogan, and smiling. "Take care of yourself Colonel Hogan. Get some rest, you still look tired." Then looking at the Kommandant said, "Come Klink!"

Once outside, Burkhalter stopped at the opened car door, "Klink, you are to continue talking with Colonel Hogan. Listen to what he is saying for indications that he is curious to learn more about the Third Reich, and keep me informed."

"Jawohl, General Burkhalter!" Klink smiled, relieved to be staying at Stalag 13.

"A few well placed amenities may not be a bad idea, either. It may help to soften him up," Burkhalter added.

"I will see to it, and I will keep you informed," Klink assured and saluted, "Heil Hitler!" Burkhalter waved his hand in salute as he slid into his car, "Heil Hitler." The Kommandant closed the car door and waved a relieved good bye.

As Klink and Burkhalter exited, Hogan turned coming face to face with Knefler. The German Oberst again stopped and stepped closer to talk to him. "Let's not kid each other, Colonel Hogan. You and I both know you destroyed that film."

Hogan shook his head and began to deny it, when Knefler raised his hand stopping him. "Don't bother to refute it." Looking above Hogan's eyes at his forehead, he continued, "You have a magnificent mind, Colonel Hogan." Then looking Hogan in the eye, added, "It's amazing how many of your beliefs and ours coincide."

Hogan shuddered inside. Presenting a perplexed look he rubbed his temple as if in pain. _Be subtle. Knefler won't be easy to fool. _"I don't…think…I know what you mean?"

Knefler placed his right hand on Hogan's left upper arm. "Those sudden headaches will accompany your confusion. Your thinking will get clearer, give it time," Knefler comforted. "General Burkhalter is right, you need to rest." _And think. Allow your thoughts to develop…Robert. _Hogan resisted the urge to pull away as Knefler patted his arm in reassurance before turning and heading for the door.

Hogan watched the back of the Nazi psychiatrist as he disappeared through the door. Dropping his hand from his temple, his eyes twinkled as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _Let the games begin! _

_The beginning of the End_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
